Eterna discordia
by Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak
Summary: Luz y oscuridad...enemigos naturales...dos reinos divididos por el odio...una profecía...una guerra inevitable...en medio de esto surgirá un amor separados por su origen y unidos por el destino...
1. Prologo

Titulo: Eterna Discordia Autoras: Mizao UL_Copt, Filia Mak y Lady-Gabyota  
  
Prologo  
  
Hace incontables siglos, se ha venido desarrollando una gran batalla entre dos reinos opuestos, y a pesar de su catástrofe causada, la rivalidad y el odio entre ellos nunca ha cesado. La luz, reino de sueños y esperanza, donde la gente vive en armonía y paz, se ve en constante enfrentamiento con la oscuridad, reino de las tinieblas, por un intento de alcanzar un poco de poder para sobrepasar definitivamente al otro. La existencia de estos dos reinos es necesaria para el equilibrio del universo, la ausencia de uno solo traería desgracias y calamidades a todo ser. Pero para lograr la coexistencia de ambos, cada uno debe luchar para proteger sus dominios. Lo que ambos reinos ignoran es que esta guerra ha sembrado odio en los corazones de las personas que con sus acciones, podrían dar un fin definitivo a la guerra ¿pero que va acarrear esto como consecuencia? Y en este ambiente bélico surge una profecía que podría explicar el fin de la guerra ¿significará esto que por fin reinará la paz o solamente surgirá otro derramamiento de sangre? 


	2. La luz

Capitulo I La Luz  
  
Habían pasado ya cien años desde la ultima guerra y los habitantes del reino de la luz se habían acostumbrado a la época pacífica. Este reino estaba ubicado alrededor de un magnifico castillo hecho de mármol blanco con ventanas y puertas de oro. En la puerta principal había una gran puente de cristal muy grueso, la entrada estaba adornada con estatuas de bestias mitológicas hechas del mismo mármol, a sus alrededores habían grandes y hermosos jardines donde se distinguían una gran variedad de flora como cedros, rosales, árboles frutales y de sakuras y plantas con flores de los más diversos colores. En toda la región siempre había una atmósfera cálida y acogedora dando un ambiente de paz. Dentro del castillo en uno de sus cientos de pasillos una silueta corría apresuradamente hasta llegar a una gran estancia donde se encontraban una gran cantidad de personas de la aristocracia, condes, varones, generales, ect. La sala era de pisos y paredes de mármol blanco limpiamente pulidos dando la certeza de que te podrías reflejar en ellos, grandes estandartes de ceda colgaban del techo con el escudo del reino, un fénix saliendo gloriosamente de las llamas del sol, grandes lámparas de cristal iluminaban tenuemente los decorados de oro de las mesas y sillas. El sujeto surcó la sala con paso apresurado hasta llegar a un gran trono donde se arrodilló al pié de este.  
  
"su majestad, disculpe la interrupción, traigo noticias urgentes" dijo uno de los tantos soldados del castillo.  
  
"prosigue" exclamó un joven que portaba una hermosa corona dorada con la figura de un fénix grabada y sus alas sobresaliendo de ambos lados de su cabeza. Vestía una larga túnica de colores claros, mezclando dorado y blanco y una capa rojo oscuro. Tenía una larga cabellera blanca plateada, ojos azul cielo y de tez blanca, en esos momentos su mirada mezclaba preocupación y consternación.  
  
"se ha informado que han ocurrido movimientos en la fortaleza de la oscuridad, lo más recomendable sería preparar las defensas necesarias ante un posible ataque mi señor Milliardo"  
  
"si.es de esperarse algo como eso" dijo el monarca apretando los puños.  
  
"¿Cuáles serán sus ordenes?" preguntó el soldado un poco inseguro.  
  
"desde la muerte de mi padre las cosas no han sido las mismas, pero por ello no podemos dejar caer la dinastía de los Peacecraft, en este caso he de enseñar a mi hermana, la futura soberana de este reino, todo lo necesario para que aprenda a sobrellevar correctamente estas situaciones tomando sus propias decisiones"  
  
"disculpe mi señor ¿pero que es lo que debo hacer?"  
  
"solo has traer a la princesa a mi aposento"  
  
"como usted ordene señor" exclamó el soldado levantándose haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir apresuradamente.  
  
Los tierras del castillo eran enormes donde habitaban incontables personas, que lo recorrian todos los días saludando alegremente al pasar. Dentro de los terrenos reales, en sus extensos jardines floreados y llenos de vida, había un lugar que era el más hermoso, un pequeño espacio frente a un manantial donde flotaba en el aire un dulce aroma a jazmín, la luz se filtraba nítidamente entre las hojas y el susurro del viento mecía suavemente las grandes ramas de los árboles. En este apacible lugar se podía distinguir dos figuras femeninas acostadas en el césped boca abajo.  
  
"y entonces el caballero utilizó sus ultimas fuerzas logrando derrotar al malvado dragón, para poder rescatar a su amada princesa" leía emocionada una hermosa chica de largos cabellos dorados, de ojos celestes brillantes que expresaban una mirada bondadosa. Vestía un largo vestido ligero hasta las rodillas color crema que dejaba ver sus hombros sujetado en su cintura con una delgada cinta dorada que resaltaba su figura, en el cuello llevaba una gargantilla con una paloma de diamante, tenía unas zapatillas doradas atadas con un par de cintas que subían hasta debajo de las rodillas. En el pelo relucía una brillante corona muy delgada que caía en forma de "V" en la frente y se sujetaba detrás de las orejas con un par de alas de fénix.  
  
"¡es tan emocionante! Yo ya quiero conocer a mi príncipe" exclamó la otra chica con tono soñador juntando las manos. Ella tenía el pelo corto azul violáceo y de ojos azules tan profundos como el mar. Llevaba un vestido celeste claro, igualmente sujetado en la cintura, con unas zapatillas sujetadas con un par de cintas azul oscuro. En el pelo llevaba una pequeña kiara plateada con una gema roja en todo el centro.  
  
"aah, como quisiera poder salir a conocer el mundo" suspiró la chica de cabellos dorados dejando el libro a un lado y dándose la vuelta mirando a través de las hojas de un gran roble.  
  
"princesa eso sería muy peligroso y usted lo sabe" le reprimió la otra chica también dándose la vuelta.  
  
"es que.me siento encerrada en este castillo, además mi primo me dio clases para desarrollar mi defensa personal y he avanzado bastante" dijo sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos.  
  
"pero princesa, el peligro esta en todas partes y sobre todo usted debería tener cuidado, no sabemos de lo que los otros serían capaces de hacer, y usted tiene todo un reino que gobernar" dijo sentándose junto a ella.  
  
"ese es el punto, he pasado toda mi vida preparándome para ocupar el cargo como soberana, pero nunca se me ha permitido salir. Yo quiero a mi gente, y los quiero a ustedes, pero para gobernar con justicia debo conocer más que solo lo que me rodea"  
  
"pero princesa.."  
  
"y una cosa más Hilde, deja de llamarme princesa, como la dama real tienes todo el derecho y confianza de llamarme por mi nombre"  
  
"lo que usted diga prin.Relena, pero.." Hilde no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento se apareció un soldado.  
  
"princesa, el rey la solicita" exclamó el soldado haciendo una rápida reverencia.  
  
"¿mi hermano?" se preguntó Relena inquietada por dicha orden.  
  
Relena se dirigió rápidamente por un largo pasillo donde habían dos hileras de soldados firmemente parados, que hacían una leve reverencia conforme ella pasaba hasta llegar a una gran puerta de roble finamente tallada, al estar frente a ella un par de soldados le abrieron la puerta mostrando un gran habitación muy cálida en donde se podía distinguir una figura sentada en un cómodo sillón a un lado de la chimenea. Al entrar inmediatamente levantó la mirada hacia ella.  
  
"Relena, necesito hablar contigo de algo de suma importancia" dijo Milliardo señalando una silla frente a él.  
  
"¿de que se trata?" preguntó intrigada mientras se sentaba en el sillón.  
  
"es sobre la tregua con el reino de la oscuridad" explicó su hermano con una mirada muy seria.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" exclamó Relena preocupada.  
  
"tenemos sospechas de que podrían estar haciendo planes para atacarnos, creo que por ello es necesario empezar a preparar nuestro arsenal."  
  
"pero hermano, no me parece lógico, primero deberíamos tener pruebas concretas, esto podría hacerles pensar en una agresión de nuestra parte"  
  
"Relena, las armas solo serán de defensa"  
  
"pero aun así siguen siendo armas, creo que lo mejor será dialogar con ellos"  
  
"yo se que tu has vivido en una época pacífica desde que naciste y por ello no conoces lo cruel que pueden llegar a ser estas guerras, no podemos permitir que le pase algo a nuestra gente"  
  
"tal vez tengas razón, pero he leído muchos relatos sobre las guerras pasadas, y siempre han llevado a lo mismo, destrucción para todo el mundo que se involucra"  
  
"no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras vemos como mueren los nuestros en manos de la oscuridad, no sabemos de que son capaces"  
  
"hermano, no debes juzgarlos antes de conocerlos de verdad"  
  
"ya tenemos muchas pruebas de sus acciones, es de esperar que todo se repita"  
  
"no podemos acabar con todo un reino, solo porque existan diferencias entre nosotros"  
  
"si es necesario eso es lo que haremos"  
  
"¡no puedo creer que pienses de esa forma!, eso nos convertirá en alguien tan cruel como ellos"  
  
"eso nunca pasará"  
  
"si ese es tu punto de vista, entonces la discusión esta terminada" dicho esto, Relena salió apresuradamente de la habitación al mismo tiempo que alguien mas entraba.  
  
"¿de verdad crees que es lo correcto Zechc?" dijo una joven de pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules, dando una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, vestía un atuendo de colores blancos y celestes, una corona dorada adornaba su cabello, dando a entender que era la reina.  
  
"ella es una chica muy fuerte, pero debe entender el verdadero significado de una guerra"  
  
Relena entró dando retumbos a su habitación, era una estancia espaciosa en donde se vislumbraba una confortable cama con cortinas de ceda celestes, un armario de madera de cedro, una mesita con un enorme espejo y con una elegante lámpara de cristal, un bello piano de mármol junto a una ventana que mostraba los jardines, las paredes y los pisos de mármol blanco.  
  
"Relena ¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntó Hilde viendo como ella se sentaba secamente sobre el banquillo de su mesa y agarraba un cepillo para empezar a peinarse frenéticamente.  
  
"no me pasa nada, es solo que mi hermano puede llegar a ser demasiado terco" le respondió dejando el cepillo en la mesa con un golpe seco.  
  
"ya veo..que te parece si vamos a ver a tu primo, hablar con él siempre te alegra" le sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
"¡pero que gran idea has tenido Hilde! Entrenar siempre me levanta el animo"  
  
"pero yo quise decir que hablaras con él no que." ella no pudo terminar ya que Relena salió de la habitación rápidamente "ahh.definitivamente la terquedad es de familia" dicho esto la siguió.  
  
En las afueras del castillo, en las caballerizas reales un chico de cabello amarillo claro, ojos azul marino y piel muy blanca, de traje que parecía de la guardia real, consistía en unos pantalones de cuero, botas de cuero al igual que sus guantes, una armadura plateada cubría su pecho y una capa blanca le caía hasta sus tobillos, portaba un par de cuchillas curveadas en forma de "C" a cada lado de su cintura, acariciaba a uno de los caballos mientras le daba unos terrones de azúcar.  
  
"¡Quatre, al fin te encuentro!" exclamó la princesa llegando corriendo seguida de Hilde.  
  
"hola prima, ¿a que debo el honor de tu presencia?"  
  
"me preguntaba si me darías más clases de defensa" dijo ella con una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
"ah bueno, tu sabes que a tu hermano no le gusta que aprendas esas cosas, además si se llega a enterar sería capas de cortarme la cabeza"  
  
"no se enterará, vamos por favor" Relena utilizó su mirada de cachorrito regañado.  
  
"es que no sé.."  
  
"muy buenos días princesa ¿Qué la trae por aquí?" dijo una chica de cabello amarillo plateado muy largo y de ojos celestes muy claros de mirada astuta, vestía igual que Quatre solo que ella llevaba una espada parecida a las de esgrima, era la hermana mayor de Quatre.  
  
"¡Dorothy, que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por estos lados? " preguntó Relena dándose la vuelta rápidamente.  
  
"solo pasaba por aquí, ¿esta todo bien?" exclamó ella mirando de reojo a su hermano.  
  
"si, si hermana, todo esta bien" le respondió Quatre con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
Dorothy se quedó parada mirando a los dos penetrantemente.  
  
`hay no, ¿lo habrá escuchado todo?´ pensó Relena sonriendo nerviosamente.  
  
"entonces me retiro" dijo dándose la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Hilde "Hilde"  
  
"Dorothy" dijo ella con un cierto tono de odio. Hilde no sabía porque siempre le había dado mala espina aquella joven.  
  
"con tu permiso" dijo Dorothy pasándole a un lado tropezando a propósito con su hombro. Dicho esto salió lentamente por la entrada de la caballeriza.  
  
"uf, pensé que nos descubriría" dijo Quatre más tranquilo.  
  
"Quatre te juro que si no fuera tu hermana yo la." Hilde empezó a golpear salvajemente un saco de heno.  
  
"¿ahora si practicaremos?" le dijo Relena emocionada.  
  
"es que yo."  
  
"¡si no lo haces yo misma haré que te corten la cabeza!"  
  
"¡esta bien, esta bien!"  
  
`con que la pacífica princesa esta aprendiendo a usar armas, esto se está poniendo interesante´ pensó Dorothy mirando detrás de una puerta como Relena hablaba emocionada con un nervioso Quatre, soltó una pequeña risa aguda para luego dirigirse al castillo  
  
N.A: ¿Qué tal? Estábamos locas por escribir una historia así, es que nos encanta todo sobre mundos de la época medieval, con hechiceros, grandes guerras entre reinos y criaturas mitológicas ^_^. ¿Qué pasará con el reino de la luz? ¿Dorothy delatará a Relena? ¿algún día Hilde dejará de odiar tanto a Dorothy? Esperamos que no ¬¬*. Todas las repuestas y más en los próximos capítulos. Matta ne. 


	3. La oscuridad

Capitulo II La Oscuridad  
  
Muchas leguas lejos del Reino de la luz se encontraba una tierra donde nunca llegaba el amanecer y se encontraba sumida en las eternas tinieblas. Dentro de él había un imponente castillo que se erguía hacia el cielo conteniendo cientos de habitaciones, escaleras, pasadizos e infinidades de personas en las que reinaba siempre una desconfianza mutua. El castillo estaba completamente elaborado de fría roca toscamente tallada, pero a pesar de lo terrorífico que podría resultar no le quitaba para nada lo magnifico. Alrededor de este habían grandes y frondosos bosques poblados de grandes árboles y pinos que rodeaban los terrenos del castillo, en la entrada principal se encontraba un puente de metal y debajo de este, una gran fosa oscura a la que no se le veía fin, el camino que guiaba a la puerta era surcado por estatuas de dragones de mármol negro con ojos de rubí que adoptaban distintas poses de batalla. Los oscuros pasillos permanecían muy silenciosos y raramente eran cruzados por personas mientras que numerosos soldados custodiaban la entrada y las torres. Dentro de una de las numerosas habitaciones del castillo, de paredes de madera de roble pulidas y de piso de mármol negro, con una gran cantidad de libros de apariencia antigua que estaban colocados en un enorme estante de mármol negro, una chimenea de plata con algunos detalles de dragones en donde ardía una gran fogata que alumbraba toda la sala dándole un ambiente cálido aunque en realidad hacía un frío seco, en medio estaba un sillón de tela azulada relleno de plumas, allí se encontraba sentado un joven de no más de dieciséis años, de piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro de donde sobresalía una dorada corona en forma de dragón desplegando sus alas, de ojos azul zafiro muy fríos, vestía con una túnica negra con degradado en verde y una capa negra hasta sus tobillos, leía pacientemente frente a la chimenea.  
  
"¿Qué desea?" preguntó el joven sin quitar la mirada de su lectura.  
  
"disculpe la interrupción majestad, pero ya ha llegado el general con la tropa" le dijo un hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"ya era hora" exclamó cerrando el libro de golpe haciendo que soltara una nube de humo, se levantó dirigiéndose al sujeto "mandalos a la sala real" dijo dándole el libro y saliendo por la puerta.  
  
El joven rey se dirigió con paso firme hasta una enorme sala alumbrada tenuemente por las antorchas de fuego azulado, de piso de mármol negro y de paredes de piedra, desde las frías columnas salían grandes estandartes de terciopelo negro con el símbolo del reino, un dragón entrelazado en una espada. Al entrar a la sala un par de soldados tocaron unas trompetas haciendo que las personas presentes se dieran la vuelta a mirar la entrada, inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante el joven, el chico dio un pequeño suspiro y entró caminando rápidamente hasta sentarse en un enorme trono hecho de plata y oro.  
  
"que todas las personas se retiren" ordenó haciendo un ademán con la mano.  
  
Todas las personas hicieron un leve reverencia antes de abandonar la sala.  
  
"majestad, el general viene en camino" dijo el mismo hombre que apareció en la biblioteca. Era de tez blanca, de ojos azules de mirada astuta y de cabello castaño casi rojizo, vestía con una túnica azul oscura con detalles en plateado.  
  
"gracias consejero, ya puedes retirarte" exclamó sin mirarlo.  
  
"como ordene" dicho esto salió haciendo una reverencia.  
  
Un chico con una mirada que mezclaba valentía y decisión caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos, donde solo se escuchaba el seco retumbar de sus pisadas, y conforme pasaba sus ojos reflejaban el brillo azulado de las antorchas, al final entró por una gran puerta hecha de mármol negro, vislumbrando una sala enorme que estaba iluminaba por la tenue luz de las antorchas, al entrar se topó con el consejero real, ambos se miraron con odio antes de seguir con sus respectivos caminos.  
  
"¡majestad! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo mío" dijo alegremente el chico haciendo una exagerada reverencia, era de piel blanca, ojos violáceos y de cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza, vestía pantalones de cuero negro, botas y guantes hechos de escamas de dragón, una armadura negra de metal con detalles en azul cubría su pecho y una capa negra también hecha de escamas de dragón que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos. Portaba una enorme oz en su espalda.  
  
"Duo." dijo el rey con voz monótona.  
  
"vamos Heero ¿solo me dirás eso? Estuve ausente por tres meses peligrando mi vida en una batalla en la que tal vez hubiera podido morir" dijo Duo con una mueca de dolor.  
  
"ya déjate de tonterías ¿Cómo nos fue?" le preguntó el rey sin cambiar su expresión de fastidio.  
  
"ganamos, las tierras del occidente ya son nuestras" le respondió con tono de aburrimiento.  
  
"¿y las bajas?"  
  
"mínimas, nos recuperaremos pronto"dijo mientras de rascaba la oreja con el dedo meñique.  
  
"bien, ya te puedes retirar" le dijo Heero mientras se levantaba.  
  
"¡oye, deberías agradecerme por la victoria, casi y no lo lográbamos!" le dijo con los brazos cruzados.  
  
"esta bien, haré un banquete en tu honor ¿satisfecho?" exclamó el rey sin dejar de caminar.  
  
"¡siiii fiesta!" dijo dando un salto para luego seguir su camino.  
  
******** El consejero caminaba rápidamente por los grandes jardines del palacio, hasta llegar a un gran estanque.  
  
"señor Trieze, ¿esta saliendo todo como lo planeamos?" preguntó una mujer saliendo de las sombras, era de cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas enrolladas detrás de la cabeza, vestía con pantalones de cuero negro, botas y guantes de metal y una chaqueta de cuero, con una larga espada al costado de su cadera.  
  
"mi querida Lady Une, todo esta saliendo perfectamente, el rey no se ha percatado y creo que está a punto de caer en la trampa" le respondió sonriendo.  
  
"entonces pronto daremos el golpe final"  
  
"no te apresures Lady, primero debemos encargarnos de él" le dijo mirándola "¿Cómo va ojos de gato?"  
  
"nuestro espía ya nos informó, y todo esta saliendo perfectamente"  
  
"excelente, me gusta escuchar eso, pronto el imperio de los Yui caerá" dijo sonriendo mientras veía unos peces en la laguna.  
  
******** Esa noche en el palacio se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración por la victoria del ejercito, había un gran banquete formado por los mas diversos manjares, todo la armada del reino se encontraba reunido alrededor de la mesa y en ese momento alzaban sus tarros de bebida en honor de su gran soberano, esperando oír su discurso.  
  
"felicidades por su victoria, a este paso nuestra conquista terminara muy pronto" dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Todos los demás proclamaron su nombre antes de empezar con el banquete. Dicho esto se retiró disimuladamente, y se recostó en una de las paredes mirando el cielo a través de una gran ventana, donde se podía vislumbrar las nubes grises arremolinadas y de vez en cuando se veía uno que otro relámpago, este clima siempre era igual en el reino desde hace incontables generaciones.  
  
`desde sus orígenes, la raza humana esta condenada a lidiar con la eterna división entre los polos opuestos. Y así estamos nosotros con las mismas dudas de nuestros antepasados.se que el destino de mi reino es continuar con la lucha de nuestros antiguos reyes, y que debo guiar a mi gente a través de la victoria.aunque no sea la persona adecuada para decidirlo, creo que ha llegado la hora de hacer algunos cambios'  
  
"¡¡Heeero!!"  
  
"¿uh? ¿Qué quieres Duo?"  
  
"decía que porque no te estas divirtiendo como todos, en vez de quedarte a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo"  
  
"no estoy de humor" dijo volviendo su vista al cielo.  
  
"¡no me vengas con eso! Ven hombre, hay mucha comida y chicas para divertirse" dijo dándole con el codo en las costillas.  
  
"dije que no" exclamó con un tono más decidido.  
  
"ta bien, ta bien, como quieras su majestad" dijo algo enfadado y volviendo al baile.  
  
Heero le echó una fría mirada antes de volverse asumir en sus pensamientos. Al final, todas las dudas en su cabeza lo llevaron a tomar una firme decisión.  
  
"como te iba diciendo linda, yo soy todo un héroe además de ser la mano derecha del rey" Duo platicaba animadamente con una de las meseras del lugar cuando vio a Heero salir por una puerta "disculpa ahora vuelvo, no te vallas a mover" le dijo con tono seductor antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.  
  
Heero se dirigió hacia una bodega en donde almacenaban una gran cantidad de armas y equipos de batalla. Al entrar tomó una antorcha y la encendió para luego engancharla en una argolla de metal. Cuando Duo entró a la habitación, pudo ver que Heero se calzaba un par de botas negras.  
  
"oyeme, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?"  
  
"me ausentare un tiempo" dijo Heero dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz.  
  
"¡¿Cómo?! Y me vienes a decir quien será nuestro gobernante"  
  
"dejaré a cargo a mi consejero" exclamó ajustándose los guantes.  
  
"¿a ese loco de Trieze? Podría empezar otra guerra como hace cien años"  
  
"no tengo otra opción, el viaje no puede esperar y él le ha sido fiel a nuestra familia" dijo mientras se echaba un bolso sobre el hombro  
  
"¿fiel? Él es solo una hiena aprovechadora que solo quiere apoderarse de tu corona"  
  
"eso no va a pasar, en ese caso estarás tú para vigilarlo" dijo Heero caminado hacia la puerta.  
  
"¡oye espérate!, ¡¿tienes pensado ir tu solo?!"  
  
"eres más necesario aquí" dijo antes de salir.  
  
"porque será que esto me da mala espina.¡hey espera Heero!" exclamó Duo para luego seguirlo.  
  
Heero caminaba dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos mientras recordaba la ultima conversación con su consejero.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Trieze fue conducido hasta llegar a una gran habitación alumbrada por antorchas en donde se podía vislumbrar la figura de un chico de pie en medio de una habitación con una gran espada en la mano.  
  
"¿deseaba verme señor?" dijo Trieze haciendo una reverencia.  
  
El chico se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una fría mirada al sujeto que tenia en frente.  
  
"Trieze, haré un viaje de exploración, te dejo a mi cargo, tu como perteneciente a la familia que ha sido la más cercana a la mía ocuparas el cargo de soberano de este reino hasta mi retorno" dijo el chico enfundando la espada y caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
"pero mi señor, ¿Qué pasará con la gran batalla?"  
  
"eso aun no se ha resuelto, voy a investigar un poco mas en las tierras lejanas y no me demorare demasiado, no hagas nada sin mi consentimiento ¿te quedó claro?" exclamó con tono muy frió y amenazante.  
  
"si mi señor"  
  
El joven le dirigió una ultima mirada con sus ojos azul zafiro, antes de salir resueltamente de la habitación.  
  
FINAL DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
"ya lo decidí Duo, no intentes detenerme" dijo Heero mientras abría las puertas de la caballeriza.  
  
"es que no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante así como así, y dejar a ese maniático en el trono, no obedeceré ordenes de él" dijo mientras lo veía montar un caballo negro.  
  
"no me tardaré mucho, volveré eso tenlo por seguro, pero en este momento necesito que obedezcas, es lo que te pido"  
  
"demonios que terco eres..esta bien"  
  
"bien, ahora baja el puente"  
  
Dicho esto Duo bajó la palanca que movía el puente.  
  
"nos veremos" dijo Heero antes de salir a todo galope y perderse en la bruma de la noche.  
  
"que dios salve al rey." murmuró algo preocupado antes de subir el puente.  
  
N.A: bue, este fue el segundo capítulo ^^ y aquí vienen las interrogantes ¿Qué tendrá pensado Trieze? ¿Por qué Heero decidió esto? ¿Duo obedecerá las ordenes del ser que más odia en este mundo? ¡¡no lo hagas Duo-chan!! ¡¡porfis dejen sus reviews!! Chaitos. 


	4. La Profecía

Capitulo III  
La Profecía  
  
Era una mañana soleada en el reino de luz, en una de las tantas ventanas de cristal del palacio se podía vislumbrar a la princesa mirando pensativa al cielo.  
  
"¿princesa?"  
  
"¿uh? Disculpe profesor, me distraje un poco"  
  
"princesa si no presta atención no podrá comprender los límites de su propio reino"  
  
"entiendo, no volverá a suceder"  
  
"de acuerdo ¿Dónde nos quedamos?"  
  
Hilde observaba desde el marco de la puerta.  
  
"profesor, es mejor que dejemos la clase para mañana, creo que la princesa está indispuesta" dijo mirando de reojo a Relena.  
  
"como ordene dama real" dijo el maestro recogiendo sus libros y saliendo de la habitación.  
  
"gracias Hilde, realmente no estaba de humor para geografía"  
  
"Relena, te he estado observando y creo que hay algo que te inquieta, y lo he estado notando desde hace algún tiempo"  
  
"pero que cosas dices, estoy del mismo humor que siempre" exclamó dando una sonrisa falsa.  
  
Hilde se acercó más a ella mirándola directamente a los ojos haciendo que Relena se pusiera algo nerviosa.  
  
"no te creo, yo no nací ayer Relena y desde que tengo memoria te estoy conociendo, y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes" le dijo sentándose frente a ella de brazos cruzados.  
  
"bien, te lo contaré, pero estoy segura que no me creerás"  
  
"inténtalo"  
  
"todo ocurrió hace dos meses aproximadamente"  
  
FLAHSBACK  
  
Relena estaba durmiendo en su cama, agitándose de un lado al otro sudando profusamente. Era de notar que tenía una pesadilla.  
  
"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó ella, estaba en pijamas en un extraño lugar, parecía un desierto y la arena le golpeaba salvajemente su cara.  
  
Con la llegada del dragón el mundo se tornará rojo.  
  
"¡¡¿Quién es?!!" gritó Relena cubriéndose los ojos por el fuerte viento, que de repente se detuvo dejando una sensación de vacío. Seguidamente se escuchó un fuerte rugido y al volverse en dirección del sonido, pudo divisar a lo lejos la figura de una dragón cuyos contornos parecían estar formados de una especie de luz verdosa que le daba un aspecto fantasmal.  
  
"¡No, aléjate!" Relena salió corriendo en dirección opuesta para luego tropezarse y caer, al darse la vuelta el dragón estaba justo en frente de ella reflejándose en sus cristalinos ojos que expresaban temor, para luego abrir sus fauces y atravesarla, justo después ascendió dando giros para desaparecer. Relena estaba arrodillada mirando fijamente el suelo, sin poder creer lo a que acababa de ver, cuando sintió que frías gotas caían sobre ella.  
  
"¿lluvia?" exclamó mirando la palma de su mano que se había tornado roja. Ahogó un grito y se puso de pie inmediatamente para darse cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un campo de batalla, rodeada de cientos de cadáveres. Como una reacción se llevó las manos a la boca, para después correr a toda velocidad con los ojos cerrados. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo repentinamente, respirando agitadamente y abrazando sus hombros, cuando abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar algo brillante medio enterrado en la arena.  
  
"¿podrá ser.?" se preguntó algo temerosa en agarrar el brillante objeto, luego de pensarlo se arrodilló y lo sacó de un jalón, entre sus temblorosos dedos sostenía la corona dorada que había sido de su hermano, estaba rota y manchada de espesa sangre roja. "herma.no" dijo casi en un susurro antes de que unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas para después abrazar el objeto contra su pecho.  
  
Con la llegada del fénix el mundo se tornará oscuro.  
  
En una explosión de fuego, salió una enorme ave hecha completamente de luz anaranjada, desplegó sus enormes alas alzando el vuelo deteniendo la sangrienta lluvia, para luego lanzar una especie de alarido, surcó el firmamento hasta posarse frente a Relena, la cual lo miró con impresión.  
  
"fénix.." exclamó alzando un brazo para tocarlo, pero apenas lo tocó se hizo cenizas, al igual que todos los cadáveres y la corona. Convirtiendo el campo en un lugar oscuro y frío.  
  
De esta épica batalla, única batalla, ultima batalla, la combinación de ambos, sólo traerá dolor y miseria para todos.  
  
Relena estaba aún en el suelo con las manos aferrando la tierra, el flequillo de su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro que derramaba lágrimas.  
  
Ya no habrá porque pelear, porque luchar, porque creer, porque vivir.  
  
"¿y..que quieres que haga? ¡¡dime que es lo que me quieres decir!!" gritó enfadada levantándose de golpe mirando al oscuro firmamento.  
  
Solo dos almas puras y sinceras que se unan en un solo latir, conseguirán la eterna paz y prosperidad en el mundo..  
  
"¿la.eterna paz?" murmuró extrañada. "¿de que hablas? ¡ya estamos en paz!"  
  
solo así se logrará la felicidad perpetua.  
  
De repente todo empezó a dar muchas vueltas a los pies de ella cuando de repente cayó en un profundo y oscuro abismo hasta caer en un mar, ella salió lentamente hacia la orilla exhausta por el esfuerzo, al levantar la vista pudo ver una silueta de un joven en la lejanía.  
  
"¡espera, por favor!" le gritó ella corriendo en su dirección pero por más que se le acercaba no lograba llegar a él, de repente abrió los ojos revelando el azul zafiro del hielo reflejando un destello de furia, en ese momento miles de ramas con espinas la sujetaron y se llevaron lejos de él.  
  
"¡AAAAHHH!" Relena despertó sentándose de inmediato, bañada en sudor frío, con su mano aferrada su pecho y respirado difilcutosamente.  
  
FIN DEL FLAHSBACK.  
  
Hilde se quedó mirando estupefacta mientras Relena terminaba de contar su relato.  
  
"¿tu que crees?" preguntó Relena observando a su amiga.  
  
"con la llegada del dragón el mundo se tornará rojo, con la llegada del fénix el mundo se tornará oscuro, de esta épica batalla, única batalla, ultima batalla, la combinación de ambos, sólo traerá dolor y miseria para todos, ya no habrá porque pelear, porque luchar, porque creer, porque vivir, solo dos almas puras y sinceras que se unan en un solo latir, conseguirán la eterna paz y prosperidad en el mundo, solo así se logrará la felicidad perpetua" repitió Hilde recordando las ultimas palabras de Relena.  
  
"¿Hilde?" dijo tronado los dedos frente a sus ojos.  
  
"Relena.¿crees que esto pasará?"  
  
Dicho esto la mirada de Relena se tornó repentinamente seria dirigiéndola hacia el firmamento.  
  
"no es que crea que pase, es que ya esta sucediendo" exclamó viendo unas nubes negras en la lejanía que se aproximaban.  
  
"¡Relena Peacecraft Darliang, ve ahora mismo a contárselo a tu hermano!"  
  
"¡que, QUE!, ¡¿es que te has vuelto loca Hilde?! Si le cuento tendrá más razones para iniciar una guerra, tu sabes lo voluble que puede ser"  
  
"y también lo impulsivo...creo que tienes razón, será mejor guardar el secreto, pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados"  
  
"eso lo pensé ase mucho y creo que ya tengo un plan...que podría funcionar"  
  
"¡cuenta conmigo!"  
  
*********  
  
Atardecía en un lejano lugar, y las luces amarillentas se posaban sobres extrañas figuras borrosas. Era un campo de batalla. Se podía ver que se había llevado a cabo un sangriento enfrentamiento, debido a que habían cuerpos sin vida por todo el lugar lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro. En el ambiente flotaba un fuerte olor a sangre, y entre toda la bruma se distinguía una figura de pie en medio terreno. Era un joven soldado que había quedado de la batalla, el cual aun tenia empuñada firmemente su espada, el viento soplaba suavemente y cuando una ráfaga lo golpeó moviendo su cabello cayó al suelo de bruces levantando una nube de polvo  
  
"maldito Trieze.me las pagarás" se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba su cuerpo con los brazos, jadeando del esfuerzo, mientras que por su rostro corrían gruesas gotas de sudor, que caían al suelo produciendo un sonido seco, el rostro estaba cubierto por su pelo pero aun así se podían distinguir un par de ojos destellantes 'debo salir de aquí' pensó intentando ponerse de pie, pero inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en las costillas que lo hizo volver a caer de espaldas respirando con dificultad. Lentamente se llevó una mano a su abdomen y luego sobre su rostro, fue cuando pudo observar que estaba completamente empapada de sangre.  
  
'¿Por qué.por qué me atacaron? Mis propios hombres, mi pueblo.' arrancó un trozo de su vestimenta y la colocó en su herida, apretando los dientes por el intenso dolor. Después desvió su mirada a su hombro derecho donde sobresalía una flecha firmemente incrustada, la sujetó fuertemente con una mano, para luego sacarla rápidamente y ajustar un trozo de tela para detener el sagrado. "tengo..que.regresar y acabar con todo esto." murmuró para si mientras se ponía de pie dando pasos torpes "pagaran por su traición." pero el agotamiento y la fatiga lo estaban venciendo, sin contar que había perdido mucha sangre, empezaba a ver borroso, caminó un poco, hasta que cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad, miró el sol como se ocultaba detrás de una montaña brindándole un ultimo rayo de luz, las llamas de sus ojos se fueron apagando poco a poco como cuando de consume una vela, al final el joven se desplomó entregándose a la oscuridad.  
  
************  
La noche cubría el blanco castillo, en uno de los pasillos un par de siluetas se movían lo más silenciosas posibles.  
  
"vamos, por aquí" susurró Hilde señalando una puerta.  
  
"te sigo" dijo Relena.  
  
Ambas chicas entraron sigilosamente a una amplia habitación, Hilde encendió una antorcha iluminando completamente la sala, se podía vislumbrar gran cantidad de armaduras, vestimentas de batalla y un sinfín de armas.  
  
"se nota que mi hermano no pierde tiempo" exclamó mirando una gran espada de plata.  
  
"este lugar es muy antiguo, mucho más que cuando tu hermano naciera"  
  
"ya veo ¿y para que me trajiste aquí?"  
  
"es obvio, para prepararnos" dijo sacando un montón de ropas de un gran baúl de madera.  
  
"¿no te parece que mejor usemos las armaduras reales?"  
  
"¿Qué pensarías si vieras a alguien vestido de esa manera en un bosque o algo?"  
  
"..tienes razón"  
  
"exacto, toma mídete esto, creo que es de tu talla"  
  
"de acuerdo" exclamó Relena sujetando la ropa y metiéndose detrás de un cambiador.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos.  
  
"¿y, te quedó?"  
  
"¿Qué tal, se ve bien?" preguntó saliendo de detrás del vestidor algo sonrojada, el traje consistía en unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una franela manga larga del mismo color, con botas altas de cuero beige y guantes del mismo color, una armadura del mismo cuero que cubría su pecho y hombros y una capa blanca hasta sus tobillos.  
  
"¡te ves increíble! Quien te ve no te reconoce, pero te hace falta algo..¡ya se! Cámbiate el peinado"  
  
Relena agarró una cinta blanca, se recogió su largo cabello en una cola baja y se arregló su pollina en dos lados algo desarregladas.  
  
"ahora me cambiaré yo"  
  
Al rato..  
  
"¡te ves muy bien Hilde!" exclamó mirando a su amiga, ella vestía unos pantalones ajustados de un morado muy claro y una franelilla del mismo color, con botas bajas de tela azulada y guantes largos hasta sus codos de la misma tela, una armadura de cuero oscuro cubría su pecho y hombros de donde una capa azul caía hasta sus tobillos.  
  
"bien, ahora las armas" exclamó Hilde mirando alrededor hasta vislumbrar un arco de madera tallada con algunas gemas incrustadas. "lo que necesito" dijo sujetando la bolsa de flechas y probando cordel del arco "¿y tu que usaras?" preguntó viendo que Relena no buscaba un arma.  
  
"yo ya tengo la mía, es una arma antigua que me obsequió mi madre"  
  
"bueno, entonces lo mejor será ir por ella" dijo Hilde encaminándose hacia la puerta.  
  
"¡andando!" exclamó Relena con una mirada de decisión.  
  
Las chicas bajaron silenciosamente las escaleras del palacio, hasta llegar a la habitación de Relena, no habían pasado cinco minutos cuando ya se dirigían a la salida del palacio.  
  
"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó una voz adormilada haciendo que se pararan en seco.  
  
"¡Quatre! ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí a estas horas de la noche?"  
  
"solo bajé por un vaso de leche" exclamó mostrando el susodicho vaso "¿y ustedes que hacen aquí a estas horas?" preguntó dando un gran bostezo.  
  
"solo.pasábamos" dijo Relena nerviosamente.  
  
"ah.entonces que pasen buenas noches" dijo antes de desaparecer por una de las escaleras.  
  
"que bueno que estaba oscuro y no nos pudo ver vestidas así" dijo Hilde dando un suspiro de alivio.  
  
"¿tu crees que haya sido por la falta de luz, o porque estaba tan dormido que no veía tres pulgadas más allá de su nariz?"  
  
Ambas se rieron un poco por el comentario para luego seguir con su camino. La luna llena alumbraba las brillantes caballerizas donde ambas habían sacado un par de caballos blancos, montaron y salieron lo más silenciosamente posible.  
  
"vaya, vaya, parece que todo esta saliendo mejor de lo que me esperaba" exclamó una silueta desde un rincón oscuro de donde brillaban dos ojos pálidos, estaba mirando desde una de las torres como las chicas pasaban por el puente.  
  
*************  
  
En la tierra de la oscuridad, todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, no había ni un alma que pasara por allí, todos los habitantes se encontraba reunidos en una enorme plaza frente a una tarima de madera rodeada de soldados, las personas tenían una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación, todos incluyendo los soldados llevaban una banda negra en su brazo derecho, y la gran bandera del reino estaba a media asta ondeando bruscamente con cada ráfaga de viento.  
  
"¡ciudadanos del reino!" dijo una voz muy conocida.  
  
Ante este comentario todos alzaron su vista a la tarima.  
  
"sabemos que este es un trágico día para todos, en especial para mí, este oscuro día se grabará en la historia, para que todos sus descendientes sepan de la muerte de nuestro amado rey" dijo con fingido tono de dolor "pero no es momento de lamentaciones, nuestro antiguo líder me ha dejado al cargo por si algo terrible pudiera ocurrirle, es por ello que subiré al trono como su nuevo rey...estoy seguro que ese habría sido el deseo de nuestro joven soberano" dijo colocándose la corona.  
  
Las personas inmediatamente empezaron a murmurar.  
  
"¡pueblo de la tierra de sombras, no se desanimen, no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!" con esto las personas callaron y miraron de nuevo hacia la tarima "estamos seguros que el asesinato de Heero Yui fue obra del reino de la luz"  
  
"¡pero eso es imposible!" gritó alguien entre la muchedumbre.  
  
"¡hace incontables generaciones que estamos en paz!"  
  
"¡no puede ser!"  
  
"¡por eso mi querido pueblo, ellos nos hacen creer eso para que no sospechemos de su ultrágia, ellos sabían que nuestro rey era joven y vulnerable y aprovecharon esta debilidad!"  
  
"¡tiene razón!"  
  
"¡ellos son los culpables de todo!"  
  
"¡acabemos con ellos!"  
  
"¡SIIIIIII!"  
  
Trieze sonreía ampliamente observando a la muchedumbre que gritaba el clamado de la guerra.  
  
"¡pelearemos y los destruiremos, esos eran los ideales de nuestro joven monarca!" vociferó Trieze levantando el puño al mismo tiempo que la multitud.  
  
Luego de esto Trieze se retiró junto con Lady Une, aun se escuchaba las aclamaciones de la gente.  
  
Dentro del castillo, el general Duo Maxwell caminaba dando pasos firmes por los largo pasillos, tenía los puños y dientes apretados de la furia, se podría decir que mataría a la primera persona que se le atravesara.  
  
"¡¡Trieze!!" gritó al entrar a la sala real provocando un eco por toda la habitación.  
  
"aah, general ¿a que debo tan inesperada visita?" exclamó sentado desde el trono.  
  
"¡tu lo sabes perfectamente!" le dijo caminado hasta llegar hasta el pié del trono "¡¿Cómo es eso que el rey a sido asesinado?!"  
  
"¿Qué no estuviste esta mañana en la plaza?"  
  
"aún no has respondido a mi pregunta" murmuró con tono frío impropio de él.  
  
"si.fue asesinado hace dos semanas"  
  
"¡no te creo nada buitre asqueroso, solo quieres quedarte con el trono!"  
  
"cuida tu lenguaje.y si no me crees a mí, creele a esto" exclamó arrojándole a sus pies una capa negra totalmente desgarrada y bañada en sangre "¿acaso no la reconoces?"  
  
"esto no prueba nada.¡solo demuestra tu cobardía!"  
  
"admiro tu lealtad, pero las cosas pasan y ahora debes obedecer a tu nuevo señor"  
  
"¡tu no mereces esa corona!"  
  
"el rey me dejó a cargo y lo sabes, ahora te recuerdo que hiciste un juramento en proteger al rey ¡ como tu monarca, te ordeno que te arrodilles!"  
  
"si, admito que hice ese juramento pero.¡tu no eres el legítimo rey, solo eres un traidor a la corona!" exclamó sujetando su arma y apuntado con ella a Trieze.  
  
"me decepcionas.... ¡guardias arréstenlo!"  
  
Rápidamente como una veintena de guardias lo rodearon amenazándolo con espadas y lanzas.  
  
"no creo que quieras derramar sangre inútilmente ¿o si, general?"  
  
"maldito." gruñó Duo arrojando su arma que se fue a clavar fuertemente contra la pared, inmediatamente le cayeron encima golpeándolo para inmovilizarlo, luego lo sujetaron por los brazos.  
  
"te degrado de tu cargo, ahora nombraré a un nuevo general" dijo el rey mirando una puerta de donde salió Lady Une.  
  
"¡traidor, te juro que no descansaré hasta que vea tu cabeza clavada en el asta!" gritó, pero uno de los guardias lo golpeó en el abdomen haciendo que cayera de rodillas.  
  
"así me gusta verte Maxwell ¡enciérrenlo en la celda más oscura y fría! Donde no pueda escuchar sus estupidos comentarios"  
  
Los guardias obedecieron y lo arrastraron fuera de la sala.  
  
"una victoria más, mi señor Trieze"  
  
"solo falta la ultima jugada"  
  
*************  
  
En una oscura esquina en la que únicamente había una fuente de luz proveniente de una chimenea, donde las llamas dibujaban una figura femenina apoyada en una pared mirando las llamas saltar de una lado a otro. Se podía ver en su mano un pequeño trozo de papel el cual lo miraba sonriendo ampliamente, al instante se movió hacia un sillón para luego sentarse y comenzar a leer.  
  
Querido hermano,  
  
Te pido que me perdones por haber decidido hacer un viaje sin tu consentimiento, estaba segura de que te negarías rotundamente, por favor no te enfades, es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo y tu lo sabes bien, como futura soberana tengo...no... debo conocer algo más que los límites de mi reino. Estoy conciente que esto podría ser muy peligroso y también que acarrearía muchos problemas, tengo algo de miedo de alejarme de mi hogar, de todos ustedes, , pero ya lo he decidido y no hay marcha atrás. Hilde esta conmigo, estoy segura que esta noticia te tranquilizará un poco ya que ella fue elegida especialmente para mi protección, te prometo regresar lo más pronto posible, ten por seguro que regresaré con bien..este viaje me ha dado una nueva perspectiva de ver las cosas y tambien un nuevo ideal por encontrar. Te mando todo mi cariño y amor a ti y a todos.espera mi regreso.  
  
Tu Hermana,  
Relena.  
  
La silueta dejó de leer para observar de nuevo el fuego, sonrió para luego levantarse y acercarse hasta quedar frente a la chimenea.  
  
"hay Relena, Relena, tu siempre arriesgándote, jejejeje, esto no podría resultar más maravilloso" murmuró mientras tiraba la carta a las brazas y la veía consumirse lentamente.  
  
Mizao: HOLAAAAAAAA ^/////^ ¡¡en este capitulo pasó de todo!! O_O solo esperen los que vienen, les prometemos muuuuucha acción y suspenso.  
  
L.G (con cara de soñadora y echando muchos corazoncitos): y mucho romance.  
  
Filia: NOOOOOOOO, MAS MAS QUIERO MAAAAAAAS, QUIERO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDOOOOO.  
  
Mizao: Además queremos agradecerle a Sailor Luisa por su reviews ¡¡QUE BUENA ERES SAILOOOOOR!! Sabemos que es una historia con un tema algo extraño, pero los chicos Gundam se ven bien donde los pongan ^^  
  
Filia: NOOOOOO, MAAAAAAS!!  
  
L. G: cálmate criatura, pronto lo continuaremos.^^  
  
Filia: Pe..pero, no quiero que golpeen a mi Duo ¡¡ESO ES UN SACRILEGIO!!  
  
Mizao: -_-U ya, ya, no te me sofores.  
  
L. G: pobre de mi Hee-chan :` (  
  
Filia: ¡¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, EH, EH!! (se ve a Filia ahorcando y zarandeando salvajemente a una aturdida Mizao)  
  
Mizao: @_@ OROOOOOOO!!  
  
L. G: ^^U no olviden dejar sus reviews porfis. 


	5. El engaño

Capitulo IV  
El Engaño  
  
En las oscuras cavernas del inmenso castillo negro, un par de soldados se encaminaban descendiendo por una larga escalera de caracol, llegando por fin al húmedo suelo de las catacumbas. Avanzaban cautelosamente alumbrando tenuemente con las antorchas las blancas telarañas que brillaban en las paredes de la caverna, dejando atrás los largos muros formados por esqueletos apilados, hasta dar con una oxidada puerta en el final de la cripta, donde el aire era tan viciado que apenas sus antorchas alumbraban.  
  
"¡¡hey levántate, el rey desea verte!!" gritó tocando fuertemente la puerta oxidada. No hubo respuesta. "¡¡que no me escuchaste!!" el soldado abrió la ventanilla de la puerta, la oscuridad no dejaba ver nada pero pudo vislumbrar vagamente una silueta inmóvil recostada en el suelo.  
  
"tal vez ya se murió" dijo el otro soldado tratando de alumbrar el interior de la con una antorcha.  
  
"no digas tonterías, solo ha llevado ahí dos semanas" dijo abriendo la puerta, entró cautelosamente y empezó a mover el cuerpo con su lanza.  
  
"te lo dije, esta bien muerto"  
  
"tal vez tengas razón.." dijo dándose la vuelta. Instante en que la figura en el suelo abrió un ojo que cerró cuando el soldado se volvió nuevamente. "ayúdame a sacarlo" exclamó agachándose para sujetar el cuerpo, dejando su lanza recostada contra la pared.  
  
"¡oh no! ¿y si tiene la peste? Ya sabes .... esa enfermedad puede matarte en días"  
  
"¡ya cállate y ayúdame! Pesa mucho para ser tan joven" exclamó sujetando sus brazos.  
  
El otro soldado dudó unos instantes, al final dejó su lanza en la pared y sujetó las piernas del cuerpo. En ese instante le dio una patada al soldado mandándolo contra la pared.  
  
"¡que demon.!" el prisionero golpeó al otro en las costillas, luego le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.  
  
"¡quieto!" el otro soldado se había recuperado y había agarrado una de las lanzas.  
  
"con que quieres jugar, bien por mi" dijo el prisionero sujetando la otra lanza y girándola hábilmente. Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que el soldado dio el primer movimiento atacando con la lanza, el prisionero la esquivó fácilmente pero esta había desgarrado la túnica que tapaba su cabeza revelando unos ojos violáceos y una larga trenza.  
  
"es mi turno" dijo Duo sonriente, se acercó rápidamente saltó hacia un lado burlando al soldado, luego se afincó en la pared con el pié derecho para luego dar una vuelta en el aire y golpear fuertemente en la cabeza al soldado dejándolo inconsciente, esto ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.  
  
"no puedo creer que hallan caído en un truco tan viejo" se dijo terminado de vestirse con la armadura de los soldados y saliendo de la celda, dejando a los mismo encerrados dentro.  
  
En otro lugar, más allá de los límites oscuros, otras personas estaban en un terrible problema..  
  
"¡¡¿COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO?!!" el rey Milliardo estaba furioso caminado de un lado a otro de la sala real.  
  
"nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, apenas nos acabamos de enterar" le dijo Noin tratando de calmarlo.  
  
"¡¡ESTO ES ALGO IMPERDONABLE ¿COMO PUDO DESAPARESER?!!" a este punto ya nadie podría calmarlo. "¡¿DONDE ESTA EL GENERAL!"  
  
"¿me llamó majestad?" exclamó Quatre arrodillándose frente a él.  
  
"¡TU, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA, EXPLICAME COMO FUE POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN RAPTARA A LA PRINCESA EN NUESTRAS PROPIAS NARICES!"  
  
"eso aún lo estamos investigando mi señor, le prometo que no descansaremos hasta encontrarla"  
  
"eso espero, por tu bien" murmuró el rey.  
  
"cariño, tranquilízate, estoy segura de que todo esto es un mal entendido" dijo Noin abrazándolo por la espalda.  
  
"tal vez...pero no me convence, algo anda mal" dijo él con tono preocupado acariciando las manos de su esposa.  
  
"disculpe la interrupción altezas, pero creo saber que sucedió" dijo Dorothy apareciendo en escena.  
  
"explícate consejera" exclamó el rey.  
  
"tengo mis sospechas de que el reino de la oscuridad ha raptado a la princesa"  
  
"¡pero que cosas estas diciendo, hermana, tenemos un acuerdo de tregua con ellos!"  
  
"exactamente, pienso que aprovecharon esto para que no sospecháramos de ellos, recuerden que son muy traicioneros"  
  
"pero."  
  
"además, anoche vi unas siluetas partir del palacio, creí que eran solo un par de guardias, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la cruel realidad" dijo aparentando un tono entristecido.  
  
"pues, ahora que lo mencionas, esa noche recuerdo que las encontré en los pasillos del palacio, parecían algo nerviosas, pero todo estaba muy oscuro además que no era la primera vez que las veía caminando por los pasillos a la mitad de la noche"  
  
"¿dos personas?" preguntó Dorothy sonriente.  
  
"si.si mal no recuerdo eran Hilde y Relena"  
  
"¡que más pruebas se necesitan! Estoy segura de que Hilde se alió con el otro reino y la entregó"  
  
"¡estas insinuando que mi hermana es una traidora!" exclamó Noin enfadada.  
  
"no su majestad, solo digo que tal vez pudo ser ella, no lo estoy asegurando" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa.  
  
"mi hermana no es una traidora, moriría antes de traicionar a la corona, además ella quiere a Relena como una hermana" dijo ella más tranquila.  
  
"de seguro Hilde la quiso proteger y como resultado ambas fueron capturadas" concluyó Quatre.  
  
"¡ya he oído suficiente!" dijo el rey levantando la voz, todos guardaron silencio al instante.  
  
"La consejera tiene razón, ese reino siempre ha acarreado problemas y ahora quiere que nos demos por vencidos secuestrando a nuestra amada princesa" dijo él apretando los puños.  
  
"pero Zechc.."  
  
"¡general, que comiencen los entrenamientos, busquen a todo joven capas de luchar, que fabriquen nuevas armas y que limpien las armaduras, nos prepararemos para un enfrentamiento!" ordenó Milliardo, Quatre se arrodilló antes de salir de la sala.  
  
"¡Zechc espera! No te precipites, no estas pensando con claridad"  
  
"no Noin, ahora tengo todo claro, desde el principio fue una falsa paz y el rapto de Relena fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no los perdonaré si le han hecho daño..no los perdonaré" dicho esto se dirigió con paso firme a la salida pero antes se detuvo sin darse la vuelta "debo anunciar esto ante mi pueblo, consejera reunelos en la plaza real" exclamó antes de salir.  
  
"oh Zechc."  
  
"buuuueno, con su permiso majestad, tengo que preparar todo" exclamó Dorothy haciendo una leve reverencia antes de irse.  
  
`ahora que pasará, de esto no puede resultar nada bueno, Relena, estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí sabrías exactamente que decir en este momento´ pensó la reina mirando el cielo por una ventana por la cual resbalaban unas gotas de agua dando indicios de que sería una noche fría y lluviosa.  
  
En los incontables pasillos de la fortaleza de las sombras algo tenía muy ajetreados a los soldados.  
  
"¡muevansé, el prisionero a escapado, muevansé!" Los soldados corrían de un lado a otro buscando afanosamente.  
  
"valla, se percatan con rapidez" murmuró Duo saliendo de detrás de una armadura bajándose un poco el casco para que no le vieran el rostro.  
  
"¡hey tu!" Duo se detuvo en seco mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su mejilla.  
  
"¿me esta hablando a mi?" preguntó Duo falseando su voz sin darse la vuelta.  
  
"no, le estoy hablando a la pared ¡claro que a ti estupido! ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? Este nivel ya lo revisamos" dijo el soldado acercándose a Duo.  
  
"bu..bueno, es que..eeeh..me mandaron a revisarlo de nuevo por si acaso" dijo Duo aparentando no estar nervioso y falseando su voz.  
  
"¿así, y quien te ordenó eso?" le preguntó el soldado a sus espaldas.  
  
"pues fue..¿la general Lady Une?" dijo mientras hacia plegarias mentalmente.  
  
El soldado se le quedó mirando estrechando los ojos.  
  
"¡lo hubieras dicho antes, puedes proseguir!" le dijo el soldado dándole una palmadita en la espalda antes de bajar por una escaleras.  
  
` ups, por poco y no la cuento´ pensó Duo entrando por una puerta. Al rato salió, no sin antes mirar a ambos lados del pasillo, usaba la misma ropa de general pero se había cubierto con una túnica negra que le tapaba la cabeza y que le daba un camuflaje perfecto para las sombras.  
  
"¡rápido, no debe escapar!" exclamaron unos soldados corriendo por unos de los patios del castillo. Duo salió de entre las sombras surcando furtivamente entre las estatuas y matorrales hasta llegar a las caballerizas.  
  
"silencio, ¿quieres que nos descubran?" le murmuró al oído a un gran caballo azabache mientras lo montaba "ahora vamos, paso a pasito"  
  
"¡¡ahí esta, rápido a él!!" gritó un soldado a un grupo de jinetes que salieron a la carrera hacia donde se encontraba él.  
  
"lo que me faltaba...¡¡corre caballito!!" dicho esto salieron rápidamente seguidos muy de cerca de los soldados, esquivaron varias estatuas, saltaron diversos matorrales pero no los perdían, en eso los soldados le estaban ganando terreno, pero Duo era más experimentado que ellos y a bases de patadas y golpes en plena cara, los lograba tumbar de los oscuros corceles. "¡perdedores!" gritó sonriente mirando hacia atrás.  
  
"¡suban el puente!" gritó un soldado.  
  
"¡si se puede, si se puede, si se puede!" murmuraba Duo viendo como el puente subía más y más "iiiijaaaaa" gritó cuando el caballo saltó desde el puente en movimiento hasta llegar milagrosamente a la otra orilla "jajajaja, eso les pasa por meterse con el dios de la muerte" dijo riéndose triunfal hasta que sintió que una flecha le pasaba rozando su mejilla derecha dejándole un pequeñísimo corte "¡¡ahhhh mi hermoso rostro!!"  
  
"¡arqueros, apunten!"  
  
" esto no se ve nada bien ¡vámonos!"  
  
"¡disparen!" la lluvia de flechas caían hasta clavarse en el suelo pero afortunadamente el jinete ya se encontraba lejos de su alcance.  
  
"general, si lo desea enviaremos a los cazadores nocturnos" dijo un soldado saludando militarmente.  
  
"no te preocupes, déjalo que se valla, solo era un estorbo" dijo Lady Une viendo como Duo se perdía en la densa neblina "ojos de gato ¿estas ahí?"  
  
"aquí estoy, general" unos ojos muy claros brillaron entre las sombras.  
  
"¿Cómo van las cosas?"  
  
"todo esta perfectamente, además."  
  
"¿además?"  
  
"creo que ha pasado algo que en verdad le interesará"  
  
"te escucho.."  
  
Mientras una gran reunión se concretaba en el reino luminoso..  
  
"reino de la luz, los he reunido con la intención de decirles que nuestra princesa Relena ha sido secuestrada" Dijo Milliardo con un tono mezclado entre enfado y preocupación.  
  
Inmediatamente las personas empezaron a murmurar y arremolinarse.  
  
"¡escuchen! Desde hoy este reino ha dejado de ser pacífico, todos los hombres y mujeres que tengan la edad de quince años en adelante serán ahora mismos reclutados y entrenados, desde hoy pelearemos por nuestra princesa y por la paz total"  
  
"¡pelearemos!"  
  
"¡no les perdonaremos su traición!"  
  
"¡abajo el reino oscuro!"  
  
"excelente discurso majestad" dijo Dorothy cuando este salía del balcón del palacio.  
  
"no estoy de humor para tus halagos consejera" exclamó el rey pasándole por un lado.  
  
"entiendo, mi señor" dijo sonriente "Quatre, necesito que me digas todo lo que el rey te mande ¿esta claro?"  
  
"no hay problema ¿pero, para que quieres saber?"  
  
"ya lo sabrás..a su tiempo" exclamó ella mientras le daba la espalda y se adentraba por los pasillos.  
  
En algún lugar del bosque, una sombra se filtraba entre los enorme árboles dando fuertes golpes de cascos, hasta llegar a un claro en el cual yacían restos de una batalla.  
  
"definitivamente, este es el lugar" se dijo Duo bajando del corcel y mirando una bandera de su reino toda rasgada. Caminó entre los cuerpos y espadas, buscando algún indicio que le sirviera de pista. "mmmm, que tenemos aquí" murmuró viendo una gran mancha de sangre seca, lugar en el que yacía antes un cuerpo, a su alrededor unas pisadas que no concordaban con las pesadas botas de metal de los soldados y un poco más allá las marcas de una carreta en dirección desconocida. Duo montó de nuevo y empezó a seguir las marcas hasta llegar a un pequeño poblado, al llegar las personas al verlo cerraban las ventanas y las puertas, cargaban a sus hijos y se escondían así fuera dentro de los establos.  
  
"¿Qué les pasa a esta gente?" se preguntó algo extrañado.  
  
"¡largate forastero!" gritaron unos hombres apareciendo con algunas herramientas de granja en las manos.  
  
"hey, hey, tómenlo con calma, solo estoy buscando a un amigo, es todo" les dijo sin desmontar.  
  
"¡es mentira, vienes a destruir nuestras casas y a matarnos a todos!"  
  
"ya les dije que solo estoy en busca de alguien"  
  
"¡MENTIRA!"  
  
"es que están sordos, busco a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos azul cobalto, es de mirada muy fría, recto como una tabla, callado como tumba y más terco que una mula"  
  
"¡cállate, apuesto que eres un ladrón!" dijo uno de los aldeanos amenazándolo con un filoso rastrillo.  
  
"¡esperen un momento!" gritó una chica de cómo catorce años de edad saliendo de una casa empezando a correr a donde estaba Duo "hace dos semanas encontramos a un joven de su descripción en un valle que esta detrás de la colina"  
  
"¡Lara, no le hables, es un intruso!" exclamó un aldeano acercándose al caballo.  
  
"¡tu cállate, si no quieres que parta en dos!" le dijo Duo sacando su oz rápidamente dejándola solo a centímetros del cuello del hombre, esto hizo que retrocediera lentamente. "¿me decías?" dijo sonriéndole a la joven.  
  
"como iba diciendo, ese chico estuvo aquí hace tiempo, pero desapareció de repente, fue como si la tierra se lo tragara"  
  
"¿y por casualidad no sabes por donde se pudo haber ido?"  
  
"muy posiblemente al bosque de Kaila"  
  
"gracias, bella señorita, fuiste de gran ayuda" le dijo echándole una mirada muy a lo Duo haciendo que ella se sonrojara, inmediatamente partió rumbo al susodicho bosque.  
  
Mizao: ese Trieze me da mala espina, es que no lo puedo ver ni en pintura ¬¬**  
  
L .G: ¡a mi si me gusta Trieze!  
  
Mizao: entre gustos y colores...  
  
Filia: (CON UNOS POMPONES Y UNA FALDITA DE PORRISTA) ¡VAMOS DUO, VAMOS DUO, ERES MI CHICO, ERES MI HOMBRE, SIIIIIIII! ^o^  
  
Mizao y L. G: (se ven en el fondo con una expresión trágica y agarradas de las manos) ¡donde esta Hee-chan! BUUUUAAAAAA.AAAAAA.  
  
Filia: chicas..no tienen remedio -_-U ¡sigamos con la historia, que nos queda un buen trecho por delante! *_* 


	6. El justiciero

Capitulo V  
El Justiciero  
  
En las profundidades del bosque un par de figuras caminaban sin rumbo fijo.  
  
"¡AAAAAHH!"  
  
"¡QUE, QUE!"  
  
"creo que vi una araña"  
  
"¿eh? ¡¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO HILDE!!"  
  
"perdón, perdón, pero..¡es que son tan horribles y peludas!" dijo mientras se estremecía. Relena solo se le quedó mirando mientras ella hablaba descontroladamente de las mil y una forma de que las arañas pueden matarte.  
  
"es mejor que sigamos, pronto anochecerá"  
  
"tienes razón" exclamó apresurándose a alcanzar a la princesa "¿sabes a donde nos dirigimos?"  
  
"...no"  
  
"ah..¡¡¿NO?!!"  
  
"tranquila, a los alrededores del reino hay muchos poblados, estaremos bien" dijo Relena sonriendo. En ese momento muchas sombras las rodean.  
  
"¿decías?" dijo Hilde sacando su arco colocándose en pose de batalla al igual que su amiga.  
  
"vaya, vaya ¿Qué hacen unas indefensas señoritas como ustedes en este bosque?" dijo un hombre con tono malicioso.  
  
"¿no saben que puede se muy peligroso?" dijo otro acercándoseles riéndose por lo bajo.  
  
"¿y ahora? Son como diez contra dos" dijo Relena caminado hacia atrás hasta toparse con la espalda de su amiga.  
  
"pelearemos, no hay otra forma"  
  
"lindas señoritas ¿no les gustaría divertirse un rato con nosotros?" dijo uno de los hombres sacando un cuchillo y relamiéndose.  
  
"asqueroso, son unos pervertidos" exclamó Hilde frunciendo el ceño.  
  
"no quiero ni pensar en lo que nos podrían hacer"  
  
"vamos, les gustara" dijo otro acercándoseles con un látigo.  
  
"¡¡das un paso más y te juro que te agujero la cabezota!!" amenazó la dama real apuntando con su arma hacia el sujeto.  
  
"uuui...así me gustan las mujeres" se burló.  
  
"bien, a la cuenta de tres atacaremos ¿entendido?" le susurró Hilde a su amiga.  
  
"de.de acuerdo" dijo Relena apretando con fuerza su báculo.  
  
"no les dolerá..mucho" exclamó acercándoseles al igual que los demás hombres.  
  
"bien, uno..dos..y."  
  
"¡AAAAAAHHH!" de repente uno de los hombres cayó muerto a causa de una cortadura que dio desde su hombro hasta su cintura. Todos quedaron de piedra hasta que otro grito desgarrador los hizo reaccionar, viraron su cabeza hasta ver a uno de los hombres decapitado mientras su cuerpo caía pasadamente al suelo.  
  
"¡¿Quién eres?!"  
  
Un joven se encontraba de pié al lado del cadáver, con una katana que estaba cubierta de sangre en su mano derecha, era de étnico chino, de cabello negro azabache recogido en una pequeña coleta y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Vestía ropa occidental de color negra con guantes y botas de metal.  
  
"no les daré mi nombre a personas que no tienen honor, pero si tanto quieren saber soy un guerrero que lucha por la justicia" exclamó el joven mientras limpiaba su arma.  
  
"maldito, te crees muy listo solo por haber acabado con dos de mis hombres ¡¡matéenlo!!"  
  
En ese momento las chicas que estaban palarizadas del asombro sintieron como unas manos las jalaban hacia la arbolada.  
  
**************  
  
Duo ya había llegado al bosque de Kaila, empezó a galopar velozmente mirando a ambos lados tratando de encontrar una pista, pasando troncos caídos, uno que otro río y esquivando algunas bestias, de repente su aguda visión pudo detectar algo, bajó del oscuro corcel y empezó a inspeccionar el camino.  
  
"vaya, pero miren que encontré" murmuró sujetando un pequeñísimo pedazo de tela negra que estaba en una rama. ` por el material y lo ligero que es, no debo estar equivocado ´ pensó, luego miró al suelo en busca de huellas apartando algunas hojas "por el tamaño de la pisada y su profundidad, estoy seguro que estuvo aquí hace tres días y parece que esta mejor" exclamó mirando la distancia de una huella con la otra. Dicho esto montó de nuevo para seguir las pisadas.  
  
************  
  
Las chicas corrían detrás de otra chica entre los árboles, detrás de ellas se podía escuchar gritos, carne desgarrándose y armas chocando entre si.  
  
"¡entren aquí, rápido!" les dijo la joven señalando una pequeña abertura detrás de una cascada. Al entrar se sentamos en el frío suelo jadeando del cansancio, no sabían cuanto corrimos pero estaban agotadas.  
  
"¿se encuentran bien?" preguntó la misteriosa joven, era de cómo de dieciséis años, al igual que el otro joven era de étnico chino, de ojos muy claros y de cabello dorado recogido en forma de espiral en dos coletas bajas. Vestía igual que el otro joven, pero su traje era de color naranja pálido y portaba un enorme bolso de cuero.  
  
"si, gracias" exclamó Relena sonriendo.  
  
"que bien, ya debe estar por llegar" dijo la joven mirando la entrada de la cueva.  
  
"¿ese era el joven que nos salvó?" preguntó Hilde.  
  
"aja" dijo sonriendo sin de dejar de mirar la entrada.  
  
"oye ¿Quién er.?"  
  
En eso el joven entra en la cueva con la ropa manchada de sangre.  
  
"¡¡mira como te dejaron!!" exclamó alarmada.  
  
"tranquila mujer que no es mi sangre" dijo de mal talante sentándose al lado de ella con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
"¿así, y que me dices de eso?" exclamó ella señalando una pequeña raspadura en su brazo.  
  
"no es nada"  
  
"para mi no" dijo sacando su gran bolso de cuero, sacó un par de botellas con un líquido cristalino y un pedazo de tela blanca.  
  
"¡AAAHH, ME QUIERES MATAR MUJER!" gritó el chico mientras se sujetaba la herida mirando enfadado a Sally.  
  
"¡NO SEAS LLORON, ESTO TE HARA BIEN!" le gritó ella acercándose con el paño en la mano.  
  
"¡CLARO QUE NO, YO NO SOY DEBIL COMO TU, ALEJATE!" exclamó tratando de alejarla.  
  
"¡SE HOMBRE Y NO TE MUEVAS!" dijo esforzándose por alcanzarle la herida.  
  
"ejem...disculpen" exclamó Relena, haciendo que ambos la miraran.  
  
"¿estamos interrumpiendo algo?"  
  
"no ¿Cómo creen? ¡cierto! Aun no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente" dijo la joven sonriendo. "me llamo Sally Po" luego le dio un codazo al joven.  
  
"Wufei Chang" gruñó.  
  
"un placer, mi nombre es Relena y ella es Hilde"  
  
"y díganme ¿Qué hacían en un lugar tan peligroso como este? El bosque de Kaila es temido por ser un laberinto natural" preguntó Sally guardando el paño en su bolso.  
  
"estamos de viaje" dijo Relena.  
  
"ya veo"  
  
"mujeres, solo a ustedes se les ocurre entrar a un lugar así"  
  
"cállate, tu fuiste el que dijo que tomáramos este camino" le reprochó Sally.  
  
"aun no les hemos dado las gracias por salvarnos de esos hombres"  
  
"no importa, después de todo es lo que hacemos"  
  
"¿eso es lo que hacen?"  
  
"verán, él pelea por la justicia y yo lo siguo por que siempre sale herido" dijo señalando a Wufei que estaba de brazos cruzados.  
  
"¡QUE! ¿COMO ES ESO DE QUE SIEMPRE SALGO HERIDO?"  
  
"además de ser muy temperamental, tengo que cuidarlo para que no se meta en problemas"  
  
"si, se nota." dijeron Hilde y Relena al unísono.  
  
"¡QUE!"  
  
"bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa, me intriga mucho saber que hacen dos jovencitas como ustedes en estos bosques tan peligrosos" dijo Sally con una amable sonrisa.  
  
"bueno." dijo Hilde echándole una mirada de consternación a su amiga.  
  
"estamos explorando nuevas tierras" exclamó Relena sonriendo.  
  
"¿explorando?, mmm ¿pero no creen que es algo peligroso?" dijo Sally con cara de circunstancias.  
  
"es nuestro deber, no podemos echarlo a un lado" dijo Relena con decisión marcada en su rostro.  
  
Sally observó la chispa repentina en los ojos de Relena, su instinto le decía que le estaban ocultando algo importante, pero su corazón le decía que fuese lo que fuese podía confiar en ella. Su boca se fue tornando en una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"si es tan importante para ustedes, creo que nuestro deber como justicieros es ayudar en lo que podamos, por lo que las entrenaremos para que sean más fuertes" exclamó Sally animadamente.  
  
"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" vociferaron Relena y Hilde levantándose repentinamente.  
  
"Noooooooooooo" gritó Wufei como si fuera su peor pesadilla.  
  
"que te sucede Wufei, no me dirás que tienes pensado dejar a estas pobres damiselas solas en este bosque a expensas de que algo malo les pase" dijo Sally mientras Relena y Hilde ponían su mejor cara de cachorrito.  
  
"no entrenaré mujeres débiles"  
  
"bueno ya esta decidido, Relena, Hilde, nosotros iremos con ustedes para protegerlas"  
  
"¡NO! ¡yo no pienso viajar acompañado del parloteo incesante de mujeres!"  
  
"Hay Wufei se sincero, tu lo que quieres es estar a solas con."  
  
"¡¡¡CALLATE!!!" gritó Wufei completamente rojo, mientras se escuchaba un murmullo de risitas femeninas por lo bajo.  
  
"entonces Wufei ¿Qué decides?"  
  
"has lo que quieras mujer" dijo entre gruñidos mientras se volvía a sentar en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la cara ligeramente rosada.  
  
"hay que lindo Wufei a veces eres tan tierno" dijo Sally dándole un beso en la mejilla que provocó que enrojeciera al extremo.  
  
En la cueva solo se podía oír las estruendosas risas de las chicas y los gritos de Wufei, mientras que la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente una vez más.  
  
***********  
  
Mizao y Filia: ¡¡QUE LENDO WUFEI, ES NUESTRO QUERIDO Y AMADO JUSTICIERO!! ^o^  
  
L.G: mato un montón de gente, a mi me sigue cayendo mal ¬_¬  
  
Mizao: a diferencia de "Trieze" que quiere destruir el mundo. ¬.¬***  
  
Filia: (levantando el dedo índice) además de que tiene unas cejas horribles ¡¡¿Por qué no va a un estilista o algo?!!  
  
L.G: pues yo sigo pensando que es mas lindo que esa cosa rara.  
  
Filia y Mizao: (con ojos rojos y con una aura de maldad rodeándolas) ¡¡HAS INVOCADO LA FURIA!!  
  
L.G: O_o 


	7. La leyenda

Capitulo VI  
La leyenda  
  
Relena despertó un tanto confundida dentro de una pequeña cabaña, empezó a organizar sus pensamientos sobre el día anterior cuando alguien entró haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
  
"veo que ya despertaste, ya era hora" exclamó Wufei de mal talante "alístate para comenzar el entrenamiento"  
  
"buenos días para ti también" dijo Sally con algo de sorna entrando a la cabaña "¿Cómo dormiste Relena?"  
  
"muy bien.mmm ¿Qué hora es?"  
  
"son exactamente las 9 de la mañana, es imposible no saber la hora con este gallo madrugador" dijo señalando a Wufei al cual le empezaba a entrar su típico mal humor.  
  
"yo solo cumplo con mi horario de entrenamiento diario mujer"  
  
"si, a las 4 de la mañana, no me extraña que te estés resfriando constantemente con el frío que hace, además después llegas con tu rabieta a desquitártela con todo lo que se te pone en frente"  
  
"no se a que te refieres" dijo con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.  
  
"¡Relena que bueno que ya despertaste! El desayuno ya esta listo" anunció Hilde asomándose  
  
************.  
Una sombra se movía sigilosa en las sombras de un profundo bosque, se dirigió con paso firme a una cabaña en un pequeño claro, alumbrada apenas por un pequeño rayo de luna. Abrió la puerta que produjo un chirrido de madera muerta, e inmediatamente encendió una fogata que calentó todo el lugar. Cuando se calentó un poco se despojó de su capa y se sentó junto al fuego.  
  
"cuando todo esto haya acabado, la tierra arderá como esta fogata, y de las cenizas se levantará el nuevo monarca para gobernarlo todo" la chica sonrió con satisfacción "pero antes, debo eliminar todos los obstáculos. creo que empezaré contigo." con su mano empezó a formar una especie de pantalla de humo en donde se podía vislumbrar la figura de un chico deambulando por el bosque "Heero Yui, me siento honrada de ser quien provoque tu caída definitiva"  
  
**********  
  
¡PUUUUUMMM!  
  
"¡MUJER! Seria mucho pedirte que. ¡MOVIERAS TU GRAN TRASERO UN POCO MAS RÁPIDO!"  
  
"cof, cof ¡maestro Fei-chan, no sea tan rudo! Hacemos todo lo que esta en nuestro alcance" dijo Hilde enojada limpiándose el polvo de la cara.  
  
"no te molestes Hil, será mejor que continuemos" dijo Relena saliendo de unos escombros mirando desafiante a Wufei.  
  
"así me gusta, practiquemos una vez más las posiciones de defensa" exclamó levantando su espada.  
  
Relena tomó una bocanada de aire para luego colocar su báculo frente a ella, con los pies ligeramente separados, preparada para recibir el ataque "vamos" murmuró y al instante siguiente Wufei lanzó un conjuro dirigido hacia ella. Como respuesta invocó un escudo para repeler el ataque.  
  
"¡estira los brazos!... más fuerte, vamos utiliza más magia" Wufei le daba instrucciones a Relena mientras aumentaba gradualmente la potencia de su ataque obligándola a reforzar su conjuro. Hubo un momento en que aun Wufei tenía problemas para mantener la fuerza del ataque y cuando se sintió satisfecho con los resultados, desvió el rayo hacia el cielo. Relena cayó de rodillas jadeando del cansancio, pero se levantó rápidamente cuando Wufei se acercó.  
  
"está bien por ahora.creo que estas lista para comenzar con los ataques" dijo Wufei observándola a los ojos.  
  
"Oh vamos Wufei, ¿no le vas a decir que estuvo muy bien?, si casi no podías con tu propia alma" se burló Sally aguantando la inminente risa ante la expresión en la cara del joven guerrero.  
  
***********  
  
En las riveras de un caudaloso río, en los límites de un bosque se encontraba Heero, acostado en el fresco césped, respirando con tranquilidad captando los diferentes aromas a su alrededor. A su lado estaba su armadura y su espada.  
  
'creo que las búsquedas se han detenido, ese Trieze al fin se ha dado por vencido. pero creo que solo es una tregua, lo mejor será comenzar a moverse'  
  
Se incorporó pesadamente y se acercó al río. Observó unos instantes su cara reflejada en las cristalinas aguas, para luego introducir su cabeza. Lentamente comenzó a cambiar sus vendajes y a limpiar sus heridas, mientras varios pensamientos rondaban su cabeza.  
  
'mi padre siempre me dijo que viviera de acuerdo a mis emociones, y se que los ideales de Trieze son llevar al reino de la oscuridad a la gloria, mas no permitiré que su sed de poder lleve a una lucha sangrienta que devaste todo, no se si llevar a mi pueblo a la paz sea realmente lo correcto puesto que estamos destinados a permanecer en guerra, además la sangre de guerrero que corre por mis venas clama constantemente estar dentro de una batalla pero. siento que mi misión no es continuar con esta pelea'  
  
Cuando tuvo todo listo, se colocó la armadura y ajustó su espada a su cintura, luego tomó algo de la comida que había robado del poblado y comenzó a caminar adentrándose en el bosque.  
  
************  
  
Ya estaba atardeciendo y en el bosque Relena, Hilde y Wufei se encontraban sentados debajo de una cascada practicando un poco de meditación, organizando sus pensamientos.  
  
"lo más importante al momento de una batalla es despejar tu mente y enfocarte en el enemigo, así tus ataques serán más efectivos" murmuró Wufei abriendo un ojo y echándole un vistazo a sus aprendices.  
  
Relena estaba muy concentrada, muchos pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días y su vida como la conocía había dado un giro inesperado, tanto que se le hacía muy difícil adaptarse, pero una cosa estaba clara para ella, tenía que averiguar el significado correcto de la profecía, antes de que se hiciera realidad. Todo esto fue interrumpido por la voz distante de Wufei.  
  
"creo que ha sido suficiente, podemos regresar, Sally debe estar preocupada"  
  
Las chicas tomaron sus respectivas armas y siguieron a Wufei hasta llegar al campamento donde los recibió Sally con una expresión en su rostro que no expresaba mucha conformidad.  
  
"¡donde creen que se habían metido, se van y no me dicen nada!"  
  
"ya cálmate mujer, solo fuimos al río, no es para que armes tanto barullo" exclamó Wufei colocando su espada en el suelo.  
  
"ah muy bien señor tranquilidad, entonces a ti te toca preparar la cena, mientras las chicas y yo tomamos un relajante baño" dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
"pe."  
  
"vamos chicas, no perdamos el tiempo" rápidamente agarró a Relena y Hilde por las muñecas arrastrándolas con ella. Wufei se quedó con la boca abierta, aun procesando las palabras, su cara se fue tornando cada vez más roja a medida que su furia crecía y al final descargó toda su ira pateando con todas sus fuerzas una piedra que tenia en frente por lo que terminó lastimándose el pie.  
  
**********  
  
El trío había llegado a una pequeña laguna de aguas termales, y se encontraban disfrutando de las delicias de un rico baño tibio.  
  
"ahhhhh, que bien se siente" exclamó Hilde frotándose suavemente un hombro.  
  
"si, ya era hora de dedicarnos un poco de tiempo a nosotras mismas" dijo Sally sumergiéndose hasta solo quedar con la cabeza fuera.  
  
"además después de todo ese entrenamiento" añadió Hilde colocándose un pañito en la cabeza.  
  
"lo que pasa es que Wufei puede llegar a ser increíblemente ciego a la hora de notar las necesidades de una mujer" dijo Sally frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
  
"mmmm?" murmuró Hilde entre dormida.  
  
"olvídalo" Sally echó un vistazo buscando a Relena divisándola sentada al otro lado de la laguna observando el cielo sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
Relena recordaba todo lo que había visto en el pasado sueño. Empezaba a darle vueltas al asunto, pero por más que intentara no le encontraba forma alguna de descifrarlo, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo lo antes posible, era una especie de presentimiento.  
  
"¿en que piensas?" una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos, pestañeó un par de veces reconociendo la figura de una sonriente Sally.  
  
"¿uh? En nada en especial" respondió ella algo confundida. Sally se sentó a su lado mirando un punto en el horizonte.  
  
"imagino que tienen una misión importante para hacer este peligroso viaje dejando su hogar atrás"  
  
Relena la observó un instante algo sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, pero luego su mirada se suavizó centrando su atención en el agua.  
  
"por la importancia que debe de tener supongo que es un secreto, pero me gustaría poder ayudarlas en todo lo que este a mi alcance porque.presiento que algo va a pasar y por tu mirada creo que algo tienes que ver en todo" terminó de decir Sally.  
  
Relena seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Sally, no es que no confiara en ella, pero no podía estar diciendo cosas de las que no estaba segura que fueran ciertas, era una especie de corazonada lo que la impulsaba a seguir el viaje, y ella sabía muy bien que eso no era suficiente para justificar su conducta. Relena se mordió el labio insegura, sabiendo que Sally esperaba una respuesta de su parte, y no sabia que decir. Sally viendo su cara suspiró para luego sonreír.  
  
"veo que no encuentras respuestas para las preguntas que atraviesan tu cabeza" dijo ella de forma comprensiva. Los ojos de Relena se ensancharon y se dirigieron directamente a los de su amiga "creo que te puedo ayudar a encontrarlas" dijo desviando la mirada y respirando profundamente para luego continuar "he oído muchas historias y relatos en los diferentes pueblos que hemos recorrido, y hay una antigua leyenda que cuenta que en un lejano templo, Gadraus, el portal de los cuatro vientos, puedes encontrar todas las respuestas que oculta tu corazón, pero su localización es desconocida para las personas, por lo que requerirá una gran búsqueda. aunque esto solo es una leyenda, creo que podría ayudarte a aclarar tu mente" dijo sonriendo para si.  
  
Relena meditó un momento las palabras que acababa de escuchar '¿un templo que te ofrece todas las respuestas?' esto le daba un nuevo rayo de esperanza y otra razón más por la cual seguir con su travesía. Tenía que encontrarlo, a como diera lugar. Sally la observó unos instantes viendo como su rostro comenzaba a llenarse de determinación, y aunque no conocía su origen, ya podía empezar a imaginárselo, Relena resultaba ser alguien muy predecible.  
  
"creo que lo mejor será volver con Wufei, de seguro ya volvió todo un desastre, típico en él cada vez que intenta cocinar" dijo Sally con una expresión de exasperación al recordar el último incidente con la cocina de su compañero.  
  
Relena río un poco al imaginarse a su maestro en esas circunstancias, salieron del agua y luego de despertar a Hilde se vistieron para regresar al campamento. Cuando caminaban pudieron divisar una gruesa columna de humo negro a la lejanía.  
  
"oigan chicas, ¿ese no es el lugar del campamento?" preguntó Hilde señalando el humo.  
  
Lejos del bosque se pudo oír un desgarrador grito que hizo que las aves volaran espantadas. "¡¡¡WUFEIIIIIII!!!" Las chicas se apresuraron a llegar al campamento, donde encontraron a Wufei desesperado corriendo de un lugar a otro tratando de apagar la intensa llama de la fogata sin mucho éxito.  
  
"¡¡Wufei, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!!" Sally salió corriendo y había agarrado el tazón que él iba a vaciar encima de las llamas.  
  
"¡¡apártate mujer, esto es asunto de hombres!!" exclamó tratando de quitarle el recipiente.  
  
"¡¡A NO, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE DESTRUYAS TODO EL CAMPAMENTO!!" ella jalaba en dirección contraria.  
  
"¡¡NO SEAS TONTA MUJER!! TU ME METISTE EN ESTO AHORA YO ME ENCARGO" dijo jalando al lado contrario.  
  
"¡¡NO LO PERMITIRE!!"  
  
"¡¡TU NO PUEDES CONMIGO!!" en ese momento él logro quitarle el recipiente echándolo sobre el fuego, pero algo hizo reacción y hubo una pequeña explosión dejando a ambos llenos de hollín y con el cabello todo achicharrado.  
  
"¡¡WUFEIIIII!!"  
  
"¡¡NO ES MI COF COF CULPA!!"  
  
"¡¡QUE DEMONIOS LE PUSISTE A ESA AGUA!!"  
  
"¡¡ESO DEBERIAS DESIRMELO TU, SON TUS ESTUPIDAS PLANTAS!!"  
  
"esta bien, te me vas ahora mismo a asearte, yo preparare la cena" exclamó Sally tratando de mantener la cordura y señalando con el brazo la dirección de la laguna.  
  
Wufei la miró y se fue murmurando cosas incoherentes, cuando paso al lado de las chicas ellas trataron de mantenerse serias pero al ver la cara de su maestro llena de hollín y con todo su cabello de punta, ellas se empezaron a poner rojas de lo mucho que aguantaban la risa, al final estallaron en risas que contagiaron a Sally, ante esto él se fue como un rayo a la susodicha laguna. Al cabo de unas horas, Wufei llegó dando zancadas y se dirigió hacia la tienda de dormir. Relena y Hilde le dirigieron miradas distraídas para luego quedarse de piedra ante lo que vieron. La única prenda que cubría su cuerpo era un paño atado a su cintura esto se aunaba al hecho de que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente mojado. Reacción momentánea las chicas cubrieron sus rostros con las mantas dejando solo visible sus ojos cubiertos con un tono rojo que se les subió hasta la frente.  
  
"¡¡WUFEI!! ¿¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR PORQUE ESTAS VESTIDO DE ESA FORMA!? NO VES QUE HAY VISITAS" en el fondo se podía escuchar las risitas de Hilde y Relena.  
  
"¡CALLATE MUJER! YO SOLO VINE POR ALGO QUE OLVIDÉ"  
  
"BIEN PODRIAS HABER VENIDO CON ALGO MÁS DECENTE"  
  
Wufei se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando escuchó algo perfectamente audible.  
  
"JAJAJAJA Sally, se nota que ustedes dos hacen muy buena pareja" exclamó Hilde entre risas.  
  
Wufei y Sally se quedaron un momento en silencio para luego gritar al mismo tiempo "¡¡NO ES CIERTO!!" y cuando sus miradas se encontraron sus mejillas se ruborizaron para luego dirigirse en direcciones opuestas. Al cabo de unas horas, los cuatro se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata arropados con una pieles de oso muy calientes debido al frío de la noche, de vez en cuando tomaban de sus tazas una bebida caliente.  
  
"mañana por la mañana partiremos para continuar nuestro viaje" dijo Hilde sorbiendo un poco de su bebida.  
  
Hubo un silencio en el cual todos aprovecharon para darle una probada a su bebida.  
  
"en verdad agradecemos la hospitalidad" dijo Relena con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
"oh vamos no fue nada, es agradable que para variar se pueda contar con una presencia femenina" exclamó Sally guiñando un ojo.  
  
Ambas chicas sonrieron ampliamente y de nuevo se hizo el silencio.  
  
"en verdad han avanzado con su entrenamiento" dijo Sally sirviéndose un poco más de bebida.  
  
"eso fue solo gracias al maestro Fei-chan" exclamó Relena.  
  
"y por cierto ¿Dónde fue que aprendiste a pelear de esa forma?" preguntó Hilde interesada.  
  
"desde que tengo memoria he estado entrenando, mi familia era de un clan guerrero, pero fueron destruidos en una batalla con un reino enemigo"  
  
"¿y después de eso te convertiste en un guerrero?"  
  
"en realidad no, fui capturado en esa batalla y me volví un esclavo que trabajaba en construcciones"  
  
"¿y allí fue donde conociste a Sally?" preguntó algo más emocionada.  
  
"no, cuando yo estaba en las construcciones, me acompañaba una muchacha llamada Meriam" esto ultimo lo dijo con una cierta nota de tristeza en su voz.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿y quien esa chica?" exclamó Hilde algo molesta.  
  
"Meriam era mi esposa, pero murió tratando de protegerme en un ataque de un grupo armado, desde entonces juré luchar para proteger a las personas"  
  
"¡ESPOSA! ¡por Dios si eras muy joven!"  
  
"Sally fue la que me encontró poco después, y me curó las heridas, desde entonces hemos estado viajando juntos"  
  
"al igual que él fui una esclava, pero logré escapar, las artes médicas las aprendí allí porque estaba destinada a atender a los heridos de guerra, pero creo que nunca me gustó que la gente decidiera lo que tenía que hacer" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"y maestro Fei-chan ¿Qué fue lo que más le atrajo de Sally?" preguntó Hilde con mucho interés en la voz.  
  
Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores y desvió la mirada, pero al volver la cabeza vio que lo observaban con mucha expectación. Suspiró antes de responder.  
  
"creo que fue su destello de furia en su mirada" dijo con algo de timidez lo que provocó risitas entre las chicas.  
  
"bueno, bueno lo mejor será que nos vallamos a dormir, mañana tendrán un largo viaje" dijo Sally algo azorada tratando de salir del tema.  
  
Las chicas querían quedarse a seguir escuchando historias, pero como vieron la cara de insistencia de su amiga decidieron dar por zanjada la discusión.  
  
********** En el reino de la luz, todos los soldados entrenaban duramente para la batalla. Zechc se encontraba en el patio central del castillo y observaba como toda su armada luchaba con sus espadas y se escuchaba el tintineo del metal al chocar. Quatre se paseaba de un lugar a otro dándole instrucciones a los soldados, él era el general a cargo del primer batallón y mucha de la responsabilidad de la victoria recaía sobre sus hombros. No había dejado de pensar en ningún momento en su prima, seguían sin tener noticias y se sentía un poco culpable por todo lo que había pasado, ya que debió haberse imaginado que las chicas tenían pensado escapar, tal vez si hubiera actuado con mayor rapidez nunca las hubieran secuestrado, y más que había un aire de guerra muy peligroso para una simple princesa.  
  
"¡general, el Rey lo manda a llamar!" exclamó un soldado saludando militarmente.  
  
"muy bien" respondió y dio las ultimas instrucciones para dirigirse al balcón donde lo esperaba Zechc.  
  
"Mi Señor" dijo apoyando una rodilla en el suelo con un puño en el pecho en señal de respeto.  
  
"Quatre, quiero saber cual es la situación"  
  
"los scout han informado que hay movimiento de las tropas de la oscuridad, creo que debemos estar preparados para el aviso, y nuestra armada esta terminando de afinar los últimos detalles como la construcción de las armas y las armaduras para los soldados, estamos un poco escasos de material, pero enviamos una tropa a un bosque cercano para talar algunos árboles, lo ultimo sería preparar algunas provisiones por si vamos a realizar un viaje"  
  
"lo que quiero saber es donde demonios esta mi hermana" dijo Zechc frotándose el hueso de la nariz. Quatre titubeó un poco pero izo todo lo posible para no perder el contacto visual.  
  
"no tenemos ninguna noticia por ahora" respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz.  
  
"hagan todo lo posible por encontrarla" dijo al final y luego hizo un gesto para que se retirara.  
  
Zechc se apoyó en la cerca del balcón. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, todavía la consideraba su pequeña hermana y no podía aceptar el hecho de que ya era lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarse por si misma. Sabia que era ella la que corría más peligro. Si el otro Reino se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima eso provocaría una guerra que tal vez no tendría fin. En otras palabras, el hecho de que halla guerra o no dependía únicamente de su hermana, lo que la convertía en un punto clave y estratégico para el otro Reino en el caso que quisieran comenzar un ataque, y todo el mundo conocía cuales eran sus tendencias.  
  
"¿otra vez preocupado Zechc?" preguntó Noin llegando por detrás sujetando a Zechc por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda escuchando sus latidos del corazón.  
  
"es Relena, yo no sabría que hacer si."  
  
"Zechc, tu sabes como es Relena, ella no va a permitir que se desate un guerra por esto, ya veras que todo irá bien" dijo Noin dándole la vuelta haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.  
  
"lo se pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme"  
  
"yo también estoy preocupada, pero creo que lo mejor para ti y para todo el Reino será que te concentres y guíes correctamente a tu ejercito, para evitar la muerte de más gente inocente" dijo abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.  
  
"tienes razón." dijo cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
***********  
  
Ya había amanecido, y Relena y Hilde se encontraban en estos momentos desayunando con Sally y Wufei. Cuando terminaron recogieron todas sus pertenecías y las empacaron en sus respectivos bolsos. Casi al medio día ya se encontraban frente a sus dos amigos.  
  
"muchas gracias por todo, Sally" dijo Relena abrazando a su amiga y estrechándole la mano a Wufei.  
  
"si, y también a nuestro queridísimo maestro Fei-chan" exclamó Hilde haciendo lo mismo que Relena.  
  
"que no me digan así" murmuró Wufei enojado.  
  
"cuídense mucho chicas, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en recurrir a nosotros" dijo Sally observándolas con semblante serio.  
  
"lo haremos, gracias" dijo Hilde.  
  
"y Relena." añadió Sally colocándose delante de la susodicha "quiero darte este talismán, creo que te podrá ayudar más adelante" dijo colocándole un collar. Relena tomó entre sus manos el talismán, que consistía en una pequeña piedra color esmeralda que tenía un extraño brillo "también quiero que lleven estas hierbas medicinales, son muy útiles para cualquier caso" dijo colocando un pequeño paquete en manos de Hilde.  
  
Las chicas echaron sus bolsos al hombro y comenzaron a caminar despidiéndose a lo lejos agitando levemente los brazos para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.  
  
*********  
  
Filia: Uf! Creo que este capitulo quedó algo largo u_u.  
  
Mizao: esta vez le dedicamos más a la pareja de Sally y Wufei, son muy lindos!! o^-^o  
  
L.G: mmmm, creo que ya me esta cayendo mejor ese tal Wufei.  
  
Filia: tu lo que eres es una romántica empedernida.  
  
(L.G con ojos de corazoncitos)  
  
Mizao: En el próximo capitulo se encontraran por fin los chicos, ¡¡ya no puedo esperar más!!  
  
Filia: y prometemos mucho más romance de 1xR y 2xH  
  
L.G: solo déjennos reviews para saber que les parece la historia o las ideas que tienen, únicamente le tienes que dar al botoncito de abajo que dice "Go" y harás muy felices a un trío de escritoras.  
  
Mizao: Ah! Y este capitulo se lo queremos dedicar a Sailor Luisa y a Anna Kyouyama porque son las únicas que al parecer están siguiendo nuestra historia ¡Arigato chicas!  
  
Filia: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!  
  
o^-^o...=n_n=...*_* 


	8. El encuentro

Capitulo VII  
El encuentro  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews.  
  
Para Ai-chan: ¡Gracias por tu largo review! Recibimos dos de tu parte pero solo se subió uno, a nosotras también nos parece que Heero es un papucho a lo grande (no sabes cuanta risa nos dio esa palabra XDDD) en este cap. Las parejas se conocen pero solo de vista, por ahora ^//////^ ¡ojala nos siguas escribiendo! Tus reviews nos animan muuuuucho ^^  
  
Para Haruko Haruhara: bueno Haruko aquí ta la continuación y trataremos de continuar pronto con lo que sigue ^^ ¡mil gracias por tu review!  
  
Para Atsuki: ¡que bueno que te gusto! Eso nos complace muchísimo, bue, es este cap, es el encuentro de ambos grupos pero solo por un instante ^^ ¡esperamos que te guste también!  
  
Para Anna Kyouyama: ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, por tus continuos reviews NOS HACES TAN FELICES! En este cap, ocurre lo esperado, el encuentro de ambos ¡disfrútalo ^^!  
  
Para Sailor Luisa: ¡Hola! Gracias por todo tu apoyo ^^ esperamos que te guste este cap. ¡porque nos costó mucho trabajito! Y porfis déjanos un reviews dándonos tu opinión que nos ayuda mucho para seguir escribiendo n_n  
  
***********  
  
Duo apresuraba el paso a medida que el amanecer se iba haciendo más próximo, las fuertes pisadas del caballo resonaban en el frío aire de la mañana, apretó la capa contra su cuerpo cuando una corriente helada comenzó a soplar. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había encontrado la ultima pista que lo conducía hacia Heero, y todavía no daba con él.  
  
"¿Dónde demonios te metiste Heero?" murmuró Duo. No iba a permitir que Trieze llevara el Reino a la ruina, Heero era el único que podía solucionar todo y no iba a perder las esperanzas tan fácilmente.  
  
*********  
  
"Relena ¿por donde crees que debemos ir?" preguntó Hilde observando los lindes de un oscuro bosque y un largo camino que parecía que se dirigía hacia una montaña en la lejanía.  
  
Relena observó un instante a su alrededor para luego cerrar los ojos, en realidad no sabía cual era el camino correcto, solamente se quedó de pie escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Una suave brisa acarició su cabello, sonrió para luego levantar el rostro y su mirada dio directamente con el bosque que tenía en frente.  
  
"el bosque" respondió.  
  
"¿Qué, como lo sabes?" preguntó Hilde algo sorprendida.  
  
"um.es un presentimiento" respondió para luego comenzar a correr.  
  
"¿nada más? ¡hey Relena espérame!" exclamó corriendo detrás de su amiga.  
  
**********  
  
Heero caminaba por un sendero en la espesura del bosque, de vez en cuando se detenía y se aseguraba de borrar todo rastro que pudiera guiar a la tropa de Trieze a su paradero. Le parecía inusualmente extraño el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, generalmente se escuchaban a los animales e insectos, pero en ese momento no había sonido alguno, solo la suave brisa que movía ligeramente su cabello. Lentamente frunció el seño.  
  
Entre las sombras de los árboles una figura se movía ágilmente hasta detenerse en una gran rama. Sus ojos relampaguearon con una especie de furia acompañada de una sonrisa que expresaba confianza.  
  
"¿Quién eres?" vociferó Heero de espaldas a la figura.  
  
La sombra salió rápidamente de su escondite para dar un salto por encima de la cabeza de Heero y aterrizar a unos tres metros más allá. Heero distinguió inmediatamente una mujer que estaba vestida completamente de un traje de cuero negro muy ajustado con unas zapatillas muy ligeras. En su cintura llevaba un cinturón de piel marrón en donde se podía ver claramente una delgada espada. Su largo cabello rubio platinado caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos claros reflejaban astucia.  
  
"gusto en verlo majestad" murmuró Dorothy haciendo una profunda reverencia. Heero enarcó una ceja ante la aparición de la chica, no le inspiraba mucha confianza esto se hacia claro mientras su mano tomaba la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
"es un verdadero honor estar en su presencia, al fin tengo el placer de conocer a un maravilloso líder"  
  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" murmuró Heero enfadado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Dorothy.  
  
"lo que yo quiero." se rió por lo bajo "lo que yo quiero es verte muerto"  
  
Heero no pareció afectado por la revelación de Dorothy, simplemente se quedó de pie esperando que continuara.  
  
"veo que no tienes nada que decir..entonces no te haré esperar más" sonrió mientras extendía los brazos y murmuraba palabras en un extraño idioma, mágicamente apareció un símbolo que centellaba, este se elevó unos metros y empezó a formar una silueta que poco a poco cobraba forma. Un extraño lagarto de un color muy oscuro apareció lentamente, sus ojos ambarinos con destellos rojos se fijaron en Heero. "¿Qué te parece mi querida quimera?" exclamó observando a la gigantesca criatura "es una combinación única de los dragones de las tierras de Shivs y los grandes antiguos de las tierras bajas"  
  
La criatura se irguió tapando con su sombra a Heero, en verdad era digna de verse, de un color verde amarillento, robusta y fuerte, con un par de alas de una envergadura de cuatro metros y un par de cuernos que sobresalían de su cráneo, fácilmente podía rozar la copa de los árboles, miró a su diminuta presa lista para luchar y soltó un rugido feroz aleteando sus alas haciendo que Heero retrocediera unos pasos.  
  
"te dejo para que se diviertan" dicho esto ella desapareció ágilmente entre la espesura de un gran árbol. Heero la observó de reojo mientras escapaba pero en esos momentos su atención estaba centrada en algo más importante. La quimera inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y soltó una llamarada de fuego. Heero pudo sentir el intenso calor y lo ultimo que vió fue una inmensa bola de fuego que se le venia encima.  
  
************  
  
"¡¡ya cálmate caballo, cálmate!!" Duo intentaba calmar por todos los medios a su corcel mientras este había perdido completamente la razón repentinamente, comenzando a dar brincos y patadas. Duo no tuvo más remedio que desmontar y dejarlo ir, cuando hizo esto fue que se percató del extraño comportamiento de los animales a su alrededor, todos huían desesperadamente hacia el mismo sentido. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse que es lo que estaría pasando cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, seguida de una gran columna de humo. Su mirada, al principio de desconcierto, cambió abruptamente mostrando decisión e inmediatamente se internó en el bosque.  
  
************  
  
Relena corría entre el bosque a toda velocidad seguida de Hilde, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía hasta que escuchó una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de allí. Ambas chicas levantaron la mirada algo asustadas y observaron una columna de humo que se levantaba hacia el cielo.  
  
"¿Qué crees que haya sido eso Relena?" preguntó Hilde algo alerta.  
  
"¡rápido, tal vez alguien necesite ayuda!" exclamó Relena comenzando a correr en dirección de la columna seguida muy de cerca de Hilde.  
  
Relena esquivaba rápidamente árboles y arbustos hasta que puedo llegar a un pequeño claro. Se llevó una gran impresión cuando observó la gran criatura frente a sus ojos. Nunca había vista nada parecido. Había leído mucho sobre dragones y bestias gigantescas pero esto era algo distinto, ¿tal vez algo.malévolo?, no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando cuando observó que a los pies de la criatura un chico estaba de pie con una espada, esperando el ataque del monstruo. Sus ojos de un azul intenso, dentelleaban con una furia que no había visto en ninguna otra persona, respiraba algo agitado y tenía el semblante cansado. Relena se quedó observándolo unos minutos, no supo cuantos, cuando el chico repentinamente desvió la mirada clavándola en la suya. Intentó descifrar su expresión, era difícil, cuando la bestia, aprovechando la distracción, atacó directamente.  
  
"¡CUIDADO!"  
  
***********  
  
Al ver la llamarada de fuego que se aproximaba directamente hacia él, hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas y dio un gran salto aterrizando en el hombro de la criatura, para luego correr por su espalda y situarse detrás. La criatura con una agilidad sorprendente se dio la vuelta, y lanzó un zarpaso que solo consiguió arrancar parte de su manga, y luego rugió con furia mientras el joven guerrero esperaba el siguiente ataque. Heero sonrió para si recordando una escena de su lejano pasado.  
  
FLASHBACK.  
  
"¡Heero, mantén siempre la mirada fija en tu enemigo!" lo reprendía el general de la armada mientras Heero se ponía de pie nuevamente lanzándole una mirada fría. Se pasó una mano por el rostro en donde tenía una cortada y luego sujetó nuevamente su espada listo para atacar.  
  
"¡suficiente! Heero, necesito hablar contigo" exclamó un hombre alto y robusto, con una larga túnica negra y púrpura y una capa negra. En su cabeza llevaba la distintiva corona del Reino de la oscuridad.  
  
"si padre" murmuró Heero, guardando su espada y dirigiéndose al castillo. Llegaron a un gran salón donde había un trono y algunas antorchas de fuego azul alumbraban el lugar. Al llegar se inclinó colocando una rodilla en el suelo y una mano en su espada, esperando ordenes.  
  
"Heero, me alegra ver tu progreso en los entrenamientos, a pesar de ser tan joven has demostrado tener gran capacidad de mando, y mucha estrategia de guerra, lo único que te hace falta es un poco de experiencia en las batallas, es por ello que te colocaré al mando de tu propia tropa, para que seas tú quien la dirija y entrene" exclamó el Rey sin expresión alguna. Tenía la mirada fría muy parecida a la de su hijo, aunque sus ojos eran marrones claro.  
  
Heero levantó la mirada para observar directamente a su padre.  
  
"se que a ti no te agrada la idea de liderizar un grupo, pero como futuro soberano del reino necesitas estar preparado, yo no pretendo iniciar un ataque a los de la Luz al menos que ellos nos obligue a tomar represalias, es importante que entiendas que no hay que matar si no es por necesidad, aunque a la hora de una guerra lo único que queda es atacar directamente" dijo con extraño destello en la mirada.  
  
"lo único que se." murmuró Heero lo suficientemente bajo pero perfectamente audible para los oídos del Rey "es que debo vivir de acuerdo a mis emociones."  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
  
Heero borró la pequeña sonrisa suplantándola por una mirada vacía y fría, sujetando más fuertemente su espada. Esperó unos instantes a que la criatura hiciera el primer movimiento, cuando desvió ligeramente la mirada esta quedó fija en el rostro de una chica que lo observaba en la lejanía, con unos ojos celestes muy brillantes y con el semblante algo preocupado '¿Quién es ella?' pensó Heero, pero inmediatamente fue atacado por las mandíbulas del monstruo.  
  
"¡CUIDADO!" Heero puedo escuchar decir a la chica.  
  
Relena no sabía que hacer. El terror se denotaba en su mirada al observar la escena reflejada en sus ojos, pero ella no podía quedarse simplemente a observar, sentía que una fuerza o sentimiento extraño para ella se formaba en su interior.  
  
"¡Hilde, distrae a la criatura mientras intento ayudar al chico!" dijo resueltamente mientras corría hacia una gran cantidad de árboles destrozados.  
  
"¿¡Que!? ¡Relena, vuelve, es peligroso!" exclamó Hilde algo nerviosa, pero al final tomó su arco y se dispuso a hacer lo que su amiga le había indicado.  
  
Relena pasaba cuidadosamente por los escombros, buscando rastros del chico. Lo más rápidamente que podía iba removiendo trozo de los troncos y ramas, sabía que Hilde no iba a aguantar mucho con ese monstruo y el tiempo se acortaba con cada segundo que pasaba. De pronto su mirada se fijó en un trozo de tela que sobresalía unos pocos metro más allá de donde estaba. Dando unos cuantos traspiés se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá, quitando todos los escombros de encima, hasta que pudo vislumbrar el rostro del chico. Con algo más de fuerza terminó de desenterrar el resto del cuerpo. Alarmada por el estado en que se encontraba, lo primero que hizo fue revisar a ver si tenía alguna herida de gravedad. Suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no corría peligro alguno, pero estaba inconsciente por el impacto que había recibido y tenía que ayudarlo a salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.  
  
"despierta, vamos despierta" decía Relena mientras lo movía un poco tratando de que reaccionara. En ese momento hubo una fuerte explosión, y ella se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, mientras los escombros volaban sobre su cabeza. Cuando se disipó el humo, levantó la cabeza, y se confirmaron sus temores.  
  
"¡Hilde!"  
  
***********  
  
"¡Toma eso bestia!" gritó Hilde con furia mientras lanzaba una poderosa flecha mágica que dio completamente en el pecho del monstruo. Los ojos de Hilde se ensancharon al ver que la figura de la criatura seguía intacta, pero sin perder un segundo más continuó con sus ataques.  
  
"comete esto" murmuró mientras apuntaba tres de sus flechas directamente a las mandíbulas de la criatura. Cuando las flechas salieron disparadas el monstruo lanzó rápidamente una llamarada de fuego, consumiéndolas rápidamente. Hilde ahogó un grito cuando vio que el ataque se dirigía directamente hacia ella y cerró los ojos fuertemente cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos. A lo lejos puedo escuchar que su amiga gritaba su nombre.  
  
Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente, y el temor que sentía se fue transformando poco a poco en confusión cuando se percató de que el esperado ataque nunca llegó. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y pudo observar la figura borrosa de un chico de larga cabellera que la llevaba en brazos mientras corría ágilmente. De alguna u otra forma se sentía segura estando con él. Cuando llegaron a un lugar más seguro el chico la colocó sobre sus pies y fue entonces cuando pudo observarlo con detenimiento. Su cabello estaba acomodado en una larga trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, llevaba una armadura negra brillante con una pesada oz en su espalda, sus pantalones de cuero negro eran algo bombachos y su capa era igualmente negra con unos detalles en azul. Sus ojos violetas mostraban mucho valor y muy en lo profundo un destello de preocupación mientras la observaba en busca de alguna herida, al final sonrió satisfecho.  
  
"¿se encuentra bien señorita?" preguntó él haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de exasperación en el rostro de Hilde.  
  
"¿dime quien eres?" preguntó ella ignorándolo.  
  
"soy el Dios de la muerte"  
  
"muy bien eeeeh ...Dios de la muerte, mi amiga esta en peligro, fue a ayudar a un chico herido en el lugar donde estaba ese gran monstruo" Pudo notar como el semblante del chico cambiaba abruptamente a pura consternación.  
  
"¿¡pero que dices! Había un chico?"  
  
**********  
  
Heero despertó lentamente, mientras iba recuperando sus sentidos. Podía escuchar un gran estruendo a su alrededor y como la tierra temblaba ligeramente bajo su cuerpo. Le tomó unos poco segundos percatarse de que a su lado había una persona, no quería que se diera cuenta de que había recuperado el conocimiento, por lo que no hizo movimiento alguno. Lentamente abrió los ojos y observó la figura de una chica que observaba con mucha preocupación en busca de algo. Pestañeó un par de veces para aclarar su mente e intentó ponerse de pié pero un dolor agudo lo hizo caer nuevamente y captó la atención de la chica. Cuando sus ojos celestes dieron con los suyos propios, sintió que algo extraño le recorría el cuerpo. Expresaban mucha preocupación y unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en las esquinas, su cabello dorado estaba rebeldemente en su rostro y sus mejillas algo rosadas.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó ella suavemente y yo asentí levemente, por lo que ella suspiró aliviada. Estuve a punto de preguntarle quien era, cuando eché un vistazo sobre su hombro y pude ver que el monstruo se preparaba para lanzar un ataque. La respuesta pasó rápidamente por mi cerebro. No podía permitir que nada le pasara a ella, era de alguna forma extraño, nunca había sentido esto antes, tenía que protegerla a como diera lugar. Una fuerza súbita surgió de pronto y agarré rápidamente la espada corriendo resueltamente hacia el monstruo. Cuando me vio aproximarme lanzó una bola de fuego que esquivé con mucha facilidad, para luego sujetar firmemente la espada y saltar con todas mis fuerzas lanzando un alarido de lucha. Un instante después la cabeza del monstruo calló pesadamente al suelo justo detrás de mi, salpicando todo de sangre todo a su alrededor. Una sonrisa de victoria se formó en mis labios.  
  
**********  
  
Relena buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada rastros de Hilde. Ese ultimo ataque había sido muy fuerte y lo único que había alcanzado a ver fue una sombra que se dirigía rápidamente hacia su amiga. Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, notó movimiento a su lado y se obligo a despegar los ojos del ultimo lugar donde había visto por última vez a Hilde. Su mirada chocó con una tormenta de azul zafiro. Se quedó un instante observando detenidamente el extraño destello en los ojos del chico que tenía en frente. Tenía la mirada fría pero a la vez sus ojos poseían en lo mas profundo, una extraña calidez que le inspiraba confianza, su cabello marrón oscuro estaba algo desordenado y vestía ropas oscuras, algo rajadas. La observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con el semblante algo sombrío.  
  
"¿estas bien?" le pregunte suavemente, tratando de ganarme algo de su confianza y me sentí aliviada cuando lo vi asentir ligeramente. No pasó un segundo y su mirada se transformó rápidamente en sorpresa mientras sus ojos observaban directamente detrás de mi. No tuve tiempo de darme la vuelta para ver lo que estaba pasando cuando él se me adelantó corriendo a toda velocidad, hacia lo que me pude dar cuenta demasiado tarde era el monstruo que se disponía a hacer otro de sus ataques. No pude dejar de cerrar los ojos cuando vi que su espada atravesó completamente el cuello de la criatura, y cuando su cabeza dio en el suelo, una gran cantidad de sangre me empapó las ropas de color carmín. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y pude ver al chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mis rodillas no aguantaron más el peso de mi propio cuerpo, y caí observando fijamente el suelo.  
  
"¡¡Heero!!" se escuchó la voz del otro chico retumbar entre los árboles, para luego aparecer seguido por Hilde. Sin titubear se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su compañero "¿Heero, estas bien?" dijo Duo con la voz agitada respirando con dificultad. Heero parecía no escuchar lo que le decía, simplemente observaba a la chica. Ella le devolvía la mirada, pudo notar terror en esos ojos celestes. Dejó caer su espada, y se apoyó en el suelo. Empezaba a ver borroso y la voz de Duo le pareció en ese momento muy distante.  
  
"Heero, aguanta compañero"  
  
Notas de las autoras:  
  
L.G: bueno, otro capitulo terminado.  
  
Mizao: disculpen verdaderamente la tardanza de este, desde hace tiempo que lo teníamos escrito, lo que pasa es que con tanto examen no pudimos revisarlo antes.  
  
Filia: en los próximos capítulos iremos desarrollando un poco más la relación entre los personajes, porque no le queremos cambiar la personalidad a Heero de repente, él al principio se mostrara frió, pero luego a medida que transcurre la historia eso irá cambiando. ^o^  
  
Mizao: ya saben, él es duro por fuera, pero por dentro es muy blandito ^^, además ¿¡no creen que se ve precioso con armadura!?  
  
L.G: antes de que los aspectos verdaderamente importante se lleven a cabo, los chicos pasaran por muchas cosas, lo que los acercará más ^///^  
  
Mizao: aun faltan muchos capítulos, pero ya los tenemos pensados :D  
  
Filia: les queremos agradecer de verdad, los reviews que se tomaron las molestias en enviarnos, no saben lo feliz que nos hacen!! ^.^  
  
L.G: esperamos que nos puedan contar su opinión sobre este capitulo, o sobre lo que les gustaría que viniera más adelante  
  
Mizao: ¡quiero leer Harry Potter 5! o  
  
Filia: ¿y a que viene eso? u.ú  
  
Mizao: no se. O.ô  
  
Filia, Mizao y L.G: Matta ne!!  
  
^^U.....¬_¬U..n_n 


	9. El sueño

Capitulo  
VIII  
El sueño  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews del capitulo anterior ^.^  
  
Ai-chan4: wow, nos encantó tu gran review, nos pasamos un buen rato leyéndolo, y nos da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap ^^. Mizao esta muy de acuerdo contigo sobre la percepción de Heero ¡¡ES EL HOMBRE MÁS HOMBRE Y BELLO DEL ANCHO MUNDO!!, y es verdad, nos gusta mucho eso de la comunicación con la mirada, en realidad, Heero no es de las personas que habla mucho, pero si demuestra lo que siente con sus miradas y acciones, y es más o menos lo que intentamos hacer en el fic ^^U. Me reí mucho con eso de "es un papucho entre papuchos el papucho mayor, dios de dios, luz de luz, dios verdadero de dios verdadero" tienes toda la razón te apoyo al 100% ^o^. Y sobre de si va a aparecer Trowa, pues si, ya sabemos lo que va a hacer, lo único es que no sabemos en cual capitulo, pero esperamos que sea pronto. Nos encanta tu fic de GW "Obsesión" es demasiado cómico e interesante y esperamos que lo puedas continuar pronto!! XD  
  
Haruko Haruhara: Muchísimas gracias por decirnos lo de los reviews anónimos! En verdad no teníamos ni idea de eso hasta que nos dijiste y te estamos muy agradecidas y nos hace feliz que te haya gustado el fic o^.^o  
  
Anna Kyouyama: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, nos alegra mucho tus opiniones.  
  
Sailor Luisa: Discúlpanos por dejarte tanto tiempo con la intriga, es que estábamos saliendo de los exámenes u.u, No sabíamos que también te gustara Harry Potter, nosotras tenemos pensado hacer un fic de él después de terminar este, y no hemos podido leer el quinto libro porque hay un problemilla con el correo, pero bue, que se le va a hacer, esperemos lo que sea necesario ^^U ¡aunque ya no podamos más! o  
  
Águila: nos alegra que te guste la historia, esperamos saber que piensas de este capitulo, y nos des tu valiosa opinión :)  
  
Tensen Gatsu: disculpa la tardanza, esta vez actualizaremos más rápido, gracias por leer el capitulo, esperamos te guste este ^^  
  
Y aquí empieza el capitulo ^^  
  
'no puedo creerlo.ese chico se sacrificó.por mi. Nunca nadie lo había hecho' Relena no podía apartar los ojos de Heero, quien a pesar de estar muy agotado tenía su mirada clavada intensamente en ella. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ambos se limitaban a descifrar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
Después de que Duo había llegado el ambiente se tornó algo tenso. Relena y Hilde, observaban algo inseguras al par de chicos que tenían en frente. Duo simplemente estaba confundido por la extraña situación y ayudaba a Heero a mantenerse de pie, pasando su mirada de las chicas a Heero una y otra vez. Heero tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba a Relena. Definitivamente esa chica tenía un aire misterioso, pero a la vez estaba rodeada de un aura de pureza e inocencia que en cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, y despertaba en él un extraño sentimiento. Sintió una punzada de dolor en un costado por lo que se aferró fuertemente a Duo quien lo miró extrañado.  
  
"creo que será mejor que busquemos un pueblo en el que podamos descasar" propuso Duo observando el estado de su amigo.  
  
"vi uno en las afueras del bosque" dijo Hilde intercambiando una rápida mirada con Relena. Ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a ayudar a los extraños chicos, de alguna forma inspiraban confianza.  
  
"¡muy bien entonces andando!" exclamó Duo animadamente mientras pasaba el brazo de Heero sobre su hombro.  
  
En el bosque reinaba una oscuridad en la que apenas penetraban algunos rayos de luz entre las hojas, y el grupo caminó con paso apresurado esperando salir lo más pronto posible, y de vez en cuando consultaban el pequeño mapa que llevaba Hilde para corroborar que iban por la dirección correcta. Anduvieron como unos veinte minutos cuando por fin pudieron observar luz fuera de los árboles. Cuando salieron de la espesura del bosque, los rayos del sol dieron directamente en sus ojos que cubrieron con sus brazos, y fue cuando pudieron divisar el pequeño pueblito que se extendía a los pies de una colina. Era un poblado sencillo, con pequeñas casas de piedra y techos de paja con chimeneas humeantes. Habían inmensos campos en los que se sembraban una gran variedad de alimentos, también habían pequeños rebaños de ganado que iban de un lado a otro en los grande pastizales. Las pequeñas calles de piedra serpenteaban por todo el pueblo, y eran recorridas por personas alegres y trabajadoras. El grupo llegó a la entrada del poblado mientras era observado por los habitantes curiosos, fue entonces que fueron recibidos por el jefe del pueblo.  
  
"Sean bienvenidos viajeros, ¿en que los podemos ayudar?" preguntó amablemente.  
  
"Mi compañero resultó herido en una batalla y necesitamos un lugar para descansar" respondió Duo con una media sonrisa.  
  
"no hay problema joven, tenemos lugar suficiente, creo que podrán pasar la noche cómodamente" dijo el jefe sonriendo "las mujeres podrán atender las heridas de su amigo, y usted y las bellas señoritas podrán descasar y tomar un baño"  
  
"estaríamos muy agradecidos" respondió Duo alegremente. Rápidamente un grupo de chicas se acercaron a Relena y Hilde y las halaron hasta una pequeña casa, mientras que un par de hombres ayudaron a trasladar a Heero hacia otra.  
  
Cuando Relena entró en la casa un grupo de mujeres la rodearon, le quitaron toda la ropa que llevaba y le dieron un pequeño vestido blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.  
  
"sean bienvenidas a nuestra humilde aldea" dijo la más anciana de las mujeres dirigiéndose a Relena y Hilde, mientras las otras se llevaban las ropas para lavarlas "espero que se sientan a gusto en su estadía" inmediatamente dos jovencitas las tomaron por las muñecas y las arrastraron hasta la parte trasera del lugar. Afuera pudieron observar una pequeña laguna que emanaba un cálido vapor. Las chicas les entregaron unas lociones con distintas fragancias y unas cuantas frazadas para luego retirarse rápidamente. Relena y Hilde se observaron unos instantes para luego suspirar y entrar en el agua.  
  
"entonces Lena, ¿seguiremos por el mismo rumbo?" preguntó Hilde mientras se frotaba una de las esencias.  
  
"si, es necesario que encuentre ese templo, de esa forma podremos detener todo esto" respondió Relena resueltamente.  
  
"eso me queda claro pero. que pasará con ellos"  
  
"¿Quiénes?"  
  
"Relena, a veces eres tan despistada, ¡me estoy refiriendo a los chicos que encontramos hoy!"  
  
"ah ellos." Relena apartó la mirada un instante insegura de que responder.  
  
"si, ellos, no podemos dejarles saber nuestra procedencia por ningún motivo, no sabemos si son espías enemigos y no hay que confiarse" dijo Hilde cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"lo se"  
  
"¿entonces que vamos a hacer, nos escapamos sin que se enteren?"  
  
"no me parece buen plan, nos seguirían, y nos alcanzarían rápidamente. antes de que lleguemos al templo"  
  
"pero Relena, y son del reino de la osc."  
  
"¡eso no lo puedes asegurar!" exclamó Relena pero luego dijo más calmada "no tenemos pruebas"  
  
"¿entonces que vamos a hacer?" dijo Hilde suspirando.  
  
"les diremos que volveremos a nuestro hogar, que terminaremos nuestro viaje." dijo Relena aparentando seguridad en su voz, pero en el fondo ella tenía muchas ganas de que los chicos las pudieran acompañar. Tenía que saber que hacía ese chico en sus sueños.  
  
"¿eso es realmente lo que deseas?" preguntó Hilde adivinando la respuesta. Relena pensó unos instantes sin saber que decir, pero al final respondió resueltamente.  
  
"si.eso es lo que debemos hacer, no permitiré que nada se interponga, hay que detener esa guerra a toda costa"  
  
"esta bien princesa, lo que digas" dijo Hilde resignada.  
  
****************  
  
Cuando Duo entró en la casa lo primero que vio fue la imagen de Heero que descansaba pacíficamente al lado de una cálida chimenea. Sonrió para si, estaba contento de que su líder monarca se encontrara a salvo, pero más que eso, que su gran compañero estuviera a su lado. Tomó una silla y la colocó a un lado de la cama. Mientras estaba allí, venía a su memoria todos los recuerdos de su niñez. Desde que nació había sido entrenado para la lucha al lado de Heero, y se habían vuelto compañeros inseparables a la hora de la batalla, y aunque Heero no quisiera aceptarlo, era como su hermano adoptivo, siempre luchando hombro a hombro. Era la única persona en la que confiaría su vida.  
  
Pero Duo no era el único que hacía memorias de su pasado.  
  
****************  
  
Un chico, como de unos 12 años de edad, caminaba rápidamente por un oscuro pasillo. A su lado un joven de su misma edad con una gran sonrisa y larga cabellera iba dando saltitos y jugueteando con una espada. Ambos chicos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta doble. El primero frunció el cejo y toco la puerta mientras que el otro se sentaba con la espalda apoyadaza en la pared y las manos sobre la cabeza con expresión de aburrimiento.  
  
"no te demores mucho" dijo bostezando y rascándose el ojo mientras el otro chico entraba.  
  
Adentro había una gran habitación tenuemente iluminada, decorada muy elegantemente y en todo el centro había un gran escritorio en donde se podía distinguir un figura sentada en un sillón. El chico lo observó desde la puerta mientras el hombre seguía escribiendo en unos pergaminos. Repentinamente levantó la mirada, y ambos se quedaron unos instantes observándose como tratando de descubrir cuales eran sus intenciones. Pero luego el hombre suspiró sonriendo.  
  
"siempre con la misma expresión digna en un fuerte soldado. me alegra saber que no has cambiado en nada Heero"  
  
Heero simplemente se acercó a su padre colocando una rodilla en el suelo y su puño en el pecho respetuosamente. Detestaba tener que humillarse de esa forma ante alguien.  
  
"puedes ponerte de pie" dijo el hombre rápidamente.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Heero pudo observar lo que estaba haciendo su padre. Encima del escritorio estaban extendidos una serie de mapas que mostraban las tierras del reino y sus alrededores. Su padre trazaba líneas por todos los posibles lugares de acceso, en donde había que reforzar las defensas y donde podía situar sus tropas ofensivas. El Rey se limitaba a observar a su hijo mientras este estudiaba rápidamente la estrategia.  
  
"¿y bien, que piensas?"  
  
"¿contra quien te estas preparando?" preguntó Heero haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su padre.  
  
"no lo sé realmente, solo siento que algo va a pasar muy pronto"  
  
Heero lo miró extrañado.  
  
"Un Rey nunca pide consejo de batalla a su hijo, sino hasta que sea mayor, es como si te estuviera pasando el trono, eso solo ocurriría si algo me pasara y naturalmente, es algo que no me gusta admitir. pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que te enseñe algunas cosas."  
  
"¡yo no pienso gobernar este reino!" exclamó Heero molesto ante las declaraciones que estaba haciendo su padre.  
  
"yo solo quiero que estés preparado para lo que pueda pasar, y como tu padre tengo la obligación de transmitirte todos los conocimientos de nuestra familia"  
  
"pero padre." comenzó a decir Heero  
  
"quiero que sepas, que aunque nuestros instintos básicos son luchar para defender lo nuestro, lo más importante es mantener la felicidad para nuestro pueblo y gobernar con justicia"  
  
"lo se pero. no me siento capaz de cumplir a tu palabra. lo único que conozco es el campo de batalla. esos ideales de justicia son."  
  
"un buen guerrero mantiene el brillo en sus ojos, están en el mundo, forman parte de la vida de otras personas y no siempre actúan acertadamente. Sufren por cosas inútiles y frecuentemente se consideran indignos de cualquier bendición o milagro. No siempre están seguros de lo que están haciendo aquí. Muchas veces pasan noches en vela creyendo que sus vidas no tienen sentido. Por eso son grandes guerreros, porque se equivocan. Porque se preguntan. Porque buscan una razón, y con seguridad la encontrarán.Heero, no importa si en algún momento te sientes confundido, eso forma parte de la vida, lo importante es que busques las respuestas que necesites, y creo que estas suficientemente capacitado.desde muy joven demostraste esa fortaleza en tu mirada."  
  
Heero agachó la cabeza mientras volvía a escuchar las ultimas palabras en su cabeza. Realmente esperaban demasiado de él, era muy joven para llevar tanta carga en sus hombros.  
  
"¡sin experiencia, ninguno de los entrenamientos da resultado padre! Yo he sido entrenado únicamente para matar a la hora del combate, eso de gobernar no me corresponde, no es una tarea de un soldado"  
  
"Un buen guerrero piensa en la guerra y en la paz al mismo tiempo, y sabe actuar de acuerdo a las circunstancias." dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia una gran ventana. Heero caminó hacia él y se colocó a un lado. Afuera se podía ver el mar mientras sus olas golpeaban ferozmente las rocas de la costa. "un guerrero a veces actúa como el agua, y fluye a través de los obstáculos que encuentra. En ciertos momentos, resistir significa ser destruido; entonces, él se adapta a las circunstancias. Acepta sin protestar que las piedras del camino tracen su rumbo a través de las montañas. En esto reside la fuerza del agua; jamás puede ser quebrada por un martillo, ni herida por un cuchillo. La más poderosa espada del mundo es incapaz de dejar una cicatriz sobre su superficie. El agua de un río se adapta al camino más factible, sin olvidar su objetivo: el mar. Frágil en su nacimiento, lentamente va adquiriendo la fuerza de los otros ríos que encuentra. Y a partir de determinado momento su poder es total"  
  
Heero se quedó observando el cielo mientras que su padre volvía a tomar asiento. Abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio buscando algo. Heero de acercó lentamente viendo que su padre observaba algo en sus manos con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
"un guerrero siempre procura mejorar. Cada golpe de su espada trae consigo siglos de sabiduría y meditación. Cada golpe necesita tener la fuerza y la habilidad de todos los guerreros del pasado, que aún hoy continúan bendiciendo la lucha. Cada movimiento en combate honra los movimientos que las generaciones anteriores procuraron transmitir a través de la tradición" dijo mientras colocaba algo en las manos del joven guerrero. Heero pudo observar entre ellas un gran medallón plateado, con la cara de un dragón cuyos ojos eran un par de piedras negras. "ese es el símbolo real de la familia, llévalo siempre contigo y todos nuestros antepasados acompañaran tus pasos y te ayudarán en tus decisiones"  
  
Súbitamente el Rey se puso serio, como si de repente hubiera recordado el porque había llamado a Heero, pero continuó hablando normalmente.  
  
"y a la hora de la guerra lo más importante es tu habilidad de guiar a tus hombres a la victoria, eso dependerá de las estrategias que utilices a la hora de la batalla." dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la ventana nuevamente, pero esta vez Heero no se movió de su sitio "Haz que tu enemigo crea que no conseguirá grandes recompensas si se decide atacarte, así disminuirás su entusiasmo. No te avergüences de retirarte provisionalmente del combate si percibes que tu enemigo es más fuerte; lo importante no es la batalla aislada, sino el final de la guerra. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, tampoco te avergüences de fingirte débil; esto hará que tu enemigo pierda la prudencia y ataque antes de hora. En una guerra, la capacidad de sorprender al enemigo es la clave de la victoria"  
  
"¿me puedes decir a que viene todo esto padre? Aún no entiendo tu repentino cambio de aptitud, ¿porque me dices todas estas cosas?"  
  
"Aún cuando haya pasado por todo lo que pasé, no me arrepiento de los problemas en que me metí, porque fueron ellos los que me condujeron hasta donde deseé llegar. Llevo conmigo las marcas y las cicatrices de los combates; ellas son el testimonio de lo que viví y recompensa de lo que conquisté. Son estas marcas y cicatrices queridas las que me abrirán las puertas del Paraíso. Hubo una época en la que viví escuchando historias de hazañas. Hubo otras épocas en las que viví simplemente porque necesitaba vivir. Pero ahora vivo porque soy un guerrero y porque quiero un día estar en la compañía de aquel por quien tanto luché."  
  
En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida porque alguien repentinamente tocó la puerta. La mirada del Rey se ensombreció al ver de quien se trataba.  
  
"Mi Lord, las tropas están listas para la batalla, solo esperamos su presencia para partir"  
  
"esta bien Trieze, solo le daré unas indicaciones a mi hijo antes de partir."  
  
"como usted diga. su majestad" esto ultimo lo remarcó con una sonrisa clavando sus ojos en Heero quien lo miraba fríamente.  
  
Trieze cerró la puerta tras si y el Rey se acercó lentamente a Heero hasta ponerse frente a él.  
  
"espero que nunca olvides lo que acabo de decirte.es la verdadera clave para obtener la paz en nuestro reino"  
  
"cuidaré las cosas hasta tu regreso" respondió Heero mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
"eso espero. volveremos en un mes" Heero pudo captar un tono extraño en su voz pero luego lo vio salir rápidamente de la habitación dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Repentinamente la habitación se volvió un remolino de colores que luego se fue aclarando hasta convertirse en la imagen de un amplio campo de batalla. Dos ejércitos se precipitaban el uno contra el otro, atacando sin piedad y sin tregua alguna. Se escuchaban los gritos de batallas, el tintineo de las espadas al chocar y el rugido de las grandes bestias. Heero se encontraba en medio de todo esto, observando sin poder hacer nada, y entre toda la imagen puedo visualizar una chica de pelo dorado, que observaba con mucha tristeza el panorama. A él de alguna forma le era familiar esa chica, y se la quedó observando unos instantes cuando repentinamente esta volteó su mirada y un par de ojos celestes lo observaron fijamente. En ese momento, en el que sus miradas se encontraron, todo el ruido cesó al instante aunque todavía se podía ver el cruel escenario. En medio del silencio la chica lo observaba fijamente y una pequeña lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando susurró  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero despertó sobresaltado y respirando agitadamente. Había sido un sueño muy extraño ¿porqué le venía eso a la mente en esos momentos?, pensaba. Observó el extraño lugar en donde se encontraba, cuando giró la cabeza a un lado pudo ver a un sonriente Duo que lo saludaba.  
  
"bienvenido al mundo de los vivos bella durmiente"  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Heero mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de Duo.  
  
"solo algunos rasguños en batalla, nada preocupante joven príncipe"  
  
Heero solo gruñó en respuesta ante el comentario.  
  
"pero esa pregunta debería hacértela yo" dijo Duo poniéndose súbitamente serio "¿Qué paso contigo después de que saliste la ultima vez del reino? Ese bastardo no sabe ni donde esta parado, es un maldito traidor que lo único que quiere es la guerra"  
  
"fue una emboscada"  
  
"me lo imaginaba, yo también escapé del reino, no pienso servirle ni un segundo más, ha engañado a todo el reino con sus farsas"  
  
"Trieze ya a mandado a sus hombres para buscarme y no tengo pensado esconderme mientras el pueblo sufre una mentira" exclamó Heero cerrando fuertemente los puños.  
  
"pero tu sabes que tiene mucho poder en estos momentos, si te acercas al reino no conseguirás nada más que."  
  
"yo no le temo a la muerte desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy dispuesto a luchar para lograr lo que quiero" dijo con su rostro sin expresión alguna mientras Duo resoplaba indignado.  
  
"eso lo se, pero tu muerte no nos traerá nada bueno, deberías buscar otras formas, es lo que hubiera querido tu padre"  
  
Duo observaba a Heero mientras el meditaba las posibilidades de la situación.  
  
"¿Dónde esta la chica?" preguntó repentinamente lanzándole una mirada a Duo.  
  
"¿te refieres a las que nos encontramos en el bosque?, en estos momentos están tomando un baño" respondió Duo sonriente.  
  
La chica representaba un completo misterio para el joven guerrero. Estaba seguro que la había visto en su sueño ¿Qué quería decir?.Necesitaba saber más, porque ella estaba implicada en la futura guerra. ¿Será aliado o enemigo?  
  
"¿Heero.hombre estas allí?"  
  
"partiremos hoy mismo" anunció de repente.  
  
"¿¡Qué! Y a donde demonios tienes pensado ir?"  
  
"yo veré" respondió Heero mientras se ataba el cabello en una cola baja que le llegaba hasta los hombros, aunque de frente lucía el mismo aspecto despeinado.  
  
"pero si estas herido, no te encuentras en condiciones" dijo Duo intentando detenerlo.  
  
Heero no respondió y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Duo, con aire derrotado, fue a buscar la ropa extra que había traído. Con mucho cuidado de no dañar el vendaje, Heero se colocó la camiseta y unos pantalones de cuero negro. Luego se colocó una camisa negra manga larga y algo ajustada, una pequeña armadura negra y unos guantes del mismo color. Por ultimo se calzó las botas y se abrochó la capa negra. En la pequeña mesita estaba el medallón que su padre le había dado hace mucho tiempo. Lo observó unos instantes con determinación. Rápidamente lo tomó y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello. El símbolo de su reino se mostraba en su pecho.  
  
"no podemos permitir que nadie se entere a donde pertenecemos, no sabemos quien es nuestro enemigo" dijo Heero mientras escondía el distintivo medallón dentro de sus ropas  
  
"¡si mi general!" respondió Duo sonriendo burlonamente y ganándose otra de las frías miradas de su amigo.  
  
Los chicos salieron de la cabaña, y mientras Heero se mojaba la cara, Duo se disponía a dar con las chicas. Al final las encontró a ambas en una pequeña taberna sentadas frente a una mesa redonda.  
  
"¿están ocupadas?" preguntó Duo señalando unas sillas vacías en la mesa de las chicas.  
  
Ambas chicas se quedaron mirando al recién llegado, y después de un incómodo silencio fue Hilde le que respondió sonriendo.  
  
"si, si claro siéntate"  
  
"¡Heero, amigo, ven aquí!" gritó Duo haciéndole señas para que se acercara.  
  
Las chicas observaron al joven que apareció frente a sus ojos. Se veía algo diferente. Llevaba ropas más oscuras, su cabello estaba ahora recogido y su mirada había cambiado, esta no mostraba expresión alguna. Asintió como saludo y tomó asiento junto a Duo quedando frente a las chicas.  
  
"¿oye, como te encuentras?" preguntó Hilde mientras Relena lo observaba con preocupación en los ojos. Heero le devolvió la mirada a Relena e inmediatamente miró en otra dirección.  
  
"estoy bien"murmuró  
  
"oigan ustedes, nunca confíen en él cuando se refiere a juicios sobre si mismo" exclamó Duo sonriendo burlonamente.  
  
"¿ustedes que tienen pensado hacer?" preguntó Hilde tomando una de las manzanas del tazón.  
  
"volveremos a nuestro pueblo, nuestra familia debe estar preocupada por nosotros, preguntándose si estaremos bien" respondió Duo con voz melodramática.  
  
"eso no te lo crees ni tu mismo" exclamó Hilde escéptica.  
  
"puede que huya y me esconda, pero nunca miento"  
  
"aja, lo que tu digas"  
  
Relena observaba a Heero fijamente. El estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Estando junto a él, se sentía segura. En ese momento Heero abrió los ojos y observó fijamente a Relena. Ella se sobresaltó al ver que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que había visto la última vez en ellos. Ahora estaban vacíos y no mostraban esa intensidad que poseían antes.  
  
"oye Lena, ¿no vas a probar tu comida?, esta muy buena" exclamó Hilde sonriendo, pero al ver que su amiga no respondía la observó consternada "¿Relena?"  
  
Súbitamente Relena se puso de pie, mientras Hilde la miraba extrañada.  
  
"Hilde y yo, partiremos por la mañana al templo Gadraus, mejor voy a dormir, creo que el viaje me dejó agotada..buenas noches" dijo antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.  
  
"yo también iré" dijo una voz detrás de ella, y cuando se volteó pudo ver a Heero de pie frente a sus ojos.  
  
En el reino de la luz, los preparativos para la gran batalla estaban casi terminados, el general estaba en una gran carpa trazando planos y estrategias para el enfrentamiento. Quatre se detuvo cuando su hermana entro repentinamente.  
  
"gusto en verte tan trabajador hermanito" exclamó Dorothy sentándose en el escritorio donde Quatre trabajaba.  
  
"¿en que te puedo servirte?" preguntó mientras recogía las cosas del suelo.  
  
"veo que están muy ocupados" dijo mientras observaba detenidamente uno de los planos.  
  
"debemos estar preparados para lo que sea" dijo quitándole el plano de las manos y sentándose de nuevo.  
  
"entonces te dejo, además yo también tengo que prepararme para el gran momento" exclamó levantándose de golpe y sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
  
Quatre miró fijamente a su hermana, desde hace algunos meses la había visto distante y diferente, no podía asegurarlo pero si lo podía sentir, algo andaba mal con Dorothy y él tenía que averiguarlo.  
  
"nos veremos Quatre" dijo Dorothy en voz baja y luego salió dejando a su hermano sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Al amanecer el pueblo se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio, donde solo se escuchaba el canto de las aves. Había una suave bruma que envolvía el lugar, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.  
  
"¿¡¡porque no me dijiste que tenias pensado hacer!!?" protestó Duo mientras Heero afilaba su espada. Únicamente se limitó a levantar la mirada para luego continuar con lo que estaba haciendo y Duo suspiró resignado.  
  
"¿me puedes decir porque vamos a viajar con esas chicas? Solo van a estorbarnos en el viaje, bueno, se que piensas que son muy bonitas, en especial esa que se llama Hilde, pero no parecen cosas tuyas" dijo Duo incrédulo y mostrando una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.  
  
Heero lo observó fríamente y se puso de pie guardando la espada en la funda. Desvió la mirada la cual era fría y sin expresión.  
  
"ella forma parte de las respuestas que necesito encontrar"  
  
"¿a que te refieres?"  
  
"No tengo porque darte tantas razones, además ya esta amaneciendo y tenemos que partir" dijo Heero mientras salía de la cabaña seguido de un inconforme Duo.  
  
Afuera ya se encontraban las chicas esperando y listas para continuar el viaje. La noche anterior los cuatro habían llegado al acuerdo de viajar juntos al templo, porque era muy difícil de encontrar además de que el camino podía ser peligroso, pero aun así el ambiente que se formaba estaba cargado de mucha tensión por ambas partes.  
  
"creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos" dijo Hilde poniéndose de pie.  
  
"muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, fueron de gran ayuda, nunca olvidaremos lo que hicieron por nosotros" dijo Relena despidiéndose del jefe del pueblo.  
  
"no se preocupen, sean bienvenidos cuando lo deseen buenas personas" respondió el jefe con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar bajo el sol de la mañana, mientras varios pensamientos daban vueltas en sus cabezas, ahora con una meta en común y un destino que compartir.  
  
Mizao: bueno, otro cap terminado con mucho esfuerzo n_n  
  
Filia: queremos disculparnos por la demora pero es que estábamos full de exámenes n_nUU  
  
L.G: pero no se preocupen que lo terminaremos ^_-  
  
Filia: al fin Q-man esta sospechando de esa arpía de siete cabezas ¬¬**  
  
L.G: si, no me podía caer más mal esa cualquiera ù_u  
  
Mizao: por lo menos tenemos a nuestros hombres ¡¡Heero con cabello largo, por dios como alguien puede ser tan bello!! *¬*  
  
Filia: debo admitir que es cierto, pero me siguo quedando con la trenza de Duo-chan u_u  
  
L.G: ¡¡su belleza natural no tiene limites!! ¡I LOVE YOU HEERO! *o*  
  
Filia: ¬¬ par de locas, bue, en estas vacaciones le daremos duro a la perola y pronto pondremos más caps ^^  
  
Mizao: además, que ahora no nos tardaremos tanto en escribir ya que por fin la historia se centra en los cuatro.  
  
L.G: y aunque ya tenemos toda la historia pensada, aun falta mucho para que termine y algunos personajes por aparecer.  
  
Filia: y algo muy importante, varios fragmentos de este cap fueron extraídos de un maravilloso libro llamado "el manual del guerrero de la luz" de Paulo Coelho n///n  
  
Mizao: es muy buen libro y se lo recomendamos a todos, no queremos llevarnos el crédito por él ^_-  
  
L.G: no olviden los sagrados reviews, ya que pronto la cosa se pondrá muy interesante n_n  
  
*_*.. n/////n.. o^_^o 


	10. El cambio

Capitulo IX  
El cambio  
  
Respuesta de los reviews del capitulo anterior:  
  
haruko haruhara: Muchas gracias otra vez por el gran favor ;) en realidad nos da mucha pena la tardanza del capitulo pero tu sabes que es lo pero para cualquier escritor: un bloqueo mental u.u además tantos exámenes no ayudan para nada, pero aquí esta otro cap. Y prometemos que aunque estemos de viaje escribiremos mucho:)  
  
Aguila: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, esperamos que sigas leyendo el fic :)  
  
Ayumi: Que bueno que te gustó el cap! En verdad nos costó mucho esa parte de los recuerdos de Heero y nos demoramos bastante en esa parte. Pero ya tenemos medio escritos los siguientes capítulos y creo que los subiremos mas rápido esta vez. Esperamos que este capitulo también te guste ;)  
  
Ai-chan: hola amiga!! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Nos da mucho gusto :D Bue, sobre tus preguntas, en lo que va de la historia no hemos puesto mucho de romance porque apenas se estan conociendo. Ellos aun no se conocen bien pero poco a poco se irán cogiendo mas confianza, es para que la cosa no valla tan rápido y se vea falso, y si, habrán más partes de romance pero más adelante :) Y eso del lemon, no creo que se nos de eso, pero tu eres la genio en ese aspectos, algún día deberías darnos clases.  
  
Y aquí empieza el capitulo :)  
  
Las amplias y verdes planicies se extendía hasta el horizonte en donde se ponía ver algunas montañas. Las nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo oscureciéndose en la lejanía indicando una posible tormenta; el grupo se movía rápidamente, caminando por la llanura en un intento de avanzar lo más posible antes de que anocheciera. A la cabeza del grupo iba Heero, alerta ante cualquier posible peligro y sin detenerse casi a descansar. Justo detrás lo seguía Hilde , quien ayudaba a Relena en el largo camino. Y por último estaba Duo, quien llevaba un andar perezoso quejándose a cada segundo.  
  
"¿Heero. hasta donde tienes pensado llegar?" preguntó Duo corriendo y alcanzando a su amigo.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"no me vengas ahora con tu silencio, recuerda que esta vez nos acompañan estas hermosas damiselas, y se merecen un descanso"  
  
"Hn" Heero se limitó a fulminarlo con su mirada.  
  
"Oh vamos hombre, ¿no podemos parar ni siquiera un poco?"  
  
"estamos a campo abierto, somos blanco fácil para el enemigo" respondió Heero con voz inexpresiva.  
  
"pero si quieres podemos descansar en aquel cúmulo de árboles" exclamó Hilde señalando a los lejos. Duo la observó sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"Hn" Heero simplemente gruñó en respuesta.  
  
"creo que podemos tomarlo como un si" exclamó Duo alegremente.  
  
Relena observaba divertida la escena, ya se había adaptado a la personalidad de cada uno, y aunque llevaban poco tiempo juntos, este tipo de discusiones le parecían habituales. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y luego siguió caminando. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que salieron del pueblo, y a pesar de que con cada paso que daban se acercaban más al templo, la inquietud y la preocupación no dejaban de crecer en su interior.  
  
************  
  
El Reino de la oscuridad estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, ya no se oían por ningún lado las voces y risas de la gente que lo habita y las calles estaban desoladas. En cada una de las casas colgaba un estandarte negro que indicaba su pesar por la perdida de su joven monarca. Junto a este colgaba el símbolo de armas que impuso Trieze, una calavera con dos armas cruzadas; y en lo alto de todo el pueblo brillaba el símbolo del reino, el dragón entrelazado a una espada. En esos momentos todos los guerreros estaban reunidos en la plaza del pueblo, discutiendo entre unos y otros las estrategias de lucha. Ya habían terminado la construcción de las nuevas armas y en esos momentos las mujeres se encargaban de terminar de bordar las grandes banderas que iban a portar en la batalla. Otras se encontraban encendiendo las grandes calderas para preparar las provisiones que los guerreros iban a llevar en los largos días de viaje, y otras en las grandes sastrerías cosiendo los uniformes y las capas. Entre ellas existía esa esperanza de que algún día después de la batalla, todos sus guerreros iban a regresar con bien a su lado, y ponían todo su empeño en lo que hacían. Trieze se encontraba en su habitación sentado en un gran sillón contemplando el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Estaba leyendo muy placidamente cuando fue interrumpido inesperadamente.  
  
"mi señor Trieze" murmuró Dorothy haciendo un gesto de respeto.  
  
"¿qué noticias me traes esta vez?" respondió tajante Trieze.  
  
"escaparon... ahora ambos príncipes viajan juntos" informó con pesar.  
  
"ya veo" dijo Trieze tranquilamente, aunque la forma en como apretaba los puños demostraba exactamente lo contrario "entonces Relena y Heero buscan lo mismo, ¿me pregunto que será?"  
  
"¿y cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento?" preguntó Dorothy algo insegura.  
  
"por los momentos no se puede hacer nada más que evitar que ambos lleguen a algún sitio donde puedan ser reconocidos, creo que esa tarea te la puedo encargar a ti"  
  
"si mi señor"  
  
"por lo pronto terminaremos con los preparativos de la guerra, muy pronto partiremos al campo de batalla" dijo con una sonrisa, pero su mirada permanecía igual de fría.  
  
"¿debo volver con los de la luz?"  
  
"no, por ahora mantén a raya a los príncipes, y cuando veas la oportunidad acaba con ellos, y no dejes que nadie sospeche de ti, eso afectaría nuestros planes"  
  
"si señor, partiré ahora mismo"  
  
"no toleraré mas errores de tu parte mi querida Dorothy"  
  
"si señor" dijo Dorothy haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose.  
  
***********  
Cuatro sombras corrían rápidamente por la oscura planicie. El cielo se tornaba anaranjado con nubes rosadas mientras los truenos retumbaban en la lejanía.  
  
"aprisa, la tormenta esta cerca" exclamó Heero frunciendo el cejo.  
  
Siguieron avanzando rápidamente tratando de alcanzar el pequeño bosque.  
  
"genial..." murmuró Duo sarcásticamente cuando le cayeron las primeras gotas de lluvia.  
  
"¡no se detengan!" gritó Hilde colocándose la capucha de su capa y apresurando el paso.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos las hojas de los frondosos árboles los cubrían de la noche tormentosa. Heero encontró un árbol especialmente grande bajo el cual podían montar su campamento para pasar la noche. Duo y Hilde comenzaron a buscar ramas secas para la fogata y algunas frutas silvestres para no agotar las provisiones. Relena ataba una soga en las ramas para guindar las capas empapadas para luego sentarse al lado de su bolso. Comenzó a revolverlo en busca de algo, sacando unos cuantos pergaminos y una pluma para escribir. Un fuerte viento hizo que se estremeciera pero se sobresalto cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre ella. Pudo notar que una cálida capa la cubría. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Heero que la observaban fijamente.  
  
"úsala, la temperatura esta bajando y parece que la necesitaras"  
  
"pero usted la necesita, podría enfermar" exclamó preocupada.  
  
Heero frunció ligeramente el ceño. Por más que lo intentaba, no se acostumbrara que ella lo llamara de esa forma pesar de que muchas personas en su reino lo trataran de usted. En cierta forma le molestaba que ella aun no se sintiera con suficiente confianza de llamarlo por su nombre.  
  
"en mi vida nunca fui merecedor de tanto respeto, puedes hablar sin protocolo....llámame Heero" dijo con la mirada sin expresión alguna.  
  
La observó unos instantes en silencio y luego, sin decir nada más , se dio media vuelta y se adentro en los árboles. Relena se quedo extrañada por el repentino cambio de aptitud experimentado por Heero. Cerró los ojos sonriendo y apretando contra si la gruesa capa negra. El misteriosos chico, resultaba para ella como un cristal transparente. Podía ver fácilmente a través de él, a través de las barreras que ejercía contra las personas. Pero había partes empañadas que le costaba mucho trabajo descifrar, lo que incrementaba su aire misterioso. Ella sabía perfectamente que detrás del frío guerrero se escondía un corazón noble capaz de dar todo por las personas que le importaban.  
  
No pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera Duo y Hilde cargando muchas cosas. Juntaron los leños y los encendieron en una cálida y reconfortante fogata. Ambos se despojaron de sus guantes y acercaron sus manos a las llamas.  
  
"ahhhh...se siente muy bien" exclamó Duo sonriente.  
  
"oye Lena, acércate" dijo Hilde haciéndole señas a su amiga.  
  
Relena que había estado todo ese tiempo trabajando en los pergaminos, se acercó lentamente envuelta en la capa y se sentó al lado de Hilde. Duo observó detenidamente la nueva prenda que llevaba Relena reconociéndola al instante. Rápidamente se volteó y le dirigió una elocuente mirada a su amigo.  
  
"¿y tu no piensas calentar tu humanidad?" preguntó Duo mientras Heero se ponía de pie.  
  
"tomaré el primer turno de guardia" respondió fríamente.  
  
"como digas amigo...." exclamó con un tono como si estuviera ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones.  
  
Los tres quedaron en un silencio confortable escuchando el crujir de la madera quemarse. Mientras Hilde y Duo hablaban sobre sus hazañas en las batallas y las maravillas de un buen filo en las espada, Relena aprovechó el instante para comenzar a preparar la cena. Mezcló una gran cantidad de fruta, trituro algunas bayas dulces y el polvo lo esparció encima de la fruta cuidadosamente cortada. Colocó una pequeña cantidad en cuatro tazas. Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba la "parejita" ya Duo se disponía a enseñarle a Hilde su cicatriz favorita en forma de murciélago. Les entregó a cada uno su porción que devoraron gustosamente.  
  
"eres una gran cocinera" la halago Duo con el estomago lleno.  
  
"muchas gracias, Duo" dijo Relena recogiendo los platos.  
  
"la tormenta está amainando, mañana podremos avanzar mucho" comentó Hilde notando como los rayos de la luna se filtraban entre los árboles.  
  
"mientras más pronto lleguemos al templo mejor" dijo Duo súbitamente serio, como recordando algo muy desagradable.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" preguntó Hilde extrañada.  
  
Duo titubeó un instante para luego suspirar diciendo.  
  
"Heero y yo somos perseguidos, y tenemos que alcanzar ese templo antes de que ellos den con nuestro paradero"  
  
"¿perseguidos, pero porque?  
  
"fue por un simple descuido de nuestra parte. Ocurrió algo que debimos saber que pasaría" respondió Duo amargamente.  
  
Relena observaba preocupada los pergaminos que tenía sobre las piernas. Duo la observó unos instantes y luego agregó rápidamente.  
  
"pero no hay que preocuparse, al paso que nos hace llevar Heero llegaremos en menos de una semana"  
  
Con las estridentes risas de Duo la tensión formada disminuyó notablemente.  
  
"creo que lo mejor será dormir temprano, de esa forma nos levantaremos con más energías para continuar" exclamó alegremente Hilde.  
  
Los tres se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a sus respectivos bolsos. Sacaron sus mantas que colocaron cerca del fuego. Duo fue el primero en terminar su cama y Relena le pasó su capa ya seca. Cuando Relena preparaba su cama observó dos tazas intactas llenas de frutas y fue cuando recordó que ni ella ni Heero habían comido.  
  
"oye Lena, no te demores, recuerda que mañana madrugamos" dijo Hilde mientras se metía entre las mantas.  
  
"esta bien Hilde, buenas noches" dijo Relena sonriendo.  
  
Relena tomó unas mantas de su bolso y las dos tazas y se adentro entre los árboles. Todo estaba muy oscuro y se acurrucó más en su capa cuando el frío se hizo presente. Buscó con la mirada rápidamente pero no encontró nada, cuando una voz la sorprendió por detrás, haciendo que casi derrame el contenido de las tazas.  
  
"¿qué buscas?" preguntó secamente la voz de Heero.  
  
"Heero..." dijo ella recuperando el aliento después del susto. "eeeeh...vine a traerte la comida, pensé que estabas hambriento"  
  
Heero la observó como preguntándose sus intenciones pero luego se sentó en el suelo junto a su espada.  
  
"no tengo hambre" dijo desviando la mirada.  
  
Relena sonrió internamente. Tomó asiento a su lado y empezó a comer silenciosamente su taza de frutas. Ambos se quedaron de esa forma, sentados escuchando la suave respiración del otro. En cierta forma se complementaban y se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.  
  
"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó Relena tímidamente rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"hn.." Heero respondió a su silencio.  
  
"¿por qué..por que me protegiste de aquella manera, cuando luchaste con ese monstruo?"  
  
Heero repentinamente el instante cuando la vio de pie en aquella colina. Cuando clavó su mirada por primera vez en aquellos ojos que había visto en aquel sueño extraño. Y como una fuerte ola, le vino a la mente la verdadera razón del por que había decidido viajar junto a ella. Realmente no quería de la manera que la vio en su ultimo sueño. No lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera...  
  
"la misión de todo guerrero es proteger a toda persona débil" respondió fríamente sin dirigirle la mirada.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Relena. No es que fuera la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, pero ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se podía esperar de él en esos casos. Y a ella le alegraba de sobremanera que Heero le otorgara sus sinceridad y confianza.  
  
Se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas y le dirigió una sonrisa a Heero quien no le devolvió la mirada. Sin inmutarse tomó la taza, dobló un par de mantas y las colocó a su lado. Se iba a quitar la capa para devolvérsela, cuando Heero la detuvo.  
  
"puedes conservarla, la noche estará muy fría y ella te abrigará"  
  
Relena lo observó sorprendida. Dudó un instante sobre si contarle a Heero o no, sobre las extrañas visiones y su relación con ellas, pero se contuvo. Ella sabía que en esos momentos él tenía sus propias preocupaciones. Ya encontraría la solución de ese problema...  
  
Tal vez Heero notó que Relena estuvo a punto de decirle algo importante porque levantó la mirada observándola extrañado. Pero ella reaccionó rápidamente antes de que le comenzara a hacer preguntas al respecto.  
  
"Buenas noches Heero" murmuró ella desapareciendo entre los árboles.  
  
Cuando llegó al campamento buscó rápidamente su bolso, guardó los pergaminos y colocó su taza vacía junto a las otras dos. Luego se metió entre las mantas con la capa aún puesta. Cerró los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba llena del aroma de Heero y eso la hacía sentir extrañamente cómoda. Se acurrucó entre la mantas y cayó en un sueño tranquilo.  
  
***********  
  
En el reino de la luz, El Rey se encontraba de pie frente a un gran ventanal, observando con preocupación el atardecer. Se dio la vuelta lentamente cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.  
  
"¿Qué te sucede Zechc, porqué esa mirada?" preguntó Noin acercándose a él.  
  
Zechc no respondió y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia la ventana.  
  
"¿es esa guerra, no es así Zechc?" dijo mientras se paraba a su lado.  
  
"El campo de batalla ha sido asignado, será en el valle de Kronos, dentro de un mes y medio" dijo con la mirada fija en su reino.  
  
"pero Zechc, no puedes mandar a nuestro pueblo a morir de esa forma" exclamó la reina intentando hacer que cambiara de idea.  
  
"No se puede hacer nada más Noin, ya esta decidido..." murmuró cerrando los ojos y dándose la vuelta.  
  
"piensa un poco en lo que tu hermana hubiera querido ¿no crees que Relena buscaría otros medios?" dijo plantándosele en frente.  
  
"¡gracias a los bastardos de la oscuridad, tal vez mi hermana nunca llegue a gobernar" gritó asustando un poco a su esposa.  
  
"no digas eso, tu sabes que no va a pasar" murmuró Noin frunciendo el cejo.  
  
"tu no sabes nada... partiremos en dos semanas, el viaje hasta el valle es de un mes" exclamó dándole la espalda.  
  
"¿y cuando piensas regresar?" preguntó Noin con la preocupación marcada en su voz.  
  
"Intentaré que sea lo más pronto posible" dijo ya más calmado.  
  
"oye Zechc...hay algo que quería decirte hace mucho pero..."  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y entró Dorothy con paso decidido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"los preparativos ya están comenzando, y el jefe de armas desea verlo enseguida su majestad" dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Zechc suspiró pesadamente mientras Noin le dirigía una mirada asesina a Dorothy.  
  
"hablaremos más tarde" dijo Zechc antes de salir de la habitación seguido por Dorothy.  
  
************  
  
Cuando amaneció ya comenzaban a empacar todo nuevamente para continuar. Duo estaba discutiendo con Heero porque no lo había despertado en la noche para ayudarlo con las rondas. Hilde todavía estaba medio dormida mientras apagaba lo que quedaba de la fogata y doblaba sus mantas. Relena estaba guardando sus cosas en el bolso cuando se percató de la cuarta taza vacía y de las mantas dobladas. Sonrió mientras se quitaba la pesada capa y la doblaba. Luego se acercó a Heero mientras este estudiaba unos mapas cuidadosamente.  
  
"muchas gracias por prestármela Heero" dijo colocándola a su lado.  
  
Él levantó la mirada un instante y la observó a los ojos. Ella pudo notar algo diferente; ya no eran los mismos ojos fríos con los que siempre la miraba, algo había cambiado.  
  
Filia: En este capitulo no pasó nada relevante, solo se dieron algunas respuestas ^^  
  
Mizao: Tal vez nos tardemos un poco ya que estamos de vacaciones en las montañas por dos semanas.  
  
L.G: ¡si supieran por lo que estamos pasando, tuvimos que comprar un cuaderno en una tiendita!  
  
Filia: pero pagaremos en los cybers del pueblo, para publicar lo más rápido posible, antes de volver a la ciudad.  
  
Mizao: ¡estamos en el peladero! o  
  
L.G: Este capitulo lo hicimos en un cyber donde solo hay tres maquinas, pero algo es algo ^^U  
  
Filia: ¿y que será lo que Noin quiere decirle a Zechc? Eso se sabrá muy pronto ^_-  
  
Mizao: y pronto el Reino de la oscuridad saldrá a luz XD es decir, que muy pronto comenzaran a llevar a cabo sus planes.  
  
L.G: ¡yo quiero la capita de mi Hee-chan!  
  
Filia: ¬¬U  
  
Mizao: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y no olviden dejarnos más, queremos saber sus opiniones sobre la historia.  
  
Filia: y queremos dejar MUY en claro que si habrá más romance, solo que falta que la historia avance un poco.  
  
Mizao: recuerden que los personajes apenas se van conociendo y no queremos que nos quede muy rápido.  
  
L.G: pero cupido saldrá pronto haciendo unos cuantos flechazos ^^U  
  
Mizao, Filia y L.G: Matta ne!!  
  
o^.^o... n____nU ... *¬* 


	11. El ataque

Capitulo X  
El ataque  
  
Respuestas de los reviews:  
  
Hikari-chan: ¡muchas gracias! La verdad le estamos poniendo mucho corazón en esto n_n esperamos que siguas leyéndolo ya que solo es el principio.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: cierto, nosotras ya estábamos emocionadas por colocar unas cuantas partes en donde compartiera un rato o^^o, y sobre la otra duda, aun falta trayecto para el gran final, pero no te preocupes que sus orígenes tienen un gran significado en el fic ^_-  
  
Sailor Luisa: ¡hola amiga! Que bueno que te ha gustado la historia ^//////^ y tranquila con lo del otro fic que ya pronto publicaremos los nuevos caps XDD, en serio queremos disculparnos con el retraso pero estábamos súper trancadas u_ú, pero esperamos que siguas leyéndolo cuando lo terminemos ya que falta poco.  
  
Ayumi: gracias por tu paciencia n_n esperamos que también te guste este cap al cual le pusimos mucho empeño.  
  
Aguila: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y eso de Trowa ¡claro que aparecerá! *o* solo falta un poco más para que de su gran presentación XDD, en este cap aparece un poco Quatre y tranquila que siempre habrá un lugar para ese pan en este fic.  
  
Bueno aquí esta el cap del día:  
  
Caminaron a paso raudo durante dos horas hasta que el intenso calor del medio día los hizo detenerse en un pequeño riachuelo.  
  
"creo que dos días más de viaje y saldremos de estas llanuras" informo Duo sentándose junto a las chicas.  
  
"que bueno. Ya no soporto estas largas caminatas" exclamó Hilde tomando el agua del recipiente que le pasó Relena.  
  
"pero hay que darnos prisa para llegar al templo de Gadraus" murmuró Relena mientras Duo se tomaba el agua a tragos.  
  
Heero se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo, sentado en el césped trazando un mapa. Le preocupaba un poco la falta de movimiento por parte de Trieze. Solo podía significar una cosa: que estaban preparando algo mayor. Debía mantenerse muy alerta por que ahora no solo arriesgaba su seguridad, sino la de todo el grupo. Miró de reojo a Relena, que se reía de una de las gracias de Duo. Ahora él tenía que adelantarse al ataque del enemigo. En el mapa trazaba toda la ruta recorrida y los días que les había tomado, intentando hacer una estrategia que pudiera usar. También marcaba, la posible ubicación de las tropas enemigas para saber cuanto tiempo le podría llevar alcanzarlos. Frunció el entrecejo al notar la cercanía en que se encontraban las tropas, sino se daban prisa les darían alcance muy pronto.  
  
"¿Heero?" la voz de Relena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos sonrientes "me preguntaba si tendrías sed" dijo tendiéndole una pequeña taza. Heero algo extrañado la tomo y su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada "Duo nos dijo que falta poco para salir de estas tierras ¿cuál va a ser el camino a partir de este momento?" preguntó amablemente.  
  
"encontraremos una cordillera de montañas, a partir de allí buscaremos el monte Gadraus" respondió Heero mirando el mapa.  
  
"creo que pronto llegaremos al bosque, será mejor darnos prisa antes de que caiga la noche" dijo Relena sonriendo mientras que Heero la miraba de una manera inquisitiva y ella le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pié.  
  
********* Trieze se encontraba sentado en el trono con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en una mano. La sala real se encontraba sumida en el usual silencio y había un aire frío en el ambiente. La voz de la general del reino retumbó en la paredes de piedra de la habitación.  
  
"señor Trieze, traigo un informe" dijo Lady Une haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"prosigue" exclamó abriendo los ojos.  
  
"la armada ya esta lista y esperando sus ordenes" exclamó mientras Trieze se reía internamente.  
  
"eso no fue lo único a lo que viniste ¿no es así Lady?" dijo moviendo únicamente su mirada.  
  
"ojos de gato nos envió un mensaje desde el reino de la luz y los preparativos están casi listos para la guerra"  
  
"en estos momentos lo que más me preocupa es sacar del camino a los príncipes"  
  
"no se preocupe, la tropa de búsqueda esta cada vez más cerca" respondió Lady con cierta nota de alegría en su voz.  
  
"eso no será suficiente, ya no los podemos tomar por sorpresa. Lo mejor será enviar cinco de nuestros cazadores nocturnos pero debo agregar que deseo a la princesa con vida" exclamó sonriendo para si.  
  
"disculpe mi intromisión ¿pero por que ese repentino cambio?" preguntó extrañada.  
  
"lo he pensado mucho, y con la princesa viva será más sencillo conquistar el reino"  
  
"¿a que se refiere?"  
  
"Al derrotar al rey Milliardo, la princesa heredará el poder del reino de la luz y después de casarme con ella, tendré el derecho legítimo de gobernar al reino" dijo profundizando su sonrisa.  
  
"es una maravillosa estrategia, la mantendremos oculta durante la guerra y cuando usted pase al trono de la luz acabaremos con ella" exclamó ella emocionada.  
  
"me quitaste las palabras de la boca mi querida Lady" murmuró mientras intercambiaban sonrisas.  
  
En el pacífico reino de la luz, la noche cayó en el castillo y solo una de las ultimas torres estaba iluminada. Quatre trabajaba arduamente dándoles los toques finales a las estrategias de batalla. Era una habitación pequeña pero cuidadosamente organizada y en uno de los rincones estaba él, sentado en un escritorio de madera de roble. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se frotó los ojos cansado, miró por la ventana y por la ubicación de la luna supo que era muy tarde. Se levantó y recogió los pergaminos en los que trabajaba, luego se dirigió con paso perezoso a un gran estante repleto de objetos curiosos que expulsaban humo de colores y burbujas que diferentes tamaños que estallaban haciendo ruidos graciosos, estaba a punto de guardarlos en una gaveta cuando alguien entró en su habitación.  
  
"¿qué haces tan tarde despierto hermanito?" exclamó ella sonriendo mientras pasaba al lado de un enorme perro lanudo de color caramelo que le gruñó por lo bajo.  
  
"lo mismo te pregunto yo, Dorothy" le respondió con un cierto tono de desconfianza.  
  
"yo solo vine a saludarte" dijo y rápidamente le quitó los pergaminos de las manos sentándose en la silla del escritorio "veamos como vas con tu tarea" murmuró mientras desenrollaba los pergaminos.  
  
Quatre se los arrebató y los guardó en la gaveta, por ultimo le colocó un hechizo de seguridad.  
  
"tu sabes mejor que nadie que el rey me encomendó esta misión y no puedo traicionar su confianza" exclamó serio.  
  
"¿no vas a confiar en tu propia sangre?" preguntó ella mientras cruzaba las piernas confiada de la respuesta de su hermano.  
  
"no digas eso Dorothy, nos une un lazo muy fuerte que nadie puede romper" titubeó un instante pero luego continuó "por lo que te he notado diferente hace tiempo, me tienes muy preocupado hermana, quiero que me digas si te ha pasado algo, yo te ayudare en lo que sea, lo prometo"  
  
"¡hay no ¿cómo crees?! Yo estoy perfectamente" sonrió levantándose de golpe.  
  
"no es cierto.....algo te ha pasado, estoy seguro"  
  
"las cosas cambian, nada es para siempre" murmuró más para ella "bueno hermanito, que pases buenas noches" dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para luego cerrarla tras de si.  
  
Quatre se quedó mirando un momento la puerta. Luego se dio la vuelta y se acostó, después de apagar la vela y asegurarse de que sus armas estuvieran a un costado de su cama. A los pocos minutos sintió un cálido peso a sus pies, abrió un ojo y notó un fardo de pelos que se acomodaban.  
  
"que duermas bien Merlín" dijo Quatre a su canino amigo sonriéndole amablemente y abrazando su almohada.  
  
'pronto descubriré que planeas hermana' pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
*********  
La noche cayó más rápidamente de lo que el grupo pensaba, obligándolos a acampar en plena llanura. Por estar a campo abierto decidieron no prender fogata, así que descansaban a la luz de la luna. Entre todos armaron una pequeña tienda, en la cual dormían las chicas, bajo las insistencias de Heero y las protestas de Duo. Ambos chicos se encontraban un poco alejados montando guardia.  
  
"que noche tan fría ¿no crees hermano?" exclamó Duo frotándose los brazos.  
  
Heero no respondió. Estaba sentado observando las brillantes estrellas en el firmamento, y por lo que Duo podía observar el frío no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Suspiró resignado cubriéndose más con su capa.  
  
"como me gustaría estar calentito en los brazos de la linda de Hilde" dijo Duo cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Desde el otro lado Heero le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y ya para esos momentos a Duo le estaba empezando a dar unos ataques de risas, mientras que una sonrisa lujuriosa se le formaba en el rostro.  
  
"no empieces a formar falsas fantasías con ellas, tu sabes que después que todo esto termine no las volveremos a ver" dijo Heero con tono más frío de lo normal. A Duo no le hizo mucha gracia el comentario.  
  
"¡el señor pesimismo ha hablado, ahora todo el mundo arrodíllese y alábenlo!" exclamó irónicamente haciendo voluptuosas reverencias.  
  
Heero estuvo a punto de responderle cuando súbitamente cambió su mirada observando el oscuro cielo con el ceño fruncido, observando el movimiento de las nubes al pasar al frente a la luna llena.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" preguntó Duo colocando una mano en su hombro.  
  
"¿no los sientes?" murmuró Heero sin apartar la vista del cielo.  
  
Duo observó extrañado el cielo, luego se volvió hacia su amigo con una mirada muy seria.  
  
"¿son....?"  
  
"si, son cinco por lo menos"exclamó Heero tomando la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
Unas figuras negras se acercaban a ellos surcando rápidamente el cielo nocturno.  
  
"Duo, ve y sácalas de aquí" ordenó Heero sacando su espada.  
  
Inmediatamente captó la orden y se dirigió velozmente a la tienda de las chicas.  
  
"¡¿qué sucede?!" exclamó Relena sobresaltada mientras Duo zarandeaba a Hilde.  
  
"nos atacan, tomen sus armas y salgan lo más pronto posible" exclamó Duo mientras salía de la tienda.  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes ambas chicas estaban frente a la tienda con armas en mano. Relena dirigió una mirada a Heero y notó que este miraba ceñudo un punto en el cielo mientras sujetaba fuertemente su espada, y cuando sus ojos dieron en ese lugar quedó paralizada por lo que vió. Unos jinetes montaban unas extrañas criaturas que planeaban en círculos en torno a ellos y cuando los rayos de la luna dieron en ellos, definieron claramente sus contornos mostrando a cinco guerreros que montaban unas bestias híbridas, un cruce entre grandes corceles negros con alas de dragón, y cuando descendieron un poco pudo notar el brillo salvaje de sus ojos inyectados en sangre. El tinte negro del color sus pieles brillaban con destellos plateados y los bozales de hierro que llevaban en los hocicos ocultaban parcialmente los grandes colmillos que sobresalían de sus mandíbulas. Los rugidos que emitían rasgaban el silencio de la noche mientras que se acercaban lenta pero constantemente hacia ellos.  
  
"solo deben llegar a temerles si les quitan los bozales. El fuego que arrojan mata a cualquier cosa que toque" advirtió Heero sin desviar la mirada de los jinetes.  
  
"¿Qué son esas cosas? Esto no puede ser creado por la naturaleza" exclamó Hilde ceñuda apuntando con su arco a las criaturas.  
  
"son cazadores nocturnos, cualquiera que sea su objetivo puede darse por muerto" dijo Duo aferrando fuertemente su hoz.  
  
Cinco alaridos de lucha se escucharon antes que los jinetes se lanzaran al ataque. Instintivamente Heero y Duo se colocaron delante de las chicas con armas en mano.  
  
"¡ustedes adelántense, nosotros podremos con ellos!" exclamó Heero parando con su espada la embestida de uno de los jinetes.  
  
Otros dos jinetes se abalanzaron al suelo, encontrándose con Duo, quien blandió su hoz en torno a él haciendo que retrocedieran. Heero, por su parte, estaba sumido en una ardua lucha con uno de los guerreros, sus espadas chocaban destellando en la oscura noche. Hilde y Relena no podían hacer nada más que observar como luchaban en contra de esas feroces bestias, y aunque ellos les habían indicado que se alejaran, no tenían el valor de dejarlos luchando solos.  
  
"¿Qué están esperando?¡huyan, es peligroso!" exclamó Duo mientras lanzaba un golpe con algo de dificultad.  
  
En ese momento uno de los jinetes que luchaba contra Duo, se lanzó rápidamente hacia las chicas levantando su espada al aire. Al percatarse de esto, Heero invocó rápidamente una barrera mágica, y apareció una muralla de fuego azulado entre el guerrero y las chicas, haciendo que a este le fuera imposible dar un paso más sin ser devorado por las llamas. En una fracción de segundo, Heero arrojó un fuerte ataque con su espada que tomó por sorpresa al guerrero, y pudo cortar la cabeza de la bestia que cayó pesadamente en la hierba salpicándola de sangre negra. El jinete, al verse desprovisto de su bestia tomó su espada y comenzó una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Heero, quien detenía fácilmente sus golpes. Luego el soldado, tomó unas dagas que estaban escondidas en sus muñecas y las arrojó hacia Heero quien esquivó una y la otra la detuvo con la espada. Frunció el ceño, le estaba tomando mucho tiempo derribarlo. Al final extendió un brazo firmemente hacía él, y convocó un hechizo de magia negra que lo desintegró por completo, dejando solo cenizas. Heero, volteó su mirada rápidamente y vió como Duo, que peleaba ferozmente con uno de los jinetes, no se había percatado que otro volaba directamente hacia él con intenciones de atacarlo por la espalda. Sin perder un segundo más corrió en ayuda de su amigo e invocó el mismo escudo protector lanzándose con su espada dispuesto a derribar a la bestia, pero esta vez el jinete reaccionó más rápido haciendo que la bestia se impulsara con las alas hacia atrás evadiendo el golpe. Heero solo pudo observar como esta volvía a su posición en las alturas.  
  
"¡Heero! Siempre tan oportuno" exclamó Duo dando un brinco hacia atrás adoptando una posición de defensa al lado de su compañero.  
  
"no sabía que te costara tanto derrotar a una simple bestia" dijo Heero con un tono burlón muy bien disimulado.  
  
"¡insinúas que estoy fuera de forma, pero si soy puro músculo!" exclamó Duo indignado.  
  
"encargate de los otros, yo acabaré de él" dijo Heero lanzándose al ataque.  
  
"si, si, ya voy" murmuró Duo con un tono de fastidio.  
  
Las chicas apenas se habían alejado unos pocos metros, aunque todavía podían ver claramente la lucha que se llevaba cabo, por lo que se dieron cuenta del apuro por el que pasaban en estos momentos Heero y Duo mientras luchaban contra los jinetes.  
  
"Relena, quédate aquí, iré a ayudar a los chicos" exclamó Hilde rápidamente para luego correr sobre sus pasos.  
  
En esos momentos Duo se encontraba debajo de los tres jinetes que volaban sobre su cabeza sin poder atacarlos ya que sus ataques no los alcanzaban.  
  
"¡hey ustedes tres, bajen de allí cobardes y peleen como hombres!" exclamó impacientando levantando su puño en dirección a ellos.  
  
Y como respuestas a sus deseos pudo ver como una flecha incandescente pasó rápidamente atravesando el ala de una de las bestias haciendo que comenzara a perder altura. Duo se volteó y vió a Hilde de pie con su arco extendido apuntando hacia los jinetes.  
  
"¡linda, estas llenas de sorpresas!" exclamó Duo alegremente haciendo que Hilde se sonrojara.  
  
Cuando Duo notó que el jinete estaba a suficiente altura de alcance, cogió impulso y arrojó con todas sus fuerzas la hoz que cortó el aire con un agudo silbido atravesando a jinete y bestia al mismo tiempo.  
  
"¡hey Hilde, ayúdame con esos dos!" exclamó Duo señalando a dos de los jinetes que quedaban en el cielo.  
  
"¡en seguida!" exclamó sacando dos de sus flechas. Apuntó con ellas a ambos jinetes y cuando aseguró el blanco, disparo.  
  
En respuesta a eso uno de los jinetes le quitó el bozal a su bestia que inmediatamente arrojó una llamarada de fuego púrpura desintegrando ambas flechas. Hilde y Duo observaron como el fuego se aproximaba hacia ellos y sin mucho tiempo para reaccionar se cubrieron el rostro con los brazos. Cuando abrieron los ojos estaban tras la barrera mágica, esto también sorprendió al jinete que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando vió la figura de Heero aparecer de un salto entre la mezcla de fuego púrpura y azul. Con un fuerte golpe con su espada cortó a la mitad a la bestia con su jinete para luego aterrizar limpiamente al lado de Duo.  
  
"¿y adonde se metieron los otros dos tipos?" preguntó Duo al percatarse de la ausencia de los dos jinetes.  
  
"¡Relena!" gritó Hilde horrorizada al ver que ambos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia su amiga.  
  
"¡era una trampa, la quieren a ella!" exclamó Heero corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Relena seguido por Duo y Hilde.  
  
Relena había estado observando en silencio la gran lucha que se llevaba a cabo. Había visto con terror como Duo acababa con unos de los guerreros, como el otro soltó a su bestia para que atacara a dos de sus amigos, como Heero había salido de la nada para ayudarlos. Pero el verdadero miedo lo sintió cuando los dos jinetes que quedaban se dieron la vuelta en dirección a ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese instante y muchas cosas pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza.  
  
`¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No puedo morir ahora, aun no he terminado!´  
  
Tomó un bocado de aire y el miedo disminuyó en ese momento. Estiró ambos brazos y extendió dos de sus dedos, con los cuales comenzó a dibujar en el aire unos extraños diagramas mientras murmuraba un hechizo en un idioma antiguo. Cuando los jinetes estaban a pocos metros, abrió los ojos y de sus manos brotó un brillo dorado que la cubrió en una cúpula de un metro de radio, quedando fuera del alcance enemigo. A través de la barrera, Relena podía ver como los jinetes, viéndose imposibilitados de cruzar el escudo mágico, comenzaron a atacar en un intento de romperlo. Ella hizo uso de todos sus poderes mágicos para mantener la barrera en pie hasta que los demás llegaran, y fue solo cuando vio que una de las flechas de Hilde apartaba a los jinetes que pudo bajar el escudo. Cayó de rodillas agotada mientras veía como su amiga se acercaba corriendo hacia ella.  
  
"¿estas bien, Relena?" preguntó Hilde preocupada.  
  
"si...estoy bien" respondió mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su amiga.  
  
"que susto nos distes" exclamó Duo echándole miradas a los jinetes que habían emprendido nuevamente el vuelo.  
  
"están detrás de ti" dijo Heero fríamente, aunque con un extraño brillo en sus ojos "será mejor que huyan, yo los distraeré"  
  
"¡ah no, la fiesta no comienza sin mi!" exclamó Duo blandiendo su hoz.  
  
Las bestias emitieron un agudo rugido, impacientes por probar carne.  
  
"¡que están esperando, huyan!"gritó Duo colocándose a un lado de su compañero y encarando al enemigo.  
  
Hilde tomó a Relena por la muñeca y ambas salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque, sin voltear siquiera cuando escucharon a las criaturas abalanzarse al suelo y no se detuvieron aun cuando estuvieron bajo la sombra de los árboles. Heero y Duo observaron de reojo como las chicas se internaban en el bosque y con ello su mente se despejó, ya solo tenían un objetivo claro. Derrotar al enemigo a toda costa. Sujetaron firmemente sus armas sonriendo confiados.  
  
"¿Qué crees que diría Trieze si acabamos de una vez por todas con sus queridas mascotas?" preguntó Duo balanceando su arma entre sus manos.  
  
"esta vez no se lo perdonare" exclamó Heero furioso levantando su espada en dirección a los jinetes.  
  
Uno de los jinetes bajó de su bestia y se adelantó quedando frente a los jóvenes guerreros. Ellos no podían ver su rostros puesto que estaba cubierto por una mascara de metal, sin embargo Heero y Duo no bajaron la guardia, esperando ver sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
"hemos venido por la chica, así que no opongan más resistencia y así su muerte será más rápida" exclamó el soldado.  
  
"y ustedes creen que." comenzó a decir Duo pero Heero extendió su brazo indicando que se detuviera mientras observaba fríamente al jinete.  
  
"¿para que la quieren? ¿¡para que demonios la quiere ese maldito de Trieze!?" exclamó Heero echo una furia.  
  
"esos asuntos no son de su incumbencia, su majestad rey Heero Yui"  
  
Heero no respondió, únicamente frunció el cejo clavando su mirada en el guerrero.  
  
"el señor Trieze dio ordenes claras de que le lleváramos a la chica con vida, y que sacáramos a los estorbos del camino" dijo levantando su espada al cielo.  
  
Sin perder un segundo más Heero y Duo se lanzaron al ataque y cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de alcanzar a su objetivo se detuvieron bruscamente. Ambos jinetes habían soltado a sus respectivas bestias y estas se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia ellos. De los hocicos emanaban grandes cantidades de saliva, que al tocar el suelo lo quemaba, mostrando una gran cantidad de colmillos de gran tamaño. Los ojos rojos los miraban con una furia salvaje y los pelos negros estaban erizados mientras gruñían agitando sus grandes alas.  
  
"¡andando!" dijo Duo animadamente lanzándose al ataque.  
  
Mientras tanto en el oscuro bosque, Relena y Hilde corrían lo más rápido que podían tratando de alejarse lo más posible, pero cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro, la luz de la llama se reflejó en las armaduras de un grupo de guerreros que esperaban con extrañas sonrisas en cada uno de los rostros.  
  
"¿a dónde creen que van señoritas?" dijo uno de los hombres adelantándose un poco para quedar bajo la luz de la antorcha. Vestía ropas completamente negras y tocaba con el dedo pulgar el filo de la espada que llevaba en el cinturón. Hilde se acercó rápidamente a su amiga susurrándole en el oído.  
  
"¿Relena, vistes el emblema de estos hombres?... son del reino de la oscuridad". Efectivamente, cada uno de los guerreros lucía en el pecho el distintivo emblema del dragón entrelazado en una espada grabado en la armadura.  
  
"no opongan resistencia, sino les irá peor" dijo el guerrero profundizando más su sonrisa mientras las observaba.  
  
Ambas chicas pasaron los ojos por todo el grupo. Eran más de veinte hombres armados, de ninguna forma iban a poder ellas solas contra tantos, entonces Relena lanzó un pequeño conjuro de humo, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad. Cuando el humo se dispersó, los guerreros se percataron de lo ocurrido.  
  
"hemos caído en la trampa, ¡suelten a los perros ahora!" exclamó uno de los guerreros haciéndole señas a los soldados, quienes abrieron las jaulas dejando salir unos cuantos perros que corrieron siguiendo el rastro de las chicas aullando en el aire de la noche.  
  
"¡andando, no pueden llegar muy lejos!" dicho esto la tropa comenzó la persecución.  
  
***********  
  
La lucha continuaba para Heero y Duo, los últimos jinetes habían puesto mucha mas resistencia y todavía seguían encarando a las dos bestias. Estas arrojaban sin tregua, grandes llamaradas que resultaban difíciles de esquivar, sin contar las arremetidas con sus grandes fauces. Duo saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo los ataques lanzaba la bestia que seguía sus movimientos, al principio resultaba fácil tratar con ella, pero ya le estaba comenzando a afectar el cansancio, y sus movimientos se hacían cada vez mas torpes.  
  
"será mejor que te concentres, no pierdas de vista tu blanco" dijo Heero quien tenia una fea cortada en el brazo, como último vestigio de uno de los jinetes antes de que le dieran el golpe final. Observaba fijamente a los ojos de la bestia que tenia en frente, en el momento en que esta lanzo una bola fuego dirigida a él, aprovechó el momento para saltar lo mas fuerte que pudo aprovechando la onda de la explosión y logró hacerle un corte en el ala, lo que hizo que perdiera estabilidad. Sin perder más tiempo realizó un corte seco en el cuello. El ultimo jinete se encontraba todavía reforzando los ataques de su bestia por lo que se les hacia muy difícil dar un golpe certero. Heero y Duo se colocaron espalda con espalda, respirando agitadamente.  
  
"¿tienes algún plan?" preguntó Duo sin apartar la mirada de la bestia.  
  
"será mejor que se den prisa si quieren volver a ver a sus amigas, en estos momentos una tropa del reino las espera en el bosque" dijo el guerrero para luego reírse con aire de victoria.  
  
"acabemos con esto cuanto antes" murmuró Heero furioso antes de correr al ataque seguido de Duo. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a la ultima bestia, pero cuando estaban ya a pocos metros el jinete realizó un rápido conjuro, y lo último que lograron ver fue como una gran llamarada de fuego púrpura se les venia encima.  
  
**********  
  
Hilde y Relena seguían corriendo por el bosque, a lo lejos se podían oír los feroces ladridos de los perros que seguían sus pasos, y el sonido de una gran explosión iluminó el cielo como un trueno y las hizo detenerse. Cuando levantaron la mirada pudieron divisar una columna de humo y algunas chispas púrpuras que se levantaba exactamente en el lugar de la pelea.  
  
"¡los chicos, debemos volver a ayudarlos!" exclamó preocupada Relena.  
  
"no, debemos seguir, si volvemos tal vez nos encuentre la tropa de la oscuridad y eso pondría en riesgo la misión que tenemos" dijo Hilde mirándola fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"¿pero que sucederá con ellos?, no podemos abandonarlos"  
  
"estarán bien, ya lo veras" dijo Hilde intentando convencerse a si misma "vamos, o pronto nos darán alcance" dicho esto ambas comenzaron nuevamente a correr internándose cada vez mas en el bosque.  
  
***********  
  
El humo se dispersó y Heero levantó rápidamente la mirada buscando a la bestia con los ojos. Escuchó un débil gemido a su lado y cuando volteó vio a Duo levantándose pesadamente del suelo con una mano frotándose la cabeza, y pudo ver en su espalda una gran quemadura producto de la explosión. Repentinamente la bestia surgió detrás de ellos y Heero reaccionó rápidamente por lo que su espada terminó dentro de las mandíbulas de la bestia, quien comenzó a arremeter hacia Heero llevando el filo de su propia espada cada vez más cerca de su pecho. Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza y tomando la espada con ambas manos comenzó a caminar hacia la bestia cada vez más rápido y terminó atravesándola por la mitad bañándose en sangre oscura. Al ver esto el jinete, desprovisto de más armas, comenzó la huida desesperada, pero fue interceptado por Duo, que lo tomó por la cabeza y con un movimiento brusco, le rompió el cuello cayendo muerto inmediatamente.  
  
"lo siento, no es nada personal, pero no queremos que le vallas con cuentos a tu querido señor Trieze" dijo Duo con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Heero se acercó rápidamente hacia él sosteniéndose firmemente el brazo herido, ese último ataque le había afectado bastante. Duo se sentó en el suelo agotado mientras Heero limpiaba la hoja de su espada manchada de sangre.  
  
"¿qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Duo mirando hacia arriba encontrándose con la mirada de su compañero.  
  
"hay que encontrarlas antes que la tropa del reino, tu sabes bien lo que son capaz de hacerles" respondió Heero ayudando a Duo a ponerse de pie, y ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el bosque.  
  
Los feroces ladridos resonaban por todo el bosque rompiendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar, y solo eran amortiguados por los gritos de los soldados que se alentaban mientras se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo. Las chicas corrían a través de una vereda mientras escuchaban cada vez más cerca los sonidos de la tropa aproximándose, no se detuvieron a descansar ni un instante aunque el cansancio ya se notaba en su respiración, y sin darse cuanta llegaron a los limites del bosque. Frente a ellas había una oscura planicie, y comenzaron a recorrerla sin titubear. Corrieron unos cuantos metros y se detuvieron súbitamente. A sus pies había un profundo precipicio al cual no se le veía fondo, y cuando intentaron volver al bosque se encontraron frente a frente con el grupo de soldados.  
  
"fin del camino, será mejor que se entreguen por las buenas" exclamó uno de los guerreros.  
  
"creo que no podemos seguir huyendo, solo nos queda pelear" murmuró Hilde frunciendo el entrecejo, sin aparatar la mirada de los guerreros.  
  
"Hilde, tu encargarte de ellos con tus flechas, y yo me encargo de la defensa, con un escudo mágico será suficiente" dijo Relena mientras extendía los brazos. Cerró los ojos concentrándose, empezó a formar una serie de signos en el aire murmurando un hechizo. Abrió los ojos y movió los brazos a los lados formando así una gran barrera dorada en torno a ellas.  
  
"aguanta todo lo que puedas, yo me encargo ahora" dijo Hilde sonriendo mientras sacaba tres flechas y apuntaba al grupo de soldados.  
  
Los primeros en atacar fueron los perros que se abalanzaron furiosamente sobre ellas, pero rebotaron de golpe debido al escudo. Hilde aprovechó el momento y disparó una serie de flechas que acertaron todos los blancos matando los perros instantáneamente, viendo esto los soldados empezaron a atacar ferozmente la barrera.  
  
"apresúrate..Hilde, no podré soportar... por mucho tiempo" exclamó Relena mientras apretaba más los ojos temblando un poco debido al agotamiento.  
  
"resiste, por favor Relena" murmuró Hilde mientras lanzaba unas cuantas flechas más. El escudo se hacía cada vez más pequeño haciendo que retrocedieran cada vez más hacia el peñasco.  
  
"¡demonios se me agotaron las flechas!" exclamó Hilde arrojando el arco a un lado y sacando un par de dagas de sus botas.  
  
"ya no tengo poder mágico, el escudo no se mantendrá por mucho" dijo Relena preparada para luchar.  
  
"¡ten cuidado, el peñasco esta justo detrás!" advirtió Hilde mientras luchaba con sus dagas con uno de los guerreros.  
  
"¡¿que haremos? Cada vez son más!" exclamó Relena algo agotada mientras golpeaba en el estomago a unos de los soldados con su báculo para luego golpearlo detrás del cuello dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
"¡debemos resistir hasta que lleguen los chicos!" dijo Hilde lanzando una de sus dagas a la pierna de un soldado que se abalanzaba hacia su amiga.  
  
En una fracción de segundo Relena pudo ver como uno de los guerreros se aproximaba con la espada en alto en dirección a Hilde, quien no se había percatado ya que se encontraba inmersa en una fuerte lucha con un soldado. Rápidamente se decidió e invocó un potente conjuro dirigiéndolo hacia el atacante. Lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho, arrojándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, pero la onda expansiva del choque provocó que Relena perdiera el equilibrio al borde del abismo. Justo antes de caer, pudo ver como Hilde corría hacia ella intentando sujetarla.  
  
**********  
  
Heero y Duo corrían rápidamente siguiendo cuidadosamente el rastro que los llevaba a las chicas. Cuando llegaban a los límites des bosque, podían ver la luz de las antorchas que se colaba por entre los árboles, y cuando por fin salieron observaron como los soldados rodeaban a las chicas en un circulo cada vez más cerrado, mientras estas se acercaban cada vez más al precipicio. Los ojos de Heero se ensancharon con sorpresa al ver como Relena salía impulsada hacia atrás al conjurar un hechizo, y lo más rápidamente que pudo corrió hacia ella. Pasó velozmente por entre los guerreros y por la esquina del ojo puedo ver como Hilde corría intentando llegar hacia ella, vió que la mano de Relena desaparecía del borde, se arrojó al suelo extendiendo los brazos.  
  
Cuando Relena abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fueron un par de ojos azul cobalto que poseían una expresión de determinación. En esos momentos se encontraba colgando al borde de caer, y solo era sujetada por Heero.  
  
"Heero. muchas gracias" susurró Relena sonriendo.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Heero observándola fijamente.  
  
"si, yo." Relena se detuvo cuando algo cálido cayó en su cara. Levantó la mirada y se percató de que por el brazo de Heero resbala sangre "Heero, mira tu brazo, estas herido" exclamo Relena preocupada.  
  
"no te preocupes por eso" exclamó Heero haciendo un esfuerzo mientras comenzaba a jalarla "no es grave" terminó de subirla al risco y cayó sentado jadeando a causa del cansancio. Relena se acercó a él lentamente, y se le quedó viendo unos instantes preocupada, luego arrancó un trozo de su capa y lo ató en la herida para que dejara de sangrar. Heero observó a Relena con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad. Nunca antes nadie había demostrado esa preocupación por él.  
  
"creo que estarás mejor así por ahora" dijo Relena terminando de atar bien el trozo de tela.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?" repitió Heero, y ella se lo quedó observando detenidamente para luego cerrar los ojos sonriendo.  
  
"estoy bien. gracias a ti"  
  
"mi deber es protegerte" dijo poniéndose de pie y sacando su espada mientras que Relena lo miraba sorprendida "a como de lugar" y dicho esto se lanzó al ataque .  
  
Entre Heero y Duo comenzaron la lucha. Rápidamente el numero de soldados comenzó disminuir, sin ni siquiera contar con la posibilidad de huir, porque se encontraban con la hoz de Duo. Hilde buscaba algunas de las flechas caídas, y las lanzaba acertadamente sobre blancos enemigos. Heero blandió ferozmente su espada contra los guerreros, matándolos rápidamente con mucha facilidad. Uno de los soldados que quedaban se acercó lentamente hacia Relena que se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba la cruel masacre. Sacó una pequeña daga, pero no tuvo oportunidad de lanzarla, porque Heero le propinó una fuerte patada que lo arrojó lejos dejándolo desarmado. Luego lo empujó hacia atrás y cayó sentado observando a Heero con terror en la mirada, mientras se acercaba a él sacando la espada que dio un destello con la luz de la luna.  
  
"¡no me mate por favor, se lo ruego!" imploró el soldado arrimándose hacia atrás. Heero endureció la mirada observándolo fríamente. Levantó la espada, y cuando se dispuso a dar el golpe final, sintió que algo le sujetaba el brazo. Miró hacia un lado y pudo ver a Relena quien lo observaba con una mirada llena de tristeza.  
  
"no más muertes por favor, déjalo ir, ya no hará más daño" pidió ella sujetando fuertemente su brazo. Heero la observó un instante y luego cerró los ojos bajando su espada.  
  
" si eso es lo que quieres." murmuró y luego miró al soldado con una mirada fría "tienes suerte de que ella se compadezca de un pobre diablo como tu, ahora lárgate" exclamó y el guerrero salió a la carrera internándose en el bosque rápidamente. Hilde y Duo se acercaron lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien compañero?" preguntó Duo dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.  
  
"estoy bien" respondió observando por donde había huido el soldado.  
  
"¿Qué pretendían al atacarnos de esa forma?" exclamó Hilde extrañada recogiendo su arco del suelo.  
  
"y lo más importante ¿Quién los habrá enviado y con que motivo?" dijo Relena observando a su amiga.  
  
"de ahora en adelante habrá que tener más cuidado" dijo Duo sonriendo mientras colocaba su hoz en la espalda.  
  
"¿y que haremos ahora?" preguntó Hilde.  
  
"volvamos la bosque, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo a campo abierto" respondió Heero guardando su espada.  
  
"¡ya lo oyeron chicas, andando!" exclamó Duo comenzando a caminar.  
  
Mientras caminaban, Relena pensaba en lo ocurrido. Los instantes que pasó mientras colgaba del acantilado no sintió miedo alguno, al contrario, Heero de alguna forma le inspiraba una extraña confianza, y al estar junto a él sentía que no le podría pasar nada. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho 'mi deber es protegerte a como de lugar' sonrió internamente mientras caminaba rumbo hacia el bosque.  
  
Mizao: otro cap, otra intriga y más respuestas n_n  
  
Filia: esta vez nos tardamos, debido a que estábamos regresando del viaje.  
  
L.G: hubo mucha acción y como siempre mi Heero se lució ¡él siempre tan divino! *o*  
  
Mizao: el siguiente cap puede que se tarde un poquitin más, por que estamos trabajando en otro de nuestros fic "viaje alrededor del mundo"  
  
Filia: que tenemos tieeeeeeeeempo que no trabajamos en él, y ya es hora de que le saquemos el polvo y las telañaras n_nUU  
  
L.G: ¡pero no se preocupen por este ya que lo tenemos pensado! Solo falta inspiración para escribirla ^_-  
  
Mizao: nuestro plan es que este fic tenga más de 20 cap, para poder explicar bien todo el rollo ^^  
  
Filia: Heero ya esta sacando su lado amable....es un progreso O_o  
  
L.G: ¡y no se preocupen por el romance! Por que de que va ¡VA!^///////^ pero la espera no será tan larga.  
  
Mizao: envíen sus recomendaciones y opiniones sobre el progreso de la historia y los personajes, serán tomadas muy en cuenta para el futuro del fic ^_^  
  
Mizao, Filia y L.G: Matta ne!!  
  
^//////^ ..O_ô..*o* 


	12. El secuestro

Capitulo XI  
El secuestro  
  
Respuestas de los reviews:  
  
Lorena: ¡hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, y bueno ya sabes lo que te respondimos en el mail ^^ estaremos felices de incluirte.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: ¡muchas gracias! Nos encanta la pareja de HxR por eso nos esforzamos bastante *_* y no te preocupes que eso lo descubrirá a su debido tiempo.  
  
Safo y La Bardo: gracias por tu review, en eso de las damiselas en peligro, tienes razón en algo pero como sabrás ellas no son guerreras tan poderosas como lo son Heero y Duo, pero tranquilos que mientras se va desarrollando la historia demostraran de lo que son capaces, sobre todo al final ^_-  
  
Yose: ¡¡hola loca!! Chama gracias por leer nuestro fic y tranquila que si te dedicaremos un cap, es más ya tenemos pensado cual será el perfecto para tus gustitos, solo esperamos que lo continúes leyendo.  
  
Tsubasa: jejejeje que bueno que te hayan gustado y es cierto que nos pusimos perezosas con el otro fic, pero tranquila que ya tenemos un cap nuevecito y salido del empaque para que lo leas y esperamos que nos dejes un review contándonos si te gusto o no n_n  
  
Eve: ¡¡hooooola eve-chan!! Esperamos que te haya gustado ^^ porfis síguelo leyendo y déjanos tus comentarios  
  
Sailor Luisa: ¡¡gracias amiga!! En verdad nos gusta mucho tus comentarios, por supuesto que Duo se lució, él siempre tan lindo, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos, y sin mencionar su mirada tan sexy aaaaaaaaahhhhh *¬* porfis sigue leyendo y opinando ^^  
  
Aquí esta el cap, esperamos que les guste ^_-  
  
**********  
  
La luna se encontraba en lo más alto en estos momentos, y el silencio se volvía a hacer presente en el lugar. Cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, habían decidido detenerse y montar el campamento para pasar lo que quedaba de la noche, cada uno de ellos se encontraba sentado frente a la tibia fogata calentando sus cuerpos mientras observaban las llamas consumir la madera seca. Los acontecimientos recientes estaban frescos aun en sus mentes, y ninguno de ellos hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Duo estaba casi dormitando y de vez en cuando despertaba sobresaltado cuando su cabeza caía hacia delante, mientras que Heero tenía una inexpresiva mirada en su rostro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Relena suspiró y se puso de pie para luego dirigirse lentamente hacia los árboles más próximos, mientras que Hilde la miraba extrañada. Solamente se detuvo cuando llegó a un sitio en el que no era alcanzada por la mirada del resto y miró el cielo despejado en el que figuraban cientos de estrellas, para luego cerrar los ojos concentrándose. Todo su cuerpo se iluminó con un brillo azulado y luego levantó las manos al cielo mientras que las iba bajando lentamente hasta detenerse a la altura de los hombros, el brillo se hizo cada vez más intenso hasta que de la punta de sus dedos comenzó a brotar pequeños hilos de luz semitransparentes, que se hacían cada vez más largos mientras se iban tejiendo unos con otro formando una especie de burbuja alrededor del campamento. Relena estuvo de pie unos minutos hasta que estuvo satisfecha con la elaboración del escudo mágico, abrió los ojos y extendió su brazo que pasó a través de una especie de barrera transparente que se agitaba con un brillo azulado.  
  
Cuando volvió observó que Heero y Duo se habían sentado un poco más allá hablando entre ellos en voz muy baja. Hilde estaba de pie esperado su regreso, con una expresión molesta en su rostro.  
  
"¿Relena, donde te habías metido? Que no vez que es peligroso" pregunto cruzando los brazos.  
  
"por eso mismo, fui a levantar un escudo a nuestro alrededor, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por esta noche de."  
  
"pero si estas agotada, ¿¡como se te ocurre usar tu magia en esas condiciones!? Eres muy desconsiderada contigo misma" exclamó Hilde tomando a su amiga por los hombros y agitándola levemente.  
  
"pero Hilde, todos estamos muy cansados, y no podríamos aguantar otro ataque sorpresa, además tu viste la insignia de esa tropa, tu sabes de donde venían" trató de explicar Relena rápidamente, mientras que Hilde suspiró resignada.  
  
"solo procura cuidar mas de ti misma, recuerda que tu hermano me mataría si llega a enterarse de que te pasó algo" dijo Hilde sonriendo mientras le soltaba los hombros, para luego acercarse a los árboles buscando algo con la mirada. Relena la observó mientras ella arrancaba algunas ramitas de los árboles , seleccionando algunas y arrojando otras al suelo. Cuando tuvo suficientes se acercó hacia la fogata y se sentó frente a ella y Relena se acercó para ver mejor lo que hacia.  
  
"¿Qué haces Hil?" preguntó mientras veía como su amiga sacaba un pequeño cuchillo y comenzaba a trabajar con las pequeñas ramitas.  
  
"estoy quitándole las hojas, con ellas haré unas buenas flechas, ya que perdí casi todas en la ultima batalla" respondió sin dejar de trabajar.  
  
"¿te puedo ayudar?"  
  
"bueno, si quieres busca algunas ramas, pero solo las que estén en mejor estado" dijo levantando la mirada y sonriendo.  
  
Por su parte, Heero se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol al lado de Duo, quien buscaba entre sus cosas alguna vendas que les pudieran servir. Por su cabeza daban vueltas las imágenes del ultimo encuentro con los de su reino, por sus venas corría un odio que nunca había sentido hacia alguien, las agresiones ya no solo iban contra él, ahora afectaban a todos. Observó a Relena que recogía las ramitas afanosamente, mientras revisaba que no estuvieran secas. Esa noche había experimentado muchas cosas que para él eran desconocidas, nunca antes había sentido esa preocupación por alguna persona, esos deseos de protegerla, de permanecer a su lado. Era algo muy intenso, que le calentaba todo en su interior, y sentía que una alegría indescriptible luchaba por salir cuando sus ojos se reflejaban en los de esa persona. Después recordó a los cazadores nocturnos y a toda la tropa del reino. Los segundos que transcurrieron mientras vio lentamente como Relena casi se perdía en las profundidades de ese abismo, para él fueron eternos, y el miedo que experimentó en ese momento no lo había sentido nunca en su vida ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba comportándose de esa manera? El pensar en eso solo hacía que perdiera concentración, que sus acciones se descontrolaran completamente y que olvidara su verdadero objetivo, la razón que lo trajo hasta allí. Repentinamente Relena volteó, y su mirada chocó con la de Heero. Pudo observar la profundidades de esos ojos celestes que lo miraban sonrientes, sintió que un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, y como su rostro se encendía, mientras que intentaba mantener el control para que una sonrisa no se mostrara en su rostro. Cuando se percató de lo que hacía volteó rápidamente la mirada, mientras que Relena lo observaba extrañada. Duo parpadeó un par de veces mirando a su amigo, había estado observando su extraño comportamiento desde que su mirada se había posado en ella hasta que volteó evadiendo deliberadamente el contacto visual. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero Heero pudo captar la expresión burlona que se formaba en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
"¿y me puedes decir a que se debió esa reacción mi querido amigo?" preguntó Duo sin poder contener por mas tiempo la sonrisa.  
  
Heero no respondió. En parte él sabía que Duo tenia razón, nunca antes él había demostrado esa actitud frente a alguien. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo, no estaba concentrado en su verdadero objetivo, ese no era el comportamiento apropiado. Toda su vida había girado en torno a las batallas, y no conocía nada más que eso, únicamente le habían enseñado a tratar a las personas con frialdad y desconfianza.  
  
¿y. no piensas responderme?" volvió a preguntar Duo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
"no es nada" gruñó Heero dando por zanjada la discusión.  
  
Relena había estado observando esos ojos cobaltos que la miraban intensamente. Un extraño sentimiento despertaba en su interior cuando estaba bajo su mirada, y un nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella intentando evadir esos ojos. Los segundos pasaron lentamente mientras exploraba la profundidades de aquellos ojos azul cobalto, hasta que repentinamente el contacto se rompió bruscamente. Siguió con su tarea de buscar las ramitas, para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga. Para esos momentos, Hilde ya tenia una nueva dotación de flechas muy afiladas, y recibió agradecida las ramitas que le trajo su amiga.  
  
"te buscaré algunas hojas y plumas, para las colas de las flechas" dijo Relena mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie.  
  
"Relena, antes de que te vallas, ¿podrías llevarles estos medicamentos a los chicos? Les servirán para sus heridas" dijo Hilde entregándole una pequeña bolsita.  
  
"esta bien" dijo Relena un poco insegura.  
  
**********  
  
Heero escuchó los pasos de Duo cuando volvía por entre los árboles. Únicamente movió los ojos y lo observó de reojo mientras se sentaba a su lado con un recipiente de agua.  
  
"¿te piensas quedar sentado allí toda la noche?" preguntó Duo exasperado al ver que su amigo no se había movido de su sitio.  
  
".." Heero emitió un gruñido por lo bajo sin apartar la mirada del suelo, luego levantó la mirada ligeramente mientras observaba como Relena hablaba con su amiga.  
  
"¿problemas con las chicas?" preguntó Duo sonriendo, mientras que Heero le echaba una mirada fría.  
  
"¿que piensas de lo ocurrido?" preguntó él cambiando abruptamente de tema y mirando fijamente a su amigo.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Duo súbitamente serio.  
  
"es extraño el comportamiento de Trieze. Envió a los cazadores nocturnos, pero no iban solo por mi, también la querían a ella, y lo más extraño es que la querían viva" dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
"no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, pero es seguro, no es nada bueno, y Relena esta implicada en esos planes" dijo Duo recostándose en el árbol.  
  
En ese momento vinieron a la mente de Heero las imágenes de el sueño que había tenido, Relena estaba de pie en un campo de batalla, ambos reinos estaban en guerra, todos morían. ¿sería una visión? Desde entonces ambos comenzaron su viaje juntos. El extraño comportamiento de Trieze le preocupaba. Aunque sentía un intenso odio hacia él , sabia que no era estúpido, y que todas sus acciones eran realizadas solo si le traían algún beneficio ¿entonces, que tenia que hacer Relena en todo esto? Realmente ella significaba un completo misterio para él, pero al mirarla a sus ojos sentía como todas sus dudas y preocupaciones desaparecían, como se perdía en ese mar de brillo celeste.¿pero en que estaba pensando? Si Trieze la buscaba debía de ser por algo especial, algo que él desconocía, algo que debía saber, porque pase lo que pase la protegería de cualquier peligro.  
  
"¿estas allí amigo?" preguntó Duo pasando la mano frente al rostro de su amigo el cual se mantenía sin expresión alguna.  
  
"debemos estar alertas a cualquier ataque, no podemos permitir que se la lleven" dijo Heero repentinamente apretando lo puños.  
  
"tranquilo hombre, no le va a pasar nada, además deja de tensar de esa forma tus músculos que le haces mal a tus heridas" dijo Duo tranquilamente mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Heero intentando calmarlo.  
  
"no dejaré que Trieze le ponga una mano encima" gruñó Heero haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Duo.  
  
"eso esta bien, pero él no va atacarnos en estos momentos, acabamos de derrotar a unos de sus mejores guerreros"  
  
"iré a montar guardia" dijo Heero poniéndose de pie, pero Duo lo jaló del brazo obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente.  
  
"¡escúchame! no tienes de que preocuparte, ella esta bien, no le pasó nada, en cambio tu tienes el brazo lastimado y lo único que tienes en mente es montar la guardia. Primero debes estar bien para seguir luchando" exclamó Duo molesto mientras Heero lo miraba enojado.  
  
"estoy bien" contestó fríamente.  
  
"¿te parece que estas bien?" preguntó Duo colocando una mano en el brazo de su amigo cansado de su terquedad. Heero pudo sentir una punzada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras Duo apretaba su herida, hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y Duo lo soltó "lo ves, también eres humano, compórtate como uno ¿quieres?"  
  
"mi deber es protegerla" murmuró dispuesto a matar a Duo si volvía a tocarlo.  
  
"recuerda que Trieze también te busca, y tu tienes todo un reino que gobernar, mientras que ella no tiene esa gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros" exclamó Duo mojando un trozo de tela en el recipiente que había traído "toma, limpia tus heridas, no queremos infecciones"  
  
Heero comenzó a quitarse la armadura que llevaba en el pecho, y después los protectores de cuero, para quedar únicamente con la camiseta negra. Con mucho cuidado se deshizo de ella y la arrojó a un lado, para luego observar la herida en su brazo, fue en ese momento cuando pudo distinguir la pequeña bandita que protegía su herida. Recordó el momento en que Relena se la había colocado desgarrándola de su propia capa, todo el dolor que sentía desapareció en el momento que en sus manos le ataban el trozo de tela, en el momento en que su piel hizo contacto con la de ella. Aún podía sentir la calidez de esos dedos. Lentamente desató el pequeño nudo y retiró la bandita , mientras la observaba en la palma de su mano. Le traía muchos recuerdos y sensaciones a la cabeza, algo que para él resultaba completamente nuevo, lo pensó un instante y luego la guardó, no podía deshacerse de ella, representaba mucho para él. Luego se fijó en la herida del brazo, tenía un corte que bajaba desde el hombro hasta la parte superior del codo, y esta estaba comenzando a adquirir un tono morado. Tomó el trozo de tela que le había pasado Duo y comenzó limpiando la sangre seca que cubría su brazo luego se dispuso a detener el sangrado ejerciendo presión sobre la herida que le escocía el brazo entero. Cerró los ojos tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente.  
  
************  
  
Relena se acercó lentamente hacia Duo, mientras él buscaba unas vendas que pudiera usar.  
  
"hola Duo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?" preguntó Relena mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
  
"estoy bien, es solo un rasguño" respondió sonriendo.  
  
"me alegro que estés bien Duo, mira, traje estas hierbas medicinales. Te ayudarán a sanar más rápido" dijo ella tendiéndole una pequeña bolsita de plantas trituradas.  
  
"muchas gracias, me ayudarán mucho. ¿Pero podrías echarle una mano a Heero?, realmente no se donde ha tenido ese hombre su cabeza últimamente" dijo Duo sonriendo.  
  
"esta bien" respondió ella. Cuando se puso de pie puedo ver a Heero limpiando su brazo. Sintió enrojecer sus mejillas al ver que él no llevaba su camiseta puesta, dejando al descubierto su pecho completamente. Suspiró intentando calmarse para luego caminar hacia él.  
  
"¿necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó suavemente haciendo que se sobresaltara.  
  
Heero abrió los ojos súbitamente para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes que lo miraban preocupados.  
  
"¿Relena?"  
  
"¿porque no intentas usar estas plantas medicinales? Te ayudarán a sanar más rápido" dijo ella cediéndole la bolsita.  
  
Observó la pequeña bolsa que tenía entre sus manos y luego levantó la mirada extrañado ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?.  
  
"no tienes porque hacer todo esto" respondió él fríamente.  
  
"no es molestia alguna, estas plantas no las regaló una buena amiga, y creo que ustedes las necesitan en estos momentos" dijo ella sonriendo para luego regresar con Hilde.  
  
Duo y Heero terminaron de vendar sus heridas y se acercaron a la tibia fogata. Duo se dispuso a ayudar a Hilde atándoles las plumas a las colas de las flechas, mientras que Heero desenvainaba su espada que brillaba a la luz del fuego. Tomó un trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar las manchas de sangre, no se detuvo hasta que vió su rostro reflejado en la hoja de la espada. Satisfecho guardó su espada, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con la alegre mirada de Hilde.  
  
"toma guerrero, debes tener hambre" dijo cediéndole una taza con estofado.  
  
Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, acompañados por el ruido de los insectos y el crepitar de la hoguera. Heero tenía la mirada clavada en el plato, mientras comía lentamente y con desgana. Sin moverse demasiado para no llamar la atención de los demás, buscó con la mirada a Relena. La vio sentada un poco más allá debajo de un árbol mientras escribía algo en un pequeño libro, con el plato de comida a su lado aun intacto. Pudo notar en su semblante mucha preocupación.  
  
**************  
  
La mano de Relena se deslizaba rápidamente por el pergamino, mientras hacia anotaciones de su largo viaje. Frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras rememoraba el ataque de los cazadores nocturnos ¿Cómo es posible que el reino de la oscuridad sepa de su localización? Nadie debía saber que ella había salido del reino. Apretó la pluma entre sus dedos. Cada vez estaban pasando cosas más extrañas mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Una vez que llegara al templo obtendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba, y acabaría de una vez por todas con la amenaza que se aproximaba cada vez más. Pasó unas cuantas hojas hacia atrás y se detuvo en una de las primeras paginas. Ese sueño le parecía ahora muy lejano, la profecía cada vez se le hacía más clara, pero aun habían trozos que le faltaban por descifrar. Comenzó a leer entre las primeras líneas de la profecía.  
  
Con la llegada del dragón el mundo se tornará rojo.  
  
"El reino de oscuridad traerá derramamientos de sangre, muertes y dolor a todo el mundo." murmuró por lo bajo mientras hacia anotaciones.  
  
Con la llegada del fénix el mundo se tornará oscuro.  
  
"el reino de la luz pondrá fin a todo trayendo la destrucción." Todo empezaba a tener sentido. Pero aun le faltaba el final, era muy complicado el saber  
  
De esta épica batalla, única batalla, ultima batalla, la combinación de ambos, sólo traerá dolor y miseria para todos. Ya no habrá porque pelear, porque luchar, porque creer, porque vivir.  
  
"Después de la guerra en la que ambos reinos se encuentren, no quedará nada, para ninguno de ellos" frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras apretaba la pluma contra el pergamino. Cuando llegó a las ultimas líneas se detuvo un instante.  
  
"Solo dos almas puras y sinceras que se unan en un solo latir, conseguirán la eterna paz y prosperidad en el mundo..solo así se logrará la felicidad perpetua" comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la pluma mientras pensaba "¿A que se refieren con esto?" dijo algo confundida. Observó por entre las hojas de los árboles el cielo estrellado. Una vez que llegaran al Templo Gadraus todas las respuestas serian encontradas, y la guerra sería detenida a toda costa. "solo dos almas puras." murmuró para si mientras cerraba el pequeño libro.  
  
Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el murmullo de la noche y en la suave brisa que acariciaba su rostro. Era tan pacifico. Se quedó de esa forma unos cuantos minutos, y fue cuando escuchó un ligero crujir de las hojas secas. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los fríos ojos de Heero . Repentinamente vino a su mente el momento en que encontró esa misma persona en su sueño, y sus ojos hicieron el primer contacto con esa mirada fría y sin misericordia alguna. Pero de alguna forma no podía evitar sentir una confianza hacia él, muy en el fondo ella sentía que esos ojos color zafiro no demostraban realmente lo que existía dentro de él. Ella se quedó unos instante observando su mirada, tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir realmente, tratando de descubrir el verdadero ser. Heero observó lo que hacía y enarcó una ceja extrañado.  
  
"¿sucede algo?" preguntó.  
  
"no es nada...disculpa" respondió ella diciendo esto último en un murmullo algo apenada, y apartando la mirada.  
  
Heero la observó un instante mientras que ella parecía haberse interesado repentinamente en el suelo, para luego sentarse junto a ella. Relena levantó ligeramente la mirada para luego voltear rápidamente algo azorada. Heero llevaba puesta su capa, pero su camiseta la llevaba colgada sobre su hombro. Él pudo notar esta reacción y sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
"no te preocupes, cuando seque me la pondré" dijo Heero mientras que el rostro de Relena se tornaba cada vez más rojo.  
  
En toda su vida dentro del reino, únicamente había sido educada para ser la futura soberana, y nunca había estado acompañada más que por las damas de compañía y sus familiares, por lo que nunca había visto en un hombre más de lo que sus ropas mostraban. Se sentía muy incomoda, realmente no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, y el estar bajo la mirada de Heero lo empeoraba todo. Él pareció notarlo y tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que su sonrisa no se mostrara en su inexpresivo rostro. Ella resultaba ser en cierta forma muy predecible e inocente, y venía a ser muy vulnerable frente a el enemigo.  
  
"¿no piensas comer nada?" preguntó cambiando de tema.  
  
"no tengo hambre" respondió sin levantar la mirada.  
  
"debes comer, el viaje que nos espera es largo y necesitas toda la energía posible" dijo con su voz inexpresiva.  
  
"lo se pero...." dijo ella mientras apretaba contra su pecho el pequeño libro y unos cuantos pergaminos cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.  
  
Heero frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. No le agradaba verla tan preocupada, y aunque no sabia la razón no podía evitar sentirse mal. Quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla a sentirse mejor, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Suspiró internamente y se puso de pie.  
Relena pudo sentir repentinamente una respiración en su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver esos ojos azul cobalto que la miraban fijamente con una expresión de determinación y a la vez algo de preocupación. Heero estaba agachado frente a ella sujetándola por los hombros.  
  
"escúchame, yo ya te dije que te protegeré, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, no dejare que nada te suceda" murmuró mientras observaba esos ojos celestes que lo miraban desconcertados con un ligero rubor rosa en las mejillas.  
  
En ese instantes, las palabras desaparecieron de la boca de Relena. Realmente no podía decir nada, esos ojos expresaban todo lo que ella necesitaba saber en ese momento. Le resultaba increíble ver como Heero demostraba su preocupación hacia ella, pero internamente debía admitir que ya sabía que él poseía un alma sincera y un gran corazón oculto bajo esa fría mascara. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar esa mirada, y al abrirlos mostró una sonrisa sincera, mostrando todo el agradecimiento que sentía en esos momentos, e intentando hacerle saber que estaba bien, que no quería verlo preocupado por más tiempo.  
  
Realmente Heero no sabía porque se comportaba de esa forma. Nunca antes había demostrado ese interés por alguien, ese comportamiento no formaba parte de su ser. Pero a la vez sentía que no podía permitir que ella se sintiera tan mal, porque eso, de alguna forma también lo hacia sentir mal a el. Y cuando Relena le mostró esa sonrisa, le dio a entender todo lo que ella sentía en esos momentos, por lo que se sintió mucho mas tranquilo. Nuevamente se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Tomó la taza de comida y se la tendió a Relena.  
  
"come" dijo el cruzándose de brazos y observándola fijamente. Se quedó allí sentado esperando pacientemente a que ella terminara con toda la comida, sin quitarle un instante la mirada de encima. Pudo notar que mientras comía la sonrisa no se borró de su rostro, y se sintió satisfecho internamente.  
  
Cuando Relena terminó con el ultimo bocado, colocó la taza a un lado y observó a Heero fijamente. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes de esa forma, únicamente mirándose el uno al otro, detallando cada rasgo de su rostro. Hasta que Relena rompió el contacto volviendo su mirada al suelo.  
  
"muchas gracias, me siento mucho mejor" dijo rápidamente sonriendo. Heero se la quedó viendo calmando los sentimientos que comenzaban a despertar en él, para luego levantarse y darse la vuelta "¡espera!" escuchó que dijo Relena mientras se ponía de pie detrás de él. Heero se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con la alegre mirada de Relena, esa que tanto disfrutaba contemplar en esos ojos "tu fuiste muy amable conmigo, déjame reponerlo de alguna forma" dijo ella mientras le tomaba su camiseta del hombro"esta toda llena de sangre y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es reponer eso" dijo sonriendo para luego dirigirse hacia su amiga Hilde. Heero sonrió para sus adentros, había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.  
  
**************  
  
"¡hola Lena! ¿lista para tomar un buen baño?" preguntó Hilde alegremente.  
  
"¿pero en donde?" preguntó extrañada.  
  
"cerca de aquí hay un pequeño riachuelo, además así podremos quitarnos toda esta mugre y sangre seca"  
  
"¿pero que haremos con la barrera?" preguntó ella. El escudo mágico que habían levantado no permitía que pudieran salir del campamento.  
  
"el arroyo queda cerca de aquí, le diremos a los chicos que estén alertas mientras estamos allá" exclamó Hilde sonriendo para luego dirigirse rápidamente hacia Duo e informarle.  
  
Cuando todo estuvo listo Relena bajó el escudo y ambas pudieron llegar hasta el riachuelo. A pesar de la hora, el agua estaba muy refrescante y ambas chicas se sentían muy rejadas en medio de las aguas. Relena se sumergió hasta esconder su cabeza entre la aguas y después comenzó a frotar sus brazos con suaves esencias. Mientras estaba allí sentada mirando el firmamento y escuchando el agua correr, comenzó a recordar lo que Heero le había dicho. Se sentía tan bien estando cerca de él, el escuchar su respiración, el captar toda su esencia. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Las manos de Heero le calentaban todo en su interior, y le estremecían todo el cuerpo ¿cómo es que alguien podía llegar a tener ese efecto en otra persona? De una forma le descontrolaba el estar bajo su mirada, y al sentir sus labios rozando los suyos sintió como una calidez comenzaba a extenderse hasta sus dedos.  
  
"Heero..." susurró sonriendo.  
  
"¿decías algo?" preguntó Hilde con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"¿qué?" dijo Relena desconcertada.  
  
"vamos, dime que hay entre ustedes" exclamó Hilde emocionada.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Relena comenzando a sonrojarse.  
  
"ya sabes... tu, Heero..."  
  
"no pasa nada entre nosotros" respondió Relena algo nerviosa.  
  
"¿me vas a decir que no pasa nada? Entonces ¿de donde salió eso?" preguntó Hilde señalando la camiseta de Heero que estaba al lado de la ropa de Relena.  
  
"solamente le voy hacer el favor de arreglar un poco..."  
  
"¡y me vas a decir que eso es NADA!" exclamó Hilde más emocionada.  
  
"es que él...." comenzó a decir ella mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro y caminaba hacia la orilla "bueno, tu sabes..." dijo ella distraídamente sin borrar la sonrisa y aferrando la camiseta mientras volvía al agua.  
  
"lo que es el amor..."susurró Hilde sonriendo sin que su amiga se percatara.  
  
Cuando sumergió la camiseta en el agua esta se tornó negra por la sangre de las criaturas aladas con las que habían luchado. La mantuvo unos minutos allí en el agua mientras la frotaba suavemente. Recordaba como él había arriesgado su vida por ella, por asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero en esos momentos, en los que lo observaba luchar. Sintió miedo, miedo de no volver a verlo. Apretó la camiseta entre sus manos, no iba a permitir que le sucediera nada, cuando llegaran al templo podrían resolver todo esto y por fin se acabaran todos estos conflictos. Suspiró pesadamente intentando que con ello se esfumaran todas sus preocupaciones, pero inmediatamente descubrió que era imposible. Terminó de limpiar la prenda de ropa, y luego tomó algunas de sus esencias aromáticas y le frotó un poco. Caminó hacia la orilla nuevamente y la extendió sobre la hierba fresca.  
  
"así esta mejor" murmuró sonriendo satisfecha.  
  
"descubriste algo de la profecía ¿no es así?" preguntó Hilde seriamente. Ella había notado el cambio de comportamiento de su amiga, y sabia que tenía que ver con el secreto que llevaba por dentro. La tensión había aumentado cuando el reino de la oscuridad realizó un ataque contra ella, eso quería decir que estaban enterados de sus movimientos. La profecía comenzaba a hacerse realidad....  
  
"solo fragmentos... el final no lo he podido descifrar, lo único que se es que cuando los dos reinos se encuentren será el fin para todos... y lo peor es que no se como detenerlos" dijo Relena frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.  
  
Hilde puedo ver como su amiga comenzaba a preocuparse, así que decidió enmendar su error rápidamente.  
  
"Relena no tienes de que preocuparte, todo va estar bien, ya lo veras" dijo ella tratando de animarla. Relena ensanchó los ojos recordando lo que Heero le había dicho 'no dejare que nada te suceda' y para sorpresa de Hilde, Relena sonrió borrando toda la preocupación de sus facciones.  
  
"hay que ver como influyen en ti..." dijo ella sonriendo de forma traviesa.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Relena sin entender.  
  
"nada Relena..." respondió Hilde sonriendo.  
  
Las chicas terminaron de asearse, para luego salir y comenzar a vestirse detrás de unos árboles. La mirada de Relena se posó en la camiseta negra, que aun estaba mojada. Pasó su mano sobre ella y murmuró un conjuro, e instantáneamente se secó. Cuando volvían al campamento se encontraron a Duo por el camino, que estaba sentado bajo un gran árbol, frente a un pequeño claro.  
  
"hola señoritas" saludó alegremente.  
  
"¿qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntaron las chicas.  
  
"montando guardia, Heero prácticamente me echó del campamento" protestó él mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y ambas chicas se rieron por lo bajo.  
  
"¿estarías espiándonos verdad?" preguntó Hilde con suspicacia dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo.  
  
"hay no, como crees Hil" exclamó Duo algo nervioso. Hilde lo observó detenidamente sin mucha confianza en sus afirmaciones.  
  
"no te creo" dijo ella sin cambiar la mirada por lo que a Duo le empezó a dar un ataque de risa inesperado y caminaba hacia atrás.  
  
"bueno chicos, yo volveré al campamento" dijo Relena mientras Hilde comenzaba a acercarse amenazadoramente a Duo.  
  
Relena comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento, mientras escuchaba en el fondo los gritos de su amiga mientras perseguía a Duo quien se reía estruendosamente. Sintió un extraño crujir de ramas cerca de allí y se detuvo en seco intentando captar más sonidos, pero no escuchó nada más así que no le dio mucha importancia. Cuando por fin llegó al pequeño claro alumbrado por la fogata, lo primero que puedo distinguir fue a Heero, quien leía algo con el ceño fruncido. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y cuando pudo ver mejor la portada del libro, sintió como se le helaba la sangre. Heero estaba leyendo el libro de la profecía. Relena se quedó allí de pie sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar.  
  
"¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó repentinamente la voz de Heero. Pudo notar una nota fría en su voz. Relena meditó un momento sus palabras y poco a poco comenzó a enfadarse.  
  
"¿qué porque no te lo dije? Eso es personal, nadie te da el derecho de tomarlo" dijo intentando arrebatarle el libro, pero Heero la tomó por el brazo mientras la miraba a sus ojos fijamente.  
  
"contesta" murmuró él fríamente.  
  
"¡eso no te incumbe!" dijo ella intentando soltarse sin lograrlo.  
  
"¿de donde sacaste esta información?" preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"tu no debes saber nada de esto" exclamó ella haciendo esfuerzos por alejarse de él. Heero solo se puso de pie sin soltarle la muñeca.  
  
"si debo saberlo" murmuró de forma amenazante acercando su rostro al de ella.  
  
De repente Relena sintió una ola de frío, esa mirada era distinta, no tenía nada de la calidez que había visto en ellos. Sintió miedo...  
  
"suéltame Heero" murmuró ella, pero Heero no cedía.  
  
"necesito saber de donde sacaste esto" dijo él comenzando a enojarse.  
  
"¡aléjate!" exclamó ella asustada intentando desesperadamente soltarse, pero Heero se aferró a ella con más fuerza. Lo siguiente que Heero sintió fue que algo le golpeaba la mejilla, soltó el brazo de Relena y llevó su mano lentamente a su rostro. Cuando vio los ojos de Relena, pudo ver que unas pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos celestes. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver la expresión que tenía en su rostro ¿acaso le tenía miedo? Dio un paso atrás mientras Relena se frotaba su muñeca sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
"nunca te creí capaz de hacerme esto..." dijo ella con la voz algo temblorosa incapaz de poder esconder la tristeza y el enojo. Rápidamente le arrebató el libro de las manos y le arrojó la camiseta en sus brazos. Después de eso comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás negando lentamente con la cabeza, para luego darse la vuelta corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Heero se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar con la mano aun en la mejilla...  
  
************  
  
Hilde y Duo se encontraban echados boca arriba sobre la hierba respirando agitadamente. Habían estado corriendo y terminaron encontrando ese hermoso lugar en el que se podía observar el cielo nocturno. La brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos mientras que la hermosa figura de la luna llena se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ambos estaban allí escuchando la respiración del otro, mientras comenzaban a adormilarse.  
  
"oye Hilde, ¿nunca has notado la belleza de la luna?" preguntó Duo mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
"¿um?" Hilde estaba medio dormida.  
  
"las estrellas muestran nuestro futuro, si pudiéramos leerlas no tendríamos que sufrir tanto ¿no crees?" Hilde observó el cielo en el que figuraban cientos de estrellas brillantes.  
  
"siempre he pensado que ellas son nuestros antepasados, en ellas deben estar mis padres cuidando de mi" dijo ella cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Duo levantó la mirada y la observó sonriendo, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo una pequeña gota de agua le cayó en la nariz.  
  
"genial.." murmuró Duo enojado "lo que necesitábamos en este momento..." exclamó ayudando a Hilde a ponerse de pie para luego correr bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Las gotas caían pesadamente al suelo provocando una atmósfera húmeda. Ambos estaban allí sentados abrazando sus piernas mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cabeza, y un silencio cómodo se formó entre ellos.  
  
"¿y como conociste a Heero?" preguntó Hilde tratando de buscar algo de conversación.  
  
"he estado acompañando a ese obstinado desde el día que nací" respondió sonriendo "mis padres murieron en una batalla y la familia de Heero se hizo cargo de mi, desde que paso eso somos como hermanos, y estamos destinados a permanecer uno al lado del otro en el campo de batalla" Hilde rió suavemente y Duo la miró extrañado.  
  
"se me hace gracioso, tu historia se parece un poco a la mía. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, y desde entonces crecí junto a mi amiga Relena, somos como hermanas, estamos siempre juntas cuidando una de la otra" dijo ella sonriendo al igual que Duo.  
  
"supongo que entonces todos nuestros padres están juntos, viéndonos desde las estrellas" dijo Duo observándola fijamente.  
  
"supongo que si" murmuró ella cerrando los ojos.  
  
El frío comenzaba a hacerse presente, el aire húmedo con la brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos, haciéndolos estremecer. Hilde juntó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios soplando fuertemente para hacer calor, fue cuando sintió que el brazo de Duo la rodeaba por la espalda, cubriéndola con su capa.  
  
"hace mucho frío, ¿no crees?" preguntó él sonriendo ampliamente. Hilde observó esos ojos violáceos que resultaban encantadores a la vista de cualquiera. Siempre mostraba esa sonrisa que era capaz de alegrarla en cualquier momento, y darle ánimos para seguir cuando se sentía abatida.  
  
"si..." murmuró sonriendo y ambos cerraron los ojos captando las sensaciones que se hacían presente en su interior, su respiración calmaba el corazón de cada uno y el calor de sus cuerpos los reconfortaba enormemente. Hilde recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Duo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"es grandioso poder contemplar las estrellas" murmuró Duo aun con los ojos cerrados. Hilde abrió los ojos y miro hacia el cielo, pero las hojas de los árboles le impedía ver el brillo de las estrellas.  
  
"pero Duo... desde aquí no podemos verlas" dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia él.  
  
"no importa que tan nublado este el cielo, Hilde, si puedo contemplar las estrellas que hay en tus ojos" dijo el abriendo sus ojos y observándola fijamente, mientras sus rostros se reflejaban en la mirada del otro. Hilde pronunció aun más su sonrisa mientras se volvía a recostar en el hombro de Duo, escuchando la lluvia caer, y captando el aroma fresco de la lluvia cuando remojaba la hierba.  
  
*************  
  
Relena se encontraba entre las mantas debajo de un gran árbol. Escuchaba la lluvia caer a su alrededor, pero eso no le resultaba relajante en esos momentos. Por su rostro corrían lágrimas silenciosas, que resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras intentaba inútilmente dormir un poco. Por su cabeza corría aun fresco los pensamientos de los últimos sucesos. Se frotó la muñeca recodando la forma en que Heero la miró en ese momento. La mirada expresaba desesperación por descubrir algo, algo que necesitaba, pero a la vez se mostraban frívolos ante ella, habían perdido su brillo. Se estremeció dentro de las mantas, ella no se enojó con él porque allá revisado su libro, lo que le molestaba era que se allá enterado de la profecía. No quería que nadie más se enterara, eso era algo que ella tenía que resolver y no quería que nadie más resultara implicado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Heero? No quería que él terminara dentro de esa guerra, eso solo le incumbía a los dos reinos, y él no debía saber nada al respecto. Por eso debía alejarse de él, no podía permitir que en su intento de protegerla termine dentro de otro campo de batalla, no podía pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.  
  
Por su parte Heero estaba de pie al lado de la fogata, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que él caminó decididamente hacia la sombra de un árbol y se sentó apoyando su cabeza sobre una rodilla. Aun no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, nunca creyó posible que la pudiera tratar de ese modo, pero lo que había sentido cuando leyó las líneas escritas en ese libro, sintió que algo muy intenso despertaba en su interior. ¿cómo es que puede existir semejante profecía?, y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo es que Relena la conoce?, ella no debía involucrarse con ninguno de los reinos ahora que la guerra parecía ser realidad. No iba a ponerla en un riesgo innecesario, debía alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible, y aunque la profecía aun no estaba descifrada completamente, se podía entender hacia donde terminaría todo. Solo quedaba una solución, él encontraría la respuesta a todo el enigma más adelante, ya había memorizado la profecía y en cualquier momento la descifraría para dar fin con todo. Por otro lado, otra parte de su ser estaba molesta por la aptitud de Relena, él le había jurado protegerla, ye ella no le había dicho nada de algo tan importante como una profecía que contiene tanta destrucción entre sus líneas, ¿será porque no confiaba en él? Apretó los puño enfadado consigo mismo, eso le pasaba por confiar en las personas.  
  
***********  
  
La lluvia caía a cantaros mientras Hilde y Duo corría entre los árboles intentando llegar lo más rápidamente posible al campamento. Cuando por fin llegaron sintieron el frío que reinaba en el lugar, la fogata estaba apagada y emanando humo negro. Hilde buscó con la mirada a su amiga, y fue cuando divisó un bulto de mantas bajo un gran árbol, pero le pareció extraño no ver a Heero cerca de allí, por lo general la acompañaba para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro y cuando volteó se encontró con la mirada de Duo. Él le indicó con el pulgar un sitio un poco más alejado, en el que se podía ver la figura de Heero sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas. Ambos se miraron extrañados para luego encogerse de hombros y caminar cada uno hacia su amigo.  
  
Hilde encontró a Relena totalmente enrollada entre las mantas. Se podía decir que estaba dormida, pero Hilde podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada lo que indicaba lo contrario. Cuando iba a hablarle sintió un movimiento entre los árboles, se volteó rápidamente extrañada, pero no encontró nada entre ellos. Después volvió su mirada hacia su amiga quien seguía en la misma posición.  
  
"Relena, se que estas despierta" dijo ella sentándose a su lado.  
  
"no me siento bien" murmuró Relena sin hacer movimiento alguno.  
  
"¿quieres hablar de ello?" preguntó Hilde y Relena guardó silencio unos instantes.  
  
"no." respondió al final y Hilde se limitó a quedarse allí haciéndole compañía con su silencio.  
  
Duo encontró a su amigo sumido en sus propios pensamientos, se detuvo frente a él quien ni siquiera levanto la mirada.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Duo súbitamente serio.  
  
"nada" respondió Heero secamente.  
  
"¿y a que se debe entonces esta repentina separación?" preguntó Duo viendo como su amigo se ponía de pie y le dirigía una mirada fría.  
  
"recoge tus cosas, nos vamos" dijo Heero tomando su espada y enganchándola en su cinturón, después se colocó la camiseta, el protector y la armadura negra.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿y a que se viene eso? ¿y que hay de las chicas?" preguntó Duo rápidamente haciendo que Heero comenzara a perder la paciencia.  
  
"ellas se quedan, nosotros nos vamos" gruñó Heero ajustando los broches de su capa.  
  
"pero ¿y si el reino de la oscuridad vuelve por ellas? si intentan llevárselas nuevamente no estaremos aquí para protegerlas"  
  
"estarán bien mientras estén lejos de nosotros" respondió Heero dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.  
  
"¡Heero espera!" exclamó Duo corriendo detrás de su amigo aun sin entender este repentino cambio.  
  
***********  
  
El frío era cada vez más intenso, mientras la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, que incluso comenzaba a colarse entre las hojas. Las gotas caían copiosamente y no dejaban ver mucho mas allá de dos metros ahogando los sonidos del bosque, por lo que había que mantenerse lo más alerta posible. Hilde se encontraba sentada escuchando sigilosamente los sonidos a su alrededor, hace unos minutos que había comenzado a escuchar sonidos raros, iguales a los que había oído hacía unos momentos. Era como si alguien caminara en círculos. Relena también estaba dispuesta a atacar en el momento más oportuno. Hilde intentaba contar cuantas personas las rodeaban, cada vez aumentaba el número y cuando sintió el crujir de una rama cerca de ella, tomó rápidamente el brazo de Relena y ambas comenzaron a correr, intentando alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.  
  
"¿Qué sucede Hilde, como es que el reino de la oscuridad puede planear dos ataques de este tipo tan seguido?" dijo Relena jadeando a causa del esfuerzo al correr a toda velocidad, mientras escuchaba varios pasos acercándose cada vez más.  
  
"no lo se, y no quiero detenerme a averiguarlo" exclamó Hilde buscando un buen escondite.  
  
"¿Qué va a pasar con los chicos?" preguntó Relena preocupada. Ellos se habían quedado en el campamento y no les habían advertido sobre la presencia e los atacantes.  
  
"estarán bien, ellos sabe cuidarse solos"  
  
Las chicas corrieron rápidamente entre la lluvia que empezaba a amainar lentamente y llegaron a un pequeño claro. Cuando se disponían a cruzar al otro lado, se encontraron frente a frente con un sujeto enmascarado. Se dieron la vuelta pero se encontraron con otro. Intentaron sacar sus armas pero los hombres las sujetaron por las muñecas impidiéndoselos, mientras les ponían unos trapos en la nariz. Forcejearon unos instantes intentado zafarse, pero el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ellas. Antes de quedar profundamente dormidas escucharon a los hombres reír de forma estruendosa mientras decían entre ellos "nos darán mucho dinero por ellas"  
  
**********  
  
"¡oye Heero, Heero, espera!" exclamó Duo sujetándolo por el hombro haciendo que dejara de caminar.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Heero fríamente.  
  
"no podemos abandonarlas a su suerte, no sabemos que podría pasarles" dijo Duo tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.  
  
"no voy a regresar" dijo Heero sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
"si pero." comenzó a decir Duo pero Heero se llevó un dedo a la boca indicándole que se callara. Ambos estuvieron de pie unos instantes, tratando de captar algo extraño. Sentía como si algo los asechara, pero esos pasos no parecían dirigirse hacia ellos.  
  
"Heero ¿lo notaste?" preguntó Duo " se dirigen al campamento, van por la chicas" exclamó observando a su amigo.  
  
"Relena."murmuró Heero mientras salía a toda carrera de vuelta sobre sus pasos.  
  
Cuando los chicos llegaron por fin al campamento, se dirigieron rápidamente a donde se encontraban las chicas y encontraron las mantas vacías y sin ningún rastro de ellas. Comenzaron a buscar pistas, y encontraron una gran cantidad de huellas que rodeaban el sitio, y por el rastro que dejaron dedujeron rápidamente que no eran tropas de la oscuridad. Ellos no dejaban tantas huellas. Vieron las pisadas de las chicas que se dirigían hacia una misma dirección. Rápidamente las siguieron y llegaron a un claro, en donde las pisadas desaparecían y eran sustituidas por huellas de cascos de caballos. En ese momento la verdad les cayó como un balde de agua fría, por más rápido que corrieran les resultaría imposible alcanzarlos. Ambos se quedaron allí de pie mientras que una suave llovizna salpicaba sus cabezas.  
  
"se las han llevado." murmuró Duo abatido mientras Heero golpeaba el tronco de un árbol con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Duo recogió el arco y las flechas de Hilde, y el báculo de Relena del suelo. Ambos se dispusieron a regresar al campamento a buscar sus cosas antes de iniciar la búsqueda. El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ya que ninguno sentía que podía hablar sin evitar el fuerte impulso de golpear algo  
  
"Relena. juro que te protegeré." murmuró Heero apretando los puños. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se la habían llevado. Tenía que estar seguro de que se encontraba bien, de que no le sucediera nada. Tenia que estar seguro de que volviera a su lado. de volver el brillo de esos ojos celestes.  
  
Filia: ¡¡Kawaiiii mi Duo que bello!! ^o^  
  
L.G: ¡¡y mi Heero que cosa!! (L.G le sale una hemorragia por la nariz y se desmaya) @¬@  
  
Mizao: jejejejejeje ^^U pero no niego que mi Hee-chan se ve divino sin camisa y con pelo largo ^_-  
  
L.G: aun no entiendo como Lena no se aprovecho en ese instante, si fuera yo me le tiro enzima de una vez *o* (aparece L.G pero con dos algodones en su nariz)  
  
Filia: ¡¡yo quiero que Duo me abrase también!! o  
  
Mizao: y Heero que malo fue con Relena, hasta me asusto a mi O_ô  
  
L.G: pero ya pronto verán lo que pasara XDD  
  
Filia: de nuevo gracias por sus reviews ^/////^  
  
Mizao, Filia y L.G: Matta ne!!  
  
o^_^o.^//////^ .. @¬@ 


	13. La infiltración

Capitulo XII  
La infiltración  
  
Respuestas a los reviews:  
  
Emily: ¡¡muchas gracias lokis!! En serio, que bueno que te decidiste a leerlo al fin ^^U pero bue, de nuevo gracias y esperamos que los siguas leyendo.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: jejejjejeje gracias gracias n////n en verdad le estamos poniendo muucho empeño para que lo disfruten al máximo, ya veras que pasara con ellas en este cap XD esperamos que lo siguas leyendo amiga.  
  
Hikari-chan: holis! Bueno primero gracias n_n que bueno que te gusto el cap, en verdad Duo se paso de bello y hermoso pero que le podemos hacer, es su encanto natural *¬* también gracias por leer nuestros otros fics ^^U sigue dejandonos tus opiniones.  
  
Lorena: ¡arigatto! En serio, nos agrada tus opiniones, y estamos muy deacuerdo contigo, Relena se perdió la oportunidad de su vida jejejejeje pero ya veras que tendrá muuuchas más XD también Hilde jujujujujuju, aun nos falta algo para el final así que sigue dejando tus reviews y tranquila que tenemos muy presente lo que hablamos ^_-  
  
Tsubasa: ¡domo arigato! Que bueno que opines así del fic, sip, cada ves es mejor y se pondrá mucho mejor jejejejejeje también nos dio lastima que Heero tratara a Relena de esa manera pero como ya sabes él es del reino de la oscuridad y creemos que se le subió a la cabeza ^^U sigue dejando reviews porfis.  
  
Sailor Luisa: hola amiga! Gracias por tu review ^.^ esperamos que te guste este también, ya Hee-ice reflexionó y la cosa cambiara un poco, sigue dejandonos tus opiniones! n____________n  
  
Ayumi: gracias Ayumi, también nos encanto ese cap, es uno de los que quedaron mejor a nuestra opinión n////n bueno, falta mucho y también seguirá el enredo emocional de los personajes, sigue leyéndolo y déjanos tus opiniones n-n  
  
Chibi_Mela: tranquila chica que esos dos nacieron para estar juntos, gracias por tu review y aquí esta el esperado cap. 12 esperamos que te guste. ^^ disculpa la tardanza u_u realmente estamos muy apenadas, de ahora en adelante trataremos publicar rápidamente.  
  
Relena: ¡¡holis!! Gracias por tu review n.n, nosotras también somos súper fanáticas de HxR y tranquila chica que los besos no se hacen esperar la cosa va lenta pero pronto pasara lo esperado ^//////^, sobre otros fics de Gw, bueno tenemos pensado hacer uno muy bueno pero eso seria después de uno que vamos a hacer de Hp n_n sigue dejando reviews porfis!  
  
Águila: gracias amiga, en verdad la discusión le dio el toque a la historia, ahora vendrá el momento de la reconciliación y batallas emocionales dentro de cada personaje n_n sigue leyendo porfis!  
  
Atery: gracias! Nos pone muy contenta que nos dejen reviews n_________n nos sube tanto el animo! Porfis sigue leyéndolo y deja tus opiniones.  
  
Ada: ¡holistas hasta Argentita! Gracias por tu comentario ^^ a nosotras también nos encanta la mitología y las batallas medievales, y ¿Quién mejor para el papel que nuestro bello y siempre hermoso Heero? Jejejeje esperamos que nos dejes más reviews y porfis mandanos la dirección de tu fic, también queremos leerlo y dejarte opiniones ^_-  
  
dragonlink_777: gracias por tu reviews ^////^ nos halaga que estés tan interesado en nuestro fic, tranquilo que ya pronto publicaremos, esperamos que te guste también este cap. Déjanos tu opinión que nos encanta que nos escriban n-n  
  
Quatre Rabeaba Winner: muchas gracias por escribirnos, nos agrada que te hayan gustado los fics, y esperamos que sigas enviándonos tus comentarios que tantos nos alientan ^_______^ !!!!  
  
N.A: DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO DEBIDO A VARIOS FACTORES NO PUDIMOS PUBLICAR ANTES u_u TRANQUILOS QUE NO DEJAREMOS LA HISTORIA SIN TERMINAR, TENGAN ESO POR SEGURO n_n LES PEDIMOS QUE TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA, NOSOTRAS SABEMOS LO QUE ES ESTAR EN ESPERA DE UN NUEVO CAP, TENEMOS SIEMPRE EN MENTE EL DEBER DE TERMINARLO Y LO HAREMOS.  
  
Aquí esta el tan esperado cap.12 ^^U:  
  
Las ruedas de la carreta crujían sobre el camino empedrado mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo copiosamente formando una densa y fría neblina. Se podían escuchar los cascos de los caballos emitir un ruido seco mientras se abrían paso entre la tempestad y mientras pequeñas gotas de agua salpicaban el rostro de Relena obligándola a abrir ligeramente los ojos. Pestañeó un par de veces mientras sus sentidos volvían lentamente a su cuerpo, tenía una visión borrosa de lo que la rodeaba, que poco a poco se hacía cada vez más clara. Los recuerdos volvían lentamente a su cabeza, mezclados con distintos sentimientos, y unas lágrimas tímidas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente, y lentamente se incorporó con la ayuda de los brazos porque sentía el cuerpo demasiado pesado y entumecido. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y se percató del cuerpo que yacía su lado. Rápidamente se acercó y comenzó a zarandear desesperadamente a su amiga mientras el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Una sensación de alivio se hizo presente por primera vez desde que despertó en ese extraño lugar cuando Hilde comenzó a recobrar conciencia y se apartó un poco para darle espacio mientras se incorporaba  
  
"¿Relena te encuentras bien?" preguntó ella repentinamente rompiendo el silencio.  
  
"estoy bien." contestó Relena casi de forma inconsciente. Hilde la observó fijamente como si intentara saber lo que estaba pensando, mientras ella simplemente evitaba el contacto visual. A veces podía saber exactamente lo que pensaba con solo mirarla a los ojos, pero simplemente suspiró y se acomodó mejor en una esquina.  
  
"debemos permanecer juntas y buscar una manera de escapar de aquí lo más pronto que podamos" murmuró ella con una nota de preocupación en su voz.  
  
Relena la observó de reojo asintiendo levemente para luego voltear la mirada hacia afuera entre los barrotes de madera que las mantenían cautivas mientras que una suave brisa jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos captando la agradable sensación de la lluvia mientras rememoraba los recuerdos aun frescos en sus pensamientos. Realmente no tenia intención alguna de enojarse de esa forma con él, no fue nada mas que sorpresa lo que sintió al verlo recorrer las paginas de su libro, también se mezclaba con angustia ante la perspectiva de verlo involucrado en algo en lo que peligraría su vida, no debía entrometerse en los asuntos de la guerra entre los reinos, lo que más deseaba es que Heero viviera lo más feliz posible, como una persona normal.que jamás se enterara de su verdad. Todo ese enojo que se manifestó en ella fue solo con ella misma, se sentía tan impotente en ese momento ¿cómo podía haber sido tan descuidada en dejar algo tan importante al alcance de cualquiera? Ahora había pagado caro el precio, tal vez nunca más podría volver a ver su rostro nuevamente ni volver a experimentar esa sensación tan agradable al estar bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos. Pero ahora que conocía la profecía lo mejor sería apartarse lo más posible, no dejar que su vida se derrumbara como lo hacía la de ella. Abrió los ojos observando como se acercaban cada vez más a un pueblo que se veía en la lejanía, y lentamente comenzó a frotarse la muñeca de forma involuntaria. En esos instantes en los que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, Relena había notado un frío en esos ojos azul cobalto, que provocó que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. Desde un principio, cuando lo conoció por primera vez, le había costado trabajo descifrar esa mirada, pero con el pasar del tiempo había descubierto una nobleza y una bondad inmensa escondida bajo esa fría máscara. Pero todo eso había desparecido, ya no podía ver más ese brillo, únicamente un dolor muy profundo, como si una vieja herida del tiempo se hubiera vuelto a abrir. Sintió miedo, por primera vez había sentido un miedo verdadero, porque realmente no sabía de lo que Heero fuera capas de hacerle en ese momento. La carreta tropezó con una roca en el camino haciendo que se sobresaltara, despegó su mirada del camino arrestando su cabeza a los barrotes. No podía permitirse perder más tiempo, en estos momentos se podría estar librando la más grande de las batallas en la que las vidas de todos sus seres queridos estaría en grave peligro. Había que salir de salir de allí lo más rápido para regresar con su querido hermano, ya era hora de dejar a Heero como un recuerdo de su pasado.  
  
***********  
  
Los rayos se sol comenzaban a hacerse presentes colándose entre las hojas de los árboles, mientras Heero recogía pesadamente sus pertenencias metiéndolas en la bolsa. Luego se dispuso a guardar las cosas que Relena había dejado detrás, las acomodó con sumo cuidado dentro de la bolsa, para luego echársela en el hombro junto con la suya. Estrechó los ojos ante la gran cantidad de luz a su alrededor, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del campamento su mirada se tropezó con algo en el suelo. Era ese pequeño libro, ese libro que había provocado desde un comienzo la gran disputa entre ellos. Entre sus paginas estaba escrito lo que podía significar el futuro para su gente, las respuestas que tanto anhelaba conseguir ¿Qué hacia Relena con algo tan importante y peligroso entre sus manos? Tal vez Ella lo haya guardado como un secreto sin saber realmente el significado de esas palabras, pero lo que más le molestaba, es que no le había confiado ese secreto a él. En el pasado, a él poco le importaba que un desconocido desconfiara de él, ya que él mismo no confiaba en nadie, pero con ella era diferente. Un dolor más agudo a cualquiera que haya podido sentir despertó en aquel momento cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de ella y no pudo evitar que una inmensa cólera fría se hiciera presente en él. Tenía que evitar que ella formara parte de todo esto. Inconscientemente había estado involucrándola cada vez más en sus asuntos, haciendo que peligrara su vida, pero ahora había caído en cuenta de su error, su destino es luchar solo por el bienestar de los suyos, tenía que hacer cumplir su propia justicia para que ella pudiera vivir feliz, aunque eso no lo incluyera a él. Realmente su intención no fue lastimarla, pero no pudo evitar que su pasado afectara su forma de actuar en ese momento. Únicamente podía pensar en el significado de las palabras de aquella profecía que involucraba su reino, y en que tenía que obtener sus respuestas a toda costa, sin importar lo que ella tuviera que decir. Fue cuando sintió el pequeño golpe en su mejilla haciendo que sus sentidos parecieran regresar nuevamente a su cuerpo, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido un ejército completo le hubiera pasado por encima pero fue solo cuando levantó la mirada que pudo ver lo que realmente le quitó de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre su reino. Vió miedo, un miedo que nunca había llegado a ver en aquellos ojos celestes, y en el cual nunca esperó verse reflejado. Frunció levemente el ceño mientras recogía el libro y lo guardaba en la bolsa. Tenía que rescatar a Relena a toda costa, no importa que ella lo considere una amenaza, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien. Escuchó unos leves ruidos entre los árboles y se volteó rápidamente para encontrarse con Duo que volvía con rostro serio, ambos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio mirándose a los ojos, y pudo descifrar fácilmente que las noticias que su amigo traía no eran del todo buenas.  
  
"¿Qué averiguaste?" preguntó Heero apagando con el pie los últimos vestigios de la fogata.  
  
"deben haber llegado al pueblo más cercano poco antes del amanecer" respondió Duo rápidamente echándose su bolsa y la de Hilde sobre el hombro "el rastro que dejaron indica que llevan mucha prisa por algo, si no salimos pronto podríamos perderlos" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"entonces debemos darnos prisa, hay que llegar antes de que salgan del pueblo" exclamó Heero apretando la empuñadura de su espada. Duo solo asintió en silencio para luego salir a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Heero se quedó de pie unos instantes con los ojos cerrados. El aroma suave de Relena llegaba hasta él desde sus ropas que ella había remendado la noche anterior llenándolas de su dulce esencia. Abrió los ojos con una mirada de determinación bien marcada en su rostro.  
  
"pase lo que pase, te encontrare, lo juro.." Murmuró para luego seguir rápidamente los pasos de su amigo.  
  
Las coloridas casas se levantaban hacia el cielo del medio día cuando la carreta piso el suelo de un pequeño pueblo. Relena podía observar como la gente iba y venia por todas partes. Sentía un ambiente misterioso a su alrededor mientras notaba como los pueblerinos le lanzaban extrañas miradas, pero no movían un dedo por ayudarlas, haciendo como si no hubieran visto pasar la carreta y continuando con sus labores. Al cabo de un rato la carreta finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña posada. Pudo escuchar como las pisadas de dos hombres se dirigían hacia la entrada, mientras eran recibidos por una multitud en el interior de la taberna. Cuando se volteó pudo ver que Hilde también se esforzaba por escuchar su conversación.  
  
"¿Qué crees que quieran con nosotras?" preguntó Relena en un susurro echando una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba la entrada de la taberna.  
  
"es difícil saberlo, no son de reinos enemigos, solo son simples pueblerinos" murmuró Hilde.  
  
"no debemos perder mas tiempo en esto, hay que escapar lo más pronto" dijo Relena aferrándose a los barrotes.  
  
"creo que seria bueno que intentáramos huir mientras están distraídos" dijo mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas. Sacó un pequeño trozo de metal alargado con el que empezó a forzar la cerradura "es bueno que haya aprendido estos trucos que resultan ser muy útiles en situaciones como esta" murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de mucha concentración.  
  
"¿Dónde crees que estemos?" preguntó Relena preocupada.  
  
"no estoy segura, pero nos estamos alejando cada vez más de nuestro camino hacia el templo" respondió Hilde preocupada sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
"este pueblo es muy extraño, no hay ningún niño y los aldeanos no se molestan en ayudarnos, a pesar de que los secuestradores pasan tranquilamente por sus calles"  
  
Al cabo de unos instantes la cerradura abrió con un pequeño "click" y ambas chicas se deslizaron sigilosamente fuera de la jaula, pero no habían dado cinco pasos cuando se encontraron de frente a los dos hombres que las habían mantenido cautivas, que las miraban con unas extrañas sonrisas en sus rostros, y cuando intentaron volver se encontraron mas hombres cerrándoles el paso. Estaban rodeadas.  
  
En una oscura habitación una figura femenina estaba recostada sobre el marco de una ventana de vidrios verdosos, que, con la luz del sol alumbraban el lugar dándole un aspecto de misterio. Dorothy acariciaba a una gran serpiente de color azabache con ojos rojo que brillaban como un par de rubíes, balanceando despreocupadamente su pierna izquierda mientras la otra estaba apoyada en el marco. De repente un soldado entro apresuradamente jadeando del esfuerzo..  
  
"¿¡Qué es esta intromisión!?" exclamó enfadada Dorothy levantándose de golpe soltando al reptil que siseo molesto al caer al suelo.  
  
"¡disculpe capitán, pero tengo noticias de Heero Yui!" dijo el soldado apoyando la rodilla en el suelo mientras llevaba un puño al pecho.  
  
"prosigue" dijo Dorothy mientras se le formaba su común sonrisa astuta en el rostro.  
  
"habíamos atrapado a la princesa pero Yui se nos adelantó y nos acabó a uno por uno" esto ultimo lo dijo con la voz quebrada por el miedo y temblando ligeramente.  
  
"pero tu sobreviviste" murmuró ella mientras levantaba a la serpiente y le acariciaba la cabeza.  
  
"si..es que.la princesa lo detuvo y me dejó ir.creo que tuve mucha suerte, sino Yui hubiera acabado conmigo sin dudarlo"  
  
"¿dices que la princesa lo detuvo? Que interesante que nuestro antiguo rey Heero Yui se detuviera ante la orden de esa chica, eso nunca me lo imagine ¿tu no lo crees preciosa?" exclamó acariciando más a la serpiente que siseo levemente.  
  
"y eso no es todo, pudo derrotar a nuestros cazadores nocturnos" exclamó el soldado.  
  
"me lo esperaba" murmuró sonriente.  
  
"debo informar de esto al rey" dijo el soldado levantándose y dándose la vuelta.  
  
"¡un momento!" exclamó Dorothy levantando la palma de su mano derecha haciendo que la puerta se cerrara de golpe en las narices del chico. "no creo que sea recomendable que el rey se entere que la princesa sigue con vida"  
  
"¿pero que esta diciendo? ¡nuestras ordenes son traerla con vida!" exclamó el soldado expresando el terror que sentía en ese momento a través de sus ojos.  
  
"no, no, no, no, eso es muy malo, además creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto..personalmente" murmuró más para si que para el soldado.  
  
"¡Lady Dorothy, debemos informar al rey lo antes posible!"  
  
"¡a callar!" dijo Dorothy mirando al chico con furia, de repente el soldado empezó a ahogarse llevándose ambas manos al cuello, empezó a jadear "es lamentable, que todos los guerreros del escuadrón hallan muerto y ninguno halla regresado con vida ¿no crees?" dijo ella acercándose al soldado que se arrastraba en el suelo intentando llegar a la puerta"y pobre de la princesa ¿Cómo pudo morir así? Que mal que el rey no pueda seguir con sus planes, es una verdadera pena" exclamó fingiendo pena en su voz mientras levantaba el rostro del joven que se tornaba azul y la miraba aterrorizado "al menos nos queda la lucha, debemos pelear para hacer cumplir nuestros ideales, ese es el principio de una guerra, y las muertes solo forman parte de ella" cuando termino de decir esto el chico cerró los ojos para nunca abrirlos más.  
  
La gran serpiente reptó por el suelo hasta llegar hasta donde estaba su ama, Dorothy se levantó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.  
  
"¿lo ves cariño? Todo esta saliendo a las mil maravillas" dijo Dorothy mientras agarraba un puñado de polvo de una copa dorada, la serpiente la siguió.  
  
"escuchen espíritus mi llamado, muéstrenme lo que esta más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver" murmuró mientras lanzaba el polvo en un caldero lleno de una espesa mezcla. El reptil se enroscó alrededor del cuello de ella y miró con sus fríos ojos la poción, esta daba vueltas hasta convertirse en una especie de espejo en el cual mostraba a un chico de ojos cobalto corriendo colina abajo seguido por un chico de larga trenza.  
  
"hum...pero ¿Dónde esta la princesita?" se dijo mientras echaba otro puñado del polvo. Esta ves la imagen cambió mostrando a dos chicas inconscientes siendo cargadas por unos hombres que al parecer las llevaban a una especie de mercado.  
  
"lo se linda, lo se, esto nos retrasara un poco...pero ya estuve esperando un largo tiempo por esto, unos cuantos días más no me detendrán" exclamó haciendo un movimiento con la mano que hizo que la imagen despareciera. Se levantó y se percató de que el cadáver del soldado seguía tendido en el suelo.  
  
"que desastre, Terrífica..cómetelo" exclamó dirigiéndose a la serpiente mientras se daba la vuelta y se estiraba perezosamente.  
  
*************  
  
Cientos de kilómetros más allá, un gran mercado sobresalía en las entradas de un oscuro bosque, formado por pequeñas tiendas de las que se escuchaba numerosas voces, en la entrada se podía vislumbrar un letrero que decía "Mercado Galop" en letras viejas y corroídas por el tiempo. Dentro, incontables chicas estaban atadas con cadenas y encerradas en celdas, los hombres caminaban tranquilamente mientras observaban "la mercancía" y decidían el precio a pagar, era indudablemente un mercado de mujeres.  
  
"demonios ¿y ahora como saldremos de aquí?" suspiró Hilde mientras trataba de safarse de las cadenas que rodeaban sus muñecas. Ambas estaban guindando de un pilar.  
  
"no podemos hacer nada sin las armas, es mejor esperar a ver que sucede" le dijo Relena tristemente mientras su miraba se fijaba en un grupo de niñas que lloraba desconsoladamente en una jaula mientras llamaban a sus padres, esto la hizo recodar cuanto extrañaba su hogar.  
  
"¡¡no es justo!! ¿Cómo se atreven a mantener encerradas a esas pobres niñas?" exclamó Hilde indignada haciendo sonar las cadenas que la mantenían cautivas.  
  
"¡hagan silencio!" exclamó un hombre mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas "veo que no están muy conforme con el trato que les damos en este lugar" dijo en voz baja cuando ya se encontraba a su lado esbozando una estupida sonrisa.  
  
"¿¡cómo pueden ser capaces de cometer este tipo de atrocidades!?"  
  
"¿te parece injusto lo que estamos haciendo? Pues estas niñas fueron traídas por sus propios padres, por lo menos ahora tendrán a alguien que les de un hogar apropiado"  
  
"¿¡tu llamas apropiado a llevar una vida de esclavo!?"  
  
"después de todo es el destino de toda mujer" dijo el hombre mientras se alejaba riendo ruidosamente, mientras Hilde irradiaba fuego por los ojos.  
  
"por aquí señor, estas son las más recientes" un hombre se acercó a ellas, vestía como uno de los tantos comerciantes del lugar "nos las trajeron hoy por la tarde"  
  
Un hombre alto de piel morena se acercó viéndolas fijamente, vestía muy elegantemente como un árabe y un turbante blanco con una pluma rojiza cubría su cabeza.  
  
"son las mejores que tenemos, tienen una piel muy suave aunque con algunos rasguños pero eso que quitara con el tiempo, me atrevería a decir que tienen sangre real"  
  
"me parece bien, mi amo estará muy complacido" dijo con una mirada impasible "¿Cuánto por ambas?"  
  
"3000 francos por cada una" exclamó el vendedor.  
  
"le daré 2500" dijo el árabe.  
  
"¡hecho!" dijo el mercader estrechado la mano del hombre.  
  
"¿esta seguro que son vírgenes? A mi amo no le gustan las mujeres impuras"  
  
"¡claro se lo aseguro!" exclamó el mercader acercándose a Hilde, ella aprovechando la aproximación le pegó una patada en plena cara haciendo que el hombre cayera de espaldas con la nariz ensangrentada.  
  
"veo que no están domesticadas" dijo el árabe viendo a Hilde tranquilamente.  
  
"¡maldita bruja, yo te enseñaré a respetar a tus amos!" el mercader se levantó con una mirada llena de furia, sacó un látigo y lo lanzó sobre Hilde la cual cerró los ojos. Al no sentir el impactó abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría y se asombró al ver que el árabe había sujetado el látigo.  
  
"a mi amo no le sirven desfiguradas" dijo soltando el látigo "te pagaré 2000 por cada una, ya que no están educadas" dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió.  
  
"da gracias que te hallan comprado hoy" le murmuró el mercader con la voz llena de furia saliendo detrás del árabe. Hilde lo fulminó con la mirada para después girarse hacia Relena.  
  
"no sabía que hubieran lugares así" murmuró Relena con una mirada triste.  
  
"los hay y muchos, hay gente que todavía cree que la libertad es algo que puede comprarse" le dijo Hilde con un tono triste en la voz.  
  
************  
  
El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, Heero y Duo trotaban ágilmente en los pastizales hasta que Heero se detuvo repentinamente mirando detenidamente el camino.  
  
"¿sucede algo amigo?" preguntó Duo intrigado deteniéndose unos metros más adelante.  
  
Heero no respondió, se agachó y recogió algo. En su mano sostenía un bello collar con una piedra de color esmeralda que poseía un extraño brillo en su interior. Era de Relena, era ese extraño talismán que llevaba bajo sus ropas. Frunció el ceño y lo guardó en los bolsillos de su capa.  
  
"¿Qué era eso?" le preguntó Duo acercándose a él.  
  
"nada en especial...tenemos que movernos"  
  
"detrás de esas colinas esta el pueblo, podemos pasar la noche allí" le dijo Duo mostrándole el mapa. Habían corrido todo el día y no habían comido nada, estaban agotados. Comerían algo y luego reiniciarían su viaje al amanecer.  
  
"no hay tiempo tenemos que seguir avanzando, sino nos llevaran mucha ventaja" dijo Heero sin expresión alguna. No podía permitir que otro error de su parte alejara a Relena aun más de su lado.  
  
"¡no me vengas con esas cosas Heero, Tu bien sabes que seguir un rastro en la noche es casi como andar a ciegas, además necesitas un descanso!"  
  
Heero titubeó un instante en que responder y le dio la espalda a su amigo. Duo se acercó a él y le colocó la mano en el hombro.  
  
"se perfectamente cuanto deseas encontrar a Relena, pero podremos preguntarle a la gente del pueblo sobre su paradero, y de esa forma también podrás tomarte un descanso ¿no crees?" dijo sonriendo mientras Heero asentía. Sin perder un segundo ambos siguieron su carrera.  
  
***********  
  
Relena abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba mareada y tenía la visión algo borrosa. Un rayo de sol le caía exactamente en su rostro a través de una gran ventana, notó que estaba recostada sobre una gran cama con muchos almohadones de colores, al mirar a su alrededor pudo notar a una veintena de chicas más o menos de su edad hablando animadamente, otras caminando y otras acostadas en otras camas similares, estaba en una gran habitación, con una fuente en el medio y algunos árboles alrededor.  
  
"al fin despiertas" una voz hizo que girara su cabeza, a su lado estaba una chica de más o menos 19 años, de piel blanca, cabello rojizo rizado y corto hasta los hombros, de ojos celestes con toques plateados dándole una mirada misteriosa , ella sonrió y se levantó.  
  
"me presentare, mi nombre es Catherine Bloom, soy la mayor de todas y la encargada del harén, así que cualquier pregunta que tengas me la puedes decir" dijo sonriente.  
  
Relena pudo notar la extraña vestimenta que llevaba, una tela rojiza tapaba sus pechos dejando al descubierto todo su abdomen, un pequeño bikini que dejaba ver sus piernas desde los muslos, una tela de satén transparente caía desde su cadera hasta sus tobillos en forma de una falda, esa misma tela cubría el rostro de la joven desde la nariz como un velo hasta el cuello, llevaba muchos ornamentos de oro y joyas en sus brazos, cuello, frente, tobillos y cadera. Al parecer todas las chicas vestían igual.  
  
"yo..¿en donde estoy?"  
  
"pues en el palacio de mi señor, eres su nueva esposa"  
  
"¡¡esposa!!" exclamó levantándose de golpe.  
  
"ya, ya, tranquila, se que al principio es algo difícil de asimilar pero ya te acostumbraras" le dijo Catherine tratando de tranquilizarla.  
  
"no..no puedo creerlo"  
  
"sabes tu amiga se lo tomó igual que tu"  
  
"¿Hilde? ¡¿Dónde esta?!"  
  
"pues..."  
  
De repente se abrieron las puertas y Hilde pasó por ellas con una mirada de furia, se podía notar a leguas el sonrojo que llevaba.  
  
"¡no pienso vestirme así!" le dijo a Catherine, Hilde vestía igual que ella pero de color amarillo dorado. "¡Relena al fin despiertas! Mira lo que tenemos que vestir, no estoy loca. no voy a salir así" dijo Hilde abrazándose intentando ocultar las partes más descubiertas de su cuerpo. Relena rió un poco por el comportamiento de su compañera.  
  
"pero deben, son ordenes del sultán Sait, si no lo hacen las castigarán" dijo Catherine con una mirada sombría. Relena pudo notar un ligero asomo de temor en su voz.  
  
"¡pues no me importa! No obedeceré ordenes de él" dijo Hilde de forma desafiante.  
  
"si no lo haces, las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras para ti..la ultima de nosotras que desobedeció sus ordenes terminó con el rostro y las manos quemadas por aceite hirviendo, de esa forma no sería aceptada en ningún otro lugar. Todas estamos destinadas a ser sus esclavas, dispuestas a hacer lo que se le antoje"  
  
Relena clavó su mirada en el suelo, y Hilde no hizo ningún otro comentario.  
  
"bien, toma Relena ponte el mismo traje que Hilde, ya que son las nuevas esposas deben vestirse con el color dorado" dijo ella sonriendo olvidando el ultimo comentario que había hecho y entregándole a Relena un traje en sus manos.  
  
"oye, Catherine ¿a ti también te compraron?" le preguntó Relena sin poder contenerse.  
  
Repentinamente la sonrisa de Catherine despareció y una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza se reflejo en sus claros ojos.  
  
"hace 5 años, yo viajaba en una caravana de gitanos que venían del oriente, pero un grupo de ladrones nos atacaron y mataron a todos" Relena podía notar como hacia esfuerzos por contener las lagrimas que comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos "a mi me dejaron con vida porque según ellos podía ser vendida en el mercado de esclavas a un buen precio"  
  
"muchas de nosotras fuimos secuestradas de nuestros pueblos y familias y vendidas al mejor postor" exclamó otra chica del harén que se acercaba con una bandeja llena de frutas.  
  
"no tenemos más opción que servir a los caprichos del señor, si no queremos una muerte dolorosa o peor, años de soledad" murmuró Catherine temblando un poco.  
  
Relena cerró los ojos fuertemente. No podía permanecer más tiempo allí. No le importaba cual fuera su destino, no le importaba servir de esclava a ese sultán ni tampoco llevar una vida solitaria lejos de las personas que más quería. Permanecer allí significaba una cosa mas importante para ella. no podría detener la guerra, todo terminaría, sería el fin para toda su gente. Tenía que salir de allí, pero sentía que la fuerza había abandonado su cuerpo, y apretó los puños sintiéndose enojada y a la vez impotente.  
  
"Heero. ¿Dónde estas Heero?" dijo en un susurro tembloroso. Estaba desesperada, no sabía la razón pero. Repentinamente abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor.  
  
¿Por qué pensaba en él cuando había decidido apartarlo de sus pensamientos? Resultaba tan simple, no podía evitarlo, se había vuelto una necesidad estar bajo la presencia de él, se sentía tan segura, tal feliz, era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos llevándose las manos al pecho. Se sentía tan bien el recordar la forma como esos ojos azul zafiro la miraban con aquella intensidad, dándole fuerzas para seguir adelante, a no darse por vencida en ningún momento. Abrió los ojos repentinamente para luego levantarse de golpe con una mirada llena de determinación. Iba a hacer lo que fuese necesario para salir de este lugar y volver a ver aquellos ojos, no le importaba en ese momento que Heero supiera lo de la profecía, tenía que volver a verlo sino. no podría seguir viviendo lejos de él.  
  
"Hilde, tenemos que escapar de aquí" exclamó con voz firme. Hilde la observó algo sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía actuar de forma tan decidida a su amiga.  
  
En ese momento las grandes puertas del harén se abrieron dejando pasar dos hileras de soldados vestidos con trajes árabes y todas las chicas voltearon a mirada hacia la entrada, luego entró un hombre que Relena pudo reconocer, era el mismo que las había comprado en aquel horrible lugar. El hombre se detuvo frente a ellas.  
  
"Catherine, el sultán viene, quiere.conocer a sus nuevas esposas" exclamó frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al notar que Relena aún no llevaba la ropa real.  
  
"entiendo, Relena por favor ve a cambiarte detrás de esa puerta, son los baños, apresúrate" dijo levantándose, luego empezó a levantar la voz ordenando a las jóvenes chicas prepararse para la llegada de su señor.  
  
"¡Catherine!" una voz gruesa retumbó en la habitación, al instante todas las chicas cayeron de rodillas con la mirada baja, excepto Hilde quien estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
  
"mi señor" murmuró Catherine arrodillándose a sus pies y besándole ambas manos que estaban llenas de anillos con joyas de distintos colores, era un hombre de mediana estatura de piel muy morena, tenía una barba larga y negra al igual que sus pobladas cejas, de ojos negros profundos. Hilde se estremeció visiblemente ya que el hombre era demasiado gordo dándole un aspecto que a primera impresión era un cerdo en dos patas.  
  
"eeeh.Hilde ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Relena sentándose a su lado, ella ya vestía igual que Hilde, con atuendos dorados y amarillos llevando el cabello suelto.  
  
"quiero verlas" ordenó en un gruñido mientras quitaba la mirada de Catherine buscando con la mirada a sus nuevas esposas.  
  
"lo que usted diga mi señor" exclamó Catherine levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaban ambas chicas.  
  
"¡de pie!" ordenó el hombre del turbante.  
  
Ambas chicas se miraron y luego se levantaron con una mirada desafiante.  
  
El sultán las miro de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa se acentuaba cada vez más en su rostro, camino en torno a ellas mientras murmuraba cosas en un idioma que seguramente era árabe.  
  
"perfectas, estoy muy satisfecho con tu decisión" exclamó el sultán parándose frente a las chicas mirando al hombre de turbante blanco con la pluma rojiza.  
  
"estoy para servirle" exclamó el hombre haciendo una leve reverencia.  
  
"no puedo esperar a nuestra noche de bodas" dijo sonriendo mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Relena obligándola a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Ella le dedico una de sus mejores miradas de odio mientras Hilde lo miraba con expresión de asco.  
  
Dicho esto el sultán dio media vuelta y salió del harén seguido por los soldados.  
  
"le hubieras mordido la mano o escupido su rostro" le dijo Hilde hecha una furia pero inmediatamente su mirada cambió por completo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga.  
  
"saldremos de aquí, ya lo veras" murmuró de manera distraída para luego caminar lentamente hacia un gran ventanal. Los rayos del sol de la mañana se reflejaban con gran intensidad en las pequeñas gotas de rocío en las hojas. Apoyó las manos y la frente contra el cristal mirando el hermoso cielo en el que figuraban suaves nubes blancas. Solo podía pensar en salir de allí para encontrarse con él, Heero había sido su única fuerza cuando se había sentido más débil y pase lo que pase tenia que volver a verlo, aunque sea solo una vez más.  
  
****************  
  
En un pueblo cercano el sol hacia igualmente su aparición iluminando los coloridos tejados del recinto. La húmeda niebla de la mañana cubría los caminos solitarios mientras la gente descansaba en sus hogares antes de iniciar otro día de labores. Heero se encontraba sentado en el suelo apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del ambiente fresco y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. Abrió los ojos nuevamente para verificar nuevamente la posición del sol. Él y Duo habían echo el trato de descansar hasta que el sol estuviera sobre la copa de los árboles más cercanos. Frunció el ceño impaciente al comprobar nuevamente que aun no era hora de partir, y por más que quisiera no podía abandonar a su compañero, era el único que podría ayudarlo en la misión de rescate...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Había oscurecido ya cundo Heero y Duo dieron la primera pisada dentro del pequeño pueblo. Caminaron silenciosamente entre las casas bajo las escrutadoras miradas de los pueblerinos. Se percataron del extraño comportamiento de las personas ante su llegada. Por lo general en las pequeñas aldeas los habitantes recibían alegremente a los forasteros con la intención de ganar algo de dinero. Pero en este pueblo era diferente, la gente los observaban atentamente como si esperaran que fuera a ocurrir algo inesperado de un momento a otro y otros mas recelosos se escondieron dentro de sus casas. Heero busco con la mirada signos de actividad agrícola, o cualquier actividad a la que se pudiera dedicar la aldea para mantenerse, pero no pudo encontrar ningún centro de almacenamiento, y mucho menos algún cultivo. Tampoco había ninguna clase de animal que se pudiera comercializar, y no se podían dedicar a la pesca ya que no había ningún lago o río cerca. Frunció el ceño, esto no concordaba para nada. Caminaron hacia una pequeña plazoleta en donde se vislumbraban unos pocos árboles. Parecía el lugar perfecto en donde pudieran pasar la noche lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los lugareños. Echaron los bolsos al suelo y se sentaron uno apoyado en la espalda del otro, alertas ante cualquier intruso. Heero emitió un leve gruñido mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno. Había luna nueva y apenas se vislumbraban pocas estrellas entre las copiosas nubes.  
  
"lo siento compañero, pero aquí termina nuestra travesía por hoy, no puedes viajar con semejante oscuridad" exclamó Duo triunfante mientras buscaba algo de comida de para viajeros en su bolso.  
  
Heero suspiró resignado. Tenia la pequeña esperanza de seguir caminado si el brillo de las estrellas alumbraban su camino. Pasaron unos instantes en los solo se escuchaban el crujido de Duo al intentar masticar las duras barras de granos de cereal. Comenzaba a relajar sus sentidos cuando repentinamente escuchó un ruido extraño entre los árboles cercanos. Disimuladamente sujetó la espada sin apartar los ojos de donde procedía los ruidos. Al cabo de unos instantes, en los que ambos mantuvieron sus armas a punto, surgió de entre los arbustos un pequeño anciano de larga barba blanca y pequeños ojos celestes escondidos entre las pobladas cejas blancas. Vestía ropas andrajosas y apoyaba su peso en un bastón de madera desgastado. Heero y Duo no bajaron la guardia en ningún momento hasta que el anciano inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en gesto de saludo.  
  
"saludos jóvenes viajeros" dijo en una voz ronca pero con un tono amable. Heero y Duo intercambiaron miradas y soltaron las armas. El anciano se sentó frente a ellos pasando la mirada de uno al otro lentamente.  
  
"¿se puede saber a que ha venido?" preguntó Heero visiblemente molesto ante la inesperada presencia del extraño.  
  
"les he traído información importante, que creo, deberían saber" dijo profundizando aun más su sonrisa.  
  
"¿a que se refiere con eso?" preguntó Heero comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
  
"me refiero claro, a las dos chicas que ustedes intentan encontrar"  
  
Ambos chicos intercambiaron elocuentes miradas. Sea verdad o no, no perdían nada con escuchar lo que el anciano tenia que decir.  
  
"esta bien buen hombre, cuéntenos lo que sabe" exclamó Duo sonriendo mientras colocaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.  
  
"eso pretendo, pero este lugar no es apropiado, síganme si son tan amables" dijo mientras se daba la vuelta caminando. Ambos se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus pertenencias y siguieron al anciano.  
  
Siguieron los lentos pasos del anciano a través de la arbolada alejándose un poco del pueblo. El aire frío de la noche comenzó a afectar su respiración y cuando comenzaron a subir una colina pudieron vislumbrar una pequeña cabaña. Cuando llegaron hasta ella el pequeño anciano abrió la puerta haciéndolos pasar, para luego echar una mirada a sus espaldas para comprobar que nadie los estuviera siguiendo. Dentro de la cabaña había una pequeña fogata que resultaba muy reconfortante, y los tres se sentaron a su alrededor para calentar sus cuerpos. Heero se quedó observando al anciano mientras se quitaba la desgastada capa, para luego extender las manos hacia el fuego calentándose. Heero emitió un pequeño ruido con la garganta intentando ganar la atención del anciano, estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.  
  
"veo que no puedes esperar más, eres un chico muy impaciente" murmuró el anciano entre risas sin dirigirle la mirada a Heero "debes estar muy preocupado por tus amigas ¿no es así?"  
  
Heero asintió en silencio.  
  
"oye anciano ¿no sabe que le sucede a la gente de esta aldea? No es por ser grosero pero..." comenzó a decir Duo.  
  
"la razón es muy simple" dijo el anciano con una voz súbitamente cansada "todos los habitantes son criminales, la ley no se cumple en esta tierra, así que todos los prófugos vienen a dar aquí a descansar o a planear su próximo asalto. Nadie se atreve a venir sacarlos porque son demasiados, es por eso que los miraban recelosos cuando entraron, deben ser unos de los pocos forasteros que se atreven a pisar estas tierras. Con los únicos con los que negocian en esta aldea es con los del famoso reino de la oscuridad..." hizo una pausa en la que profundizó su sonrisa "y si no me equivoco esa fue la razón por la que se escondían de sus miradas"  
  
Heero y Duo no hicieron movimiento alguno, solo se limitaron a mirar al anciano directamente los ojos.  
  
"no tienen de que preocuparse, yo estoy de lado del gran Rey Heero Yui"  
  
Heero no cambió la expresión de rostro mientras Duo lo observaba completamente anonadado.  
  
"la noticia de su muerte llegó hasta esta aldea. Inmediatamente supe que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto, la muerte de su padre fue algo que me dejó con mucha intriga. Yo conocí al grandioso Rey Odín, y un guerrero como él no pudo ser abatido de esa forma en una simple batalla. Alguien debía de estar detrás de todo eso, y supe que no tardaría en acabar con su reinado"  
  
Heero no podía creer que ese completo extraño supiera tanto de él cuando se esforzaba tanto por mantener su identidad oculta, y de alguna forma se sentía vulnerable. Su expresión se volvió más fría aun intentando ocultar lo que sentía por dentro.  
  
"¿y como sabe usted todo eso?" preguntó Duo sorprendido.  
  
"este anciano a recorrido y vivido muchas cosas joven" respondió riendo un poco mientras Duo se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender.  
  
"tiene un gran parecido a su padre, joven Rey, en su mirada existe la misma determinación oculta bajo esa máscara" se detuvo un instante observándolo admirado "solo espero que haga todo lo que pueda para recuperar su reino, sino todo se vendrá abajo irremediablemente. Es triste ver como se ha formado esta guerra entre ambos reinos, y no creo que el joven Trieze sea el más indicado para llevarla su fin"  
  
A la mente de Heero vino repentinamente las palabras de la profecía. `Solo dos almas puras y sinceras que se unan en un solo latir, conseguirán la eterna paz y prosperidad en el mundo´  
  
"entonces ¿qué es lo que tenia que decirnos que era de gran importancia?" dijo Duo de repente sacando a Heero de sus pensamientos.  
  
"se a donde llevaron a las chicas que buscan" en ese momento la atención de ambos chicos se centró únicamente en el anciano "esta mañana una carreta pasó por aquí, llevaba encerradas un par de chicas, una de pelo corto oscuro, y otra de pelo largo dorado. Los vi cuando entraron, eran hombres con ropas de comerciantes que no pertenecían a esta aldea pero fueron bien recibidos en la taberna, así que es de suponer que frecuentan estas tierras. Las chicas intentaron escapar pero fueron rodeadas y las volvieron a capturar" Heero apretó la empuñadura de su espada, entonces Relena estuvo aquí, pensó "al parecer cuando salieron del pueblo se dirigían al mercado Galop"  
  
Ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño preocupados. El mercado Galop es conocido entre los hombre mas desalmados como el lugar apropiado para conseguirse una esclava y les gustaba vender y torturar mujeres por altos precios.  
  
"¿no sabe a donde pudieron ser trasladadas después de allí?" preguntó Duo.  
  
"lo siento, pero es lo único que se... Generalmente son vendidas a poderosos terratenientes de la zona, así que no deben estar muy lejos"  
  
Heero clavó la mirada en el fuego de la fogata sumido en sus pensamientos. Las palabras del anciano le habían regresado las energías. Tal vez no había rescatado a Relena aun, pero por lo menos tenia la esperanza de encontrarla todavía. Tal como lo había prometido, iba a protegerla a toda costa...  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Los ronquidos de Duo sacaron a Heero de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana y sonrió al ver que el sol estaba a punto de llegar al borde de los árboles. Se levantó lentamente para luego calzarse las botas y colocarse la capa. Una refrescante brisa removió sus cabellos y terminó de despertarlo. Aunque no había podido dormir en toda la noche, tenía que admitir que el descanso había echo efecto. Ya no sentía su cuerpo pesado y había descargado toda la tensión acumulada lo que le permitía pensar con más claridad. Lo primero que haría seria ir a Galop en busca de Relena.  
  
"Relena.." murmuró inconscientemente cerrando los ojos. Nunca antes había sentido esto por otra persona, y aunque había compartido el lecho con otras mujeres en el pasado, no fue más que para satisfacer un deseo. Esto era diferente, podía sentir como algo nuevo despertaba en su interior, un calor que le calentaba el alma. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar su mirada, era un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido pero que de alguna forma no podía evitar, ¿o tal vez no quería? Podía recordar claramente su rostro la mirada llena de inocencia y bondad, las mejillas teñidas de rosa y los labios tocados por una perla rosada. No podía esperar para volverla a rodear entre sus brazos y hacerla sentirse segura, el saber que estaba bien era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era saber que pronto volvería a estar a su lado, que pronto podría sumergirse en el océano celeste de sus ojos. Tenia que admitirlo, seria capaz de dar su vida entera por verla sonreír nuevamente...  
  
Volvió a mirar fuera de la ventana y comprobó que el sol ya estaba a la altura de las copas de los árboles. Se acercó a donde estaba Duo desparramado entre las cobijas, y con el pie comenzó a zarandearlo.  
  
"despierta Duo" dijo con su habitual voz monótona. Pudo ver como su compañero abría un ojo perezosamente, para luego cerrarlo y acomodarse mejor "más te vale despertar ahora" dijo en un suave murmuro apretando los dientes de la furia.  
  
"si, si, como digas señor caridad, ya me estoy levantando" respondió para luego dar un gran bostezo. Heero estrechó los ojos para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a preparar la bolsa de viaje. Duo sonrió para sus adentros, había cumplido su objetivo, Heero estaba en mucha mejor condición para viajar. Aunque sabía que no había dormido en toda la noche, por lo menos recupero las fuerzas perdidas durante la batalla contra los cazadores oscuros.  
  
"saldremos ahora mismo en dirección a Galop" anunció Heero fríamente mientras Duo terminaba de alistarse. Sin quedarse si quiera a tomar desayuno (aun bajo las ruidosas protestas de Duo, quien tuvo que callar al ver la mirada asesina en el rostro de su amigo), ambos se dirigieron a toda velocidad fuera del poblado, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a las miradas de los habitantes. Heero mantuvo firme la mirada al frente mientras se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque, sin apartar su único objetivo de sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato vislumbraron unas tiendas ocultas entre los árboles. Intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas para luego avanzar cautelosamente uno seguido del otro. Cuando entraron en una de las tiendas, pudieron percibir la mugre que se extendía por todo el suelo. Se oían gritos y lamentos provenientes de las celdas a su alrededor y las ratas correteaban de aquí a allá. Heero frunció el ceño ante la perspectiva de que Relena permaneciese en este lugar.  
  
"esto apesta a demonios" se quejó Duo por lo bajo mientras se acercaban agazapados contra una oscura pared. Heero evaluó la situación con toda la calma posible, mientras veía como varios comerciantes y compradores iban y venían mientras regateaban los precios, también habían guardias que rondaban las celdas mandando a callar a las prisioneras. Pensó que la única forma de poder llegar sin llamar la atención era haciéndose pasar por un par de compradores interesados en las jovencitas del lugar. Asegurándose de que su espada estuviese cubierta por la capa, salio de las sombras interceptando a uno de los vendedores que lo observó alarmado al ver la mirada amenazante en su rostro.  
  
"Dis. disculpe joven ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" preguntó con la voz ligeramente quebrada por el miedo.  
  
"quiero una" respondió Heero con voz fría clavando su mirada en la del sujeto.  
  
"lo que mi amigo quiere decir, es que buscamos una hembra obediente, usted sabe." dijo Duo tranquilamente quien estaba más acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. El comerciante observó a ambos jóvenes de arriba a bajo. En cierta forma se le hacía extraño que dos hombres jóvenes buscaran mujeres en este tipo de lugares. Detalló el estado de las ropas que llevaban. Una bota del pantalón de Heero estaba rasgada y parte de la capa de Duo estaba chamuscada, debido a esto supuso que ambos jóvenes eran soldados de algún reino cercano, que acababan de salir de alguna batalla y venían a gastar su recompensa en la compañía de una buena mujer. Los rasgos del comerciante se relajaron notablemente dejando el miedo a un lado, para luego adoptar la sonrisa propia de un vendedor ambicioso.  
  
"por aquí, si son tan amables de seguirme" dijo haciendo una floritura con la mano indicándoles el camino, mientras Duo suspiraba aliviado.  
  
El comerciante los guió a través de las celdas, y aunque caminaban apresuradamente, ambos guerreros echaban rápidas miradas al interior con la esperanza de encontrar algún rastro de las chicas. Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo en donde un sujeto de estatura baja se despedía de uno de los compradores, para luego contar las monedas que tenía en una pequeña bolsa. Se detuvieron frente a él, y Heero pudo notar unos pequeños vendajes que le cubrían la nariz.  
  
"mi señor, estos jóvenes vienen por un par de las mejores que tengamos" dijo el comerciante con una amplia sonrisa dirigiéndose a su jefe. El sujeto guardó las monedas en un bolsillo de la túnica para luego entregarle un par de pergaminos. El comerciante hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó del lugar mientras que el jefe se volteaba y les lanzaba una mirada evaluativo, pero al igual que el comerciante sonrió satisfecho al final.  
  
"bienvenidos sean al mercado Galop, justamente esta mañana nos llego un embarque lleno de."  
  
"estamos buscando algo en especifico" intervino Duo rápidamente.  
  
"¿a que se refiere?" preguntó el sujeto algo desconcertado.  
  
"buscamos a dos chicas de piel clara, una de cabello dorado largo y una de cabello oscuro violáceo"  
  
"creo que he visto un par con esas descripciones" contestó mientras buscaba en un escritorio algo desgastado. Al instante sacó un largo pergamino y una pluma negra. Duo pudo ver las anotaciones mientras el hombre se guiaba con el dedo buscando rápidamente. Había una larga lista de varias columnas, en una habían una gran cantidad de números, al lado una descripción física, mas allá un nombre y por ultimo un lugar. Inmediatamente Duo supuso que los números eran como nombraban a las mujeres, junto con su descripción física y por ultimo el nombre de su comprador. Recorrió la lista rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera obtener alguna información valiosa el mercader enrolló el pergamino.  
  
"ayer me llegaron dos con esas descripciones" anunció mientras guardaba el pergamino de nuevo en el escritorio.  
  
"queremos verlas" exclamó Heero tranquilamente, pero su mirada expresaba todo lo contrario.  
  
"desgraciadamente esas dos fueron vendidas, aunque tenemos otras que."  
  
"¿a quien?" preguntó Heero acentuando la furia en su mirada.  
  
"lo siento, pero no puedo revelar la identidad de mis compradores" exclamó el mercader negando con las manos.  
  
Duo no pudo ver exactamente lo que pasó. En cuestión de segundos Heero estampó la mesa en la pared de una patada, había sujetado al mercader por el cuello y dirigía la espada directamente a su pecho. Le asombró ver esa mirada de furia en los ojos de su amigo, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pobre hombre.  
  
"no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ¡¡dime a donde se la llevaron!!" exclamó Heero con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, el hombre tragó en seco.  
  
"no.no puedo" tartamudeó el hombre reuniendo todo el valor restante. Heero endureció la mirada mostrándose más despiadado aun para luego comenzar a cerrar la mano en le cuello del mercader.  
  
"morirás" murmuró fríamente mientras sujetaba con más fuerza al mercader.  
  
"e..el sultán...Sa.Sait" murmuró débilmente debido a la presión en su cuello. Heero lo sostuvo unos instantes más, con su mirada clavada en los ojos del mercader, como si intentara vencer un profundo impulso. Luego lo volvió a arrojar en la pared para luego dejarlo caer. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente enfundó la espada y salio del lugar, dejando al mercader temblando en el suelo.  
  
"lo siento, pero usted lo provoco" le dijo Duo con una mirada algo fría, que no era propia de él. Había visto a su amigo comportarse de una forma que nunca creyó volver a ver. Esa furia ciega era la misma que había llevado al Rey Odín a la derrota inminente, y ahora se hacía presente en el hijo " me llevaré esto" dijo agarrando el pergamino del suelo, ya que la mesa la había partido en dos y guardándolo para luego seguir a Heero.  
  
"e.esa mirada.. la he visto antes" murmuró el mercader sin dejar de observar a Heero, de repente la expresión de su rostro cambió "¡ustedes..ustedes son los malditos de la oscuridad! Son los traidores más buscados por todo el reino" exclamó apuntándolos con la mano temblorosa pero con una sonrisa maníaca "se lo haré saber personalmente a Lord Trieze, estará tan complacido que me dará una recompensa, y quien sabe, tal vez me deje presenciar el momento de sus miserables muertes"  
  
Sentado en el suelo comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Duo emitió un leve gruñido, este hombre sabía demasiado tenía que detenerlo o podría significar el final de su misión. Su mano se deslizó por la espalda en busca de su hoz, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, sintió como una brisa ligera le agitaba los cabellos, y cuando vio al frente pudo ver como Heero se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia el mercader. En un destello desenfundó la espada, la sujetó con ambas manos y le atravesó el pecho desde el hombro, salpicando sangre en las paredes y el suelo. La cabeza del sujeto calló hacia un lado conservando todavía el rastro de la sonrisa. Heero agitó la espada limpiándole la sangre, para luego extender el brazo en dirección al cuerpo. Un brillo negro lo rodeó para luego lanzar un potente rayo que desintegró cada célula del cadáver. Suspiró para luego darse la vuelta.  
  
"vámonos" murmuró con voz inexpresiva. Duo observó los restos de la sangre y sintió el estomago revuelto, pero luego se dio la vuelta para seguir a su amigo.  
  
*************  
  
"¡¡muévanse chicas andando, no hay tiempo que perder!!" exclamó Catherine agitando los brazos, mientras le daba rápidas instrucciones a las demás esposas que corrían apresuradamente. Relena estaba sentada en un gran cojín al lado de un ventanal observando el cielo del atardecer con la mirada perdida, sin percatarse de la conmoción que reinaba en la habitación.  
  
"¿piensas quedarte allí toda la tarde?" exclamó Hilde exasperada ante la actitud de su amiga.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Relena sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.  
  
"¿a eso es lo que precisamente me refiero!" exclamó Hilde colándose entre Relena y la ventana. "¡tenemos que idear algún plan para salir de aquí!"  
  
"lo se" respondió Relena tranquilamente poniéndose de pié "solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para."  
  
"¡llevamos dos días encerradas!" exclamó Hilde cayendo pesadamente sobre uno de los cojines de colores "¡y no pretendo convertirme en esposa de ese horrible hombre!" dijo señalando la puerta de roble tallada con incrustaciones en rubíes.  
  
Relena había pasado los últimos dos días tratando de buscar alguna vía de escape, pero conocía muy poco del palacio. Había puesto sumo cuidado cuando pasaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a los baños o a las cocinas y se percató que todas las puertas estaban vigiladas, varias veces se alejó del grupo con la intención de poder detallar mejor el lugar pero en una ocasión fue sorprendida por uno de los soldados, le pidió disculpas apresuradamente y alegó que no conocía el camino hacia los baños porque era nueva en el palacio, el guardia le creyó y la llevó nuevamente a la habitación diciéndole que no se alejara de los guías, este percance le hizo suspender sus exploraciones. También estaba el hecho de que las únicas mujeres del palacio eran las esposas del sultán, lo cual dificultaba pasar desapercibidas por los centinelas, y desechaba la idea de usar disfraces de criadas.  
  
Relena suspiró resignada sentándose al lado de su amiga. Hilde había abierto la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Catherine.  
  
"saludos chicas" dijo entregándoles rápidamente unas cuantas cosas "he de informarles que la ceremonia de presentación de ustedes será esta noche, dentro de una hora comenzaremos a practicar el baile de apertura, les explicaré que deben hacer y como deben comportarse y..tenia que decirles algo más pero no lo recuerdo" dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo pensativa "¡ah si! Deben prepararle algún espectáculo al señor y a medio día tienen que dirigirse al ala oeste para comenzar a arreglarse para la ceremonia" explicó rápidamente para luego salir apresuradamente por uno de los pasillos.  
  
Relena y Hilde se miraron si podérselo creer, esa noche sería la ceremonia, si no escapaban antes del anochecer, se convertirían en las nuevas esposas del sultán.  
  
"¡como fue que me metí en todo esto!" exclamó Hilde hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos.  
  
"Hilde." comenzó a decir Relena.  
  
"¡yo no quiero ser esposa de ese cerdo!"  
  
"Hilde.."  
  
"¡si no fuera por esa estúpida profecía, todavía.!"  
  
"¡Hilde!" exclamó Relena haciendo que su amiga se callara "¡no vez que tenemos la solución!"  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó asomando sus ojos entre entre los dedos.  
  
"¡la ceremonia! Es el mejor momento para idear un escape"  
  
"Relena..todos los invitados y los guardias tendrán los ojos puestos en nosotras, será imposible dar un paso sin que alguien lo note.  
  
Relena negó con la cabeza sonriendo.  
  
"al comienzo de la ceremonia realizaremos el baile de apertura para los invitados, después el sultán solo tendrá ojos para nosotras"  
  
"¿en que estas pensando?" preguntó mirando directamente a su amiga.  
  
"cuando el baile termine, ambas nos acercaremos al sultán y en ese momento será cuando el verdadero espectáculo dará inicio" dijo Relena para luego tocar unas cuantas notas en una pequeña arpa.  
  
"¿y que haremos con los guardias?"  
  
"es fácil, los soldados estarán pendientes del comportamiento de los invitados durante la fiesta, y la guardia estará mas baja en las puertas, entonces en el momento en que nuestro querido señor quiera un momento a solas con sus nuevas esposas no sabrá quien lo golpeó"  
  
"lo malo es que no tenemos nuestras armas.." Murmuró Hilde con pesadez.  
  
"eso no será problema, utilizaremos el poder del alcohol" exclamó Relena entre risas "tienes que ver los efectos tan peculiares que le causan a Milliardo"  
  
"¡esta bien! Yo me encargare del alcohol" dijo Hilde animadamente poniéndose de pie de un salto.  
  
"y yo me haré cargo del resto" dijo Relena poniéndose de pie igualmente.  
  
Hilde asintió antes de salir rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Relena se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había salido su amiga, se volvió a sentar sobre el cómodo cojín de plumas y tomando el arpa empezó a tocar una suave melodía que inundó toda la habitación haciendo que algunas de las chicas se volvieran a verla. Relena pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa que el momento de volver a verlo se acercaba cada vez más.  
  
***********  
La noche había caído bañando todo de oscuridad y bajo el brillo de las estrellas se podía distinguir la silueta de cientos de carrozas que transportaban diversos tipos de comidas, barriles atiborrados de bebidas, finos jarrones de porcelana y lámparas de todo tipo. Estas se dirigían en fila hacia la entrada trasera del palacio mientras que por la principal los guardias esperaban la llegada de los nobles.  
  
"98..99..¡100! vaya, estos si que van hacer una gran fiesta" exclamó Duo contando las carrozas, mientras se ocultaba en las sombras de los arbustos.  
  
Heero se encontraba sentado en las raíces de un gran árbol aparentemente durmiendo, pero la forma en que sujetaba su espada demostraba que sus sentidos permanecían alerta.  
  
"¡hey! ¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Duo arrodillándose frente a Heero y chasqueando los dedos frenéticamente. Heero abrió los ojos lentamente y le dirigió una mirada que demostraba todo el desagrado que sentía ante la presencia tan cercana de su amigo.  
  
Duo le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa y se levantó de un salto señalando directamente al palacio.  
  
"¡esperen chicas, que sus salvadores no tardaran en llegar!"  
  
"cállate idiota, les vas a dar nuestra posición" murmuró Heero a espaldas de Duo.  
  
"relájate hombre, esto será pan comido" exclamó dándose la vuelta para encontrarse que Heero no le prestaba la mas mínima atención.  
  
Duo se situó al lado de su amigo y se dispuso a observar la caravana de mala gana. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición una carreta con una voluminosa cantidad de heno. Ambos se dirigieron unas elocuentes miradas y asintieron rápidamente para luego dirigirse entre las sombras hacia dicha carreta. Cuando estuvieron en una buena posición cojieron impulso y saltaron dentro de la carreta ocultándose en el heno. Ambos se situaron uno frente al otro sujetando fuertemente sus armas y con miradas que solo expresaban concentración. Las carretas bajaban la velocidad a medida que se acercaban a las grandes puertas del palacio, y Heero pudo distinguir, por el sonido del crujir de las ruedas, que ya estaban en el puente al pie de las puertas.  
  
"¡alto! Inspección de cargamento" se oyó decir a uno de los guardias en la entrada.  
  
Heero y Duo intercambiaron miradas y lo siguiente que vieron fue la punta de una lanza introducirse detrás de ellos. Heero cerró los ojos mientras Duo miraba expectante a su alrededor. La punto volvió a hacer su aparición pero esta vez justo entre las piernas de Duo, el cual palideció de golpe y abrió la boca para maldecir al soldado y a todos sus ancestros, fue cuando Heero le tapó la boca amenazándolo con la punta afilada de su espada. Al poco tiempo los guardias estuvieron conformes y dejaron entrar a la carreta a las entrañas del palacio.  
  
Cuando vieron la oportunidad descendieron silenciosamente de la carreta y se ocultaron en un oscuro pasillo. Heero se volvió hacia Duo y lo mas silencioso que pudo comenzó a explicarle la siguiente parte del plan.  
  
"al llegar al salón principal, nos mezclaremos con los invitados, cuando veamos a las chicas atacaremos"  
  
Duo asintió con determinación y luego ambos se deslizaron rápidamente hacia el salón.  
  
***********  
  
En la habitación de las chicas reinaba el caos, mientras algunas corrían de un lado arreglando sus últimos detalles, Relena estaba sentada contemplando su reflejo en un gran espejo mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos.  
  
"¡Relena apresúrate! El baile está a punto de iniciar" exclamó Hilde al borde de la desesperación mientras se disponía a peinar los largos cabellos dorados de su amiga.  
  
"¿Cómo crees que terminara todo esto?" preguntó Relena sin mirar directamente a los ojos de Hilde.  
  
Hilde terminó de arreglar el cabello de Relena y se arrodillo justo en frente de ella sujetándola de los hombros.  
  
"todo irá bien, ya lo veras" dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera que le brindó más confianza a su amiga. Ambas asintieron decididas antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, por la que se podía escuchar el murmullo de cientos de voces que esperaban ansiosas el espectáculo.  
  
***********  
  
El salón principal estaba finamente decorado con telas doradas y rojas que caían del techo mostraba el escudo del palacio. Altos candelabros de oro con largas velas blancas adornaban las esquinas y mesas mientras que en el techo una gran lámpara dorada con muchas velas alumbraba tenuemente el recinto. En el ambiente se podía percibir un fuerte aroma a incienso y en el fondo se escuchaba una melodía árabe. En todo el centro del salón justo frente a la pista de baile estaba el trono entre palmeras y flores. Sentado en grande cojines de terciopelo bordados con hilos dorados, estaba el sultán fumando una larga pipa de la que emanaba volutas de humo blanco y denso, a su lado estaba una de sus tantas esposas refrescándolo con un gran abanico de plumas blancas.  
  
Al cabo de un rato el sultán se puso de pié, dio dos pequeñas palmadas y la suave melodía se detuvo, cambiando a un ritmo mas acelerado combinando tambores y panderetas. La atención de todos los invitados se fue centrando en la pista, mientras que Heero se abría paso entre la multitud sin mucha dificultad ya que al ver la expresión en su rostro la gente se alejaba disimuladamente. Justo cuando Duo y Heero alcanzaron la pista, un par de cortinas de seda se abrieron dando paso a una veintena de chicas vestidas de rojo con joyas doradas que hacían movimientos sutiles y coordinados al compás de la música. Bailaban con velos carmines en las manos que ondeaban con gracia dando saltos y suaves giros que daban el aspecto de que se movieran entre lenguas de fuego. Heero pasaba la mirada entre las bailarinas buscando un rastro que le indicara la presencia de Relena, pero no puedo encontrar el celeste de sus ojos. La furia estaba volviendo a hacer presente en él, y cuando echó un vistazo a su lado pudo ver la monumental sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de su compañero. Maldijo por lo bajo antes de abalanzarse sobre él y sujetarlo por el cuello de la capa.  
  
"por tu bien pedazo de idiota, será mejor que te concentres en la misión" dijo con un murmuro amenazante que intentaba en vano contener la ira que sentía.  
  
En ese momento la música se detuvo con un ultimo retumbar de tambores, y fue cuando los chicos se percataron de que las bailarinas estaban arrodilladas en una especie de semicírculo frente al sultán quien se puso de pié y volvió a dar un par de palmadas, haciendo que la música retornara un ritmo mas lento utilizando más instrumentos de cuerdas y cascabeles. Todas las chicas se pusieron de pie y con un rápido movimiento desaparecieron de a pista ondeando los velos tras de si. Al cabo de un instante se podía visualizar dos siluetas femeninas de pié con los brazos extendidos sobre sus cabezas. Los tambores iniciaron un ritmo lento pero marcado mientras las dos figuras comenzaban a moverse entre los velos. Heero comenzó a soltar a Duo inconscientemente sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, mientras Duo abría ligeramente la boca señalando al par de chicas y balbuceando cosas incoherentes.  
  
Efectivamente se trataba de Relena y Hilde. Ambas vestían el mismo traje en color dorado que dejaba al descubierto sus esbeltas y largas piernas, al igual que sus hombros y sus estrechas cinturas. Llevaban en las manos velos blancos con joyas incrustadas que destellaban con cada movimiento de ellas. Movían sus caderas al son de la música haciendo sonar las cadenas llenas de alhajas doradas y ondeaban sus brazos armónicamente en conjunto con el resto de su cuerpo. Heero no podía despegar los ojos de semejante visión, mas que una hermosa bailarina parecía que estuviera en presencia de una diosa. Los suaves giros hacían ondear sus largos cabellos dorados, y ni siquiera los velos podían ocultar la luz que parecía irradiar de su cuerpo y que iluminaba todo el salón. Sentía que con solo verla, se llenaba de un sentimiento de calidez y que al pasar su mirada en aquellos ojos celestes todos los problemas parecía desaparecer de su mente. Pero aun así podía sentir que algo faltaba en ella. La sonrisa que siempre llevaba en su rostro había sido cambiada por una expresión vacía que no era propia en ella. Los repentinos aplausos sacaron a Heero de sus pensamientos y pudo ver como ambas chicas hacían una pequeña reverencia a los invitados, antes de acercarse al sultán. La música volvió a tomar el ritmo árabe, mientras que los nobles apartaban su atención de la pista de baile y las bailarinas vestidas de rojo volvieron a hacer una aparición con grandes bandejas de comida y bebidas. Heero y Duo se deslizaron rápidamente a una posición más cercana al trono y pudieron notar como Hilde le servía una copa de vino que él recibía con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Por su parte, Relena se arrodillaba sobre un cojín frente a una gran arpa de madera blanquecina. Suspiró antes de iniciar una suave melodía acompañada por su voz.  
  
Heero sintió como si la melodía fuera un hechizo que le dormía lentamente los sentidos, sintió que la monótona música y las voces de las personas desaparecieron, quedando él observando como las manos se deslizaban suavemente sobre las cuerdas produciendo esa melodía que le veía completada con su hermoso canto, hermoso pero a la vez triste. Memorias vagas volvieron de repente a sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos volvían a un pasado muy lejano, cuando era un niño y en sus sueños escuchaba ese canto lleno de tristeza y soledad. Frunció el seño extrañado e inmediatamente comenzó a echar vistazos a las puertas comprobando la ubicación de los soldados.  
  
"aun no es tiempo" murmuró para si mientras su mirada se volvía a posar sobre Relena esperando pacientemente el mejor momento para atacar.  
  
Relena terminó su canto y se puso de pié haciendo una reverencia al sultán pero sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. El sultán estrecho sus pequeños ojos mientras la seguía con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó a su lado mirando el suelo.  
  
"por tu expresión veo que no estas conforme ¿o será acaso que yo te desagrado?" estas ultimas palabras las pronunció más fuerte de lo debido arrancando algunas miradas de los invitados.  
  
Relena no respondió, solo se limitó a observar el suelo.  
  
"mírame a los ojos" ordenó. Ella levantó lentamente el rostro y lo observo con una mirada sin expresión alguna. Heero frunció mas el ceño y apretó la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
"ese hermoso rostro se vería mejor acompañado por una linda sonrisa" exclamó acercándose a ella quien no se movió ni un centímetro. El sultán la sujetó fuertemente por el mentol intentado forzarla a sonreír, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, él se acercó a ella y le murmuró al oído "será mejor que haga lo que le ordeno...princesa Relena"  
  
Ante este comentario la expresión de Relena cambió a asombro mezclado con miedo. Se escuchó un estrépito metálico, cuando Hilde dejó caer la jarra de vino de sus manos, Relena forcejeó inútilmente intentado safarse del agarre del aquel hombre, cerró los ojos y en una fracción de segundo se sintió libre de las manos del sultán. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vió fue un destello de furia color zafiro. Heero se había abalanzado sobre Sait y había comenzado a propinarle golpes en su cara ya deforme. No le importaba el no usar su espada, solo quería hacerle el mayor daño posible con sus propias manos.  
  
Los gritos y el alboroto reinaron en el salón, los invitados comenzaron a dirigirse desesperadamente hacia las puertas como una marea incontrolable de gente. Los soldados intentaban por todos los medios abrirse paso hacia el trono, y cuando se vieron libres de la huída de los invitados, se encontraron con un joven vestido de negro y con una pesada hoz en el hombro, que les cerraba el paso.  
  
"si quieren llegar hasta su señor, tendrán que pasar por este dios de la muerte" exclamó con una sonrisa fría antes de lanzarse al ataque.  
  
Relena no podía apartar el asombro de su rostro. Todo ese tiempo pudo sentir la presencia de Heero cerca, pero no le había dado mucha importancia. Durante los días que había permanecido en aquel lugar había soñado el momento en que volviera a encontrarse con él, y ahora aparece justo frente a ella y no sabe como reaccionar, ¡que irónico! de una cosa si podía estar segura, dentro de ella podía sentir esa misma alegría de cuando él estaba a su lado. Pero algo la hacía temblar un poco, esa forma de luchar cargada de furia, esa mirada llena de una cólera fría, despertaban en ella cierto temor al recordar el último suceso, cuando estuvo bajo esos mismos ojos. Sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos, y pudo ver a Hilde un poco más allá mirando estupefacta la pelea. Se incorporó un poco y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos para llamar su atención. Cuando Hilde posó sus ojos sobre ella, le indicó que se acercara, y con sumo cuidado, Hilde se las arregló para llegar a su lado.  
  
"Hilde, tienes que ir a sacar al resto de las chicas. Deben estar escondidas en la habitación" dijo Relena rápidamente, con determinación marcada en la mirada.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" preguntó Hilde algo insegura de dejar a su amiga.  
  
"solo evitaré que se cometan más errores por mi causa" dijo Relena volviendo echándole una rápida mirada a Heero "vamos, apresúrate, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"  
  
Hilde se puso de pie, pero antes de irse se volvió nuevamente hacia Relena.  
  
"solo intenta no arriesgarte, recuerda que hay todo un reino que espera tu regreso"  
  
"lo se" murmuró Relena mirándola fijamente.  
  
Con un rápido asentimiento, Hilde salió apresuradamente rumbo a las habitaciones. Relena encaró nuevamente la lucha que se llevaba a cabo, y ya para ese entonces el sultán yacía inconscientemente el suelo, con la cara deforme por los golpes recibidos, y Heero se encontraba apoyando a Duo en la lucha contra los soldados, los cuales iban cayendo de uno a uno. Relena negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se iba acercando hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha. Heero había sacado su espada y cortaba los cuerpos de cuanto soldado se le acercaba, Duo blandía su hoz ferozmente, alejando de si los soldados, y cuando aumentaba el numero de enemigos, ambos conjuraban una especie de barrera que al atravesarla provocaba la asfixia inmediata, permitiéndole acabar fácilmente con un buen numero de soldados a la vez.  
  
"deténganse.." murmuró Relena llevándose una mano al pecho.  
  
Heero levantó la espada para acabar con los soldados que yacían heridos en el suelo. Los miró con furia antes de lanzarse al ataque, pero en ese momento volteó la mirada rápidamente, y encontró a Relena de pie mirándolo fijamente, con una expresión que expresaba una profunda tristeza. Fueron unos pocos segundos en los que ambos permanecieron de ese modo, simplemente mirándose a los ojos. Era como si ambos pudieran entender lo que pasaba por su mente, como si a través de los ojos pudieran echarle un vistazo al interior de su alma, y saber lo que cada uno sentía. Relena esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que le mostraba toda la gratitud que sentía en ese momento, y Heero no pudo hacer más que observarla fijamente, recordando todo lo que había pasado por verla sonreír nuevamente, y sentir ese calor que lo llenaba por dentro. Guardó su espada y le echó una rápida mirada a Duo, quien tenia algunos problemas con la gran cantidad de soldados. Gruñó para sus adentros y volvió a sacar su espada antes de lanzarse nuevamente al ataque. Relena seguía con los ojos cada uno de los movimientos que Heero hacía al pelear, podía ver también el terror expresado en los ojos de cada uno de los soldados cada vez que veían la muerte aproximarse a ellos. Parecía que Heero no pudiera darse cuenta de ello, únicamente luchaba incansablemente, sin siquiera inmutarse, con los ojos llenos de cólera. Aunque muy en el fondo ella podía ver arder la pasión, el deseo incesante por alcanzar algo.  
  
Permaneció de esta forma sumida en sus pensamientos unos cuantos segundos, segundos en los cuales no vio como una sombra la asechaba constantemente por la espalda, y cuando escuchó la ya conocida voz del sultán, se volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con él.  
  
"¡si no eres mía no serás de nadie más!" exclamó con una sonrisa maniaca. Relena intentó alejarse, pero él fue más rápido y la golpeó fuertemente haciendo que emitiera un pequeño alarido antes de caer pesadamente al suelo.  
  
Inmediatamente Heero volteó en busca de Relena, y lo que vió le hizo sentir como si la sangre le hirviera. Ese maldito se había atrevido a lastimarla, y lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que él había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo y lo había dejado con vida, y solo para que resultara esto. no pudo evitar que ese inmensa furia corriera por sus venas como veneno, y una aura oscura comenzaba a rodearlo mientras caminaba lentamente apretando la espada en su puño. En su mente solo había espacio para una sola idea: acabar con esa basura. El Sultán se disponía a volver a atacar a Relena cuando sintió como si una brisa helada le rozara la espalda, y cuando se volteó pudo ver como se acercaba lentamente la figura de un joven guerrero. El miedo comenzó a manifestarse en él cuando lo vio levantar la espada en dirección a él. Dando unos traspiés comenzó a huir rápidamente hacia una puerta cercana y al darse la vuelta pudo ver como el guerrero lo seguía con la mirada con ojos de infinita crueldad. Atravesó la puerta cerrando tras de si y comenzó a subir unas escaleras de caracol lo más rápidamente que podía su pesado cuerpo. Al llegar como al quinto piso se arrojó exhausto al suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras una sonrisa de triunfo comenzaba a hacer su aparición en su rostro. Discretamente asomó su cabeza en el barandal, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de arriba abajo cundo vió la sombra del guerrero avanzarse precipitadamente a las escaleras, subiendo los escalones de tres en tres. Cayó al suelo temblando al ver de nuevo los ojos del joven. Expresaban una furia ciega, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr su objetivo.  
  
Torpemente se puso de pie y comenzó a correr entre los numerosos pasillos sin dirección alguna, hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta. Rápidamente entró cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y se tapó la nariz y la boca para que su respiración no lo delatara. Pasaron unos pocos segundos, en los cuales no despegó la mirada de la puerta, y de repente pudo ver como una densa niebla negra se colaba por la parte de debajo de la puerta. Comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás y cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la pared la puerta de la habitación estalló en pedazos. La figura del guerrero se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, empuñando su espada, con los ojos fijos en los del sultán. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia él y pudo ver un brillo rojizo en sus ojos, que contenían una furia que pareciera que no fuera capaz de controlar. Se detuvo frente a él observándolo con una mirada gélida, que no mostraba asomo de piedad ni remordimiento alguno.  
  
"¡¡no.no me mate!! Le daré lo que desee, dinero, mujeres, tierras" exclamó el Sultán con voz temblorosa.  
  
"no mereces vivir" murmuró el guerrero con voz fría estrechando los ojos mientras su aura se incrementaba.  
  
"lo se, lo se, yo no merezco nada, tiene usted toda la razón" dijo para luego reírse entrecortadamente.  
  
Heero levantó su espada frente a su rostro sin apartar los ojos del Sultán, quien pudo ver el filo de la espada en la mirada acecina del guerrero. Esos ojos, estaba seguro que había visto aquellos ojos alguna vez. Las memorias surgieron de repente, y el asombro comenzó a hacerse presente en sus facciones.  
  
"usted es.no.no puede ser, es imposible, ¡se supone que el Rey Odín estaba muerto!"  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Heero no cambió en lo absoluto, pero empuñaba fuertemente la espada mientras el aura oscura crecía cada vez más.  
  
"yo no soy quien tu crees." murmuró mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su victima plagando todo a su alrededor con oscuridad.  
  
"entonces solo puede ser el heredero de la oscuridad. pero Lord Trieze me informó que se había encargado personalmente de usted" repentinamente una extraña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Sultán "es falso, usted no puede ser el verdadero heredero ¿sino porque estaría protegiendo semejante chica sabiendo lo que es?"  
  
Ante estas palabras, la furia de Heero terminó por desencadenarse. La hoja de su espada se oscureció hasta ser de un negro profundo. Blandió la espada ferozmente haciendo una onda oscura que desintegró por completo el cuerpo del sultán derrumbando la pared del frente en el proceso. El aura oscura de Heero se fue apagando pero su mirada de furia aun lo dominaba. No podía entender que había querido decir aquel hombre, desde el ataque de los cazadores le había quedado claro que Relena tenía un lugar importante en esta batalla, también cuando leyó la profecía que ella había escrito y la manera de ocultárselo solo significaba que era algo de suma importancia, y Trieze quería eso.  
  
Heero se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar rápidamente las escaleras. Realmente poco le importaba que ella mantuviera esos secretos, cuando el mismo tenia los suyos propios, pero eso no iba a evitar que el averiguara su propósito. Después de todo él había jurado protegerla.  
  
Cuando por fin llegó nuevamente al salón, encontró a Duo junto a una inconsciente Relena, intentando ponerla de pie.  
  
"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó Heero mientras tomaba a Relena en brazos.  
  
"los últimos guardias que quedaban se dieron a la fuga" explicó rápidamente Duo sin darle mucha importancia "¿y que fue lo que hiciste? La ultima vez que te vi, ibas echo una furia escaleras arriba ¿Qué te hizo enfurecerte de esa forma?"  
  
Heero lo miró de reojo mientras caminaban fuera del palacio. Cuando volteó al frente su mirada centelleaba con furia.  
  
"sabía demasiado de nosotros, tenía que acabar con él antes de que arruinara nuestros planes. parece que Trieze tiene más hombres de su lado de lo que habíamos pensado" gruñó Heero "debemos andarnos con más cuidado"  
  
"eso mismo te digo a ti, deberías controlar mejor tus impulsos o de lo contrario podrías echar todo a perder. Podrían descubrir tu identidad, o peor aun, Trieze encontraría tu localización y eso significaría más problemas para nosotros" dijo Duo con una mirada muy seria, poco propia de él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal "sabes que tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a Gadraus"  
  
Heero gruñó por lo bajo mientras estrechaba fuertemente a Relena entre sus brazos. Sabía que tenía que detener la guerra que se avecinaba, sabía que tenía que recuperar su reino, pero lo mas importante, sabía que tenía que protegerla, que pasara lo que pasara tenía que evitar que sufriera daño alguno. Se reprimió mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar, pero en aquel momento no había podido evitar que la furia tomara control en sus acciones. No pudo tolerar ver como esa sabandija le hacía daño a algo tan puro y hermoso, y simplemente con pensar que era uno de los sirvientes de Trieze hacía que su cólera creciese aún más, debido a que al parecer Trieze tenía sus ojos puestos sobre Ella. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al pensar en las últimas palabras del sultán '¿porque estaría protegiendo semejante chica sabiendo lo que es?' Tal vez Relena tuviera que ver algo en todo eso ¿pero estaría ella vinculada con esa extraña profecía, o solo seria mera casualidad? Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras la suave brisa del amanecer revoloteaba sus cabellos y el suave aroma de Relena llenaba de nuevo sus sentidos. Ahora Ella estaba segura entre sus brazos, y por nada en el mundo la volverían a apartar de su lado.  
  
"¿y ahora que te picó? ¿porque repentinamente estas sonriendo de esa forma?" preguntó Duo burlonamente.  
  
"tu cállate, y vámonos de aquí" gruñó Heero en respuesta.  
  
"¡¡Hilde, donde estas, Hilde!!" comenzó a gritar Duo.  
  
"¡Aquí estoy!" exclamó alegremente saliendo de entre los árboles "estaba ayudando al resto de las chicas a llegar al pueblo más cercano, vine lo mas rápido que pude" dijo apoyando las manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Cuando levantó la cabeza pudo ver que Heero llevaba en brazos a su amiga "¡que le pasó, ¿esta herida?!" exclamó preocupada mientras se acercaba para observarla mejor.  
  
"no, solo esta algo aturdida" murmuró Heero, por lo que Hilde suspiró aliviada.  
  
"veo que han acabado con todos en este palacio" exclamó dándose la vuelta mientras contemplaba lo que quedaba del lugar.  
  
"si, ¡todo gracias al maravilloso Dios de la muerte!" exclamó Duo para luego comenzar a reír frenéticamente.  
  
"si claro, apuesto que no hiciste la gran cosa" dijo Hilde enarcando una ceja.  
  
"¡para tu enorme información yo." Duo interrumpió sus palabras cuando se fijó mejor en Hilde, quien todavía llevaba puesto las ropas doradas del baile. Sonrió ampliamente mirándola de arriba a abajo "¡Hilde!... no sabias que estabas tan bien dotada" exclamó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella, quien no salía aun de su perplejidad.  
  
"¡¡pervertido!! ¡No me mires de ese modo!" exclamó lanzando una bofetada que Duo esquivó para luego salir a la carrera riendo a carcajadas "¡vuelve aquí, cobarde!" exclamó a voces mientras corría detrás de él lanzándole todo lo que se le pasaba por el frente.  
  
Mientras tanto Heero se acercó a un gran árbol y colocó a Relena cuidadosamente en el suelo. Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces cuando dejó de sentir el calor a su lado, y todos los sentidos comenzaron a despertar. Pudo ver un par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, y cuando la visión se aclaró, se percató de que Heero estaba agachado justo frente a ella y la miraba fijamente.  
  
"¿estas bien?" pudo oír que le preguntaba, y su mirada estaba llena de concentración mientras buscaba algún signo de heridas.  
  
"Heero." murmuró Relena y Heero la miró a los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando los recuerdos volvieron a sus pensamientos. Aquella mirada fría en esa noche de lluvia, aquella furia desatada contra la vida de esos soldados. todos esos hechos que guardaba en sus pensamientos mezclados tanto con tristeza como con miedo. Pero en ese momento no fue capaz de reprocharle nada, porque al estar de nuevo bajo esa mirada que, aunque fría, encerraba muchos misterios, volvió a sentir nuevamente esa felicidad interior, esa misma felicidad que hizo que una sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro.  
  
"si, estoy bien" dijo asintiendo levemente sin que la sonrisa se borrara. Heero se puso de pie y extendió el brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y después la miró fijamente.  
  
"creo esas ropas no son muy apropiadas para viajar" dijo y ante este comentario el rostro de Relena enrojeció por completo y clavó la mirada en el suelo. La ropa que llevaba dejaba mucho al descubierto, y aunque antes no le había dado mucha importancia, el estar bajo la mirada de Heero cambaba las cosas por completo. Heero sonrió internamente sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, ella seguía manteniendo el brillo de la inocencia en su mirada. Caminó hacia ella, y Relena abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando sintió el ligero peso de la capa de Heero sobre sus hombros. Sin decirle palabra alguna Heero se dirigió hacia donde estaban Duo y Hilde, y ella sonrió para luego seguirlo. Cuando Duo se volteó Heero puedo ver la marca enrojecida de la palma de una mano, marcada firmemente en su rostro y a Hilde enfurecida, sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas.  
  
"¿Dónde vamos a acampar esta noche?" preguntó Duo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mirando a Hilde de reojo.  
  
"no acamparemos, nos dirigimos directamente al Reino de Zondra" respondió sin siquiera mirarlo para luego caminar rumbo al bosque.  
  
"¿¡al reino de Zondra!?" exclamó Duo perplejo.  
  
"¿a la capital de la magia negra? ¡son hermanos del Reino de la oscuridad!" exclamó Hilde aun más perpleja.  
  
"no te preocupes querida Hilde, nosotros las protegeremos" exclamó Duo con expresión de suficiencia.  
  
"¡pero es muy peligroso!, aun para ustedes, los de la oscuridad son unos bárbaros"  
  
"el soberano del reino es un viejo camarada mío, además me debe algunos favores. Zondra es el lugar más seguro para refugiarnos por ahora, y ustedes podrán descansar propiamente" dijo Heero endureciendo la mirada observando una oscura montaña en el horizonte.  
  
"¡ya esta dicho, nos vamos a Zondra!" exclamó Duo alegremente levantando el puño.  
  
Hilde miró de reojo a Duo, luego a Relena y de nuevo a Duo.  
  
"¿no me vas a ofrecer también tu capa?" preguntó con las manos en la cadera.  
  
"pero Hilde, si estas muy bien así" le respondió mirando más abajo del nivel permitido.  
  
Hilde cerró los ojos con expresión de enfado, levantando la mano amenazadoramente por lo que Duo se levantó de golpe ante la pasibilidad de otra bofetada, pero Hilde simplemente le arrebató la capa de un tirón y se la acomodo rápidamente para luego salir caminando con el rostro muy en alto, Relena rió un poco mientras seguía a su amiga y a Heero.  
  
"nunca entenderé a las mujeres" murmuró Duo negando con la cabeza mientras seguía a los demás.  
  
*************  
  
Mizao: ¡al fin! Terminamos el cap. 12 , les pedimos nuestras mas sinceras disculpas u.u pero no pudimos publicar antes, se esperan muchas batallas épicas para el final ^_-  
  
Filia: ¡tienen que entendernos, los exámenes nos agobian, tenemos un juego de final fantasy que pasar y además tenemos que cumplir nuestra meta de ver el señor de los anillos mas de 5 veces!  
  
L.G: como ya saben, lo vamos a terminar n_n y no se esperaran lo que sucederá el final jujujujuju  
  
Mizao: en este cap nos concentramos bastante en los sentimientos y pensamientos de H y R ^^ muy importantes en la historia.  
  
Filia: en el siguiente cap colocaremos un poco mas de DxHi para los fans de esta singular pareja, pero claro sin dejar atrás a la pareja HxR, además de que habrá también ZxN ^.^  
  
Mizao: esperamos que estén pasando una feliz y prospera navidad y que hallan recibido un año nuevo espectacular, lleno de alegrías y emoción.  
  
L.G: porfa, sigan dejando sus reviews, nos alientan demasiado a seguir adelante en la historia, además que siempre nos dan nuevas ideas los comentarios y sugerencias que nos dejan.  
  
Filia: de nuevo deseándoles un feliz año nuevo nos dependimos n___________n  
  
L.G: ¡¡muchos besos y abrazos!! ^o^  
  
Mizao, Filia y L.G: ¡¡ FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2004!!  
  
o^_^o..^__________^..^//////^ 


	14. El camarada

**Capitulo XIII**

**El camarada**

Respuestas a los reviews: 

Ada: ¡muchas gracias! Jejejejeje tenemos los mismos gustos n-n esperamos que los sigas leyendo y nos sigas dejando reviews ¡porfis!

Atery: gracias n__________n esperamos que sigas la historia. 

Chibi-mela-black-sheep: hola amiga, disculpa la tardanza ^^U este cap te lo dedicamos ya que nos pediste que los publicáramos antes del 8, pero como no nos fue posible nos esforzamos bastante y lo hicimos bien largo para poder remediarlo. Esperamos que te guste mucho y nos dejes tus comentarios que tanto nos alientan.

Aguila: ¡hola! Si, esta discusión fue muy importante para la trama y tranquila que en este cap habrá bastante romance ^//////^  Con respecto a Trowa, no será payaso pero si un personaje bastante importante en los próximos caps.

Relena: ¡muchisimas gracias! A nosotras también nos encantan las historias de caballeros de la era medieval, este cap esta perfecto para los fans de HxR como tu ^_- además que te complaceremos con una escenita de de Duo y Hilde romántica. Sigue leyendo el fic porfis y déjanos mas reviews ^^

Ayumi: muchas gracias por tu review, esperamos que también te guste este cap n______- también agradecemos tu paciencia, disculpa la tardanza.

Sailor Luisa: ¡que bueno que te gusto! ^o^ En este cap encontraras muchas sorpresas inesperadas de ambas parejitas, porfis déjanos mas de tus comentarios.

Tsubasa: arigatto!!! Jejejeje esperamos que también te guste este n_n Y con respecto al otro fic ¡de nuevo gracias! 

Lorena: ¡¡GRACIAS!! ¡¿verdad que si?! Relena definitivamente no se en que estaba pensando u-ú (comentario de L.G) en este cap encontraras ciertas escenas un poco frustrantes jejejejeje, sigue dejando reviews!!! Espera unos caps más porfa, ya tenemos planeado tu papel ^_-

Hikari-chan: jejejeje muchas gracias por haber leído los otros fics ^^U lee este cap y déjanos tu comentario porfa! Gracias también por haber esperando tanto por el cap ^^U

Anna Kyouyama: ¡hola amiga! Esperamos que también dejes tu review con respecto a este cap, nos encantan que nos escriban ^_- Heero se dará cuenta con el tiempo sobre la verdadera identidad de Relena y encontraras varias escenas privadas de HxR en este cap y los próximos por venir.

Emily: ¡caprina amiga! Esperamos que lo sigas leyendo n_n y eso es cierto ¡QUE VIVA VENEZUELA! 

Eve: hola eve-chan, gracias por haber leido el fic, significa mucho para nosotras.

Yose: ¡epa mija! XD muchas gracias por tu review, sigue leyendo el fic por amor a Heero, y no te preocupes que ya te dedicaremos un cap mujejejejejeje =)

Safo y la bardo: mil gracias chicas n_n si Hilde y Relena son algo débiles, es que no son unas guerreras experimentadas como los chicos, pero ya verán que ambas se traen un haz bajo la manga ^_- sigan dejando comentarios!

Aquí esta el cap: 

            En el ambiente flotaba un aire de intensa emoción, mezclada a la vez con temor e incertidumbre, mientras los soldados se alistaban para lo que parecía ser la batalla que decidiría el destino de las próximas generaciones. Desde un balcón en lo alto del palacio, la mirada del joven líder observaba preocupado la situación, al  mismo tiempo que pensaba en todo los sucesos ocurridos en tan poco tiempo, pero que a pesar de todo habían dejado una marca muy profunda en su ser, que ni el tiempo podría borrar. El primer paso había sido dado por el reino de la oscuridad, y la luz no se quedaría detrás observando simplemente mientras todo era destruido a su alrededor. No, pase lo que pase, él no permitiría que todo por que había luchado durante toda su vida, se le fuera de las manos repentinamente. Un pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza que hizo que toda la furia que sentía en aquellos momentos se reflejara en sus ojos celestes. Aquellos bastardos de la oscuridad le habían arrebatado a su pequeña hermana, la única que podía llevar al reino a la prosperidad. Él le había hecho la promesa a su padre de que sería ella la futura soberana, que ella crecería bajo los ideales pacifistas de su familia, mientras que él, como guerrero, se dedicaría a luchar incansablemente por su reino. Pero ahora, no le quedaba otra opción que llevar a su gente a la guerra, para recuperar la única esperanza que tenían para el futuro, para asegurarse de que gozaría de la perfecta paz por muchos años más….

            Un ruido a sus espaldas lo hizo voltearse rápidamente, pero su mirada se suavizó al ver que se trataba de Noin. Vió que ella le dirigía una extraña mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse algo incomodo. Cuando se acercó a ella notó que detrás de su mirada se escondía un profundo dolor que intentaba ocultar inútilmente.

"Noin…." comenzó a decir.

"¿estas listo para partir Zechc?" preguntó ella en un susurro con los ojos fijos en los de él.

"yo… creo que las tropas tienen todo en orden, si es así saldremos al alba" 

            Noin lo observó detenidamente unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y bajar la mirada. Lentamente se dirigió a un gran baúl de madera que tenía tallado en la superficie el escudo del reino de la luz. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para sacar una esplendorosa armadura dorada. Sin dirigirle la mirada a Zechc, que la observaba intrigado, se dirigió hasta una gran cama cubierta de cobijas de terciopelo escarlata, y comenzó a desarmar pacientemente la pesada armadura. Zechc se acercó a ella por la espalda, y se quedó allí de pie, observando como ella limpiaba cuidadosamente cada trozo de la vieja armadura.

"como Monarca de este reino, tienes que lucir magnifico en ese encuentro importante" murmuró Noin con una amarga sonrisa observando su rostro reflejado en el brillante metal. Rápidamente se puso de pie frente a Zechc y se dispuso a colocarle la armadura. Cuidadosamente comenzó a ajustar cada parte a la perfecta figura física de su esposo, pero Zechc notó que aunque ella intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, su mirada delataba todo lo ella sentía en esos momentos. Cuando terminó con la armadura, extendió una capa color rubí con la insignia del reino y la sujetó en su espalda con unos broches dorados que tenían una brillante piedra roja en el centro. Le ayudó a ajustarse unos guantes de cuero y luego colocó suavemente la corona en su cabeza. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia atrás para contemplarlo finalmente, y para consternación de Zechc, unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos de su esposa.

"te ves grandioso, eres todo un líder" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

            Zechc comprendió la situación en ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque su mirada expresaba toda la tristeza que sentía al observar a Noin. Se acercó lentamente a ella  y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, momento en el cual Noin pudo aprovechar de ocultar su rostro y esconder las lagrimas que amenazaban con aparecer, mientras pasaba sus manos por la ancha espalda de Zechc. Ambos se mantuvieron de esa forma, en silencio, captando del otro todo lo que sus sentidos les permitiesen. 

"¿es necesario que hagas todo esto?" preguntó Noin en un susurró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Zechc "¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta forma, por que tienes que arriesgar tu vida?"

"si no atacamos la oscuridad terminara dominando todo por completo, ya apartaron a mi hermana de mi lado, no quiero que también te pase a ti también, es por ello que debo luchar"

"recuerda que ahora somos dos personas las que estaremos esperando tu regreso" dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿dos personas?" preguntó Zechc repentinamente. Noin se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

"tengo el placer de presentarte a tu hijo" murmuró con los ojos llenos de alegría.

            Zechc tardó unos segundos en comprender que esas palabras le darían un nuevo significado a su vida. Y repentinamente estalló en él una alegría que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Tomó a Noin por la cintura y la levantó por los aires, riendo como nunca antes.

"¡Zechc Marquieze será mejor que me bajes ahora mismo!"

"esa es una orden que no puedo cumplir, ahora me has hecho el hombre más feliz y no me importan tus tontas amenazas"

            Ambos dieron vueltas alrededor de la habitación riendo alegremente, para luego quedar envueltos en un calido abrazo.

"trae de vuelta a Relena, y cuando estés en aquellas tierras lejanas no vayas a olvidar en ningún momento lo mucho que te amamos"

"no lo olvidaré" murmuró Zechc cerrando los ojos.

"Zechc…"

            Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran. Zechc se apartó para abrirla revelando a Quatre completamente vestido con la armadura real sujetando el yelmo con el brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de una de sus cuchillas.

"estamos listos para partir, solo esperamos su orden señor" anunció Quatre con una triste mirada.

"si Quatre, muchas gracias" contestó Zechc distraídamente para luego darse la vuelta.

            Cuando la mirada de Zechc y Noin se encontró por ultima vez, las palabras no fueron necesarias, únicamente se limitaron a sonreír tristemente. Esta vez fue Noin la que se acercó a él para estrecharlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo como si fuera el ultimo instante de vida que les quedara a ambos, y le susurró al oído suavemente "regresa a mi, querido Zechc". Observó una vez más aquellos ojos celestes que le devolvían la mirada y cuidadosamente se puso de puntillas para depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Zechc le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la hizo mirarle a los ojos directamente.

"solo confía en mi" musitó suavemente para luego plantarle un suave beso en los labios que poco a poco fue aumentando en intensidad mientras ambos expulsaban todas aquellas emociones que experimentaban en ese momento. Se quedaron unos instantes más estrechados fuertemente como si quisieran fundirse con el otro mientras recuperaban el aliento y sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

"cuídate mucho ¿lo prometes?" preguntó Noin mirándolo a los ojos.

"lo prometo" respondió él sonriendo para luego separarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigió una última mirada a Noin y la vio de espaldas apoyada contra el cristal de la ventana. Silenciosamente cerró la puerta y se alejó a través de los pasillos.

            Ya en las afueras del palacio el sol se empezaba a asomar dando un color rosado al firmamento, Quatre montó su corcel y miró a los soldados firmemente alineados con sus brillantes armaduras y relucientes espadas, pudo notar en sus miradas la determinación y el miedo por los cuales atravesaban.

"andando capitán" ordenó Milliardo colocándose a su lado montado en un gran semental blanco de crin grisácea vestido con telas carmines bordadas con hilo de oro mostrando el escudo del reino.

"a la orden señor" exclamó Quatre colocándose el yelmo con plumas rojizas, buscó algo a un costado de su corcel y le tendió una gran espada enfundada de cuero blanqueado, Zechc se quedó mirando un momento la dorada empuñadura y los finos detalles en rubíes.

"¿es…?"

"su padre le confió hace muchos años a mi familia esta espada por si algún día usted la llegara a necesitar……….creo que ese día a llegado" Quatre se la entrego inclinando su cabeza respetuosamente. Zechc la observó un momento para luego colgarla de su montura.

            Avanzaron al trote frente a las filas, pasaron delante de la caballería haciendo que los caballos de guerra dieran relinchos y golpearan ansiosos el suelo, los jóvenes soldados levantaban las lanzas y saludaban a su paso, observaron como los clérigos bendecían al ejercito mientras rezaban por un regreso seguro al reino, dieron la vuelta y miraron por un momento los cientos de rostros que lo observaban. En poco tiempo habían logrado formar el ejercito más grande que un monarca pudiera imaginar, las armaduras hechas de plata reforzada con detalles en oro, las cientos de armas con filo de diamante tan ligeras como el viento pero tan fuertes como una roca, los miles de caballos y fénix fuertes y briosos listos para la batalla, todo en pocos meses. Quatre cerró los ojos un momento, recordando cuando alguna vez pensó que llevar la armadura real lo hacía sentir como un héroe, listo para servir al rey y al pueblo, ahora ni siquiera sabía quien era. Un leve gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"lo se Merlín, solo espero que Relena pueda perdonarme por hacer esto" sonrió levemente mirando a su viejo compañero que lo observaba desde el suelo también vestido con los atuendos reales.

            Zechc se irguió sobre la montura de su caballo.

"¡reino de la luz escúchenme! Mucho tiempo hemos estado ignorando la presencia de un gran enemigo, mientras nosotros formábamos familias y creábamos hogares, ¡ellos formaban ejércitos y creaban armas! Nosotros estábamos ciegos ante ellos, pensábamos en la paz que nos rodeaba mientras ellos nos sonreían con esperanzas falsas ¡pero ya basta! Hasta el día de hoy no conocíamos lo que era la palabra odio, hasta el día de hoy no conocíamos lo que era la palabra guerra, este día quedara grabado en los corazones y memorias de todos aquellos hombres y mujeres de este reino, será un día de infamia pero nosotros lo superaremos, nos levantaremos de las cenizas y brillaremos sobre la oscuridad ¡los eliminaremos para que la luz logre su dominio total! " 

            Los soldados gritaron emocionados agitando los estandartes mientras alzaban sus espadas que centellaban con los rayos del sol y se golpeaban entre si logrando un sonido metálico.

            Quatre miró hacia las torres y dio la señal, el sonido en las trompetas resonó en todo el reino, Zechc avanzó atravesando el gran puente de cristal seguido de Quatre y el voluminoso canino que trotaba a su lado. Los blancos corceles avanzaron como una avalancha seguidos de los soldados que marchaban en perfecta armonía ondeando los grandes estandartes escarlatas. Las armaduras brillaron como joyas mientras el sol se abría frente a ellos, los habitantes del reino veían con tristeza y a la vez con orgullo como sus hijos, padres o hermanos avanzaban, mientras las mujeres lloraban en silencio sus penas. 

            Unos cánticos se escucharon sobre el ejercito, Quatre levantó el rostro para ver la bandada de miles de fénix que sobrevolaban sobre ellos, las aves en si eran magnificas con su plumaje dorado rojizo, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas llenos de valor, su canto hermoso y tranquilizador, era obvio del porque los antepasados habían escogido a tal grandiosa criatura como representante de la luz. Los soldados montaban a las aves con largas lanzas mientras hacía sonar sus trompetas de plata alentando al ejercito a marchar erguidos

"debemos apresurarnos….Relena nos espera" murmuró Quatre observando fijamente el horizonte. Había decidido que si habrían de pasar por todo esto, entonces tendría que ser por alguna buena causa, y el volver a ver a su prima le parecía una muy buena.

            Zechc asintió en silencio, dio una ultima mirada al castillo que iba desapareciendo lentamente, miró a un punto en especial donde una figura femenina se dibujaba, sonrió y miró hacia el frente, traería a su hermana y regresaría a su tierra aunque le costara hasta sus últimos esfuerzos. 

            El sol se elevo haciendo brillar el plumaje de los fénix y una suave brisa le golpeó el rostro. Pensó con ironía que tal vez fuese buena señal de que todo saldría bien.

********

            Era una espaciosa habitación, decorada con muebles muy antiguos y valiosos pero delicados, la cama donde estaba tumbada tenía un dosel de columnas doradas y los cortinajes que de él colgaban eran de tela de terciopelo azul marino; la cama estaba cubierta de almohadones blandísimos y las sábanas eran de seda pura. Una gruesa alfombra blanca ocultaba el antiguo piso. Había un tocador repleto de frascos relucientes y objetos plateados, sillas de terciopelo y mesitas lacadas por todas partes con hermosos floreros de cerámica llenos de rosas. 

Relena se dio vuelta en la confortable cama y miró impasible el cortinaje recordando los sucesos que ocurrieron hacia pocas horas.

FLASHBACK

            Ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando finalmente habían llegado al misterioso Reino de Zondra, cuya entrada apenas se podía distinguir por el brillo metálico de las grandes puertas que tenían grabada en su superficie un escudo que mostraba a un lobo aullándole a la luna llena.

"¿esto es a lo que ustedes se estaban refiriendo? Pues yo no veo ningún reino" exclamó Hilde algo escéptica al comprobar la falta de algún castillo. 

"El reino esta bien protegido en esta fortaleza, rodeado de 5 montañas y en el centro de estas, se encuentra el palacio de los cristales" explicó Duo rápidamente mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada. 

            Heero levantó el puño y los golpes resonaron en el frío atardecer. Al instante una pequeña rendija se abrió y la mirada recelosa de un guardia se asomó.

"¿¡quien llama!?" vociferó mientras buscaba con la mirada a los visitantes.

"Heero Yui" respondió él simplemente.

            El soldado ensanchó los ojos con sorpresa para luego cerrar la rendija. Al instante se escuchó mucho movimiento de las personas al otro lado de la puerta que dio pasó al crujir de unos engranes en movimiento al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían lentamente. Frente al grupo había una docena de soldados que esperaban comprobar que sus ojos no los estaban engañando. El soberano de las tierras de la oscuridad, el que según los rumores había caído en batalla, estaba de pie frente a sus narices. Heero y Duo hicieron un pequeño asentimiento antes de adelantarse a intercambiar algunas palabras con los soldados, mientras que Hilde y Relena caminaban un poco más atrás contemplando la inmensidad del reino que se extendía ante ellas. 

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro mientras comprobaban el estado de unas extrañas maquinarias. Todo parecía estar cubierto por la montaña, aunque a pesar de todo no estaba tan oscuro. Relena miró hacía arriba y pudo distinguir una gran abertura en lo más alto, por donde entraban los últimos rayos de sol del día, que brindaban de su calor al oscuro lugar, aunque intervenían las grandes calderas que ardían a su alrededor. Bajó la mirada y pudo ver como Hilde contemplaba todo completamente impresionada.

"valla lugar" exclamó ella intercambiando una mirada con Relena.

            Relena asintió levemente y cuando se dispuso a buscar a Heero con la mirada, pudo ver como Duo se acercaba a ellas con una mirada sombría en su rostro.

"¿todo bien?" preguntó y ambas chicas asintieron sin poder apartar el asombro de sus facciones. Ante esto las facciones de Duo se suavizaron notoriamente, y no pudo evitar sonreír "se nota que nunca han visto nada parecido. Este reino es conocido por muy pocas personas ya que esta muy bien escondido"

"¿para que son todas estas máquinas?" preguntó Relena señalando las grandes calderas que emanaban grandes cantidades de calor.

"son la fuente de energía de todo el reino. Como esta enterrado en una montaña, las personas de acá se las han ingeniado para alumbrar en las noches y calentar en los inviernos. No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que las rocas que forman estas montañas tienen la extraña capacidad de almacenar los rayos de sol"

"¿pero la gente de este lugar permanecen todo el tiempo encerrados en esta montaña?" preguntó Hilde viendo como las personas trabajaban afanosamente por mantener la maquinaria funcionando.

"El estar aislado también trae sus ventajas. Aquí se llevan a cabo grandes proyectos que ningún otro reino ni siquiera a soñado con llevar a cabo, y se crean armas capaces de derrotar a una gran cantidad de soldados de un solo disparo" hizo una pausa en la que les lanzó una mirada de soslayo "¿saben cuales son los dos reinos más poderosos?"

"luz y oscuridad…" susurró Relena inconscientemente.

"Exacto. Zondra es un reino en el que se mezclan los ideales guerreros del reino de la oscuridad, con los ideales progresistas del reino de la luz. Se podría decir que son un reino que viven en las tinieblas a base de la luz"

            Siguieron hablando mientras subían a una especie de tabla que mediante un sencillo sistema de cuerdas y poleas los llevaban a los niveles superiores. Desde allí se tenía una mejor vista del lugar y de todas las actividades que se llevaban a cabo. En las cocinas se podían ver a las mujeres trabajando laboriosamente en la cena. En las paredes internas de la montaña estaban talladas cientos de casas conectadas entre si por pequeñas caminos, y las personas se transportaban usando mecanismos parecidos al que ellos estaban utilizando en ese momento. En la parte más elevada había una delgada plataforma de cristal púrpura y en el centro se podía distinguir una figura en forma de lobo que parecía estar hecha de un extraño cristal púrpura. Cuando bajaron del pequeño elevador se dirigieron entre la gente hacia una puerta de acero custodiada por un guardia.

"¿A dónde se dirigen?" preguntó bloqueando con su lanza el paso por la puerta.

"hemos venido a ver a lord Rogan" le respondió Heero fríamente. El guardia pareció reconocer algo en él porque inmediatamente se apartó dándoles paso.

            Dio una señal a otro guardia el cual empezó a empujar una polea haciendo que la puerta se abriera lentamente, fue entonces cuando Relena se percató de la inmensidad de un lago que se extendía delante de ellos, rodeado por cinco grandes montañas. A lo lejos se podía distinguir la silueta de un enorme castillo que parecía formado de la misma roca de las montañas. Las vastas tierras del palacio se extendían a las orillas del lago y las enormes torres se podían vislumbrar desde lejos. Las gruesas paredes de piedra producían destellos púrpuras cuando la tenue luz daba sobre los muros, y ella sospechó que eso de debía a las propiedades de esas extrañas rocas.

            Se acercaron a una hilera de botes alineados a la orilla de un pequeño puerto. Duo y Heero tomaron los remos y mientras mas se acercaban, el resplandor del castillo era más evidente. Cuando llegaron al otro lado situaron el bote en un puerto de madera y Relena se sintió agradecida cuando Heero le tendió el brazo para sacarla de ese bote inestable y situarla en tierra firme. Sus pasos resonaban en los muros de piedra mientras subían por unas escaleras iluminadas por una serie de antorchas sujetas por unas argollas de hierro. En las paredes se podían apreciar mientras subían la pintura de una cruel guerra, en la que guerreros con armaduras doradas y negras cruzaban ferozmente sus armas. Esta pintura se prolongaba hasta la parte mas alta de la escalinata y sobre la entrada resaltaba el escudo de Zondra tallado en piedra, a un lado de este figuraba la pintura de un fénix con sus plumas rojas y doradas, y al otro lado un dragón negro extendía sus grandes alas.

            Llegaron hasta una pesada puerta de bronce custodiada por un par de guardias que al ver a Heero se apresuraron a abrirla, caminaron a través de innumerable pasillos, todo allí parecía poseer ese brillo purpúreo y la mayoría de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes mostraban escenas de sangrientas batallas. 

"¿Por qué hay tantas pinturas sobre guerra?" preguntó Relena haciendo eco entre las paredes.

"Zondra siempre ha sido el mediador entre los dos reinos, cada vez que hay una batalla generalmente se olvida con el pasar del tiempo, pero ellos no se permiten olvidar a sus hermanos caídos en lucha, por lo cual los honran creando estas pinturas para recordarnos siempre quienes murieron por nosotros" le respondió Heero sin voltear a verla mientras apresuraban el paso.

"el pueblo de Zondra cree mucho en los espíritus de los antepasados,  creen que ellos nos protegen y nos guían por el camino correcto " agregó dijo Duo sonriendo.

            Relena sintió en silencio y miró a Hilde quien miraba los cuadros con expresión triste, se dio cuenta que a pesar del resplandor del palacio, siempre estaba presente un ambiente que inspiraba temor, además de la escasez de personas en el lugar. Llegaron a un pasillo donde figuraban altos ventanales con hermosos vitrales que mostraban a un lobo aullando a la luna, y al final del pasillo había una gran puerta doble que tenía tallado el escudo del reino.  Heero se acercó a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada, seguido por Duo y las chicas.

"pido hablar con el rey" exclamó Heero fríamente.

"tenemos ordenes de no permitir el paso a nadie" le respondió el guardia desafiante.

            Heero gruñó para sus adentros, realmente destetaba a los soldados de Zondra.

"déjelos pasar, son antiguos amigos de lord Rogan" ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

            Heero se dio la vuelta y pudo reconocer a la figura femenina que había hablado. Su nombre era Silvia Noventa, y hasta donde sabía había contraído matrimonio con Rogan.

"¡Silvia que oportuna eres!" exclamó Duo alegremente dándole un breve abrazo.

"yo también me alegro de verte Duo, veo que no has cambiado en nada" dijo la joven reina sonriendo ampliamanete para luego darse la vuelta y encarar a Heero quien la miró indiferente "tu tampoco has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo igual de obstinado aunque, debo decir que algo en ti es diferente" exclamó acercándose a él a lo cual Heero le dedicó una fría mirada.

            Ella se rió internamente mientras se apartaba de él para luego concentrar su atención en Hilde y Relena que la miraban confundidas.

"¿Quiénes son ellas?" preguntó mirándolas sin entender pero luego sonrió como si hubiera dado con la respuesta. Miró a Heero y a Duo luego de nuevo a las chicas y un brillo indescifrable se asomo en sus oscuros ojos azules. "ya entiendo ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? No sabía que ustedes…"

"¿Dónde está Rogan?" interrumpió Heero fulminándola con la mirada.

"lo que usted ordene mi señor" exclamó ella burlonamente haciendo que a Duo se le contorsionara el rostro en un inútil esfuerzo de ocultar la risa.

            Relena observó fijamente a Silvia mientras entre ella y Duo hacían reverencias exageradas que aumentaban el enojo de Heero, ella llevaba el cabello dorado recogido en una redecilla de plata, una pequeña corona de cristal púrpura con un diamante en el centro, colgantes en forma de luna y un vestido sencillo de color magenta oscuro que contrastaba con su pálida piel, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el medallón que llevaba en su pecho. Era idéntico al que ella llevaba escondido entre sus ropas revelando su origen, con la diferencia que este mostraba el escudo de Zondra. Rápidamente salió de sus pensamientos cuando vió a los demás atravesar la puerta.

            Dentro la habitación estaba sumida en una penumbra alumbrada únicamente por la lumbre del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. En frente de ella había un escritorio de madera en el que un joven trabajaba afanosamente en unos papeles. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro azabache, y cuando levantó la mirada sus fríos ojos grises relucieron con la luz de las llamas.

"Rogan querido, una visita inesperada nos ha honrado con su presencia" anunció Silvia sonriente.

            La mirada del rey se ensanchó de sorpresa cuando vió a Heero en el umbral de la puerta que lo miraba fijamente. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había visto a su viejo camarada, y ya había comenzado a creer los rumores de su supuesta muerte. Pero su instinto muy en el fondo le decía que el espíritu de lucha de Heero, no le iba  permitir dejar a su pueblo en manos de ese traidor. El joven sonrió levemente, y a pesar de su fría mirada, se podía decir que sus ojos formaban parte de esa sonrisa. Se levantó y se acercó a Heero lentamente.

"que bueno es verte con vida, amigo mío" exclamó Rogan extendiendo su brazo derecho sobre el hombro izquierdo de Heero, quien hizo lo mismo.

"es bueno saber que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por acá" dijo Heero en respuesta.

            Después de estrechar la mano de Duo, Rogan puso su atención en las dos chicas que no conocía. Extrañamente Relena le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

"Rogan, ellas son Hilde y Relena" exclamó Duo haciendo las respectivas presentaciones, ambas chicas hicieron una leve inclinación en señal de respeto al rey.

            Rogan se acercó a ellas, y les dio a cada una un pequeño beso en la mano, en señal de bienvenida. Luego se volvió hacia su esposa que observaba todo desde la puerta.

"Silvia ¿Por qué no las llevas a las habitaciones? Así podrán tomar un descanso de su largo viaje"

"no hay problema, querido" dijo ella sonriendo "Hilde, Relena, si son tan amables en seguirme" dijo para luego salir por la puerta, Relena miró rápidamente a Heero quien escuchaba las palabras de Rogan, se dio la vuelta y salió seguida de su amiga.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

            Relena suspiró y se sentó en la cama, era muy extraño como el rey trataba a Heero, sabiendo que él es un rey y Heero es un simple guerrero. Algo que también la inquietaba era la extraña relación que este reino parecía tener con la luz y la oscuridad. Ella misma desconocía de su existencia pero suponía que su hermano debía de mantener relaciones con el joven soberano. Suspiró ligeramente y se llevó las manos al interior de sus ropas para extraer le medallón dorado en donde relucía el escudo del fénix saliendo de las llamas del sol. Si la gente de acá conocía su pasado, si Heero se enteraba de que procedía del reino de la luz, eso significaría que tendría que volver a huir tal como había huido de todo su pueblo y su pasado. Se levantó de la cama y ocultó el medallón debajo del almohadón para luego dirigirse a la puerta, tal vez una caminata podría aclarar su mente.

************

            El crepúsculo ya había teñido de rojo el firmamento y las estrellas empezaban a hacer su aparición. Heero se encontraba de espaldas al lago recostado sobre la baranda mientras pensaba en los hechos anteriores, levantó la vista hacia la abertura que se encontraba en los mas alto de las cinco montañas, la sombra de la noche empezaba a cubrir el reino y como por arte de magia las piedras se iluminaron con destellos púrpuras dando un ambiente terrorífico pero a la ves hermoso. Cada casa encendió sus lámparas nocturnas iluminando las montañas. Heero frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos recordando las conversaciones de ese día.

FLASHBACK

            Heero y Duo conversaban lo más silenciosamente posible para no llamar la atención, pero irremediablemente las personas se volteaban y los seguían con la mirada para luego hacer comentarios con la persona más cercana. A Heero no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"A este paso la chicas terminarán enterándose de todo" exclamó Duo en tono burlón al ver las miradas que Heero le lanzaba a la gente. Heero se limitó a gruñir en respuesta, y la expresión del rostro de Duo cambió súbitamente, asumiendo una seriedad que no era propia de él.

"¿Qué tienes pensado al traernos aquí? Tu bien sabes que este reino esta muy conectado a la oscuridad" preguntó él sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sé como piensa el soberano, y nunca comenzaría una guerra injustificada"

"pero ¿y si hay espías de Trieze escondidos entre su gente? Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que den con nosotros" 

"El Rey conoce a cada uno de sus  hombres, nada tan importante escaparía de su conocimiento"

"por lo que sé, en este reino solo buscan el desarrollo y el avance, y casi no cuentan con buenos guerreros"

"conozco muy bien a Rogan, y él siempre estará listo para la batalla. Si no cuenta con guerreros poderosos, entonces crea las mejores armas que se hayan visto"

"es cierto que aquí se consiguen las armas más potentes y livianas pero…"

"por ahora descansaremos para luego continuar el viaje, no podemos consentir ningún retraso"

            Duo asintió levemente para luego voltearse en busca de las chicas que venían un poco más atrás contemplando todo a su alrededor. Sonrió para luego acercarse a ellas.

  FIN DEL FLASHBACK

            Heero sintió una leve brisa que le agitaba los cabellos, fijó sus ojos zafiros en el lago, era tan celeste y cristalino, repentinamente la imagen de Relena le vino a la mente, sus ojos le resultaban tan tranquilizadores y hermosos como el lago. Heero frunció mas el ceño y se reprimió mentalmente por pensar en ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos, esto le hizo recordar la conversación que había tenido con Rogan hacia un rato.

FLASHBACK

            Las palabras de Rogan sobre lo que supuestamente le habían contado de su muerte no afecto en nada a Heero, miró hacia Relena que salía por la puerta y antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, ella se despidió dándole una sonrisa y agitando la mano, a lo cual Heero respondió inconscientemente con otro ademán que no pasó desapercibido por Rogan. Cuando las chicas desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, Rogan se plantó frente a frente a Heero con una extraña mirada en el rostro, mientras que Heero permanecía impasible.

"has cambiado mucho amigo, no se si será todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la ultima vez, pero no recuerdo que fueras tan blando con las damas, o quizás fue ella la que irremediablemente ha traspasado tu barrera impenetrable"

"no he cambiado en lo absoluto, ella solo es…" Heero no pudo completar la frase, y simplemente permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos a su viejo camarada.

"¿si? ¿Quién es ella? ¿de donde viene? No se porque, pero me resulta extrañamente familiar" dijo él con aire pensativo.

            Heero frunció el entrecejo y fulminó a Rogan con la mirada, quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

"no me importa su pasado, Rogan. No voy a permitir que la aparten de mi lado ya que ambos nos dirigimos al mismo destino y yo… he jurado protegerla" 

            Rogan no se esperaba esa respuesta. Analizó la mirada de Heero y pudo ver en aquellos ojos un fuego que brotaba desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sea quien sea esa chica, había despertado en Heero sentimientos que nunca antes había experimentado y que poco a poco lo iban convirtiendo en alguien más… humano, muy distinto a los ideales bajo los cuales había crecido. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era fácil saber lo confundido que se encontraba su amigo en esos momentos, el haberle brindado su confianza a una persona completamente desconocida no era algo propio de él, y más aun en la situación en que se encontraba en estos momentos, pero por ello no lo consideraba más débil . Al contrario, en aquellos ojos se podía ver una nueva fortaleza que solo era capaz de poseer aquel capaz de dar todo de si, hasta su ultimo aliento de vida por aquella persona amada….

"creo que ahora te entiendo, debes tener muy buenas razones. Me alegro de que hayas decidido cuidar de ella, se ve que ella es una chica de corazón fuerte y noble" se detuvo un instante en el cual profundizó su sonrisa "la fuerza de todo guerrero proviene del deseo incansable de proteger a alguien, y creo amigo mío, que has encontrado a esa persona"

            Heero asintió levemente con la cabeza. De todas las personas que conocía, Rogan era de los pocos que podía entender sus pensamientos sin necesidad de que se los expresara con palabras. Se podía decir que en parte se sentía agradecido por ello. Rogan se volvió y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, en la que arrojó unos cuantos leños para avivar el fuego y musitó un vago "deben de estar congelados, el clima no ha sido muy bueno últimamente" Duo tomó asiento cerca del fuego, mientras que Heero se quedó de pie apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados. Cuando Rogan se volvió hacia ellos nuevamente todo rastros de sonrisa había desaparecido de sus facciones, sustituyéndola por una expresión fría llena de astucia, se podía decir que ahora sus ojos grises parecían témpanos de hielo.

"ahora es el turno de ustedes de darme algunas explicaciones" dijo en un suave susurro.

            Heero lo miró fijamente y Rogan le sostuvo la mirada. Al final fue Heero quien desvió la mirada y sin siquiera responder se sentó frente al escritorio mirando intensamente al fuego. Rogan se sentó frente a él, y se asombró al ver el agotamiento en esa mirada zafiro. No solo físicamente, mentalmente había librado una gran batalla. Rogan se volteó para contemplar el fuego dándole la espalda a Heero.

"¿ha sido difícil, no es así?"

            La mirada de Heero se endureció ante el comentario e inconscientemente los músculos comenzaron a tensarse, mientras apretaba los puños.

"Nos dirigimos a una guerra inminente" anunció con voz inexpresiva "la batalla entre los dos reinos…"

"he escuchado algo sobre eso" dijo Rogan mientras se daba la vuelta "es extraño ver como ha sucedido todo, a mi parecer todo ha sido muy repentino"

"sospechamos que hay otros intereses unidos a esta guerra" agregó Duo que permanecía sentado con los brazos cruzados "la luz y la oscuridad nunca han convivido juntos lamentablemente, pero habíamos aprendido a vivir uno con la presencia del otro. Por eso pienso que alguien tuvo que haber metido sus manos detrás de todo este asunto, para provocar de esa forma ambos reinos"

"Trieze…." Murmuró Rogan sin levantar la mirada.

"toda su vida ha estado detrás del trono ambicionando cada día más poder, ahora que se ha apoderado del reinado de la oscuridad he de pensar que sus ambiciosos ideales lo llevaran aun más lejos… Aunque lleve a la ruina todo a su alrededor" murmuró Heero.

"hay que detener todo esto, no podemos permitir que se leve a cabo esa cruel batalla" exclamó Rogan poniéndose de pie.

"ambos ejércitos han tomado armas, por alguna razón el reino de la luz se vio en la necesidad de luchar, ellos siempre intentaban solucionarlo todo de la forma menos violenta, realmente ignoro que habrá hecho Trieze para incitarlos. Pero el Rey Milliardo es un guerrero nato, no se detendrá hasta no ver la victoria de su lado" 

"¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?"

"por ahora no puedo volver a mi reino, Trieze se las ha ingeniado para crear su propio ejercito aliado, y ha engañado al resto del pueblo con falsos rumores de mi muerte. Lo único que puedo hacer es luchar por mi cuenta para acabar con Trieze… Por ellos me dirijo hacia el templo de Gadrauss, espero encontrar las respuestas que necesito para aclarar mi mente, y encontrar la mejor forma de acabar con esta amenaza"

            Rogan asintió en silencio. Como siempre su compañero lograba sorprenderlo con una solución inesperada a los problemas que se presentaban,  es por eso que sentía un profundo respeto hacia él.

"sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras, siempre apoyaré tu causa. Por ahora Zondra se mantendrá de forma neutral. No colaborará con ninguna de las dos armadas. Pero a la hora de la gran batalla, el ejercito de Zondra hará su aparición para luchar a tu lado. Eso tenlo por seguro"

            Como gesto de agradecimiento Heero asintió levemente, pero en el fondo se sentía profundamente satisfecho de poder contar con semejante camarada. Los tres se quedaron en un prolongado silencio, mientras solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas consumiéndose. La pregunta que hizo Rogan a continuación sacó a Heero completamente de sus pensamientos sobre Trieze.

"¿piensas llevarte a esa chica…Relena, contigo a esa gran batalla?"

            Heero se observó las manos cerradas en sendos puños, que poco a poco fueron aflojando.

"como te dije antes ella tiene que cumplir su destino, que al igual que el mío se encuentra en Gadrauss" 

"podría resultar peligroso para ella, y para ti también, porque tendrás el trabajo de protegerla en todo momento, es tu responsabilidad"

"Creo que ella tiene algo importante que ver en todo esto, la primera vez que la vi estaba siendo atacada por Dorothy, e ignoro el porque, pero Trieze la esta buscando desesperadamente. Al principio pensé que era por mi causa y por ello intenté dejarla atrás hace un tiempo. No pasó mucho para que la hicieran prisionera unos simples bándalos. Después de eso me resultó imposible abandonarla, Trieze podría aparecer en cualquier momento y acabar con lo que quería hacer hace tiempo atrás. Por eso seguiré viajando a su lado y la protegeré en todo momento ya que debo admitir que…la necesito a mi lado"

            Cuando dijo esto último levantó la mirada, y en sus ojos se reflejaban el resplandor de las llamas. Rogan sonrió en respuesta.

"entiendo. Relena me parece una chica muy fuerte, pero ese aire de inocencia a su alrededor me hace pensar que conoce muy poco acerca de la crueldad de una guerra, lo cual la hace muy vulnerable"

"estará bien, no dejaré que Trieze le ponga un dedo encima"

            Rogan amplió su sonrisa satisfecho con la conducta de su amigo.

"creo que me he equivocado, sigues siendo el mismo Heero de siempre, dispuesto a dar todo por lo que cree correcto. Ahora sé que la joven estará segura en tus manos"

            Heero simplemente asintió en respuesta. Duo se puso súbitamente de pie sonriendo ampliamente y le pasó un brazo por el cuello haciendo que se curvara ligeramente por el peso que ejercía. 

"¡tienes que ver como se pone cuando alguien se mete con Relena! Es digno de verse, parece una fiera y todo el mundo le huye despavorido a su paso" exclamó Duo riendo animadamente.

"parece que nuestro amigo Heero le tiene un especial aprecio a la joven" dijo Rogan sonriendo y observando fijamente al aludido.

            Ambos se quedaron sonriendo mientras esperaban la reacción de su amigo, quien se limito a apartarse bruscamente del agarre de Duo para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta se volvió hacia sus amigos que los miraban expectantes. Tenía el rostro frío e inexpresivo, pero ambos pudieron notar un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

"se podría decir que si" respondió para luego salir de la habitación. Ambos sonrieron entre si complacidos, sabían los intensos sentimientos que tenia su amigo por Relena, lástima que él aun no había caído en cuenta de ello. Le tomaría algún tiempo, pero estaban seguros de que Heero encontraría esa simple respuesta por si solo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

            Cerró los ojos un momento, relajando los músculos, escuchando el canto de los insectos y el suave sonido del agua contra la orilla. Un leve movimiento lo alarmó e hizo que levantara la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos celestes.

"disculpa si te interrumpí, es solo que salí a caminar……y creo que me perdí, es muy grande el palacio" se disculpó Relena sonriendo nerviosamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

            Heero se la quedo mirando fijamente y recordó cuando la vió en el palacio del sultán, creyó estar viendo una especie de ángel dorado. Se sonrojó de repente y agradeció a los dioses que el sol ya se hubiera ocultado, pero Relena no pareció notarlo, estaba absorta viendo el paisaje que se encontraba a espaldas de él.

"¡que belleza!" exclamó ella sonriendo mientras juntaba las manos, se acercó hasta situarse a un lado de Heero "parecen miles de luciérnagas" murmuró viendo las luces de las casas en las oscuras montañas.

            Heero se dio la vuelta y descasó los brazos sobre la baranda.

"de donde yo vengo no se ven cosas como estas y mucho menos este brillo amatista" exclamó Relena mirando hacia arriba viendo las estrellas que se podían vislumbrar a través de la abertura. 

"¿en tu tierra no están acostumbrados a la luz?"

            Relena se volvió para verlo a los ojos, le sonrió tristemente y volvió su mirada al lago. Las tenues olas se reflejaron en sus cristalinos ojos mientras parecía meditar su respuesta.

"la luz siempre estará presente, aunque algunos no puedan soportar su resplandor" le respondió en un murmullo bajo. 

            Heero iba a hacerle otra pregunta cuando ella saltó y se sentó en la baranda mientras balanceaba sus piernas sobre el acantilado, parecía una pequeña niña a punto de hacer una travesura.

"¿no te parece hermoso el lago con este brillo? Mi madre me contaba historias sobre caballeros y dragones cuando apenas era una niña muy pequeña, recuerdo una historia de un gran lago encantado cubierto de luciérnagas" dijo sonriendo mirando todavía al lago, su mirada parecía perdida en la lejanía como si estuviera en otro lugar.

            Heero se la quedó mirando bajo el encanto de los cristales amatistas, se veía tan inocente y quebrantable como una mariposa en medio de las brasas de una hoguera. En ese momento Relena comenzó a entonar la misma canción que había tocado en el castillo del sultán, Heero cerró los ojos nuevamente sumergiéndose en la tranquilidad del lugar, olvidando todas las preocupaciones. Era una escena encantadora, ella cantando suavemente entre las luces amatistas mientras él se recargaba a su lado disfrutando el momento. 

"Relena…..¿donde aprendiste esa canción?" le preguntó inconscientemente recordando los sueños que tenia de niño sobre esa melodía.

            Ella se interrumpió y soltó una risa encantadora, bajó de un salto del barandal  para luego apoyarse en el con los codos y miró de nuevo los ojos zafiros de él. 

"mi madre, me la cantaba cuando tenía miedo por las noches……y cuando ella falleció, yo aun era muy joven, entonces todas las noches tocaba la canción en mi piano para no sentirme triste, así nunca podría la olvidarla" 

            Relena le sonrió y él le devolvió una sonrisa vacilante. Ambos se miraron fijamente, intensamente, sumergiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos del otro, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas con los sonidos de la noche, creando plena conciencia de sus presencias, y sintiendo el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Heero reparó en esos ojos celestes que le perseguían hasta en sus sueños, en los mechones de cabellos color oro que caían de forma rebelde sobre su rostro y su mirada se detuvo un instante en aquellos labios. Esos labios color rosa que entonaban dulces melodías, que cuando pronunciaban su nombre sentía una extraña presión en el pecho y un cosquilleo en su interior, esos labios que en apariencias parecían el regalo más dulce de la tierra, pero que para él era un tesoro prohibido. Lenta e inconscientemente comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella mientras veía su rostro reflejado en el par de ojos celestes. Un sonido proveniente de las escaleras lo hizo volver a la realidad, y rápidamente volvió a adoptar la fría máscara que ocultaba sus pensamientos.

"¡Relena al fin te encuentro!" se escuchó la voz de Silvia detrás de ellos "¿pero que haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por todas partes" 

"tranquila Lady Silvia, solo estaba platicando con Heero" le respondió Relena sonriendo.

"tienes razón, estando al lado de un gran guerrero como Heero no tienes de nada de que preocuparte" sonrió ella con un extraño brillo en su mirada "bueno, Heero querido, si me disculpas me la tengo que llevar por un rato, pero tranquilo que prometo cuidar bien tus intereses" exclamó ella tomando la muñeca de Relena jalándola rápidamente del lugar. Heero se quedó de pie un instante observando la puerta por donde habían salido para luego elevar nuevamente la mirada hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas, pero esta vez una sonrisa casi imperceptible se mostraba en su rostro.

********

            Relena fue conducida por Silvia a través de los interminables pasillos del palacio. Ella se mantuvo en silencio escuchando distraídamente la conversación de su amiga, mientras intentaba borrar de sus pensamientos los últimos momentos que había pasado en los alto de aquella torre en compañía de Heero. 

"¿Relena me estas escuchando?" preguntó Silvia repentinamente sacándola de sus pensamientos. Le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto y Silvia solo se limitó a suspirar "eres tan despistada, será mejor que te destapes bien esos oídos" dijo ella sonriendo.

"mis disculpas Lady Silvia, últimamente me distraigo con mucha facilidad" 

"no me digas Lady, que me siento una anciana. Llámame Silvia"

"esta bien…Silvia"

"eso esta mejor. Lo que te decía es que te tengo preparado el baño para que puedas asearte. Imagino que hace mucho tiempo que no tomas un baño decente. Y que se puede esperar viajando con esos dos. Debe de ser horrible tener que entrar en las aguas frías de los ríos"

"no es tan malo como parece, al menos tienes todo un paisaje que contemplar" respondió Relena sonriendo.

"en fin, en las casas de baños encontraras todo tipo de fragancias y aceites perfumados. Es realmente relajante permanecer dentro de las aguas calientes y…"

"¿casas de baños? ¿Quieres decir que son baños públicos?" preguntó Relena con un ligero rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. En su reino no habían casas de baño y realmente no estaba acostumbrada a compartir el baño con alguien más, le resultaba demasiado incomodo.

"no tienes de que preocuparte, a estas horas los baños están desiertos, no habrá ningún hombre o mujer a la vista te lo aseguro, además podrás disfrutar de las aguas para ti sola"

            Relena asintió sonriendo agradecida. Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta que comunicaba con un hermoso jardín. Habían árboles de todo tipos, y matorrales con las flores más exquisitas que jamás hubiera visto. El camino estaba alumbrado por pequeñas lámparas de gas, y al final de este se encontraba una pequeña construcción hecha de ladrillos. A su alrededor flotaba en el aire una suave aroma de las fragancias que se usaban en los baños mezcladas con la flora del lugar. Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta doble de madera esta se abrió lentamente y Hilde salió envuelta en una túnica de baño y frotándose el cabello con una toalla.

"aquí estas Lena, será mejor que pruebes la aguas están deliciosas, y tienen todas las fragancias conocidas por la humanidad, y aun unas no conocidas" exclamó Hilde emocionada.

"eso es debido a la vegetación que crece en los alrededores. De las flores extraemos todo tipo de fragancias, hay para complacer hasta los gustos más extravagantes"

"además debes lucir hermosa para el baile de esta noche" agregó Hilde.

"¿a que baile te refieres?"

"al baile de bienvenida por supuesto. Hablé con Rogan, y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo que realizaremos un baile en honor a nuestro invitados especiales"

"pero…"

"nada de peros, tu vas a ir a ese baile. Además no vas a dejar a la cantidad de jóvenes guapos que esperan conocerte. Les he hablado muy bien de ti" dijo Silvia con una sonrisa cómplice.

"no se si deba…" comenzó a decir Relena pero un rubor cubrió sus mejillas revelando la incomodidad que sentía ante la perspectiva de tener que asistir a un baile con hombres desconocidos.

"no solo eso, Heero asistirá también, y se sentirá muy decepcionado si no te ve" exclamó Hilde.

"¿Heero irá?"

"si, y él espera verte, así que tenemos que vestirte hermosa para esta gran ocasión. Mientras tu tomas el baño, Hilde y yo buscaremos algunos vestidos que puedan servirnos"

"así que disfruta de tu baño, vendremos por ti en dos horas" 

"creo que las tinas están preparadas. Hay un armario que guarda los jabones y aceites corporales, y las toallas están sobre una mesa" al ver que Relena titubeaba agregó "no tienes de que preocuparte, los baños están vacíos a estas horas, todo el castillo esta preparándose para la gran celebración, y de todas formas si ves que alguien entra a los baños, puedes cubrirte con una de las toallas. No tienes excusa alguna, ve y disfruta de ese merecido descanso" terminó de decir Silvia para luego darle uno suaves empujoncitos a Relena para que entrara a la casa.

"muchas gracias" musitó Relena suavemente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si.

            Una vez dentro todo ruido exterior quedó sellado tras las macizas puertas, y Relena pudo contemplar la habitación que tenía en frente. Era una amplia estancia cargada de un vapor que otorgaba un ambiente cálido en contraste con el frío de la noche. Las fragancias apenas perceptibles en el exterior embriagaban cada sentido, y la iluminación había sido reducida al mínimo dificultando apreciar cada detalle de la magnifica habitación. Los pasos retumbaban en las húmedas paredes mientras pasaba a través de grandes tinas circulares en las que cabrían al menos diez personas cómodamente. Las paredes estaban adornadas con hermosas pinturas de ángeles y Dioses de la mitología, que le hacía recordar con añoranza a los grandes murales del castillo del reino de la luz. Al final de la habitación había un gran armario de madera que contenía cientos de frascos de cristal, cada uno con una aroma distinto. Relena abrió las puertas cuidadosamente y buscó con la mirada sus fragancias favoritas: cerezas y canela. Las encontró y las tomo entre sus manos, para luego buscar algo de jabón y volvió a cerrar el armario. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar una tina que pudiera utilizar, y encontró una pequeña en una esquina algo apartada, que le pareció la más apropiada. Colocó los frascos a un lado de la tina, y se dirigió a una mesa cercana de donde se adueñó de una toalla y una túnica blanca para salir del agua. Colocó todo en el suelo cuidadosamente para luego comenzar a zafarse la pesada capa. La dobló mientras la contemplaba distraída cuando los pensamientos sobre Heero venían a ella. Agitó la cabeza alejando esas emociones tan confusos mientras se desataba las pequeñas zapatillas doradas, y al posar sus pies en el suelo se sorprendió al encontrarlo tan agradablemente cálido. Comenzó a deshacerse de las escasas prendas que llevaba y dobló cuidadosamente las ropas a un lado antes de entrar a la tina. Cerró los ojos ante la sensación de calidez del agua y se sumergió para quedar completamente mojada. De pie el agua le llegaba hasta los hombros y el cabello flotaba como delgados hilos dorados. Pudo ver al borde de la tina un escalón de mármol en donde pudo sentarse y comenzar a frotar el jabón en su piel y cabellos. Cuando se sintió satisfecha con la limpieza comenzó a frotar los aceites. La suave fragancia llenó completamente a la habitación y ella cerró los ojos mientras todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Cuando terminó de frotar el aceite se sumergió nuevamente en las cálidas aguas sintiendo que poco a poco el cansancio se hacía presente ene ella. Lentamente caminó hasta el borde de la tina, y utilizando sus brazos como almohada entró en un sueño ligero y tranquilo…

*********

            Heero se encontraba en una habitación en penumbras, con un único ventanal de gran tamaño por donde entraban los rayos de la luna y luz de las estrellas. En la oscuridad realizaba movimientos ágiles y precisos con su espada y mientras realizaba aquella especie de danza de combate rememoraba su ultimo encuentro con Relena. No quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar si Silvia no hubiera entrado en aquel momento. Se sentía un completo idiota al pensar que estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error, ya que no podía permitirse sentir aprecio alguno por ella. Algún día Relena se enteraría de que era el soberano del reino de la oscuridad, y era bien sabido por todo el mundo, la fama que se había creado su pueblo. Ella era demasiado pura para mezclarse con alguien como él, pero tampoco podía vivir sin estar al lado de ella. Por ello no iba a permitir que ella se enterase de su engaño, y la protegería hasta el fin de la guerra. Frunció el ceño ligeramente y aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Cuando la guerra llegue a su fin, será el día en que tendrán que tomar caminos separados, pero para entonces ya su motivo de lucha se habrá extinguido…

            Dejando todas esas emociones a un lado, concentró todas sus fuerzas en un ultimo movimiento en que realizó un rápido giro y un destello plateado fue el único signo del movimiento casi imperceptible de su espada. Terminó en una posición defensiva con la espada frente a su rostro mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía lentamente. Rápidamente soltó su espada que cayó pesadamente al suelo y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando las manos en las rodillas. Respiraba agitadamente mientras sendas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y caían suavemente. Había vuelto a ocurrir, la oscuridad se había apoderado de él para llevarlo de regreso a donde pertenece, el mismo lugar donde había terminado su padre, aquel donde ninguna luz podía derrotar la implacable oscuridad. Se irguió nuevamente mientras observaba sus manos que temblaban incontroladamente. Su mirada se endureció mientras cerraba sus puños deteniendo el estremecimiento. No temía a la oscuridad, después de todo ese era su destino, la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón algún día tomaría posesión de él, pero no iba a permitir que Relena sufriera, no iba a permitir que ella fuera arrastrada por la oscuridad de su alma.

            La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y sin hacer el menor ruido, Rogan entró para encontrarse con Heero de pie en medio de la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron un instante en la espada caída en el suelo, para luego centrarse en la mirada de su amigo. Podía ver una mezcla de furia, frustración y ¿tal vez temor?

"Heero…" murmuró haciendo que Heero se sobresaltara ligeramente adoptando su fría máscara. Sus ojos habían perdido de nuevo todas las emociones "veo que has encontrado acogedora mi sala de entrenamiento, sabía que te encontraría aquí, es un buen lugar para organizar los pensamientos"

            Heero solo asintió para luego recoger la espada y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando pasó frente a Rogan, éste le posó la mano sobre el hombro.

"debes de estar agotado por tu largo viaje, por que no tomas un baño, debo decir que las casas de baño de Zondra no se comparan con las de tu reino, pero te aseguro que te agradaran" 

            Los ojos de Rogan resplandecieron a la luz de la luna y Heero lo observó con algo de sorpresa que no se mostraba en su rostro. No sabía como lo lograba, pero su antiguo camarada parecía tener la facilidad de saber exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Eso no le hacia mucha gracia, pero en esos momentos un baño caliente era lo que sus músculos le pedían a gritos. Por lo tanto, con un pequeño asentimiento aceptó la proposición de Rogan, quien se echó a un lado para darle paso. Rogan observó fijamente la gran puerta de madera cuando Heero salió de la habitación. Él sabía que Heero estaba preocupado por alguien más. Solo esperaba que su amigo no siguiera el mismo camino de su padre, que terminó muerto en batalla. Esta ves todo seria distinto y esa chica, parecía ser la única capaz de sacar a su mejor amigo de la oscuridad.

***********

            Heero caminó decidido hacia los jardines, y cuando salió al exterior del palacio, el frío del lugar lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Fue cuando echó de menos su capa, y recordó habérsela dado a Relena. Ella debía de estar durmiendo en su habitación en estos momentos. Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en ello mientras abría la puerta de las casas de baños. El calor de la habitación le resultó agradable y esperaba que un reconfortante baño pudiera apartar sus pensamientos sobre ella. Estaba acostumbrado desde niño a los baños comunales y por ello se adentró sin cuidado a la tina más apartada, puesto que tenía ganas de estar solo en esos momentos. Se sacó las botas llenas de barro y desabrochó su pesada armadura negra. Mientras caminaba se sacó la túnica y la arrojó a un lado descuidadamente para luego hacer lo mismo con la cota de malla de acero. Se sentía bien el sentir el aire caliente contra su pecho desnudo, y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón cuando le echó un rápido vistazo a la tina. Se congeló….

            Relena se encontraba sumergida en las aguas mientras dormía profundamente. La parte superior de su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se oscurecía por la posición pero Heero podía ver perfectamente la curvatura de su espalda que se ensanchaba en la sueva redondez de las caderas. 

            Heero dio un paso hacia atrás lentamente y sus manos comenzaban a abrochar nuevamente su cinturón mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la chica durmiente. Se preguntó si tal ve debería despertarla, sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse un poco al imaginársela despertando desorientada descubriendo la parte de su cuerpo que permanecía oculta. Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse sudorosas mientras forcejaba con los broches y se vio en la necesidad de despegar los ojos de Relena para concentrarse en su tarea. Las puertas del baño se abrieron nuevamente y Heero sintió un extraño sentimiento de culpa mientras fruncía el ceño con irritación. Silvia entró a la habitación y su mirada se posó un instante en las ropas de Heero que se encontraban regadas por el suelo, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió abiertamente mientras Heero gruñía por lo bajo.

"¡Heero, que bueno verte! ¿te agradan los baños?" preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba a él.

            Heero no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos de despertar a Relena, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio fulminando a Silvia con la mirada quien se mantenía imperturbable.

"¿no te agradan? Tal vez sea que no estés acostumbrado a compartir los baños. Haremos algo, ¿podrías levantarla por mi? Es para no despertarla, la pobre esta muy agotada por el viaje ¿no te importaría, verdad?"

            El pensamiento de sostener a Relena completamente mojada y desprovista de toda sus ropas, hizo que su respiración quedara atrapada en su garganta. Casi podía sentir su piel caliente, mientras sus húmedos cabellos dorados resbalaban por su brazo y las especias que había frotado contra su cuerpo le embargaban los sentidos. Tragó dificultosamente y respiró profundamente al darse cuenta que se había olvidado respirar. Se dio la vuelta y caminó dando zancadas hacia la puerta.

"Querido, antes de que te vayas quisiera informarte que se realizara un baile para celebrar su llegada ¿me gustaría saber si piensas asistir?" dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa y Heero masculló algo que sonó como un "no". La sonrisa de Silvia no vaciló "¡que mala noticia! Relena se pondrá muy triste al saber que no iras. Pero por ningún motivo voy a permitir que la pobre se aburra. Por ello he invitado a mis 12 primos, todos ellos son jóvenes y apuestos pretendientes, y estoy segura que Relena les parecerá encantadora"

            Heero se dio la vuelta y en su mirada solo se podía leer una furia incontenible.

"¿Qué planeas?" fue su única pregunta.

"¿yo? Absolutamente nada, mi querido Heero, solo deseo que Relena se divierta"

"no voy a permitir que…" comenzó a decir pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de Silvia.

"¿Qué no vas a permitir? Relena merece que la traten como se debe. Es obvio que ella no esta acostumbrada a tratar con hombres y tu lo único que haces es confundirla con tu actitud tan terca. Así que el baile se llevara a cabo con o sin ti, y no veo que debas tener ningún problema con ello, a no ser que estés algo…¿celoso tal vez?" esto ultimo lo dijo con una amplia sonrisa de victoria.

            El brillo se furia en los ojos de Heero se acrecentó con cada palabra de Silvia, pero al escuchar lo ultimo su mirada volvió a ser tan inexpresiva como siempre. La observó unos instantes, y sin poder darle una respuesta se dio la vuelta y terminó de salir de la habitación. Frunció el ceño al escuchar las entretenidas risas de Silvia y fue solo cuando el aire frío lo golpeó, mientras las puertas se cerraban a su espalda, que se percató de que aún estaba casi desnudo.

*******

            Ya había pasado aproximadamente una hora desde que Relena había despertado sobresaltada dentro del agua, y se había encontrado a Silvia con una amplia sonrisa. La hizo apresurarse a salir del agua comentándole algo sobre que los planes estaban saliendo a la perfección. Ahora estaban en la habitación de Silvia quien la ayudaba a conseguir atuendos apropiados para el baile. Silvia tenía un guardarropas inmenso, en donde habían al menos 100 vestidos de todos los diseños imaginables. Le permitió a Relena tomar prestado el que quisiera, por lo que se pasó un buen rato admirando los hermosos trajes. Al final se decidió por uno color durazno, muy sencillo que llevaba una pequeña capa color crema.

"¡Relena te ves encantadora con ese vestido!" exclamó Silvia abalanzándose sobre ella y halándola para que se sentara frente a un  gran espejo.

"muchas gracias por prestarme tu vestido" dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras Silvia le cepillaba el cabello.

"no es molestia alguna, hace mucho tiempo que no se celebraba ningún baile. El encontrar a Heero con vida ha traído las esperanzas de nuevo para nuestro Reino" se detuvo un instante y la observó a través del reflejo del espejo "y él nunca viene acompañado, así que ustedes son una agradable novedad"

"¿Heero frecuenta mucho este reino?" 

"por supuesto, Él y Rogan son viejos amigos" contestó con una sonrisa.

"entonces debería luchar junto a Rogan, ¿Por qué viene de tierras tan lejanas? Heero es un gran guerrero y podría ser de gran ayuda a Zondra"

            Silvia observó detenidamente a Relena, quien sostuvo la mirada con determinación. Tenía que recordar no revelar ningún detalle sobre los orígenes de Heero. Ella no podía enterarse, pero estaba claro que notaba algo raro en la situación.

"Heero mantiene informado a Rogan sobre cualquier movimiento enemigo, por eso Heero no duda venir a Zondra en cualquier momento"

            Relena asintió conforme con la respuesta, pero por la expresión de su rostro se notaba que comenzaba a hacer conjeturas al respecto. Decidió cambiar el tema rápidamente.

"y dime Relena ¿Por qué decidiste viajar junto a Heero?" Sonrió para sus adentros al ver como Relena se sonrojaba ligeramente.

"él…me salvó a vida la primera vez. Debo admitir que desde ese momento comencé a sentir algo extraño hacia él, y desde entonces nos dirigimos juntos hacia Gadraus, cada uno en busca de sus propias respuestas. Pero el ha sido muy amable en querer acompañarnos, y siempre esta allí cuando más lo necesito, me ha ayudado mucho y yo… estaría dispuesta a hacer todo por él" dijo con una mirada tan decidida que sorprendió a Silvia.

"entonces debes seguir a su lado, tal vez él no lo sepa aun pero tu formas parte de su destino, por lo tanto no debes permitir que nada te aleje de él"

"lucharé hasta el final, pase lo que pase estaré ahí para Heero" Silvia asintió satisfecha.

"y él te lo agradecerá en su momento" 

            Ambas permanecieron en sus pensamientos mientras Silvia terminaba de arreglar el cabello de Relena con un delicado tocado adornado con una redecilla. Le colocó unos pequeños pendientes con unas piedras que hacían juego con el color del vestido. Una delgada gargantilla dorada y unos guantes color crema que se ajustaban en los codos con unos broches dorados. Cuando terminó con la labor, Silvia dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y la observó con aprobación.

"A Heero le encantará" murmuró satisfecha, y Relena se sonrojó por lo que Silvia sonrió "¡de verdad que eres inocente ¿no es así?!" exclamó entre risas al ver como el rostro de su amiga se tornaba cada vez más carmín.

            En ese momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación, y ambas voltearon para ver a Hilde entrar luciendo un hermoso vestido de terciopelo azul. Relena se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia ella sonriendo emocionada. 

"¡Hilde estas preciosa!" exclamó Relena alegremente abrazándola.

"he de decir lo mismo de ti" dijo ella sonriendo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y contemplaba su vestido color durazno.

"será mejor que se dirijan al vestíbulo, el baile esta por espesar y no querrán hacer que las personas esperen por las invitadas de honor de la noche" dijo Silvia con una amplia sonrisa.

"¿no quieres que te ayudemos a arreglarte?" preguntó Hilde al  ver que Silvia no había comenzado.

"no tienen de que preocuparse, llamaré a una de mis criadas. Nos veremos en el baile"

            Relena y Hilde salieron de la habitación de Silvia rumbo al vestíbulo. Mientras caminaban Relena no podía evitar sentirse mal por asistir la baile. Después de todo lo que había pasado era lo que menos quería hacer, no tenía ánimos de sentirse alegre sabiendo lo que el futuro les deparaba. Suspiró siguiéndole los pasos a Hilde. Había aceptado por el único hecho de complacer a su amiga, pero aunque su presencia estará en la fiesta, su mente y corazón permanecerá junto a su hermano. Permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su hermano, cuando se percató del rostro preocupado de Hilde.

"Relena, ¿te encuentras bien? Te estaba hablando y lo único que haces es mirar fijamente el suelo" 

"estoy bien" respondió Relena sonriendo.

            Hilde la observó ceñuda. Sabía que su amiga le mentía, pues la conocía demasiado bien. Cuando tenía esa clase de miradas era que algo muy en el fondo le preocupaba, y aunque Hilde sabía que Relena no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, también sabía que era la mejor forma de distraerla de los problemas, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Cuando abrieron el par de puertas del vestíbulo central quedaron deslumbradas con su esplendor. Todas las luces habían sido encendidas iluminando todos los rincones, las hermosas flores del jardín del palacio decoraban las lámparas y las puertas, y el suelo de mármol negro resplandecía con las luces como un cielo de media noche. Las personas, elegantemente vestidas, caminaban hacia el salón de baile, mientras los sirvientes en la entrada se hacían cargo de las capas de los invitados. Cuando se dirigían hacia el salón, escucharon una voz que las llamaba a sus espaldas, y al voltearse pudieron ver a Duo que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras.

"¡hey chicas, esperen!" exclamó. Mientras descendía Hilde observó el cambio en sus ropas. Había sustituido esa pesada armadura por una túnica muy holgada de color negro con pequeños detalles en plateado. Llevaba también pantalones bombachos y botas negras. Cuando llegó hasta abajo se inclinó sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento y al incorporarse mostró una de sus grandes sonrisas, que a Hilde le resultó encantadora. Duo lucía realmente apuesto esa noche.

"hola Duo" saludó Relena sonriendo. Él posó su mirada sobre ella e hizo una exagerada reverencia "esta noche se encuentra realmente hermosa, lady Relena" Relena se sonrojó ante el comentario y Duo sonrió para sus adentros. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Hilde tardó un instante en recuperar la movilidad de sus músculos. Su vestido de terciopelo azul caía suavemente delineando sus curvas, sujetado por la espalda mostrándola por completo haciéndola ver más pálida de lo que era, llevaba pequeños guantes muñequeras de encaje blanco con un delicado chal del mismo color, unos bellos lirios adornaban su cabello elegantemente arreglado. 

"ninguna estrella puede compararse contigo Hilde, eres la más brillante de todas" Duo se acercó a ella y le besó la mano haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

"vamos Duo, déjate de palabras tontas" exclamó Hilde sonriendo mientras él la miraba embelezado.

"palabras tontas, pero sabias si explican el verdadero significado de lo que siento" respondió él guiñándole un ojo, le tendió el brazo haciendo una leve inclinación y ella aceptó sonriente. "vamos Lady Relena, no debemos hacer esperar a los invitados" Relena sonrió sujetando el otro brazo de Duo y así los tres entraron al gran salón.

            Igual que el vestíbulo, el salón estaba decorado para la ocasión. Habían al menos treinta mesas dispuestas en forma circular alrededor de una pista de baile. En lo alto, cientos de velas alumbraban el lugar y los estandartes del Reino caían sobre las paredes. Los músicos comenzaban a probar una gran variedad de instrumentos, mientras que los sirvientes iban de una lado a otro atendiendo las necesidades de los invitados. Duo condujo a las muchachas a través de la gran cantidad de personas hasta una pequeña mesa junto a la pista, y los tres tomaron asiento.

"debo de ser el hombre más afortunado de la noche al poder asistir al baile con las dos damas más hermosas del lugar" comentó Duo sonriendo satisfecho, para luego recorrer la habitación con los ojos "lastima que Heero se lo este perdiendo, por lo que veo ha decidido no aparecerse esta noche" 

            Relena buscó a Heero con la mirada, pero no había rastro de él. No sabía si sentirse agradecida por ello, o decepcionada por su ausencia. De cualquier forma sus pensamientos se borraron al escuchar los murmullos de las personas que volteaban a ver al mismo lugar. Cuando miró hacia la puerta pudo ver como Silvia y Rogan hacían su aparición. Ambos se veían realmente bien juntos, Silvia sonreía y saludaba a todos, mientras que Rogan aunque tenía una expresión fría y algo distante, la llevaba firmemente sujeta por el brazo. Se sentaron en la mesa más grande y cuando Silvia posó sus ojos sobre ellas sonrió saludándolas con una ademán de la mano. Silvia llevaba un vestido largo de seda color lila con detalles en púrpura, la corona adornaba su cabello recogido y llevaba unos guantes largos color púrpura, mientras que Rogan llevaba una túnica púrpura muy  oscuro con broches plateados, pantalones negros y una capa del mismo color. En el pecho llevaba el medallón del Reino y su radiante corona dorada sobresalía de su cabellera azabache.

            Los músicos se pusieron de pie y con la señal del maestro de orquesta, lo vals dieron inicio. Era una suave melodía de lento compás que resultaba agradable, y como formaba parte de la ceremonia, Silvia y Rogan fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie y abrir el vals. Bailaban con mucha gracia y se movían suavemente al ritmo de la música. Cuando la melodía cesó y ambos se detuvieron, fueron aplaudidos por los invitados antes que otro vals diera inicio. Esta vez varias parejas ocuparon la pista de baile y el ambiente se tornó muy alegre.

"¿me concederías el honor de bailar contigo?" preguntó Duo sonriendo mientras le extendía el brazo a Hilde. Hilde lo observó sorprendida para luego asentir sonriendo y tomar su mano.

"seria un placer, Duo" contestó pero luego se volvió hacia Relena "¿no te importa si nos ausentamos un rato?" Relena negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"no seria ninguna molestia Hilde, ve y diviértete mucho" la animó mostrando una de sus más grandes sonrisas. Hilde se sintió conforme con su respuesta puesto que se volvió hacia Duo y ambos se alejaron hacia la pista de baile.

            Relena suspiró mientras seguía paseando su mirada por la fiesta. Siempre cuidaba mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que no quería que alguien fuera a pensar que la fiesta no era de su agrado. Repentinamente sus ojos se detuvieron en una figura muy conocida oculta entre las sombras. Indudablemente se trataba de Heero, que estaba apoyado contra la pared sosteniendo una copa de brandy en la mano mientras la observaba detenidamente. Sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda mientras los latidos se le aceleraban. Heero había decidido asistir después de todo, y ahora ella se iba a comportar como una tonta. Respiró hondo, y lo miró a los ojos. Se sorprendió al encontrarlos llenos de furia mientras se preguntaba cual sería la causa y si ella tendría que ver en ello. Se levantó cuidadosamente de su asiento decidida a preguntárselo, pero cuando volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia Heero, este había desaparecido. Algo decepcionada y enojada consigo misma volvió a sentarse, y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró de frente con un par de ojos esmeraldas que la miraban sonrientes.

"Lady Relena, soy Sir Badouin, Caballero al servicio de estas tierras, ¿le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo?" preguntó para luego depositarle un suave beso en la mano. 

            Relena no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

********

            Heero caminó con paso decidido dispuesto a hablar con Rogan en ese momento. De cualquier forma tenía que distraer sus pensamientos para poder ponerlos en orden, y para lograrlo tenía que apartarse de Relena. Observó que su amigo estaba sentado en una mesa junto a Silvia. Sin vacilar, se acercó a él y cuando Silvia se percató del semblante de Heero se puso de pie inmediatamente. Se excusó alegando que había visto llegar a una amiga muy querida y que la iba a saludar. Heero tomó el asiento antes ocupado por ella. 

"mañana a primera hora saldremos del Reino" informó Heero ante la mirada atenta de su amigo.

"debes tener mucha prisa por continuar, de lo contrario te quedarías más tiempo"

"no quiero que Trieze tome la delantera de la situación" murmuró apretando los puños con furia. Rogan asintió comprensivo.

"intentaras descifrar el significado de la legendaria profecía. Nuestro pueblo lo ha intentado durante siglos sin ningún resultado. Tal vez ahora tu consigas las respuestas que nos hacen falta para detener nuestra propia destrucción"

"lo que necesitamos acabar con ese maldito" gruñó Heero.

"tal vez, pero por lo que tu mismo me has contado, la profecía habla de dos almas puras, que unidas traerán la paz. Tal vez amigo mío, la respuesta no sea tomar armas como estamos acostumbrados, sino algo completamente distinto, algo que llegue a los corazones y almas de las personas de ambos reinos por igual"

"¿y que tiene que ver Relena en todo esto… por que llevaba la profecía?" preguntó Heero mirando fijamente a los ojos de Rogan quien sostuvo la mirada.

"si esta guerra se lleva a cabo todos los pueblos del planeta se verán afectados. El que ella no pertenezca a ninguno de los dos Reinos no quiere decir que no tenga algo por lo que luchar. Puede que su destino este junto al tuyo"

            La mirada de Heero en ese momento desconcertó a Rogan por completo. Sus ojos expresaban una furia contenida por mucho tiempo mezclada con resentimiento y desesperación. Era la primera vez que su amigo lo miraba de esa forma.

"eso no es verdad…" murmuró Heero con una nota de acero en su voz. Rogan comenzó a entender el porque de la actitud de su amigo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema. 

"esta bien Heero, mañana partirás rumbo a Gadraus, pero recuerda siempre que podrás contar con aliados en Zondra"

            Heero asintió en respuesta, pero Rogan sabia lo que su apoyo significaba para él, por lo que no necesitaba escuchar ningún tipo de palabras de su parte.

"ordenaré que los sirvientes preparen armas para ustedes, y también algunas provisiones. Por ahora ve a divertirte un rato en la fiesta, quizás encuentres a una fémina de tu agrado como siempre lo has hecho" dijo con una sonrisa elocuente y Heero frunció el entrecejo enojado por el comentario. En el pasado él nunca se sintió a gusto en ningún tipo de celebración, ni tampoco participaba en el ritual de conquista a las damiselas. Pero cuando una mujer que él considerase atractiva se le presentaba dispuesta, él no lo pensaba dos veces. Después de todo su padre le había enseñado los placeres de una buena mujer. Pero por más hermosa que fuese la mujer él nunca se sintió atraído ni por su belleza física o la de sus palabras, y siempre terminaba abandonándolas para seguir en busca de aquella persona que pudiera llenar aquel vacío de su alma. Más nunca la encontr

            Heero se bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso para luego colocarlo bruscamente en la mesa. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó en busca de un lugar desde donde pudiera apreciar todo el lugar oculto entre las sombras. Se apoyó en una columna cruzando los brazos, y comenzó a buscar distraídamente a Relena con la mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y se relajó un instante al ver su sonrisa, pero al observar mejor la imagen no pudo evitar que el enojo se reflejara en sus facciones. Relena se movía con gracia al compás de la música en los brazos de un total desconocido, lo cual no le hacia ninguna gracia. Apretó las manos en fuertes puños pero casi inmediatamente su cuerpo envió una señal de alerta al sentir a alguien en su lado.

"al fin te encuentro, eres realmente escurridizo ¿sabias?" exclamó Silvia mientras le colocaba la mano en sobre el hombro. Al comprobar que la presencia no resultaba ninguna amenaza, Heero volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Relena. Al ver la expresión asesina en el rostro de Heero, Silvia no pudo evitar sonreír "¿te estas divirtiendo? Todo el mundo ha comentado lo agradable que les ha resultado la fiesta"

            Heero no se molestó en contestar y se limitaba a mantener la mirada fija en la pista de baile. Cuando la música cesó, Relena se despidió cortésmente del joven, para luego retirarse hacia la mesa, pero antes de siquiera llegar fue interceptada por otro individuo que le pidió la siguiente pieza. Heero no pudo evitar que un grito de frustración se le escapara en un leve gruñido, que no pasó desapercibido por Silvia.

"¡pero si estas encantadoramente celoso querido!" las palabras de Silvia captaron inmediatamente la atención de Heero quien la fulminó la mirada "no te lo tomes a mal, pero si realmente quieres bailar con ella, solo debes ir a pedírselo. Te aseguro que se pondrá muy feliz"

            Heero desvió la mirada con un gesto de indiferencia, pero sin apartar su atención de las palabras de Silvia.

"no tengo nada que ver con ella. No me interesa en lo más mínimo" gruñó en respuesta. Silvia lo observó con semblante serio.

"eso no es cierto. Si te importa, y por eso es que estas tan enojado. El que te afecte tanto la presencia de esos hombres solo indica lo mucho que significa ella para ti"

"lo único que me preocupa es lo que esos sujetos puedan traerse entre manos. Lo espías de Trieze pueden estar en cualquier lugar, y ella es muy ingenua para darse cuenta de ello. Por eso no puedo permitir que se le acerquen"

"Relena tiene derecho a divertirse, además todos los invitados son conocidos, no corre ningún riesgo" Silvia comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud tan terca e indiferente de Heero.

"el peligro puede estar en cualquier parte" respondió él simplemente.

"acepta de una buena vez que Relena es una mujer distinta, que ella si significa algo en tu vida. Y será mejor que se lo hagas saber, antes de que alguien mucho más listo la aparte de tu lado" Heero y Silvia mantuvieron sus miradas conectadas expresando toda la furia que sentían. Heero volvió a adoptar su expresión de fría indiferencia  mientras buscaba nuevamente a Relena con la mirada. Por su parte, Silvia pudo ver como los músicos se preparaban para el ultimo vals de la noche. Sin perder más tiempo obstruyó al campo visual de Heero haciendo que este la mirara molesto.

"es tu ultima oportunidad, el baile ya va a llegar a su fin ¿piensas quedarte allí parado sin hacer nada mientras te la sacan de las manos?"

            Heero sopesó la situación experimentando un extraño sentimiento de indecisión… 

**********

            Los jardines adyacentes al castillos eran bastos y hermosos, con cientos de flores exóticas y frondosos pinos. Duo y Hilde habían decidido salir un rato a tomar aire fresco, habían bailado una melodía tras otra y la idea salir a un lugar tranquilo fue muy tentadora. Caminaban hablando animadamente sobre historias de batallas antiguas, Hilde estaba aferrada al brazo de Duo quien escuchaba sonriente a la chica, de vez en cuando soltaban unas cuantas risas. La música del gran salón se escuchaba ahogada a la distancia pero a ellos no les importaba en lo mas mínimo, el tiempo en ese momento era eterno y estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de la presencia del otro cuanto les fuera posible. 

            Caminaban por un gran laberinto de arbustos de rosas rojas, habían entrado ya que Duo le había prometido a Hilde una sorpresa en el centro de este y ella siendo naturalmente curiosa, aceptó.

"que tranquilidad se siente, es increíble que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, nos encontremos disfrutando de una noche de fiesta" exclamó Hilde sonriendo mientras observaba las rosas, los cristales amatistas de las montañas iluminaban el reino dándole un aspecto soñador `¿Qué estará haciendo mi hermana? De seguro el señor Milliardo ya mandó a todo el ejercito del reino detrás de nosotras, o talvez Quatre lo haya convencido de que podríamos cuidarnos solas, después de todo nos vió salir la noche de nuestra huida´ pensaba Hilde con una mirada de añoranza.

"¿sucede algo Hilde?"

"¿eh? No, solo estaba recordando mi hogar, el ambiente de Zondra se le asemeja bastante" respondió sonriente.

"¿recuerdos tristes?" le preguntó Duo con una mirada compresiva.

            Hilde negó con la cabeza, haciendo que algunos pétalos de su tocado de flores cayeran.

"solo lo extraño…es como cuando añoras estar todo el día bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo un buen libro y tomando una buena taza de chocolate caliente" bromeó ella picando un ojo divertida.

            Duo soltó una carcajada y la apretó más contra si.

"me ha pasado" le respondió sonriente.

            Al cruzar una esquina se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado al centro del laberinto, rápidamente Duo tapó los ojos de Hilde con sus manos.

"¡oh vamos Duo, quiero ver de que se trata!" dijo Hilde sonriendo emocionada.

"solo un poco más" susurró Duo a su oído mientras caminaban unos poco metros al frente, Hilde podía escuchar el inconfundible sonido del agua cayendo sobre un gran contenedor de también lleno del vital liquido. 

            Cuando Duo la liberó pudo ver anonadada la gran fuente que se erguía frente a ella.

"magnifica…" es lo que pudo articular después de unos minutos de asombro.

            La fuente medía como mínimo diez metros de altura, la base de esta era de mármol blanco, sobre ella la figura de un gran dragón de mármol negro desplegaba sus alas, tan fuerte e indestructible parecía, sus ojos que eran un par de rubíes le daban un aspecto terrorífico, aunque la expresión del mismo era un tanto triste, el agua salía de unas heridas que tenía hechas por unas espadas y resbalaba sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a la base. El dragón miraba hacia arriba donde la figura de un fénix lo miraba con una expresión, que a opinión de Hilde, era de misericordia. El ave estaba hecha de un finísimo cristal que parecía polvo de diamantes, las grandes alas extendidas estaban alrededor del reptil como asemejando un abrazo, tal vez, intentando consolar su pena, de las plumas parecía caer una lluvia de escarcha y sus ojos, que eran dos brillantes esmeraldas, reflejaban el caer del agua. Alrededor de ellos, varios ángeles bailaban, con trompetas, arpas, panderetas y algunos parecían solo danzar de felicidad, el agua salía de varios de sus instrumentos, así también de los ojos de cada uno, gruesas lagrimas corrían sobre sus frías mejillas de mármol hasta dejarse caer provocando hondas en el agua.

"fue creada hace cientos de años, los habitantes de Zondra creen que algún día el fénix y el dragón, enemigos naturales, harán las paces y cuando eso suceda, los ángeles bajaran del cielo y tocaran melodías, cantaran y derramarán lagrimas de alegría, así la paz gobernara por los siglos de los siglos" dijo Duo a su lado admirando también la obra.

            En ese momento Hilde recordó el sueño que Relena le había contado, se estremeció al pensar que algo así pudiera suceder, sintió como sus ojos le escocían y apartó su mirada de la fuente.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿no te agrado la sorpresa?" le preguntó Duo al verla pasarse la mano sobre los ojos.

"no es eso, es muy hermosa" Hilde se volvió a él con una mirada agradecida "muchas gracias por mostrármela, me hiciste recordar algo muy importante" le sonrió sinceramente mientras volvía a aferrarse al brazo de él. De alguna forma, estar al lado de Duo la reconfortaba bastante, además ya se había acostumbrado a sus sonrisas, a la forma en que reía y también a sus continuas bromas, por mas molestas que fueran. 

            Duo sonrió complacido, esta chica realmente hacía que su corazón volviera a latir deprisa, se sentía muy feliz cuando ella le sonreía o soltaba unas de esa risitas tan características de ella, cuando lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y brillantes lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado por estar a su lado. Haría lo que fuera por ella, tenía un gran valor y una energía que a veces no parecía tener fin, también le gustaba bastante cuando lo reñía, esa mirada de furia la hacia lucir esplendida. Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, le apetecía volver a ver esa mirada, y la idea en si era genial, con solo imaginarse de cómo podría reaccionar Hilde lo motivo a hacerlo.

            Antes de que Hilde pudiera reaccionar, Duo la abrazó por la cintura y la besó con fuerza, él aprovechó la oportunidad de sorpresa para explorar su boca mas a fondo, pudo sentir su aroma a jazmines que le inundaba los sentidos, su corazón latiendo deprisa y un leve temblor en su cuerpo, cuando la soltó, Hilde apenas podía sostenerse de la impresión.

"es mucho mejor de lo que me imagine" murmuró sonriendo complacido mientras la liberaba del abrazo.

            Hilde se ruborizo levemente y se llevó una mano a los labios, una pequeña sonrisa apenas perceptible se le dibujo en el rostro, la cual, Duo pudo captar perfectamente, luego el rojo se difundió por todo su rostro y cerró la mano en un puño mientras cerraba los ojos y gruñía por lo bajo. Duo la miraba con una expresión satisfecha.

"tu…yo….como…es que…porque….no" balbuceaba mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina que no sufrió efecto en Duo, había pasado tanto tiempo bajo las miradas asesinas de Heero que ya había creado cierta inmunidad. 

"¡como te atreviste!"

"valió la pena la espera, linda" le respondió con una sonrisa picara, realmente estaba disfrutando de esto. 

            Hilde se levantó las faldas del vestido en señal de acercarse rápidamente y acertarle un golpe, pero Duo, previendo esto, salió corriendo internándose en el laberinto sonriendo triunfal.

"¡Duo Maxwell, espera a que te atrape!" gritó Hilde empezando a correr detrás de él, pero con tacones y faldas largas, le resultó una tarea difícil.

**********

            Relena suspiró agotada. Nunca antes había bailado tanto en una misma noche, y sentía como si sus pies ya no fueran capaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. Al escuchar que la música llegaba a su fin se sintió profundamente agradecida, y después de despedirse del joven caballero y de agradecerle todas sus atenciones se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia la silla más próxima. Antes de que pudiera descansar sus pies se acercó a ella un joven apuesto que decía ser un terrateniente que vivía en terrenos cercanos a Zondra.

"Milady ¿me haría el gran favor de concederme esta pieza?" preguntó para luego tomarle la mano entre las suyas y depositar un pequeño beso. Relena sonrió observando aquellos ojos turquesas llenos de vida. No tuvo otro remedio que asentir cortésmente y dejarse llevar por el joven.

            Y así pasó el resto del baile. Aceptando una proposición tras otra, y mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la pista, su mirada no dejaba de buscar un par de ojos azules ocultos en algún lugar. Le pareció extraña la actitud de Heero con ella, generalmente no huía de esa forma a su mirada, y en cierta forma comenzaba a extrañarlo, aunque fuera solo observarlo desde lejos ya estaba habituada a su presencia. Los aplausos se volvieron dejar oír en el salón mientras los músicos hacían una leve reverencia y las parejas dejaban la pista de baile para tomarse un descanso. El joven llevó a Relena hasta su mesa y después se alejó para buscarle una bebida. Relena suspiró mientras se quitaba los guantes y se percató de la ausencia de Hilde. La buscó entre la multitud pero no había rastro de ella. Comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupada por ella, pero al recordar que Duo le hacía compañía se relajó considerablemente.

            Los músicos tomaron nuevamente sus posiciones  mientras los invitados se preparaban para el ultimo vals de la noche. Relena esperaba no tener que bailar esta vez, pero cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver como el caballero de los ojos esmeraldas se acercaba con claras intenciones en su rostro. Dobló los guantes sobre la mesa intentando evitar su mirada. A la desesperada intentó ponerse de pie y salir del lugar, alegando que iba en busca de Hilde, pero al caminar hacia la puerta vio como el joven terrateniente se le acercaba decidido. Derrotada se dejó caer en una silla pero inmediatamente sintió como la sujetaban fuertemente por el codo y la hacían levantarse. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el centro de la pista bailando en brazos de Heero, quien se dedicaba a arrojar miradas asesinas a los dos jóvenes que parecían algo decepcionados. Ahora que había salido de la sombras, podía darse cuenta en su repentino cambio de apariencia. Ya no llevaba puesta un pesada armadura, ni sus botas de cuero negro ni tampoco su espada. Ahora vestía una delgada túnica de seda negra, una capa ligera que colgaba de unos broches plateados en forma de colmillos y unas relucientes botas negras. Su cabello largo lo llevaba algo revuelto como lo hacía siempre, y lo tenía recogido en una cola baja. En las muñecas llevaba dos gruesos brazaletes plateados con una especie de garra en el extremo, y sus manos estaban desnudas sin ningún tipo de guantes que las cubrieran. 

"Heero…." Susurró Relena y él la miró a los ojos intensamente haciendo que se estremeciera en su interior. Bajó la mirada mientras el color se apoderaba de sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rosa. Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a un contacto tan cercano. La mano de Heero sujetaba la suya en lo alto dirigiendo hábilmente los movimientos mientras giraban alrededor del gran salón. La otra mano rodeaba su cadera aferrándola firmemente contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir todo el calor que irradiaba. También pudo notar que sus manos eran un tanto ásperas, tal vez por todos aquellos años luchando con espada, pero el contacto no era nada desagradable. Volvió a buscar nuevamente sus ojos y se percató de que él seguía observándola fijamente, lo cual la perturbó aun más, pero al ver más profundamente en su mirada pudo detectar una furia implacable que él mismo intentaba ocultar. Por un instante titubeó, pero al final se atrevió a hablar en voz baja "me pregunto… si tal vez estas enojado conmigo" fue lo único que pudo decir.

            Heero la observó algo sorprendido, pero luego frunció el entrecejo apartando la mirada. Relena lo miró algo confundida.

"no estoy enojado contigo" gruñó él.

"¿entonces por que te comportas de esa forma… por que hay tanto odio en tu mirada?"  Por segunda vez las palabras de Relena tomaron a Heero desprevenido, y no tuvo tiempo de preparar la respuesta más adecuada cuando las palabras ya estaban saliendo de su boca.

"quisiera saber lo que esos sujetos se traen entre manos, me parece peligroso que te estén rondando tanto" Relena parpadeó perpleja ante la respuesta que acababa de escuchar. Heero se reprimió mentalmente, ahora tendría que aguantara todas aquellas preguntas. Pero al contrario de lo que él esperaba, Relena pareció darse cuenta de que realmente le molestaba hablar del hecho, ya que inmediatamente sonrió cambiando de tema abruptamente.

"no sabia que supieras bailar, No es una cualidad propia en los guerreros" comentó mirándolo a los ojos. Heero la observó también, pensando lo distinta que ella le resultaba de acuerdo al patrón que había establecido sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres. Relena era diferente, y a la vez algo misteriosa para él.

"si lo veo como una danza de espadas se me hace mucho más fácil" respondió con rostro inexpresivo, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Heero no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

            Ambos se mantuvieron intercambiando miradas, y a través de las miradas profundos sentimientos. Relena cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza suavemente sobre el pecho de Heero, escuchando sus latidos del corazón, mientras que él hacia todo lo posible por evitar que su pulso se acelerara. 

            Tenía que admitir que el tenerla aferrada entre sus brazos se sentía bien, pero le hacía más difícil controlar sus impulsos. Esa noche Relena lucía hermosa con ese vestido que dejaba ver gran parte de su espalda y de su pecho resaltando su piel clara, sus manos casi podían sentir el contacto con su piel a través de la delgada tela del vestido. Debido a la cercanía pudo captar el suave aroma de los aceites corporales, que mezclaban la esencias de as cerezas con canela y sus cabellos dorados estaban sujetos en un tocado adornado con una redecilla con cientos de brillantes. Era cierto, Heero encontraba a Relena irresistible para él, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su dominio adquirido con los años de entrenamiento como guerrero, para no hacer algo indebido que pudiera lastimarla y de lo cual fuera a arrepentirse toda su vida. Colocó su cabeza suavemente sobre la de ella estrechándola más contra su cuerpo en un gesto protectivo, mientras seguían el suave ritmo de la música. En esa forma se mantuvieron los dos, cada uno en sus pensamientos, captando las sensaciones del otro, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas con la suave melodía del fondo.

            Algo alejados, Silvia y Rogan seguían distraídamente los pasos del vals. Ambos observaban complacidos la escena de Heero y Relena bailando tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación.

"creo que esta fiesta a resultado un rotundo éxito, querido Rogan" comentó Silvia alegremente.

"ya lo creo, esos dos podrán descansar propiamente esta noche, y mantendrán sus pensamientos alejados de la guerra, aunque sea por una vez"

            Silvia se aferró más contra el cuerpo de su esposo sin apartar las mirada de la joven pareja.

"ellos son nuestra ultima esperanza…"

**********

            Después del discurso de despedida de Rogan, en el cual agradeció la asistencia de los presentes, todos los invitados comenzaron a abandonar el palacio. Apenas dio por finalizada la celebración, Heero había sacado a Relena del salón, antes de que la multitud comenzara a aglomerarse en un intento de salir primero en busca de un carruaje. Ahora Relena caminaba en silencio siguiéndole los pasos a Heero, quien la llevaba hasta su habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Realmente había disfrutado mucho con su presencia esa noche, y quería hacérselo saber de alguna forma, pero no encontraba la manera más apropiada. Ambos siguieron caminando a través de los pasillos, hasta que Relena escuchó que los pasos de Heero se detenían, un paso más y se hubiera dado de bruces con él. Cuando Heero se dio la vuelta ambos quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro.

"creo que tu habitación queda subiendo las escaleras" dijo mirándola a los ojos. 

"ehh… si, así es" respondió ella rápidamente sonrojándose ligeramente. Ambos se observaron uno a otro un momento y  ella esperaba que él se diera la vuelta rumbo a su habitación, pero no, se quedó allí de pie mirándola a los ojos como si intentara descifrar algo.

            Heero se sintió satisfecho al ver la reacción que había provocado en ella. Pero su mirada se tornó seria al recordar lo que urgía por salir de su interior, aquellas preguntas cuyas respuestas necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Relena. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Y cuando sintió que ella tenía su entera atención sobre él, comenzó a hablar despacio, eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra.

"¿quiero saber si estas dispuesta a continuar el viaje a mi lado?" preguntó repentinamente haciendo que Relena lo mirara algo sorprendida "puedes quedarte en Zondra, donde estarás más segura. Sabes perfectamente que Trieze me busca desesperadamente al igual que a ti. Pero si continuo el viaje hacia Gadraus se verá en la necesidad de acabar primero conmigo. Sería una buena distracción, y estoy seguro de que Rogan te mantendrá oculta en su reino"

            Relena no pudo ocultar su perplejidad ante estas palabras, pero al entender el significado de estas no pudo evitar sonreír. Heero se preocupaba por ella.

"creo que la mejor opción para ti es…" Heero no pudo seguir hablando porque Relena había puesto un dedo sobre sus labios, callando sus palabras.

"ni una palabra más. No me importa cuales sean los peligros, yo viajare a tu lado. Y no escuchare ninguna de tus palabras que intenten convencerme de hacer lo contrario" en su voz se escuchaba una nota de decisión y desesperación.

            Heero se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba perplejo. Una parte de él se sentía complacido por la respuesta, por lo menos ahora estaba seguro de que era lo que ella pensaba, y no se sentirá culpable de haberla obligado a viajar junto a él. Pero otra parte de él estaba impresionado por esa muestra de desobediencia y valor. Sonrió mientras su mano buscaba algo en el bolsillo de la túnica, y sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa se situó a sus espaldas y cuidadosamente le ajustó un collar en su cuello. Relena lo tomó entre sus manos y se percató de que era aquel amuleto que Sally le había obsequiado. Cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella reflejó en su sonrisa toda la gratitud que sentía.

"creí que lo había perdido para siempre"

"ese objeto fue el que me ayudó a encontrarte cuando te habíamos perdido" respondió él volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.

            Relena observó el brillo de la piedra esmeralda entre sus manos y volvió a levantar la mirada encontrándose nuevamente con esos fríos ojos azules. Asintió levemente para luego darse la vuelta hacia las escaleras. No había llegado al segundo escalón, cuando sintió que la mano de Heero la hacía girarse sobre sus talones para encararlo una vez más. Él la observó un instante sin soltar su mano y sin siquiera titubear depositó un suave beso en su mano. Relena sintió un vuelco en el estomago y al sentir que liberaba su mano se la llevó al pecho contemplándolo sorprendida. Él sonrió satisfecho y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la túnica, Relena sin poder resistir un segundo más la mirada de Heero, se dio a vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones casi corriendo. 

            Cuando Relena desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación, Heero se dio la vuelta para caminar rumbo a la suya propia. Todavía podía sentir esa especie de corriente corriendo a través de su columna, y ese calor que se extendía hasta las puntas de sus dedos. Le resultaba curioso, como el contacto con su piel le provocaba tantas reacciones involuntarias. Y lo que le sorprendió aun más, fue descubrir ese deseo casi irrefrenable de probar el sabor de sus labios. Se encogió de hombros mientras abría la puerta de su habitación, pensando que no era más que un pequeño detalle que aprendería a dominar con el pasar del tiempo.

            Heero se echó boca abajo en la cama enterrando la cabeza en la acolchada almohada, él pensaba que con las repuestas le aclararía muchas dudas, pero fue al contrario solo logró incrementárselas, se sentía satisfecho al saber que él significaba algo para ella, pero en su cabeza solamente rondaba la razón de su actitud. 

            La almohada ahogó un gruñido de frustración mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría dando paso a un Duo sonriendo bobamente. Lo primero que vió Duo fue una mata de pelo marrón que sobresalía de la cama de Heero, sonrió cuando comprobó que en efecto era su amigo descansando placidamente sobre su cama. 

"¿Heero, estas despierto?" preguntó Duo acercándose silenciosamente a la cama, en respuesta pudo escuchar un gruñido que sonó claramente como un `largate´

"¡pero si yo duermo aquí, esta habitación es tanto tuya como mía! aunque podría ir a la habitación de Hilde, pero creo que no seria buena idea ya que Relena también esta durmiendo allí" 

            Heero levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con la mirada indicándole a Duo que no estaba de humor para una amigable conversación. Pudo observar un aspecto extraño en Duo, un abultado golpe que empezaba a tornarse morado sobresalía extrañamente de la cabeza de Duo.

            Duo se percató de lo que Heero estaba mirando con tanto interés.

"si te preguntas sobre esto" se señaló el abultado que se hinchaba cada vez más "debo admitir que Hilde tiene una excelente puntería"

            Heero lo miró con indiferencia y volvió a esconder su rostro en la almohada.

**********

Mizao: debo admitir que este cap ha quedado laaaargo ._.

Filia: si y nos costo noches enteras en velas.

L.G: pero valió la pena porque ha sido uno de los caps mas románticos que hasta ahora ha llevado el fic o^_^o

Filia: lástima que Hee-chan no ha progresado más con Relena, el pobre sigue en su mar de dudas.

Mizao: desde este cap empieza a tomar forma la trama, y en los próximos caps se espera mucha mas acción y es donde se pondrán los sentimientos a prueba.

L.G: bue, dejamos esta conversación hasta aquí porque ya son las dos de la mañana y mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

Mizao: envíenos sus opiniones y cuales serian sus expectaciones para los siguientes caps.

Filia: los cuales serán muy tomados en cuenta.

L.G: intentaremos publicar mas rapido el siguiente episodio.

Mizao: dejen reviews que es realmente lo que nos anima a seguir con la historia.

Mizao: Filia y L.G: : ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!

*___________* ……..*O*………^_^  


	15. La serpiente

Capitulo XIV  
  
"La serpiente"  
  
Las nubes negras se arremolinaban en el firmamento mientras los truenos resonaban en la distancia, en el reino de la oscuridad reinaba un ambiente de hostilidad y venganza, los soldados, firmemente erguidos con sus relucientes armaduras negras ribeteadas en plata estaban observando las banderas a media asta que nunca habían sido alzadas desde la terrible noticia del asesinato del joven rey, todos llevaban en su brazo derecho la banda negra, también las banderas llevaban una franja negra en señal de luto, sus largas capas negras ondeaban como fantasmas y sus yelmos forrados de escamas platinabas destellaban con cada relámpago en el cielo, muchos de los guerreros deseaban cobrar con sangre la muerte de su monarca mientras otros solo deseaban más poder prometido por Trieze. Las largas lanzas habían sido mejoradas y hechizadas para mejor movimiento, y las armaduras habían sido reforzadas por las mejores pieles de dragón que habían conseguido logrando que parecieran hombres dragón, y gracias al entrenamiento duro durante meses habían llegado a formar un ejercito letal, con un solo propósito en la mente, el cual era derrocar al reino luminoso y sumirlo en los fríos brazos de la oscuridad.  
  
Los corceles de brillante piel azabache relinchaban de emoción mientras Lady Une caminaba frente a su gran ejercito, sonreía satisfecha por su trabajo, y con cada paso que daba los soldados la saludaban respetuosamente, con una mirada distante pero determinada. Se montó en su propia montura, y observó de nuevo a todos esos jóvenes rostros, guerreros ansiosos de una batalla encarnizada, fieles a dar su vida por la oscuridad.  
  
"¿todo listo Lady?" preguntó Trieze colocándose a su lado también montando a un gran semental, llevaba una armadura de plata y una capa de escamas de dragón, en su cabeza sobresalía la dorada corona del reino.  
  
"todo esta listo, su excelencia, solo esperamos sus ordenes para partir" le respondió con una leve inclinación.  
  
Trieze asintió complacido. Un brillo maligno se manifestó en sus azules ojos, pronto lograría su ideal de ser el gobernador absoluto.  
  
"todo esta saliendo como esperaba ¿no ha habido noticias de ojos de gato?" preguntó observando a su basto ejercito.  
  
"ninguna mi señor" le respondió ella mientras se colocaba el yelmo de escamas con forma de reptil.  
  
Trieze frunció el ceño, hacia tiempo que comenzó a sospechar de su espía cuando empezó a comportarse extraño con la idea de mantener a la princesa Relena con vida, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por tonterías, debía guiar a todo un ejercito, ganar una guerra y apoderarse del trono de la luz.  
  
"da la señal Lady" dijo mientras comenzaba a trotar frente a las tropas que alzaban las banderas con orgullo, los soldados inclinaban la cabeza con respeto frente a su actual rey, aunque otros le lanzaban de soslayo intensas miradas de odio.  
  
El sonido de los cuernos resonaron y el ejercito comenzó a avanzar con paso firme y rítmico, los soldados de la oscuridad siempre fueron respetados por ser los mas bravos en el momento de la batalla, pero en esos momentos muchos dudaban de su actual lealtad hacia Trieze y se preguntaban si habrían sentido lo mismo de su antiguo monarca, esa guerra prometía solo una cosa, y eso era la inminente muerte. Una sombra gigantesca los cubrió haciendo que levantaran la mirada para ver cientos de híbridos que sobrevolaron sus cabezas montados por jinetes que llevaban largas espadas que centellaban en la oscuridad mientras algunos llevaban las banderas con el dragón entrelazado con la espada y la franja negra atravesándolo. El gran ejército avanzaba como una sombra sobre el suelo, oscuro y silencioso entre las penumbras, solo el brillo de sus armaduras los delataban.  
  
Los habitantes se refugiaban en sus casas con miedo y miraban con intensa tristeza a los valerosos jóvenes que expondrían su vida por su reino, habían comenzado a rezar para que un milagro detuviera esa batalla, que algo los detuviera de cometer ese terrible error, muchos decían que sería el fin de todo cuando los dos bandos se matasen mutuamente, otros, que el reino se destruiría solo entre tanta penuria, la cual había sembrado su nuevo rey, comenzaban a sospechar que su antiguo monarca no había podido morir en forma tan deshonrosa.  
  
Ya estaba amaneciendo y los primero rayos de sol se asomaron en el horizonte. Heero abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptando su visión a la nueva cantidad de luz. El día anterior habían salido de Zondra rumbo a Gadraus. Antes de partir, Rogan les proporcionó nuevas armas y armaduras, además de obsequiarles a las chicas una gran cantidad de frazadas y cobijas para el camino. Ahora habían montado el campamento en un pequeño claro dentro del bosque y las chicas descansaban dentro de una tienda que habían traído con ellos. Duo y Heero se pasaron la noche haciendo turnos de vigilancia, alertas ante cualquier eventualidad. Heero frunció levemente el entrecejo mientras buscaba a Duo con la mirada. Lo encontró agachado frente a una fogata con las manos extendidas. Se puso de pie y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia su compañero. Al ver la sombra de Heero a sus espaldas, Duo se sobresaltó tanto que casi se quema la mano con las llamas.  
  
"¡Heero! Que sorpresa, no sabia que..."  
  
"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" preguntó Heero fríamente. Duo abrió la boca varias veces en un vano intento de articular palabra "sabes bien que me tocaba el ultimo turno"  
  
"lo olvide por completo, tu sabes, la noche era hermosa y creo que se me pasó muy rápido el tiempo" dijo mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie para luego alejarse hacia la tienda diciendo que iba a despertar a Hilde y a Relena. Heero lo siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba. El sabía la verdadera razón de Duo al hacer sus guardias, y no podía evitar sentirse agradecido con su amigo por permitirle descansar unas horas extras.  
  
Duo encontró a las chicas durmiendo entre las calidas cobijas. Dentro de la tienda había muy poca luz, y un suave aroma de flores invadía el interior. Pudo ver que Relena dormía a un costado abrazando sus rodillas con los brazos, sus largos cabellos dorados caían sueltos sobre su rostro que lucía más relajado que de costumbre. Lucía encantadora, y daría lo que fuera por ver la cara de su amigo en esos momentos, si supiera la forma en que estaba observando a Relena. Paseó su mirada nuevamente por la tienda, y una visión lo hizo sonreír. Hilde dormía desparramada entre las mantas, de la misma forma en la que él mismo duerme. Se acercó a ella cuidadosamente, se agachó a su lado y extendió su mano para apartarle el cabello de la frente y poder observar esas facciones femeninas que tanto le agradaban. Los sucesos de la noche anterior a su partida de Zondra volvieron a su cabeza, y recordó con agrado el momento en que probó por primera vez el sabor de sus labios, una suave mezcla entre las cerezas y la canela, algo dulce y picante a la vez. Posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente.  
  
Cuando Hilde despertó le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que veía. Un par de sonrientes ojos amatistas estaban a dos palmos de distancia observándola fijamente. Frunció el entrecejo mientras Duo ensanchaba su sonrisa.  
  
"¡Hilde, ya despertaste!" exclamó él alegremente sin cambiar de posición.  
  
"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" preguntó cruzando sus brazos por debajo de las mantas.  
  
"¿yo? Vine a ver que ya estuvieran despiertas"  
  
"¿y eso explica tu extrema cercanía?" Hilde no podía evitar que su voz sonara cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Pasó unos segundos en silencio, en los que Duo meditó su respuesta.  
  
"¿estas enojada conmigo?" preguntó al final.  
  
La furia de Hilde terminó por desbordarse completamente.  
  
"¡Y TU QUE CREES!, ¡Primero me besas sin mi consentimiento, y luego sales huyendo! Esta vez tus bromas han llegado demacia..."  
  
"¿chicos? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién grita?" preguntó una suave voz mientras la figura de Relena emergía de entre las mantas.  
  
Hilde se puso de pie de golpe con la cara completamente roja.  
  
"Relena, yo..." comenzó a decir Hilde, pero se interrumpió cuando sintió la mano de Duo sobre su hombro.  
  
"discúlpanos Relena, solo estábamos aclarando algunos asuntos" dicho esto Duo de plantó frente Hilde y tomó su mano entre las de él "quiero que sepas que lo de aquella noche, no fue ninguna broma"  
  
Y para sorpresa de Hilde, Duo depositó un suave beso en la parte posterior de su mano que borró todas las palabras de su boca. Su confusión solo duró un par de segundos, que enseguida intentó ocultarla con enojo nuevamente.  
  
"¡como te atreves!" exclamó indignada frotando la mano frenéticamente con la ropa. Duo la observó divertido, para consternación de ella, y sin borrar su sonrisa salio de la tienda murmurando algo que sonó como 'me encanta como se ve cuando esta enojada'  
  
Una vez fuera, Duo localizó a su amigo junto a la fogata preparando pacientemente el desayuno.  
  
"¿ya despertaron?" preguntó Heero con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, ya que había escuchado claramente los gritos provenientes del interior de la tienda. Duo ignoró completamente la pregunta y concentró su atención en la comida.  
  
"esto huele muy bien" exclamó emocionado y Heero suspiró resignado.  
  
En el interior de la tienda, Relena y Hilde, se cambiaban las ropas y doblaban las mantas, preparándose para continuar el viaje.  
  
"ese Duo me las va a pagar" farfullaba Hilde mientras apretujaba sus cosas en el bolso.  
  
Relena sonrió para si. Era claro lo que su amiga sentía por Duo, solo que le costaba mucho asimilarlo, pero ella estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que dejara su terquedad a un lado. Terminó de atar su cabello para luego comenzar a colocarse las botas.  
  
"¿sabes Hilde?, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonamos nuestro hogar. Ya empiezo a olvidar como era todo antes de que todo esto comenzara" comentó Relena distraídamente. Hilde detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la miró algo preocupada.  
  
"Relena, nuestro hogar siempre estará a nuestro lado, nunca debes de olvidarlo. Además pronto nos reuniremos nuevamente con ellos y las cosas volverán a la normalidad" musitó Hilde sonriéndole a su amiga  
  
"espero que lleguemos a Gadraus lo antes posible, siento que la guerra esta cada vez más cerca" murmuró Relena sin poder apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Hilde la observó fijamente para luego aferrarle las manos firmemente, por lo que Relena le devolvió la mirada algo confundida  
  
"no importa lo que pase, mientras nos mantengamos todos unidos seguiremos adelante" Hilde sabía que Relena era una persona de corazón fuerte, pero como todo ser humano, de vez en cuanto necesitaba de una mano amiga que le brindara su apoyo. Relena sonrió asintiendo levemente, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes.  
  
Un par de siluetas femeninas se abrieron paso entre la multitud que llenaba la taberna Camino del Ogro. El edificio de techos bajos y cargado de humo estaba situado entre el reino de la oscuridad y el desierto de los cuatro soles, un lugar estratégico para albergar todo tipo de personas, dentro pululaban una mezcla colorida de ladrones, asesinos, mercenarios, extranjeros y magos, todos ellos vestidos con sus respectivos trajes tradicionales.  
  
La apariencia de este par de chicas era mucho más discreta. Llevaban sencillos pantalones de cuero y armaduras de batalla desgastadas, con botas de piel de dragón al igual que sus guantes, unas largas capas les cubría la espalda escondiendo así sus armas que sobresalían un poco. Se acercaron a donde se encontraba el tabernero y este les señaló a una persona sentada en la mesa mas alejada del recinto.  
  
"es a quien buscan" exclamó el hombre mientras servía un par de cervezas en unos vasos sucios.  
  
Una de ellas arrojó una moneda sobre la barra y el tabernero, un hombre corpulento de espesa barba azabache y suspicaces ojos ámbar, la recogió y la deslizó en su bolsillo de su delantal de cuero. Las dos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba sentada la persona en cuestión, que en ese momento levantó las piernas para apoyarlas sobre la mesa.  
  
"¿tú eres al que llaman ojos de gato?" preguntó una de ellas, era de mirada fría y penetrante, se plantó frente al susodicho y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él.  
  
"¿Quién quieres saberlo?" preguntó con voz suave y confiada.  
  
"nosotras" exclamó la otra chica con tono impaciente, se sentó al lado de la joven y miró a ojos de gato con creciente curiosidad.  
  
Los ojos del espía brillaron cuando notó la gran semejanza de las chicas, parecían como dos gotas de agua con la diferencia de sus ojos, unos verdes claros como las praderas y otros verdes oscuros como las brillantes esmeraldas, no tenía duda, ellas eran las indicadas.  
  
"según el tabernero usted es quien nos quiere contratar"  
  
"así es, nesecito de sus.....servicios ¿son las famosas mercenarias Jin y Shin?"  
  
"en cuerpo y alma, pero ¿tienes la suma? No trabajamos por menos de lo que pedimos, como sabrá somos las mejores en lo que hacemos"  
  
"de eso no se preocupen, solo pido que el trabajo sea perfecto" le respondió lazando una bolsa de cuero que cayó en la mesa produciendo sonidos metálicos.  
  
"no se preocupe, ya nos entregaron todos los datos de las victimas y sinceramente nunca nos imaginamos que tendríamos tal honor" sonrió Jin mientras sus fríos ojos como el acero relucían en una mirada asesina.  
  
Su hermana rió por lo bajo, divertida con la idea de batallar contra sus nuevas presas.  
  
"entonces confío en ustedes" dijo ojos de gato con una sonrisa sínica.  
  
Ambas chicas se levantaron y sin despedirse se alejaron perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre. Un leve siseo sacó a ojos de gato de sus pensamientos, bajó la mirada para encontrarse a una gran serpiente de brillantes ojos carmines que daba vueltas en torno a su silla.  
  
"el plan esta saliendo divinamente ¿no lo crees amor?" dijo mientras acariciaba las escamas azabaches del reptil "solo falta el ultimo movimiento para que este juego sea perfecto, Terrífica no me falles" exclamó con un dejo de frialdad en sus palabras, la serpiente siseó de nuevo y desapareció en una nube negrusca.  
  
Cuando Relena salió de la tienda pudo ver como Heero se las arreglaba con el desayuno, mientras que Hilde estaba terminando de arreglar el equipaje. Estiró su cuerpo terminado de desperezarse para luego acercarse a la fogata.  
  
"toma, es el desayuno" le dijo Heero al verla acercarse. Relena asintió agradecida y se sentó frente al fuego. Heero tomó su propio plato y se sentó a su lado, mientras comía apaciblemente. Relena dudó al principio, no quería alterar la armonía de Heero, pero luego se atrevió a preguntar.  
  
"¿Cuántos días quedan para llegar a Gadraus?" Heero apartó la mirada del desayuno para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva.  
  
"si tenemos suerte, en dos semanas estaremos pisando las montañas que resguardan el templo" contestó con calma "no tienes de que preocuparte, llegaremos a tiempo" agregó al ver la expresión del rostro de Relena.  
  
"¡Hey par de tórtolos enamorados, déjennos algo del desayuno!" exclamó Duo mientras se acercaba a la carrera con una falsa expresión de indignación. Heero le dirigió una mirada fulminante mientras le arrojaba el plato de comida "¡Hilde, ven a comer, el desayuno esta listo!" exclamó, para luego comenzar a comer rápidamente.  
  
Hilde se acercó hecha una furia sin dirigirle la mirada a Duo, y fue a sentarse a un lado de Relena.  
  
"el clima esta algo nublado ¿no creen?" comentó mientras comía.  
  
"si, es probable que llueva al atardecer" agregó Heero frunciendo el entrecejo. La lluvia solo los atrasaría.  
  
"Cerca de esta zona hay un pequeño poblado, podríamos llegar hasta allá y resguardarnos" opinó Relena al instante que Duo se levantaba de un brinco con expresión entusiasta.  
  
"¡buena idea! Podríamos ir al poblado, solo nos tomaría un par de horas, y de esa forma podríamos quedarnos un poco más en el campamento"  
  
"¿y que demonios pretendes hacer en este peladero?" preguntó Hilde de mala gana, mientras Duo sonreía burlonamente.  
  
"piénsalo Hilde, estamos aislados completamente, nadie nos encontraría en este lugar y bueno tu sabes...." Hilde, roja de la furia, se puso de pie para enfrentarlo pero fue interrumpida por la impasible voz de Heero.  
  
"creo que seria bueno que tanto Duo como yo entrenemos unas horas, no debemos bajar la guardia, de otra forma cuando nos ataquen nuestros cuerpos no reaccionaran de la misma forma" se puso de pie tomando su espada "ustedes dos, pueden descansar un rato en la tienda" dijo para luego darse la vuelta seguido por un inconforme Duo. Relena observó a Hilde algo divertida, mientras que su amiga intentaba ocultar la furia de su mirada.  
  
"creo que Duo te aprecia mucho" comentó Relena por lo que el sonrojo de Hilde se hizo nuevamente presente.  
  
"ese idiota..." murmuró Hilde mientras inconscientemente lo buscaba con la mirada. Relena sonrió para sus adentros divertida con la actitud de su amiga "creo que voy a meditar un rato, le hará bien a mi mente" dijo Hilde mientras se ponía de pie "me sentaré debajo de aquel árbol, así no escucharé al molesto de Duo" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo levemente mientras caminaba.  
  
Relena se puso de pie, y pudo ver como Heero y Duo preparaban sus armas para un pequeño combate, mientras que Hilde estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas con las manos entrelazadas en posición de meditación. Decidió que tal vez debería seguir el ejemplo de su amiga y relajar sus sentidos, y de esa forma organizar sus pensamientos. Últimamente sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Encontró una sombra cercana a Hilde y se sentó en la misma posición que su amiga, cerró los ojos vaciando su mente. Recordó los momentos cuando su primo, le había enseñado como enfocar sus pensamientos en otro espacio, como llevar su mente lejos de su ser físico. Quatre le había explicado aquella vez, que únicamente podía hacer que su mente viajara a otro lugar utilizando una gran cantidad de magia, y que muy pocos magos eran capaces de poder acceder a los sentimientos o pensamientos de otros.  
  
Pensó en aquel lugar en el que deseaba estar con todo su corazón.... Junto a su hermano Milliardo.  
  
Abrió los ojos. A su alrededor se levanta un extenso campamento de soldados que llevaban armaduras plateadas con destellos dorados; el ejercito de la luz. Caminó entre las personas que iban y venían, al parecer inconscientes de su presencia y cuando se detuvo, uno de los soldados pasó a través de ella. Al bajar la mirada se percató de que su cuerpo era traslúcido. Un poco más allá vio una pequeña fogata donde un grupo de jóvenes soldados estaban reunidos tomando la cena. Lentamente se acercó a ellos, y pudo ver que sus caras expresaban una profunda tristeza y determinación y al tomar a uno de ellos por el brazo, sintió como sus pensamientos y emociones se transmitían a su propio cuerpo. Extrañaba su tierra, su familia, su hogar. Temía que después de la guerra no los volvería ver, pero también había un fuerte sentimiento de determinación, que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Ese fuerte deseo de brindarle un futuro prospero a sus seres queridos, de luchar por aquellos que amaba...  
  
Se separó de él lentamente para luego correr en dirección opuesta. Le resultaba insoportable ver como su gente se dirigía inevitablemente a un destino tan cruel como lo es una guerra. Quería detener todo esto, quería que todos vivieran en armonía, y tenía que hacérselo saber a su hermano a como diera lugar. Se detuvo respirando agitadamente mientras buscaba con la mirada su alrededor. Un resplandor dorado llamó su atención, y pudo distinguir a la mascota de su primo Quatre agitando la cola alegremente.  
  
"¡merlín!, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo esta Quatre?" preguntó mientras se agachaba junto a él. Merlín no dio muestras de reconocerla, pero ladró sonoramente para luego salir a la carrera. Relena lo siguió hasta una tienda blanca custodiada por dos guardias, a los cuales no tuvo problema alguno de burlar. Al entrar pudo ver a su primo enfrascado en unos mapas con una mirada de concentración mientras escribía unas rápidas notas. Relena sonrió recordando lo buen estratega que era Quatre, siempre sabía como salir de la mejor manera de las peores situaciones. Como le gustaría que él pudiera darle uno de esos grandes consejos en estos momentos, en los prácticamente no sabía que hacer. Suspiró y se acercó a él sentándose a su lado, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos. Los mapas mostraban las tierras que se extendían a su alrededor así como la posición de las tropas de la luz, y lo que avanzaban día tras día. También tenía una aproximación de la ubicación de las líneas enemigas, y una gran cantidad de cálculo, que le resultaba muy difícil de entender. Se sobresaltó cuando Quatre dejó de escribir y dejó a los mapas a un lado para cerrar los ojos. Lo siguiente que vio fue que Quatre la observaba directamente a los ojos sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
"me alegro de verte con bien, Relena" dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
"Qu... Quatre" Relena no era capaz de articular palabra alguna.  
  
"sentí tu presencia a mi lado, imagino que estas buscando a Milliardo" Relena salió de su aturdimiento al escuchar mención de su hermano.  
  
"exacto, esta guerra es una locura, hay que ponerle fin de inmediato" dijo ella más decidida, lo que hizo sonreír a Quatre. Relena había cambiado notoriamente durante su ausencia.  
  
"el destino esta escrito, no podemos evitar que la guerra se lleve a cabo"  
  
"¡tu siempre me has dicho que el futuro esta en nuestras propias decisiones! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esta masacre se este llevando a cabo?" exclamó Relena apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio.  
  
"la guerra de ambos reinos ya venia desde hace siglos atrás, lo único que podemos cambiar es el resultado final de la misma" dijo Quatre cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos. Relena lo observó enfurecida.  
  
"yo creía que ibas a apoyarme en esto, pero veo que tus ideales pacifistas que tanto me enseñaste han quedado en el pasado" Quatre sonrió ante la afirmación, para desconcierto de Relena y la observó directamente a los ojos.  
  
"te equivocas, yo creo firmemente en ti, creo que tu eres la solución pacifista en la que he creído toda mi vida y tengo la esperanza de que pase lo que pase, la paz llegará para todos los reinos"  
  
"pero Quatre..."  
  
"por ahora debo permanecer al lado de tu hermano Milliardo y ayudarlo en lo que este a mi alcance" Su sonrisa se tornó algo triste "lamentablemente eso es lo único que yo puedo hacer, porque aquellas respuestas que tanto buscas yo nunca seré capaz de encontrarlas"  
  
En ese momento la mirada de Quatre se posó en algo detrás de Relena, y al darse la vuelta pudo ver a su hermano de pie en la entrada de la tienda. Milliardo se veía muy cambiado, tenía la mirada llena de furia y determinación, pero en el fondo se le notaba un cansancio producto de largas noches en vela. Tenía muchas ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y poder volver a hablarle, pero eso no era imposible en ese estado. Milliardo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de saludo para luego caminar decidido hacia Quatre y cuando pasó junto a ella, Relena fue capaz de percibir algunas de sus emociones, tal y como había sucedido con aquel joven soldado. Lo que descubrió la dejó sin aliento. Toda esta guerra, todo este sufrimiento, ¿todo lo que estaba pasando era por su causa? ¿Por qué su hermano creía que su desaparición había sido obra de la oscuridad? Ella le había dejado una carta explicándole porque había decidido viajar. Todo esto era un mal entendido, y tenía que hacérselo saber antes de que ocurriera algo más. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente en busca de Quatre que era el único capaz de escucharla, pero en ese momento sintió como su mente y su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Intentó desesperadamente permanecer en ese lugar, pero la fuerza que la llamaba era cada vez más fuerte. Al final, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontró cara a cara con la mirada preocupada de Hilde.  
  
"¿Relena te encuentras bien? Creo que hace tiempo que no prácticas tu transferencia mental, y ya ha comenzado a afectarte" Hilde la ayudó a incorporarse para luego sentarse a su lado "de repente comenzaste a temblar y a llamar a tu hermano, y luego te desplomaste sobre el suelo, realmente me tenias preocupada ¿sabes?"  
  
Relena la observó distraídamente. No podía dejar de temblar al recordar lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué las cosas habían salido tan mal? Todo estaba perfectamente planeado la noche en que salieron del palacio de la luz. Se suponía que su hermano leería la carta, y con ello se enteraría de sus intenciones de conocer otras tierras. Tenía que hacerle saber de alguna forma que estaba bien, y que el reino de la oscuridad no tenía nada que ver en todo esto.  
  
"Hilde, tengo que regresar donde esta Quatre" exclamó Relena adoptando nuevamente la posición y comenzando a concentrar su magia.  
  
"¡ya sabes lo peligroso que es hacer un segundo intento tan seguido! Tu mente podría quedar divagando fuera de tu cuerpo por siempre" dijo Hilde mientras la zarandeaba.  
  
"lo se, pero mi hermano va a cometer el peor error de su vida si no lo detengo ahora" protestó Relena.  
  
"¿a que te refieres?" preguntó Hilde con cierto interés.  
  
"Milliardo me cree secuestrada por la oscuridad. Ya sabes cual era su opinión sobre ese reino, solo hacía falta un suceso de este tipo para..."  
  
"¿realmente crees eso es la causa de la guerra? Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás los dos reinos traían sus diferencias, y además.... creo que hay alguien detrás de todo que esta buscando que esta guerra se lleve a cabo pase lo que pase"  
  
"¿Por qué crees eso?" preguntó Relena incrédula y a la vez sorprendida.  
  
"¿es que no lo vez? Primero la aparición de esa extraña profecía, después están esos extraños guerreros de la oscuridad que nos atacaron aquella noche, y que aun desconocemos el porque te buscaban tan frenéticamente. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que alguien les tuvo que haber ordenado que te secuestraran. Y ahora me estas diciendo que tu hermano cree que tu desaparición es obra de la oscuridad"  
  
"si la carta no fue encontrada, quiere decir que alguien la tuvo que haber tomado, ¡hay un espía en el reino!"  
  
"es muy probable que ese individuo este en contacto con el que esta detrás de toda esta guerra, y ese espía tiene que ser alguien muy cercano a Milliardo para haber podido entrar a tu habitación esa noche" exclamó Hilde frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
"hermano...." Murmuró Relena preocupada.  
  
"no te preocupes, Milliardo estará bien, Quatre cuidará de él" exclamó Hilde intentando alegrar a su amiga.  
  
"creo que tienes razón, me preocupo demasiado..." murmuró Relena sonriendo.  
  
"además, hay que estar agradecidos que las mujeres no van a la guerra, porque de lo contrario el pobre tendría que aguantarse a la insoportable Dorothy haciendo esos estupidos comentarios" exclamó hilde de mal humor mientras se ponía de pie estirándose.  
  
"no hables mal de ella, no es tan mala persona"  
  
"Relena, a veces eres tan ingenua..." suspiró Hilde para luego buscar a Duo con la mirada. Lo puedo ver a lo lejos mientras intentaba defenderse en vano de los feroces ataques de Heero "será mejor que descansemos mientras esos dos terminan su entrenamiento, porque al camino que van creo que terminaran muy pronto y de paso..." frunció el rostro cuando vio a Duo caer de espaldas al suelo "creo que tendremos que llevar a Duo a cuestas"  
  
Relena sonrió divertida ante la escena y se puso de pie. Pudo observar como Heero entrenaba con toda su energía, concentrándose en cada movimiento, y haciendo una perfecta combinación de ataque y defensa. Realmente admiraba su forma de luchar y al contemplarlo le daban ganas de hacer lo mismo, luchar con todas sus fuerzas para ver sus ideales realizados. Hilde se sobresaltó al ver como el aura mágica de Relena se incrementaba poco a poco, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan entusiasmada.  
  
"oye Relena, ¿Qué te parece si tenemos uno de nuestro entrenamientos como en los viejos tiempos?" preguntó Hilde igualmente emocionada.  
  
"me leíste el pensamiento" dijo Relena con una sonrisa desafiante.  
  
"¡esta bien, entonces lucharemos dando lo mejor que tengamos!" exclamó Hilde dando un salto.  
  
Cerca de ellas los chicos seguían concentrados en su entrenamiento sin prestar atención a lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Heero lanzó un eficaz golpe con su espada hacia Duo quien lo detuvo con su oz haciendo que el metal rechinara, Heero aprovechó el momento y le aventó una rápida patada que su compañero detuvo con el brazo libre, retiro la espada y giró para hacer un corte limpio, pero Duo saltó hacia atrás esquivándolo, fue cuando sintió una ráfaga de magia, se detuvo y buscó con la mirada la causa.  
  
"¡válgame! nunca las había visto pelear con tanta energía ¿Dónde aprendieron esas técnicas de batalla?" exclamó Duo asombrado.  
  
Un poco más allá, las chicas llevaban a cabo una serie de movimientos totalmente controlados, giraban suavemente y con cierta gracia aunque eso no le quitaba la fuerza del golpe y el poder de destrucción que causaban. Relena lanzó un hechizo de dagas haciendo que Hilde empezara a esquivarlas mientras se acercaba a ella con gran velocidad, sacó un pequeño cullillo de su bota, giró a la derecha y saltó sobre Relena quien detuvo su ataque invocando un escudo defensivo con una mano mientras que con la otra le lanzaba otro ataque de dagas, la chica de cabello violáceo saltó hacia atrás varias veces hasta detenerse en cuclillas deslizándose algunos metros levantando polvo del suelo.  
  
"tienen un gran poder ¿no lo crees?" exclamó Duo colocándose al lado de Heero, este solo asintió distraídamente sin quitar la mirada de la pelea, especialmente de Relena.  
  
Ambas se miraron fijamente mientras respiraban con dificultad, sonrieron al mismo antes de empezar a quitarse las pesadas cotas de malla metálicas, se estiraron relajando los músculos y luego se miraron desafiantes, se colocaron en posición de batalla y se concentraron en su oponente preparando sus sentidos, el calentamiento había terminado y ambas estaban al tanto de que era el momento del verdadero enfrenamiento. El primer movimiento lo hizo Hilde quien se abalanzó zigzagueando con unas cuantas dagas en sus manos, Relena conjuro una espada luminosa y se lanzó al ataque, esquivando las filosas dagas. Lanzó un certero golpe sobre su compañera quien lo esquivo con un poco de dificultad y luego lanzó repetidamente varios cortes rápidos, haciendo que Hilde se esforzara al máximo para esquivarlas. Cuando Relena lanzó otro ataque Hilde se agachó y giró en el suelo golpeando con la pierna extendida los pies de su amiga haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, la chica de ojos celestes hizo desaparecer su espada para poder detener su caída, saltó hacia atrás dando vueltas un par de veces hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia, percatándose que Hilde había desaparecido, se levantó y se colocó en posición defensiva, cerró los ojos y se concentró en los elementos a su alrededor.  
  
"parece que Lena tiene algunos problemas, no me sorprende, a ella no se le da mucho la batalla" comentó Duo mientras observaba a las chicas.  
  
"puede ser.....pero te aseguro que no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente, ella es una persona con un espíritu muy fuerte" murmuró Heero seguro de sus palabras.  
  
Cuando Relena abrió los ojos miró hacia su derecha y lanzó un hechizo de fuego que explotó con fuerza sobre el suelo, de entre el humo y el polvo Hilde apareció, lanzó un ataque de bolas de fuego sobre Relena, la cual empezó a correr esquivando los meteoritos, se cubrió con los brazos cuando uno explotó a poca distancia de ella lanzándola algunos metros hacia atrás, le levantó rápidamente para detener un golpe de Hilde. Comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, repartiéndose patadas y golpes con gran habilidad hasta que ambas quedaron de nuevo en poses de batalla mientras jadeaban cansadas.  
  
"espero que estas preparada Lena, porque no tendré consideración contigo" dijo Hilde sonriendo mientras empezaba a hacer unos signos con sus manos.  
  
"lo mismo digo" exclamó Relena también sonriendo haciendo los mismos signos con las manos.  
  
Unas luces brillantes aparecieron y se comenzaron a tomar formas, las armas de las chicas se materializaron frente a ellas, quienes las sostuvieron firmemente.  
  
"hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan fuerte" comentó Relena mientras giraba su báculo en torno a ella.  
  
"si, ya nos hacia falta este entrenamiento" dijo Hilde mientras se acomodaba las flechas en su espalda y apuntaba a su compañera con el arco "da lo mejor de ti"  
  
Relena corrió hacia Hilde quien lanzó un par de flechas azuladas que la chica de ojos celestes desvió con su báculo, estas se estrellaron contra unos árboles congelándolos por completo. Relena blandió su báculo haciendo que una onda de viento lanzara a su amiga por los aires, esta giró en el aire y lanzó una flecha con un destello dorado que cortó el viento, esto sorprendió a Relena haciendo que bajara la guardia, momento que aprovechó Hilde para acercarse y golpearla en el pecho y luego lanzarla sobre su espalda haciendo que se deslizara varios metros por el suelo hasta detenerse. Hilde tensó su arco para lanzar otra de sus flechas mágicas cuando notó que el aura de su amiga se volvía mas fuerte, una espiral dorada comenzó a rodear a Relena haciendo que su cabello flotara levemente y cuando fijó sus ojos en Hilde esta frunció el ceño al notar ese brillo de determinación, lanzó la flecha con todas sus fuerzas pero se sorprendió al ver que era desviada con el simple poder mágico concentrado en su aura. La flecha pasó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Duo quien saltó a un lado espantado.  
  
"¡Hilde, mira a donde disparas, casi quemas mi cabello!" exclamó Duo agitando su larga trenza en un puño.  
  
"¡cállate idiota, no interrumpas nuestro entrenamiento!" vociferó Hilde levantando igualmente su puño, pero unos murmullos la sacaron de su discusión, miró a Relena quien estaba con las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando mientras recitaba un hechizo en un lenguaje antiguo. Cuando Hilde lo reconoció el rostro se le tornó levemente azulado.  
  
"¡¡RELENA ESPERA NO VAYAS A....!!"  
  
Relena levantó ambas manos y lanzó un rayo de luz deslumbrante que levantó la tierra a su alrededor y de tanta magnitud que el bosque tembló cuando la explosión se hizo presente. Al disiparse el humo y el polvo se pudo distinguir una gran grieta que recorría unos cuantos kilómetros del bosque. Heero observó asombrado a Relena mientras ella bajaba su aura mágica y corría en dirección a Hilde. Él sabía que Relena poseía un gran potencial en la magia, pero nunca la creyó capaz de poder conjurar hechizos de tanto poder destructivo. Sonrió mientras enfundaba su espada. Realmente Relena resultaba todo un misterio para él.  
  
"¡¡Hilde, ¿estas bien?!!" preguntó Relena roja de la vergüenza mientras sacaba a una aturdida Hilde de entre los escombros. "perdón....es que me deje llevar y.....no tengo palabras para decir lo avergonzada que estoy"  
  
"si, estoy bien, es solo que nunca he podido contra tus hechizos de magia antigua son demasiado poderosos" exclamó Hilde sonriendo mientras sacaba su arco de entre los escombros.  
  
"lo siento, no sé que me pasó" murmuró Relena apenada.  
  
"¡a ver cuando nos dejan entrenar en paz! Todo lo que hacen es hacer escándalo ¡nunca he visto un entrenamiento mas ruidoso!" exclamó Duo blandiendo su oz furiosamente en dirección a Hilde.  
  
"¡¡nosotras entrenamos a nuestra manera!!" exclamó Hilde también hecha una furia agitando un puñado de flechas.  
  
"¿¡a eso le llamas entrenamiento!?"  
  
"¡solamente estas celoso de mi inmenso poder!" exclamó Hilde adoptando una pose solemne.  
  
"no tendrías oportunidad alguna en contra del grandioso Dios de la Muerte"  
  
"¡no me vengas a decir que.....!" Hilde enmudeció al verlo más detalladamente "Duo.....tu cabello" trataba de articular tratando de no reírse.  
  
"¿Qué tiene?" exclamó de mala gana, fue cuando notó un leve calor a sus espaldas "¡¡AAAAAHHH ME QUEEEEMOOO!!" Vociferó mientras corría desesperadamente en busca de alguna fuente de agua.  
  
"¡no te muevas Duo, yo te ayudare!" dijo Relena nerviosamente mientras conjuraba una bola de agua de gran tamaño, rápidamente se acercó a él y se la hecho encima, la cual explotó empapándolo por completo. Duo se dejó caer en el suelo mientras que Relena sonreía satisfecha por su buena acción del día y Hilde rodaba por el suelo sin parar de reír.  
  
El resto de la tarde había transcurrido muy lentamente, y después del pequeño incidente en los entrenamientos, todos habían optado por descansar en lo que quedaba del día. Habían decidido volver a montar la tienda para dormir una noche más en aquel lugar, y partir a primera hora de la mañana rumbo a Gadraus. En ese momento Heero limpiaba y afilaba su espada negra mientras pensaba distraídamente en lo ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás. Observó de reojo la sombra de un gran árbol en donde la figura de Relena estaba recostada descansando placidamente. Ella había demostrado que detrás de toda esa inocencia se escondía un poder incluso desconocido para él, pero que increíblemente no lo consideraba una amenaza. Realmente en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por la condición de ella, que por las posibilidades de que ese gran poder se volviera en su contra en un futuro, algo muy sorprendente en una persona como él. Dejó la espada a un lado y se levantó. Pudo ver como Hilde y Duo se las arreglaban con la cena y luego se dio la vuelta, realmente no le agradaba estar junto a esos dos cuando sus voces alcanzaban niveles tan altos que comenzaban a ahuyentar a las aves que estaban a su alrededor, algo que no tardaría en ocurrir al paso en que iban. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente al gran árbol donde Relena dormía profundamente. Estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el grueso tronco y sus brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada y sus cabellos dorados cubrían parte de su rostro. Toda aquella magia parecía haber desaparecido y ahora volvía a ser aquella imagen vulnerable. A pesar de que él conocía la verdadera fuerza y voluntad de Relena, no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, por lo que de forma casi mecánica se dirigió hacia Hilde y Duo, en busca de algo comestible que aumentaran sus fuerzas  
  
"¡Duo, Baka, devuélveme eso ahora!" exclamó Hilde furiosa apuntando amenazadoramente a Duo.  
  
"¡no, esta manzana es mía!" vociferó Duo protegiendo la fruta en un abrazo.  
  
"¡ya te has comido todas las que habían!" exclamó mientras intentaba hacerse de la manzana.  
  
"¡es que estaba guardando la mejor para final, y ahora tu me la quieres quitar, no es justo!"  
  
Heero observaba la escena desde lejos, y silenciosamente se acercó a la fogata, tomó la cantidad que consideraba necesaria para la alimentación de Relena para luego volver nuevamente sobre sus pasos. Cuando pasó frente a Duo y Hilde, ya la lucha había alcanzado el nivel de manotazos furiosos, mientras la desdichada manzana rodaba por el suelo. Heero solo pudo suspirar mientras se alejaba de la lucha, en dirección a donde Relena descansaba, muy lejos de la conmoción para su satisfacción. Ya bajo el árbol, se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo y cuidadosamente colocó la comida a un lado, para luego zarandear suavemente a Relena quien despertó algo sobresaltada. Heero frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar cansancio en su mirada.  
  
Cuando Relena despertó tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta en donde se encontraban y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro al notar la presencia de Heero a su lado, algo que definitivamente no esperaba. Se rascó los ojos ajustando la visión al entorno y al mismo tiempo intentando impedir que su nerviosismo saliera a flote.  
  
"creo que me quede dormida..." dijo Relena sonriendo para luego bostezar. Al notar la expresión en el rostro de Heero preguntó "¿sucede algo?"  
  
Heero la observó fijamente, como intentando poder ver a través de sus ojos buscando una respuesta, pero al verse imposibilitado, emitió un leve gruñido de frustración y le tendió el plato que contenía la cena "ten, come" dijo simplemente. Relena observó la comida, que era de una gran variedad, y en cantidades generosas. Pensó que tal vez Heero le había ofrecido su propia ración, conocía perfectamente esa mirada y ese detalle era el que precisamente no le agradaba de todo el asunto. Cuando estuvo a punto de replicar, Heero le había puesto la comida en las manos "necesitas recuperar fuerzas" fue lo único que dijo para luego cruzarse de brazos. Al ver que no cabían más replicas, comenzó lentamente a comer, lanzándole a Heero miradas de soslayo. No podía evitar recordar una situación muy parecida a esta aquella noche en el campamento, y cuando la imagen de Heero con el pecho completamente descubierto vino a su cabeza, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa intenso. Este aspecto no pasó inadvertido por Heero el cual no pudo evitar sonreír. Relena le resultaba una persona realmente inocente en algunos aspectos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que terminara con la cena, a pesar de sentirse incomoda bajo la mirada de Heero, pero tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Se sorprendió al descubrir que el cansancio estaba aun presente y la necesidad de sueño junto con este, pero lo echó a un lado pensando que después de realizar algunas guardias podría volver a dormir un poco más antes de salir. Después de todo, sus compañeros también debían descansar un poco, y con el agradable pensamiento de unas cuantas horas de sueño se estiró y se dispuso a ponerse de pie cuando sintió que una mano le sujetaba la suya firmemente. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Heero que le sujetaba la cabeza y la apoyaba sobre su hombro.  
  
"necesitas descansar un poco más" dijo sin mirarla a los ojos. Relena no podía incorporarse debido a que Heero la tenía sujeta fuertemente, por lo que a la final desistió en sus intentos. Realmente le resultaba muy reconfortante el sentir el calor de su cuerpo y las respiraciones acompasadas con sus latidos del corazón, al mismo tiempo que su esencia le llenaba todos los sentidos, que lentamente iba perdiendo mientras caía en la oscura inconsciencia del sueño....  
  
Relena abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras observaba las hojas del árbol bajo del cual se encontraba. Era una cálida mañana y en el ambiente flotaba un fresco aroma a jazmín, lentamente se levantó y estiró su cuerpo. Por un breve momento pensó que había dormido mas de la cuenta, cuando se percató del radical cambio en el ambiente. A su alrededor se extendía un colorido y bello jardín, lleno de diversas flores, que por una extraña razón le resultaba terriblemente familiar. Y aunque una parte de su cerebro no quería aceptarlo, no cabía duda que se encontraba en el jardín del palacio del reino de la luz.  
  
Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando reconoció la voz de su amiga Hilde que se acercaba corriendo.  
  
"¡Relena al fin despiertas!" exclamó ella mientras recuperaba el aliento.  
  
"¡Hilde! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde esta Heero? ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Relena rápidamente agitando los hombros de su amiga. Hilde la observó perpleja, pero luego soltó una pequeña risita.  
  
"cálmate Lena, creo que esos libros de guerreros legendarios han comenzado a afectarte la cabeza ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?" propuso Hilde mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
"¡pero si hace un segundo estábamos descansando en el campamento! ¡Yo estaba sentada bajo ese mismo árbol cuando Heero me llevó la cena!" le respondió ella para luego señalar hacia la dirección del susodicho árbol. Parpadeo confundida al encontrarse frente a frente a un monumental arbusto de rosas, en donde revoloteaban unas cuantas mariposas. Hilde suspiró exasperada.  
  
"Realmente necesitas un buen descanso, vamos a cabalgar un rato con Quatre, eso siempre te relaja, nos esta esperando en los establos ahora mismo" dijo Hilde mientras le daba unos empujoncitos en dirección a las caballerizas reales.  
  
"¿¡Quatre!? ¿Esta aquí?" preguntó Relena con renovada fe encarando nuevamente a su amiga, quien la miró extrañada.  
  
"claro que esta aquí ¿Dónde más debería estar?" preguntó extrañada mientras la jalaba hacia los establos.  
  
Relena pensó un instante en la situación en que se encontraba ¿es que acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¿Todo lo que hablaba la profecía, su viaje,....Heero...todo eso había sido un sueño causado por un simple cuento de caballeros? No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía ser, y temía encontrar la respuesta por si misma.  
  
Repentinamente salió a la carrera rumbo a los establos, con Hilde a sus espaldas. Cuando entró a la caballeriza, lo primero que vio fue su primo cepillando cuidadosamente la crin de un gran caballo blanco con manchas color café. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a Quatre, o por lo menos eso creía ella. De todas maneras, no pudo evitar que las emociones se hicieran presentes y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas de felicidad.  
  
Quatre volteó la mirada, la cual chocó con la de ella e instantáneamente sonrió con aquella misma sonrisa que Relena tanto recordaba.  
  
"veo que ya estas despierta, espero que estés de ánimos para un paseo a caballo" dijo observándola fijamente con aquellos ojos turquesas llenos de bondad.  
  
"creo que despertó algo alterada, debe de haber tenido pesadillas" comentó Hilde entrando al establo.  
  
Relena se acercó lentamente hacia Quatre, quien no apartó ni por un segundo la mirada, por lo que muy en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que entendiera lo que pasaba. Las palabras tardaron unos segundos en salir de su boca.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado querido primo? ¿Qué ha pasado con el reino de la oscuridad? ¿¡Es que acaso la guerra ha acabado!?"  
  
La seriedad en la mirada de Relena sorprendió a Quatre quien solo se limitó a sonreír. De cierta forma le comprendía.  
  
"la oscuridad nos sigue a todas partes, solo tienes que abrir realmente los ojos para percatarte de ella"  
  
Relena lo miró confusa por la respuesta, para luego observar a Hilde quien estaba igualmente desconcertada. Sabía que ninguno de los dos entendía su situación y ya no sabía a quien recurrir. Pero una persona vino a sus recuerdos, así que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.  
  
Atravesó los jardines sin mirar a los criados que levantaban la vista de sus quehaceres para mirarla con extrañeza, subió las interminables escalones de mármol blanco hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de madera talladas, se extraño al no encontrar a los guardias que abrían las puertas, así que con mucho esfuerzo logro abrirse paso entre ellas. Adentro, el lugar lucía algo distinto a como lo recordaba, pero no le prestó mucha importancia a ese asunto, primero tenía que encontrar a su hermano.  
  
Recorrió los pasillos con paso rápido, y el silencio que reinaba la hacía estremecerse, comúnmente el palacio siempre estaba lleno de personas y eso le daba el ambiente agradable que le faltaba en esos momentos. Se podría escuchar hasta el más mínimo ruido al otro lado del castillo, y sus pasos resonaban en las habitaciones vacías. Cuando comenzó a sentirse nuevamente desesperada inicio nuevamente la carrera, buscando en cada uno de los rincones a cualquier sirviente, cualquier ser vivo, y cuando intentó volver sobre sus pasos, se dio cuenta de que ya no recordaba el camino de regreso. Estaba sola en ese lugar, al que llamaba hogar y que ahora le influía un gran miedo.  
  
Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse y cuando había dado unos pocos pasos unas voces se escucharon ahogadas provenientes de alguna de las habitaciones al final del pasillo. Cautelosamente se acercó a la puerta a través de la cual se veía el resplandor anaranjado de una chimenea encendida. El murmullo de las voces era cada vez más fuerte, y cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pudo distinguir el par de voces que parecían discutir acaloradamente.  
  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo inesperado.  
  
"¡jaque mate!" exclamó Noin victoriosa mientras hacia la ultima jugada.  
  
"¿¡que!? ¡No es justo, yo no vi esa jugada!" dijo Zechc a gritos clavando el puño en la pequeña mesita, haciendo que las piezas saltaran en todas las direcciones.  
  
"por eso te digo que no eres buen estratega querido, siempre pierdes la paciencia al ultimo momento, deberías dedicarte mejor a la cocina" dijo la reina con una pequeña risita mientras a Zechc se le subían los colores.  
  
"¡te reto a otra partida! Esta vez no te daré ninguna oportunidad" dijo él mientras recogía frenéticamente todas las piezas regadas.  
  
Relena observaba silenciosamente la escena desde la puerta, ellos parecían no haber cambiado en nada, junto a ellos todo parecía estar normal. Pero la actitud tan despreocupada era lo que la perturbaba ¿no tendrían que estar preparando el ejercito para defender el reino del ataque de la oscuridad?  
  
El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse dio por terminada la discusión de la joven pareja, quienes la observaron sonrientes.  
  
"creía que irías a cabalgar con Quatre y mi pequeña hermana" dijo Noin son dejar de sonreír amablemente.  
  
"deberías salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, te caerá bien Relena" comentó Zechc volviendo su atención a las piezas.  
  
Milliardo era lo único que le quedaba a Relena en ese desolado castillo. Era la única persona que comprendería la gravedad de la situación, y tenia que hacerle caer en cuenta.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo Hermano?" preguntó Relena con un tono seco, extraño en ella.  
  
"¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy jugando ajedrez con Noin" contestó con cierto desdén "tengo que demostrar que las habilidades en estrategias de batallas que heredé de mis ancestros son algo a lo que hay que temer"  
  
Relena no pudo contener por más tiempo la impotencia que sentía.  
  
"¿¡es que no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando!? ¡Toda la armada del reino de la oscuridad esta cada vez mas cerca!" vociferó ella acercándose a Zechc.  
  
"¿reino de la oscuridad? ¿De que estas hablando Relena? No hemos estado en guerra con ese reino durante siglos"  
  
"pues ahora la frágil paz se ha roto, y la gran batalla se acerca, sino haces algo ahora nos van a......" Relena detuvo la discusión cuando una extraña sombra pasó por la puerta al otro extremo de la habitación. Si no se equivocaba era la sombra de una persona, y por alguna razón sentía la nesecidad de saber quien era.  
  
"Relena......" comenzó a decir Noin pero la princesa ya se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la puerta.  
  
Tenía que encontrar al extraño sujeto. Cuando entró a la siguiente habitación se topó con una estancia sumida en penumbras, lo cual le resultaba sumamente extraño ya que el castillo se caracterizaba por poseer una gran cantidad de ventanales por donde la luz entraba a raudales, y aun de noche las habitaciones parecían tener un brillo propio que hacia que el palacio se vislumbrara a kilómetros de distancia. Dio unos cuantos pasos inseguros y el ruido de la puerta la cerrarse la hizo sobresaltar de sobremanera, y al volver la mirada al frente vio a la extraña figura. Ya no le cabía duda de que era humano, podía ver el brillo de sus ojos aun cuando este se encontrara hasta el otro extremo de la sala. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo la capucha de su capa negra, por lo que le resultaba imposible detallar el contorno de su cara.  
  
La figura se dio la vuelta para salir por una puerta y cuando lo hizo las pocas velas que estaban encendidas terminaron por apagarse, quedando la habitación completamente a oscuras y un frío que llegaba hasta el alma misma se apoderó del lugar. Relena se abrazó a si misma intentando detener el estremecimiento que le recorría por el cuerpo, y se percató que ella parecía emanar luz, algo que de alguna manera le daba valor para no sucumbir ante esa oscuridad. Sin prestar atención a su alrededor siguió andando hacia donde había visto por ultima vez al sujeto encapuchado, y de repente su mano se topó con una superficie dura, era una puerta. Al abrirla pudo distinguir unas escaleras de piedras que subían en espiral hacia una de las altas torres del castillo, vio como la figura comenzaba a ascender por ella con paso lento, y sin saber porque comenzó a seguirla, había algo en ella que la atraía. El lugar brillaba con un antinatural brillo azulado y aunque no sabia su procedencia no dejaba de subir ya que con cada paso que daba se acercaba cada vez más al sujeto.  
  
Pasó cierto tiempo, indefinido para ella, cuando pudo distinguir una vieja puerta de madera cuyo pomo estaba oxidado y desgastado. La abrió con cautela produciendo un agudo chirrido y dio un paso adentro donde la sorprendió un viento tan fuerte que amenazaba con arrastrarla al vacío. En el cielo nocturno no se divisaba ninguna estrella, la única luz provenía de la pálida luna llena que resultaba una imagen casi fantasmal. Se aferró con fuerza al marco de la puerta y se tapó los ojos intentando evitar que el viento incidiera directamente sobre su rostro, y a unos pocos metros pudo distinguirlo. Parecía que la fuerte tempestad no le causaba el menor efecto, lo único que se movía con furia al compás del viento era su capa negra, que se ceñía a su cuerpo delatando su figura varonil. Llevaba una pesada armadura que destellaba con la luz de la luna, y debajo de la capucha se podía vislumbrar unos cabellos oscuros que ocultaban su mirada, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más.  
  
Reuniendo toda su coraje se soltó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente hacia el hombre, intentado soportar la fuerte ventisca. El miedo que había sentido hacia unos instantes había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por la curiosidad de saber la identidad del sujeto encapuchado. No sabía por que, pero talvez, dentro de si misma, albergaba la esperanza de que él fuera la clave para saber que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de distancia de él se detuvo sin saber como proceder, esperando a que él diera el primer paso. Y como respondiendo a sus deseos, el hombre levantó la cabeza, encarando el viento, el cual realizó el trabajo de despojarlo de la capucha. Relena sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor, ya no sentía ese deseo de saber las repuestas de lo que ocurría, ni ese frío espectral que le congelaba el espíritu, ni tampoco la salvaje tempestad que la azotaba, simplemente había dejado de pensar, cuando la figura de Heero le devolvió la mirada.  
  
Él solo se limitó a observarla fijamente como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez algo en su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos, que siempre poseían un aire misterioso, que ocultaban las emociones de su dueño, ahora reflejaban un mar de tormentas y confusión. Ahora en ellos se podía vislumbrar claramente un profundo sufrimiento, un dolor que nunca había experimentado y que iba mezclado con incertidumbre y desesperación a la vez. Esos ojos cobaltos que siempre se mostraban apacibles eran ahora una tormenta implacable. No lo comprendía totalmente, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, no importaba si no era el verdadero Heero, tenía que ayudarlo a calmar su sufrimiento.  
  
"¿Heero, eres tu? Dime que ha pasado ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó acercándose torpemente hacia él, quien ni siquiera se inmutó. Ella intentaba que al menos le dijera alguna palabra pero él se limitaba a observarla como si en su interior se librara una batalla que la excluyera a ella completamente "respóndeme Heero ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó con mas insistencia que antes, pero él parecía que ni siquiera la escuchara. Al ver que sus intentos eran inútiles lo sujetó por la muñeca intentando llamar su atención. Se sobresaltó de sobremanera ante la inesperada reacción.  
  
"¡no me toques!" gritó Heero apartando su brazo del contacto de Relena "¡no te me acerques!"  
  
Heero parecía muy alterado con la simple presencia de ella, por lo que Relena acentuó su preocupación.  
  
"Heero, yo solo.....¿de verdad te encuentras bien? Será mejor que salgamos de este lugar y busquemos a los otros"  
  
"¡¡NO!! No puedo, me persiguen...están a mi alrededor" exclamó mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor y hacia movimientos bruscos como si intentara apartar el aire.  
  
"no hay nadie ......ven Heero, vamonos de aquí" musitó Relena suavemente acercándose mas a él, pero Heero se apartó negando con la cabeza.  
  
"¡no te me acerques! ¿Qué no vez que todos que quieren llevar con ellos?" exclamó para luego mostrarle las manos que temblaban incontrolablemente "¡mira! Mis manos están manchadas con su sangre ¡por eso me quieren! Yo los mate a todos......y ahora la oscuridad me consume el alma" musito débilmente mientras se pasaba las manos frenéticamente por los cabellos y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.  
  
Relena no sabia que hacer, Heero estaba desesperado, luchando consigo mismo y ella no podía ayudarlo de ninguna manera. Lo único que sabía era que no podía dejarlo allí solo, en medio de ese frío viento, en medio de una tormenta que solo se comparaba a la que se estaba desatando dentro de su ser. Se acercó un poco más a él y fue cuando pudo notar como gruesas lágrimas resbalaban silenciosas por su rostro. Eran lágrimas no solo de sufrimiento sino también de impotencia, ya que él no podía escapar de aquella interminable oscuridad.  
  
"mi destino, al igual que el de todos mis ancestros esta decidido" dijo Heero apretando los puños "no lo puedo cambiar" susurró dándole la espalda.  
  
Relena lo observo con intensa tristeza. Tímidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos, apoyando el rostro en su espalda, sintiendo el frío metal de su armadura.  
  
"ten siempre presente que yo estaré a tu lado" murmuró ella suavemente, inmediatamente los músculos de Heero se tensaron.  
  
"lo único que deseo es terminar con esto...." Dijo Heero cerrando los ojos. Relena podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, por lo que lo estrechó aun más, sintiendo las fuertes ráfagas que intentaban separarla de él.  
  
"la luz siempre estará de tu lado, de eso puedes estar seguro" murmuró ella haciendo que la calida luz de su cuerpo los rodeara a ambos. Heero abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se volteó para mirarla, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.  
  
"tu no me entiendes......la luz no esta en mi ¡yo nací para vivir por siempre en las tinieblas y ni siquiera tu puedes cambiarlo!"  
  
Relena lo observó impotente. No parecía el mismo Heero que conocía, pero a la vez lo que él decía parecía tener mucho sentido y significado en sus palabras. Su mirada se posó un instante en sus espaldas y vio con horror como el suelo era consumido por un vacío oscuro que se tragaba todo a su paso. Volvió su mirada nerviosa hacia Heero y para su sorpresa él se limito a devolverle la mirada y sonreír.  
  
"este es mi destino...." Le susurró al oído antes de caminar lentamente hacia atrás sonriendo con los brazos extendidos.  
  
"¡¡espera Heero, no lo hagas.......yo.....no....Heero!!" gritaba Relena angustiada tratando de alcanzarlo pero la fuerte ventisca se lo impedía. Observó impotente como Heero le regalaba otra de sus sonrisas y se dejaba caer en el vacío infinito.  
  
En ese corto momento, ya nada le importaba a Relena, ni su reino, ni la profecía, solo Heero, solo estar de nuevo a su lado. El gran agujero dejó de crecer y la tormenta amainó de repente haciendo que relena cayera de rodillas al suelo. Se acercó hasta el borde y contempló la oscuridad. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y a la vez le había parecido la historia de toda una vida, a la cual sentía que estaba íntimamente ligada. Recordó la expresión de Heero antes de lanzarse a la oscuridad, era de calma, como si ya estuviera resignado y su alma al fin estuviera en paz al entregarse a las tinieblas. Se levantó torpemente pensando que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, se secó las lágrimas que había escapado irremediablemente de sus ojos y levantó la mirada sonriendo con determinación, ya que sabía que era ella quien calmaría esa tormenta. Cerro los ojos y sin dudarlo se lanzó dentro de la oscuridad la cual atravesaba rápidamente, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente al rostro de Heero que la observaba desconcertado.  
  
"te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado ¿no es así?" murmuró sonriendo mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Heero mientras ambos atravesaban la densa oscuridad como un pequeño rayo de luz.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?"  
  
Escuchó que decía una voz conocida. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma mirada desconcertada azul zafiro.  
  
"Heero...." Musito parpadeando un par de veces. Él la observó detenidamente un instante para luego cruzarse de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
"debió de ser una pesadilla, te estabas removiendo en sueños, creí conveniente despertar...." Heero no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Relena lo rodeó con los brazos.  
  
"muchas gracias, Heero" murmuró ella sonriendo. Realmente estaba agradecida de que todo hubiese sido un sueño.  
  
Heero se quedó sin palabras, realmente se veía muy afectado al estar tan cerca de ella pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar las lágrimas en los ojos de Relena. Una de las cosas que más detestaba era verla llorar, por lo que, algo vacilante, la rodeo también entre sus brazos en un intento de reconfortarla. Pensó un instante en ese sueño, debió de ser algo realmente importante para que ella estuviera tan perturbada, Relena solía tener una especie de sueños proféticos que de cierta forma le revelaban el futuro, como aquel sueño en que le mostraba la guerra que se avecinaba. Frunció el ceño separándose un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.  
  
"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó y ella lo observó desconcertada. Se separó un poco secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
  
"si... si, estoy bien Heero" musitó ella distraídamente con una sonrisa trémula. A pesar de que Heero la observaba fijamente a los ojos, ella intentaba evitar por todos los medios el contacto de sus miradas.  
  
"¿Qué sucedió Relena?" preguntó Heero y por un momento dudó en seguir preguntando, pero necesitaba saber que había en ese sueño y porque se veía tan afectada. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz inexpresiva "tiene que ver con la profecía..."  
  
Relena lo observó absorta en sus pensamientos. Todas esas imágenes del sueño daban vueltas en su cabeza todavía, muchas sin significado lógico y otras que representaban tantas cosas. Observó a Heero de reojo, y pensó en todas aquellas palabras. Realmente necesitaba pensar en ello con más calma.  
  
"creo que iré al río a lavarme la cara" dijo mientras se ponía de pie cuidadosamente. Mientras Relena se alejaba a la rivera, Heero no pudo evitar sentir un desasosiego que le resultó extraño.  
  
Relena dirigió una última mirada a su reflejo sobre las aguas cristalinas, recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido y sonrió, nunca permitiría que Heero se sintiera solo de nuevo, estaría a su lado siempre para sostenerlo cuando cayera sobre el abismo, y se prometió que seria ella quien al fin detuviera esas tormentas que atormentaban su alma. Se sonrojo recordando los fuertes y calidos brazos de Heero tratando de reconfortarla y como pudo sentir su respiración tranquila en su oído, era un misterio para ella, pero estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.  
  
De reojo pudo notar una extraña ondulación en las aguas pacificas y antes siquiera de poder moverse, o de crear algún hechizo, una gran serpiente negra como la noche emergió de las aguas y tan rápida como un rayo clavó sus afilados colmillos en la tierna piel de la princesa. Ella reaccionó enseguida y saltó hacia atrás alejándose del peligro, invocó su báculo con una mano mientras verificaba su otra mano herida, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de sus celestes ojos al comprender que había sido envenenada, podía morir en cuestión de segundos, se reprimió mentalmente recordando las enseñanzas de su maestro cuando le decía que nunca bajara la guardia, pero ya estaba hecho, había fallado en su misión, le había fallado a su reino y mas que todo a su hermano, quien estaba arriesgando su vida por ella en esos momentos.  
  
Una extraña calidez comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, sintió como la tierra bajo sus pies empezaba a moverse como si estuviera parada sobre el agua, el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar mientras algunos árboles cambiaban del más vivo rosa hasta un azul rey, vio como un extraño pájaro de dos cabezas volaba sobre su cabeza gritándole cosas que no lograba entender, se derrumbó cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos de hierro la aferraban de la cintura y al levantar la vista cansada notó unos fríos ojos azules que en esos momentos, debido al envenenamiento, cambiaban a un color rojo como la sangre.....pero ¿era a causa del veneno...o? en ese momento todo se volvió negro y antes de caer en la inconciencia se aferró con fuerza al cuello del hombre.  
  
"Heero..." susurró tranquila, él siempre estaba a su lado en los momentos más precisos, su sola presencia la hacia sentir segura y le daba esperanzas de que todo saldría bien.  
  
Heero se levantó y se acercó a la fogata para calentarse, se sentó frente al fuego mientras un extraño presentimiento de alerta no lo dejaba tranquilo, había aprendido a hacerle caso a sus sentidos y ese estremecimiento que le recorría la piel no era la excepción, miró de reojo como Duo dormía recostado contra la gran raíz de un árbol mientras sus sonoros ronquidos perturbaban la tranquilidad de la noche, Hilde estaba a su lado durmiendo hecha un ovillo entre algunas mantas, parecía que para ellos la idea de una guerra inminente no les impedía caer en un profundo sueño, suspiró e hizo una mueca de incomodidad cuando un estremecimiento recorrió su espina, miró de reojo el camino que conducía a la rivera, Relena ya debería de haber vuelto hacia ya tiempo.  
  
Frunció el ceño y se levantó, con paso apresurado se dirigió hacia el río, no sabia por que debía de apurarse pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que se apresurara, por lo cual comenzó a correr con la espada ya en su mano derecha. Cuando llegó a la quebrada, divisó la silueta femenina de la rubia, se tranquilizó un poco al notar que solo estaba arrodillada mirando hacia el bosque, pero un momento después notó como una sombra amenazadora se acercaba a ella, segundos después Relena se levantó del suelo invocando su báculo, Heero se apresuró a acercarse a ella cuando ella se desplomaba.  
  
"Relena" dijo mientras la zarandeaban levemente, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y se lanzó al cuello de Heero donde cayó inconciente.  
  
Miró hacia el río hacia serpiente negrusca, la reconoció de inmediato y de nuevo sintió esa sed de matar que le recorría la sangre como agua hirviendo, esa maldita perra, esa bruja espía de Trieze, ojos de gato había mandado a su condenada lombriz a lastimar Relena.  
  
De nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de esa crueldad llena de odio, mientras el aura de maldad lo rodeaba, apretó el inerte cuerpo de ella contra él y levanto una mano apuntado a la bestia con intenciones de mandarla al mismísimo infierno. Pero antes de que lograra lanzar su hechizo, la gran serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo llenando todo con olor a azufre.  
  
Filia: aquí tienen otro mas  
  
Mizao: nos tardamos pero como les dijimos en el otro cap, lo vamos a terminar téngalo por seguro.  
  
L.G: y para los fans de Trowa, prepárense que en el siguiente cap aparecerá en toda su gloria y esplendor -  
  
Filia: dejen reviews porfa, que nos emocionamos bastante cuando nos escriben!  
  
Mizao: gracias a todos por su paciencia y de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios  
  
L.G: ya el fic comenzara a ponerse muy bueno, se los aseguro, sobre todo el las partes románticas jujujujuju ¬  
  
Filia: reviews onegai!!!  
  
Mizao, Filia y L.G: ¡¡felices vagaciones!!  
  
.........: 3 ....... n.n 


End file.
